Esperança: A Luz do Coração
by Tay DS
Summary: Quase 10 anos se passam depois dos eventos de Kingdom Hearts 2. Muitos mundos foram consumidos pelas trevas, e a esperança nos corações das pessoas desaparece. Mas quando dois jovens acabam descobrindo que são portadores da keyblade, tudo está para mudar.
1. Prólogo – Esperança : I – Twilight Town

**Nome: **Esperança – A Luz do Coração

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Tag / Classificação:** PG13 / T

**Sinopse: **Quase 10 anos se passam depois dos eventos de Kingdom Hearts 2. Muitos mundos estão para ser consumidos pelas trevas, e a esperança nos corações das pessoas se vai. Mas quando dois jovens acabam descobrindo que são portadores da keyblade, tudo está para mudar. (Pode conter spoiler do KH 1, KH CoM / KH Re:CoM, KH 2, KH 358/2 Days e KH Birth By Sleep)

**Nota de Autora: **Minha segunda fanfic de Kingdom Hearts. Ela está em andamento na Kingdom Hearts Brasil – Fics. Não notem o nome de novela das oito, ok? Kingdom Hearts, Disney e Final Fantasy não me pertencem (e se pertencesse, o Riku com certeza faria strip nos jogos u_u), mas Lilian e Zack me pertencem, assim como possíveis Ocs que possam aparecer no decorrer dessa jornada. Qualquer semelhança com Terminator (Exterminador do Futuro) ou Star Wars, é mera coincidência.

**Prólogo – Esperança**

_Posso não saber quem são vocês, mas vocês sabem quem eu sou. Sou aquele que ainda mantém a esperança, a luz no coração das pessoas. Anos se passaram desde a queda do Rei Mickey e as trevas assumirem tudo. Venho pedir-lhes, ou melhor, venho implorar que mantenham a luz de seus corações acesos. Dor e medo só fortalecem as trevas. Tenham esperanças, pois vocês são a minha única. Longa vida ao Rei Mickey e ao caminho da luz!_

**Capítulo 1 – Twilight Town**

Já estava ficando tarde, apesar de o cenário nunca mudar em Twilight Town. Lilian estava preocupada. Não era comum que Zack demorasse. Saíra de seu esconderijo e espiava por entre alguns escombros do que antes eram prédios. Ao espiar, ela teve aquela visão das criaturas negras de olhos amarelos, que se estremeciam ao andar. Já vira vários deles antes, porém aquela visão era ainda assustadora.

Antes que o heartless mais próximo pudesse detectar a sua presença, Lilian foi empurrada para fora do campo de visão da criatura. Ao ver quem fizera isso, ela empurrou com uma tapa no ombro.

- Zack, seu idiota!

- O que faz aqui? Eu disse a você para me esperar na Torre. – protestou Zack, saindo de cima da garota e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ficamos preocupados. Você demorou e a Olette está quase chorando por sua causa. Deve estar temendo o pior. – disse Lilian.

- Mas se o heartless a visse? Sabe o que "_ele_" mandou fazer com as garotas que encontrar? Você sabe bem, mas preciso lembrar? – esbravejava o garoto.

Não precisava, pois ela sabia perfeitamente as consequências. Ao contrário de Zack, que tinha uma pele pouco bronzeada, magro, porém atlético e tinha olhos castanhos intensos, de cabelos loiros escuros, Lilian era magra e baixinha, com cabelos castanhos cor de mel, que estavam escondidos sob um boné, suas bochechas rosadas e seus olhos verdes brilhantes eram escondidos sob a sua face suja.

Após a ascensão das trevas, por motivos que ambos desconheciam, todas as garotas deveriam ser capturadas. Ninguém sabia o destino delas após a captura, mas sabia-se que elas nunca mais eram vistas.

No grupo de sobreviventes em Twlight Town, que residia no que restou da Torra do Relógio, na antiga estação de trem, havia apenas duas garotas: Uma delas era a própria Lilian e a outra era Olette, a líder dos sobreviventes desde a morte de Pence, Seifer e os outros habitantes do lugar. Seu outro amigo, Hayner, havia sumido há anos e não se tinha mais esperança de que ele estava vivo. Ambas as garotas se vestiam e eram chamadas por nomes de homem.

Zack puxou a garota pelo braço para dentro da antiga estação de trem, que tinha uma escadaria que levava ao topo da Torre.

- Zack! – gritou uma voz surpresa. Era Olette. – Onde esteve? Porque demorou? Achei que tinha sido capturado. O que conseguiu?

O garoto sorriu e retirou um embrulho dos bolsos internos da jaqueta surrada que usava. Nele continha suprimentos para uns dois dias, que iriam alimentar o grupo, formado por crianças e jovens. Zack era o mais velho, com 16 anos.

Olette repartia e entregava a comida para as crianças com um semblante triste, porém sorridente. Parecia que sabia algo que estava prestes a acontecer.

Lilian pegou a sua parte e sentou-se perto da sacada, onde podia ver a cidade, ou melhor, o que restara dela. Um dia, segundo Olette, aquela vista era de tirar o fôlego. Sea Salt Ice Cream era delicioso, conforme ela, mas Lilian nunca havia tomado. Ela nunca presenciara nada que ouvia nas histórias.

A garota era órfã, assim como a maioria, mas ela era diferente. Não sabia de onde vinha ou sobre os seus pais. A única coisa que lembrava era de ter sido salva por um rapaz forte de longos cabelos prateados. Depois disso, só lembrava quando foi trazida para esse grupo. Isso foi aos 12 anos. Agora ela tinha 15.

- Porque está tão isolada, Lil? – perguntou Zack aparecendo de repente.

A garota conhecera Zack no mesmo dia em que ela chegara. Eram melhores amigos desde então. Ele sempre cuidava bem dela quando ela precisava. Lilian o considerava como um irmão mais velho.

- Só pensando. – respondeu a garota por fim.

Continuavam a refeição em silêncio. Lilian não parava de fitar o horizonte, enquanto Zack a fitava, com um pouco de tristeza aparente no rosto.

- Que cara é essa, Zack? Sorria! Lembre-se do que a Olette disse. – falou a garota dando uma tapa amigável no ombro do amigo.

- Ora, sua baixinha... – começou ele, mas logo riu junto com a garota.

De repente, Zack puxou amiga junto para si, envolvendo-a num abraço caloroso. Ela retribuiu o gesto, agradecendo de todo o coração por ter um amigo como ele.

- Que você esteja sempre aqui para me fazer sorrir. – falou o rapaz após um tempo.

- E que você nunca me deixe sozinha. – disse ela, rindo um pouco.

- Ora, baixinha, você sabe que jamais estará sozinho. Eu sempre estarei em seu coração. – murmurou ele, afastando-se um pouco para fitar a face da garota, abrindo um sorriso, o que a fez sorrir também, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

Quando eles de fato se afastaram, ambos olhavam para o cenário imutável do pôr do sol. Mais uma vez, o silêncio.

- Você ainda sonha com o rapaz de cabelos prateados, não é Lil? – perguntou Zack, depois de um tempo contemplando a paisagem e passando a olhar para a garota

- Às vezes... Ele salvava as pessoas. E lutava com esses heartless. Queria ser forte para salvar as pessoas como ele. – respondia Lilian, com um sorriso brotando nos lábios.

- Sabe que não podemos sair daqui. Nosso destino é ficar aqui cuidando dos outros. É o nosso dever...

- Destino? Não Zack! – interrompeu a garota, deixando cair uma lágrima. – Esse é o SEU destino. Eu quero fazer algo grandioso para ajudar as pessoas. Você jamais entederia! – gritou Lilian, levantando-se e indo embora.

Zack continuava a olhar para onde ela estava anteriormente.

Olette observava tudo de longe. Não ouvia direito o que eles falavam, mas captava algumas coisas. Viu quando Lilian deixava a sacada às pressas. Pegou um cobertor e se deitou no chão frio. Olette estava preocupada, mas virou-se e se foi.

Um sonho? Ou seria tudo real? O que era essa chave estranha? E esses tabuleiros redondos? Sete deles... Mas não conseguia enxergar o que estava desenhando. Um vulto. Um rapaz. Tudo ficava mais nítido, menos a sua face.

Um estrondo e tudo estilhaçavam em pedaços. Outro estrondo e o tudo estava escuro novamente.

Porém, o segundo estrondo fora bem real. Real o suficiente para acordar Lilian e os outros.

A garota olhava para os lados, à procura de Zack. Contudo, antes que pudesse chamar nome do amigo, uma luz apareceu no salão.

Quando seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a luz, ela viu um vulto alto de aparência masculina. Nesse momento, Zack encontrou a moça, que nem ao menos deu conta da presença do amigo, pois seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o visitante.

- Há quanto tempo. Achei que não viria mais, – disse Olette receptiva – Riku.

**NA:** Ok, primeiro capítulo e prólogo postado juntos =) O capítulo 2 sairá em breve. Deixem rewies ^^ Até o capítulo 2 o/ Bye Bye Beautiful!


	2. II – O Fim do Crepúsculo

**Capítulo 2 – O Fim do Crepúsculo**

- Eu digo o mesmo, Olette. – falou Riku, suavizando a expressão séria no rosto. – Quando recebi o seu chamado, eu não pensei duas vezes. Porém, vejo que você está bem. – e abriu um sorriso.

- Ainda estamos bem. – sussurrou ela ao se aproximar do rapaz. – Precisamos conversar. – mas antes de deixar o salão, ela o olhou mais uma vez. – Não se preocupem. Voltem a dormir, voltem para os seus sonhos. – E sumiu dali.

Riku a seguia em silêncio pela escadaria da Torre. Ambos desceram até a antiga estação, que estava, em parte, destruída. Olette olhou todo o lugar, para certificar de que ninguém estaria ouvindo, nem de que houvesse algum heartless ali.

- A barreira que protege este lugar está para romper. – disse a moça encarando Riku. – Eles não chegavam nem ao pátio fora da estação. Agora eles andam livremente por ela.

Riku permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para o que já foi a porta de vidro da estação, que levava para um pátio no lado de fora, no passado.

- Então aqui está acontecendo de forma semelhante à Radiant Garden... – sussurrou ele consigo.

- As crianças têm sentimentos tão puros. Amor, felicidade. Não só puros os sentimentos que as fazem sorrir, mas também os sentimentos que as fazem chorarem, ter medo.

Ela esperava que ele dissesse algo, mas Riku ainda permanecia em silêncio, absorto em seus pensamentos. Por fim, quando voltou a si, olhou mais uma vez para Olette.

- Há uma garota. Lá em cima, que está vestida com um menino, assim como eu. Porém, ela é diferente. Eu lembro quando você a trouxe para mim. Ela não tem muitas lembranças sobre seu passado, mas ela se lembra de você. E sonha com você. – murmurou Olette, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Mas seu sorriso logo murchou.

- Não sei o que posso fazer. – falou Riku, depois de um longo silêncio. – Eu vou aos lugares para salvar as pessoas, mas elas estão perdendo a esperança. Seus corações estão sendo tomados pelas trevas. Twilight Town é um dos poucos lugares que ainda luta para sobreviver. Traverse Town está caindo aos poucos. Radiant Garden já foi tomado. Precisamos ter fé. E é o que farei. Quando todos acordarem, nós iremos à luta por Twilight Town.

Ela procurou sorrir. Ele estava certo. Olette lutaria por Twilight Town, assim como os seus amigos fizeram antes, que morreram tentando.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

- Quem será aquele? – perguntou Zack à Lilian, que ainda estava boquiaberta, após Olette e o visitante deixarem o lugar em direção às escadarias.

- O rapaz de cabelos prateados dos meus sonhos. Aquele que me salvou há muito tempo atrás. – falou Lilian automaticamente. – É ele Zack. Eu tenho certeza!

Zack levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender muito. Ela provavelmente estivera sonhando com ele, de novo. Ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando para ela, que ainda estava estupefata com o que vira. Então se afastou um pouco, e voltou a dormir onde estava.

Lilian também se deitou, mas não conseguira voltar a dormir. Pensava no que vira agora há pouco. Pensou que fosse um sonho. Porém, quando Olette o recebeu amigavelmente, percebeu que tudo era real. E sem perceber, acabara por adormer.

Quando a garota acordara, todos ainda adormeciam. Supôs então que era cedo. Esfregou os olhos para poder adaptá-los a penumbra que se encontravam no salão. Quando parou de esfregá-los, Lilian pensou ter visto um vulto andando até a sacada da Torre. Levantou sorrateiramente e andou com o máximo de cuidado possível. Quando finalmente alcançou a abertura que levava a sacada, Lilian parou.

Seu olhar estupefato, dividido entre alegria e espanto, fez a garota ficar imóvel. Encarou o visitante, que estava de costas, olhando para a paisagem imutável e a destruição da cidade abaixo. Ele era alto, de pele clara. Seus cabelos prateados reluziam com a luz do sol.

- Por quanto tempo vai ficar ai me olhando? – perguntou o visitante após muito tempo.

Lilian arregalou os olhos, de susto e uma ponta de medo a invadia. Pensou em se virar e voltar para onde estava. Porém, para a surpresa da garota, ele parecia ler mentes.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não farei mal. Não precisa ficar com medo, nem sair daqui. – disse ele virando-se para encarar a jovem, com um sorriso amigável nos lábios. – Sou eu quem deve se retirar...

- Não! É... – exclamou a moça, que logo se calou, encolhendo-se um pouco.

O rapaz riu. Achava engraçada a situação em que a menina se encontrava. Lilian corou violentamente e olhou para os seus pés. Ele provavelmente estava achando que ela era uma ridícula, boboca que não conseguia dizer nada.

- Não precisa sair. Eu que fui insolente ao espiá-lo, senhor. – falou a garota, ainda olhando para os pés.

- Não me chame de senhor. – disse ele em tom repreendedor, mas logo rindo novamente. – Eu sou Riku. E você, quem seria garota?

- Como...

- Pode estar vestida com um menino, mas seu rosto delicado e a voz não enganam ninguém. – falou ele sorrindo para ela. – Lembra a alguém... – sussurrou e calou-se, olhando para o horizonte e depois para a menina.

- Eu sou Lilian. Além da Olette, eu sou a única garota aqui.

- Lilian? – chamou outra voz masculina vinda das costas da garota.

Zack ainda esfregava os olhos e andava tateando pelas paredes, a fim de não tropeçar em nada nem ninguém.

- Riku... – começou a garota, mas antes de continuar, puxara o rapaz para junto de si. – Esse é o meu melhor amigo e irmão de consideração Zack. – disse Lilian um pouco mais animada abraçando o braço do rapaz, que ainda estava sonolento.

Riku apenas sorriu. Zack ficou encarando-o. Não sabia o que pensar sobre ele. Não sabia nada sobre ele, apenas o que Lilian contava dos sonhos.

Antes que algum dos três pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um estrondo que fez tremer o piso da sacada atingiu os três. Lilian caiu levando Zack junto. Riku fez de tudo para se manter em pé, mas inutilmente, ele caiu de bruços no chão. Após alguns intermináveis segundos, tudo parou. Então veio o que Riku temia.

As crianças que dormiam acordaram assustadas e muitas já começavam a gritar e a chorar. O desespero e medo invadiam o lugar. Riku levantou-se e foi para o salão. Não bastou procurar, pois Olette já corria em sua direção.

- As barreiras caíram. Eles estão chegando.

Riku saiu correndo em direção s escadarias, materializando uma espécie de espada estranha em formato de chave.

Lilian se levantava sem entender nada. Ajudou Zack e correu para onde Olette se encontrava.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Zack, mas os gritos das crianças eram alto demais e aparentemente Olette não ouvira.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Auras negras começaram a emanar das crianças chorando. As trevas começavam a invadir o salão e estava pronto para consumir todos os corações que ali pudessem encontrar. As crianças começavam a se comportar de forma estranha, e aos poucos, cada uma delas se transformava em heartless.

- Não fiquem assustados, não mostrem medo. Tenham fé. – gritou Olette correndo em direção a um dos cantos da parede e tirando de um compartimento alguns bastões. Deu a alguns jovens que estava por perto e por fim, entregou um ao Zack. – Cuide dela. – e correu para combater os heartless que apareciam.

Zack acenou com a cabeça ao pegar o bastão. Pegou a mão de Lilian e a arrastava para longe dali. Pensou bem e viu que não tinha para onde ir. A torre estava cercada lá embaixo e não havia nenhuma rota de fuga ali em cima. Só havia uma saída: Ir até a antiga estação e fugir pelos trilhos. Talvez houvesse algo além daquele caminho metálico. Pensou na mansão abandonada, onde descobriu que, por razão que nem ele sabia, heartless eram repelidos. Porém, o bosque que levava até lá era repleto de criaturas e podia ser perigoso.

- Para onde está me levando? – parou Lilian no meio da escadaria, puxando a braço.

- Temos que sair daqui. Não é hora para explicações, Lil. Por favor!

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz vinda atrás de Zack. Era Riku.

- Os heartless dominaram tudo lá em cima. Temos que sair daqui! – gritou outra voz, desta vez vinha atrás de Lilian. Era Olette.

- Eu tenho a nave Gummi. Está escondida nos trilhos. Podemos sair daqui por ela. Mas terão que vir rápido. Não conseguirei dar conta de todos os heartless lá embaixo.

Lilian hesitou, mas acompanhou os três pela escadaria. O medo começava a dominá-la. Não tinha que estar com medo. Riku estava ali. Ele a salvou uma vez, como na sua mais remota lembrança. E ela queria ser forte. Respirou fundo, enquanto uma determinação batia dentro de seu coração, que afastava o medo.

Ao chegar à antiga estação, Riku mandou todos seguirem para os trilhos que levavam ao lado de fora do lugar. Os heartless invadiam a entrada. Riku gritou para eles continuarem, enquanto ele dava algum tempo. Lilian e Zack continuaram a seguir para os trilhos, mas Olette foi ajudar o rapaz a combater as criaturas.

- Vá! – gritou Olette para Riku.

- Eles são muitos, você sozinha não irá conseguir!

- Vá! Não se preocupe comigo. Salve os dois. – Olette continuou a bater nos heartless com o bastão, tentando afastá-los.

Olette tirou o boné que escondia seus cabelos castanhos, deixando-se mostrar como uma garota para as criaturas. Riku ficou imóvel vendo a cena. Os heartless se aproximavam dela, enquanto ela se defendia.

Riku entendeu o que ela queria. Não podia impedí-la, pois era o seu último pedido. O último desejo dela. Antes de se virar para correr, ele a encarou por alguns segundos e viu que ela tinha um sorriso determinado na face. Então ele a deixou sozinha e seguiu para os trilhos.

Lilian e Zack estavam alcançando os trilhos, quando a menina olhou para trás. Ela via que Riku corria em sua direção, mas Olette havia ficado. Quando o rapaz chegou junto dos dois jovens, ele mandou com que seguissem em frente. Lilian agora entendia tudo, e numa atitude quase inconsciente, ela gritou. Gritou por Olette, mas ela parecia não ouvir. Queria poder correr para ajudá-la, mas os dois rapazes a seguraram e a arrastaram para longe dali.

A lembrança de ver Olette sendo cercada pelos heartless e olhando para o grupo, com um sorriso alegre no rosto e uma lagrima rolando pelo rosto jamais sairia da mente de Lilian.

Sem se dar conta, os rapazes conseguiram alcançar a nave Gummi. Quando todos entraram, os motores da nave foram ligados. E se foram da Twilight Town, onde o pequeno grupo de sobreviventes, assim como a resistência que havia ali, caiu e agora, Twilight Town era tomada pelas trevas.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

**NA: **Bem, a demora dessa vez entre o capítulo 1 e 2 foi grande! Culpem a faculdade por ter colocado quase todas as provas na semana pós-semana santa x.x Mas eu to bem e sobrevivi =) E me perdoem sobre o desfecho de Twilight Town, mas alguém tinha que morrer (?), né? xDD Estou escrevendo o cap 14 atualmente para poder postar na KHBr Fics. Talvez até a segunda eu divulgue o capítulo 3 =) Sejam bons e deixem reviews ^^ Até o capítulo 3 o/ Bye Bye Beautiful!


	3. III – A dor de uma perda

**Capítulo 3 – A dor de uma perda**

Já fazia algumas horas que o grupo deixara Twilight Town. E também algumas horas que o silêncio dominava a nave Gummi.

A nave era grande e vermelha, e Riku a chamava de High Wing. Tinha três andares. O que parecia uma espécie de subsolo era a sala das máquinas, onde havia todos os geradores e demais coisas que faziam a nave funcionar. O andar do meio era a cabine. Ela era quase toda computadorizada. O painel de controle indicava piloto automático e as coordenadas do lugar para onde o transporte ia. Porém, um rapaz loiro vigiava tudo. Seu nome era Vaan. E no nível superior era um salão de tamanho mediano não muito decorado. Havia alguns sofás e cadeiras. Era bem aconchegante para quem fazia uma longa viagem e precisasse de um descanso sem precisar pousar. Também havia alguns poucos dormitórios e uma espécie de mirante.

Zack já não aguentava ver a amiga na situação em que estava. No início, ela estava aos prantos. Tentou consolá-la, mas Riku dissera que não adiantaria de nada. Deixou-a sozinha. Porém, foi em vão. Aproximou-se dela calmamente, mas Lilian nem parecia notar o amigo.

- Lil?! – chamou-a sentando-se ao seu lado. – Eu também lamento a perda da Olette... Mas você não pode ficar assim... – engoliu o seco e respirou fundo para poder continuar. – Ela não iria querer vê-la chorando. Nem eu quero. Essa não é você. Sorria para mim como você sempre faz.

A menina não se mexera. Parecia ignorar tudo a sua volta. E isso irritava Zack. Já não sabia o que podia dizer ou fazer sem piorar a situação atual. Um som de portas se abrindo e Riku apareceu. Zack lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e se levantou pronto para deixar o salão.

- Eu desisto! – disse o garoto ao cruzar com Riku. – Fale com ela! Ela pelo menos deve escutar o seu príncipe encantado de cabelos prateados! – e deixou o lugar, descendo pelo elevador para a cabine.

Riku suspirou e pôs-se a olhar Lilian. Ele sabia o que ela sentia perfeitamente bem, pois já se sentira assim antes. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e sentou-se no mesmo sofá onde a moça se encontrava, com a cabeça apoiada no braço do móvel. Ele ficou pensando por algum tempo no que falar, porém, ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Por quanto tempo pretende ficar ai me olhando? – disse ela em tom neutro, com a cabeça ainda apoiada no braço do sofá, evitando olhar o rapaz.

- Acho que essa frase é minha. – disse o rapaz rindo, o que fez a garota sorrir um pouco.

Então ela finalmente levantou a cabeça e passou a olhá-lo. Lilian já não chorava mais, contudo, seus olhos ainda estavam inchados. Ela tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia. Continuou a fitar o rapaz, com uma expressão um pouco triste.

- Seu amigo tem razão. Olette não iria querer ver você chorando. Deve sorrir sempre para poder prosseguir. Eu vi a forma como sorri para o seu amigo. Você sempre deve sorrir e estar alegre. – disse ele desviando o seu olhar e sorrindo. – A propósito, você tem um belo sorriso.

Isso com certeza havia pegado a garota de surpresa. Sua expressão triste transformou-se. Ela corou e desviou o olhar, passando a olhar agora para as suas mãos pousadas no colo.

Tentou agradecer, porém começou a gaguejar e logo se calou. Ele não conseguiu conter uma risada. Lilian lembrou que ele dera a mesma risada na Torre do Relógio. Aparentemente Riku achava graça na maneira desajeitada da menina, o que não a agradava muito.

- O que há de tanta graça? – perguntou Lilian cerrando os punhos no colo e uma ponta de fúria era notada em seu tom de voz.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa. – disse o rapaz. – Só acho esse seu jeito desastrado engraçado. E divertido. Dessa maneira você consegue fazer outras pessoas sorrirem mesmo nas piores situações.

Ela não falou nada. Suavizou os punhos e continuava a olhar para baixo ainda. O silêncio entre os dois predominava mais uma vez.

- A Olette disse que você sonhava comigo. – disse o rapaz, e esperava uma reação tímida da moça, mas ela não fez nada. – O que você via? – perguntou com uma ponta de curiosidade escapando pela voz.

- Você era um herói! – respondeu ela um pouco mais tranquila. – Você salvava as pessoas com uma espada estranha. Queria ser como você! Queria poder salvar as pessoas. Ser forte assim como você é nos meus sonhos.

Silêncio mais uma vez. Ele não respondera, mas sorria por dentro, pois alguém via algo bom nele.

- Queria poder voltar no tempo e salvar a Olette. Ela poderia estar aqui conosco. Eu sou uma fraca que não consegue nada. Sempre tem que ter alguém me protegendo. Você, e o Zack também. – disse a garota num desabafo, com algumas lágrimas caindo de seu rosto. – Mas um dia eu serei forte e salvarei as pessoas como você.

Riku, num gesto automático, puxou a garota para junto de si e a abraçou, na tentativa de consolá-la um pouco. Ela recebeu a reação de forma surpresa, mas não o impediu. Aceitou o gesto. Após alguns poucos minutos naquele abraço, Riku a soltou e sorriu para ela. Lilian fez o mesmo.

- Você é forte. – disse ele. – Lembre-se apenas de sorrir sempre.

O rapaz sorriu mais uma vez e se afastou. Levantou-se e esticando os braços, ele se dirigiu ao elevador. Porém, antes de sumir, se virou para ela.

- Você deve estar muito cansada. Eu já providenciei roupas para você. Aconselho que tome um banho e descanse um pouco. Não demoraremos muito para chegar à Disney Castle.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela sorrindo.

- A propósito, diga ao seu amigo que eu não sou nenhum príncipe encantado. – disse Riku para a menina antes de sumir pelo elevador que levava à cabine.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

Zack havia ido para a cabine. Talvez fizesse ele esquecer de Lilian e do que havia acontecido.

Ao chegar lá, Zack viu que o rapaz loiro que tomava conta do painel de controle estava sentado numa cadeira próxima a alguns computadores. Ele estava saboreando uma maçã enquanto verificava alguma coisa na tela. O rapaz loiro percebeu a entrada do visitante e acenou.

- Acho que não me apresentei, mas eu sou o Vaan.

Zack sorriu e acenou enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira.

- Eu sou o Zack. Acho que você já sabe que sou de Twilight Town.

- Sim, sim! Eu vim de um lugar distante chamado Ivalice. Não creio que tenha ouvido falar, pois poucos conhecem.

Zack acenou confirmando. Através das histórias que a Olette contava, ele sabia que havia vários mundos. Sempre se perguntava o que haveria nesses mundos.

- Queria poder conhecer todos os mundos...

- Não só você. – concordou Vaan. – Eu conheci o Riku por acaso. Eu era um Sky Pirate quando ele me encontrou. Acho que ele percebeu o meu interesse pelos mundos fora de Ivalice e acabou por me chamar para seguir junto com ele nessa jornada, porém, logo as trevas chegaram ao meu mundo, mas graças aos meus amigos, Ivalice ainda sobrevive.

- E para onde estamos indo exatamente? – perguntou Zack curioso, olhando os computadores.

- Disney Castle! – respondeu ao rapaz. – É onde se concentra a "sede" da resistência.

- Tudo isso parece tão complicado. – comentou Zack olhando com uma ponta de interesse por toda a cabine.

- Não é não. Quem sabe um dia você aprende e pilota um desses. – então Vaan se calou dando outra mordida na maçã. – Você quer uma? – perguntou o rapaz mostrando a fruta.

- Adoraria. – aceitou Zack, que não havia percebido que não comera algo há horas.

Vaan entregou uma segunda maçã para o rapaz e olhou para os painéis de controle, enquanto conversava amigavelmente com Zack.

Os dois interromperam o diálogo quando a porta da cabine se abriu. Riku entrou acenando para os dois e virando-se para Zack.

- Creio que a Lilian esteja melhor agora. Providenciei roupas novas para você, então aconselho que tome um banho e descanse um pouco. Não devemos demorar a chegar.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Zack, que se levantou dirigindo-se ao elevador.

Antes de sumir por ele, o rapaz acenou para Vaan, que retribuiu o aceno com um sorriso.

Quando o elevador parou, Zack se encontrava mais uma vez no salão onde deixara Lilian. Ele olhou pelo local e viu que a moça não se encontrava pelo lugar. Devia estar descansando em algum dormitório daquele corredor no canto direito na parede oposta.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor dos dormitórios, o rapaz viu um bilhete em uma das portas. Nele continha o seu nome. Então ele pegou o pedaço de papel e leu, enquanto entrava no quarto. Não era grande. Só havia uma cama, um pequeno armário e uma porta que levava ao banheiro. Porém, o que mais chamava a atenção do garoto era o fato de tudo ser branco.

Ignorando a cor do local, ele foi para o banheiro, onde tomou banho. Sentiu a água gelada percorrer pelo seu corpo todo, o que ajudou a relaxar os músculos. Enquanto a água escorria pelos seus cabelos loiros escuro, ele parou para pensar em tudo o que acontecera. Foi tudo muito rápido em Twilight Town. Num minuto estavam todos dormindo e no outro o caos abatera a Torre do Relógio. Quando finalmente terminou, ele procurou afugentar esses pensamentos.

Ao olhar para a cama, viu que as roupas estavam dobradas. Vestiu a calça e passou a enxugar os cabelos, quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Ao se virar, Zack viu que uma moça estava na abertura.

A moça parada vestia uma calça preta colada ao corpo, acentuando suas curvas, com botas da mesma cor. Usava uma camisa branca, com uma blusa mais apertada de cor vermelha sobreposto à branca, que modelava o corpo. Seus cabelos castanhos cor de mel estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo e a franja grande que caia sobre o queixo estava penteada de lado, presa atrás da orelha. Sua face branca e delicada com bochechas rosadas, assim como o de uma boneca de porcelana, exibia um sorriso nos lábios finos e bem desenhados, com os olhos verdes brilhantes fitando o rapaz.

- Lilian?! – perguntou o rapaz surpreso ao ver a amiga.

Durante os anos em que estivera ao lado de Lilian, ele jamais a vira de forma feminina. A Lilian que ele conhecera vestia roupas largas de menino e um boné para esconder os cabelos. Vê-la naqueles trajes o fizeram perceber o quão diferente ela era. E bonita também.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou ela sem jeito, ao ver que o rapaz ainda se vestia.

O rapaz só acenou, e a garota entrou. Ela se sentou na cama, ao lado das roupas dobradas, enquanto ele a fitava. Ninguém falou nada a princípio. Zack continuou a se arrumar, enquanto Lilian olhava. O rapaz vestia uma calça preta, com dois bolsos na frente e sapatos de mesma cor. Ainda havia a camisa de malha branca, com um colete azul-escuro por cima. Ao terminar, ele se sentou na cama, com uma pequena distância de onde a garota se encontrava.

- Sinto muito por agora há pouco. – começou ela. – Sei que tentava me animar e acho que fui um pouco...

- Não se preocupe. – interrompeu o rapaz. – A culpa é minha.

- A culpa não é sua. Você só tentou me consolar e eu o ignorei. Estava tão abalada com tudo que esqueci o amigo que se importa comigo.

Zack sorriu e olhou para a garota, que estava sem jeito e olhava para as mãos sobre o colo. Sentou-se mais perto da garota e passou a mão pelo seu ombro, trazendo-a para junto de si. Num impulso, Lilian o abraçou e sem perceber, deixara uma lágrima cair. O rapaz retribuiu o gesto. Porém, ao se dar conta de que a garota poderia chorar novamente, ele se afastou e olhou para o seu rosto.

- Baixinha! Quantas vezes eu terei de dizer a você que eu não quero você triste? – perguntou Zack olhando para ela e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – Cadê aquela garota que sempre sorri para mim?

- Não me chame de baixinha, oras! – falou a garota mudando o tom de voz para uma indignação atuada, e depois começou a rir com o amigo.

- Bem melhor assim. É bom pensar duas vezes da próxima vez que ficar com aquela cara triste. – disse o rapaz levantando e estendendo a mão para a garota. – Vamos para a cabine. Quero que conheça o Vaan, aquele garoto loiro. Ele é bem legal.

Lilian pegou na mão do rapaz e juntos, eles foram para a cabine. Ao chegar lá, se depararam com Vaan nos controles de comando da nave e Riku observando tudo. Quando percebeu a entrada dos dois visitantes, ele se virou e sorriu.

- Chegamos ao nosso destino. – disse ele quando a nave finalmente pousou após uma manobra de Vaan. – Bem-vindos à Disney Castle!


	4. IV – Porque as estrelas brilham tanto?

**Capítulo 4 – Porque as estrelas brilham tanto?**

A nave pousou sem nenhum problema nos terrenos de Disney Castle. O grupo desembarcou da nave. Riku foi à frente e sorriu para o pequeno grupo que veio recebê-los.

- Riku! Bom saber que está bem. – pronunciou um camundongo ao ver o rapaz.

- Obrigado, Rei Mickey! – disse Riku, fazendo uma breve reverência, seguido por Vaan.

Lilian e Zack ficaram sem entender nada. Porém, o rei veio em direção aos dois visitantes. Ele sorriu e fez uma breve reverência para os dois.

- Olá, visitantes. Sou Rei Mickey e espero que apreciem a estadia em Disney Castle. Posso saber como vocês se chamam? – perguntou o camundongo abrindo um sorriso amigável.

- Sou Lilian, senhor.

- E eu me chamo Zack, Vossa Majestade.

- Prazer em conhecer os dois. Mas por favor, não me chamem assim. Apenas Mickey.

- Eu sou Rainha Minnie. Eu acho que nossos visitantes estão um pouco cansados e famintos. Daisy, por favor, acompanhe os dois até os seus aposentos e depois leve-os para o salão. Iremos jantar todos juntos. – disse a pequena camundonga, que veio seguindo Mickey, e acompanhada por uma pata do mesmo tamanho que ela.

Daisy os chamou e os dois jovens olharam para o grupo, na qual Riku acenou positivo, como se dissesse para acreditar neles, que não haveria nenhum problema.

O grupo cruzou o jardim que havia, onde observou que era muito bem cuidado. Os corredores eram brancos em sua maioria. Nada daquele lugar parecia refletir o que acontecia no universo afora. Alguns corredores e o grupo parou. Havia duas portas, uma de frente para outra.

- Aqui está o quarto de vocês. A menina ficará com o quarto direito, e o rapaz com o esquerdo. Roupas e coisas que precisarem estarão em seus aposentos. Qualquer problema, não hesite em reportar. Deixarei vocês dois aqui para conhecer os seus aposentos. Virei buscá-los para a refeição. – e fazendo um breve aceno com a cabeça, ela se virou e fez o caminho de volta pelo corredor, deixando Lilian e Zack sozinhos ali.

Nenhum dos dois falava nada, apenas ficaram de frente para seus respectivos aposentos. Lilian foi a primeira a fazer algo. Ela se aproximou da porta de seu quarto e abriu. Era um lugar bem amplo e iluminado por enormes janelas. Havia uma pequena sacada onde havia uma bela vista para um bosque que havia além do castelo. Adentrou mais ainda e viu sua decoração. O criado-mudo ao lado da cama era feito de madeira, com entalhes delicados de duas espadas estranhas, com um formato que remetia a uma chave. Lilian teve a leve impressão de que já vira aquilo em algum lugar.

Antes que pudesse pensar onde vira aquilo, ela olhou para algo que a chamava mais atenção. Havia um espelho próximo a um grande armário branco, também de madeira com detalhes entalhados. Seu reflexo foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. A moça se via, mas sentira-se diferente. Aquele reflexo fez lembrá-la de como ela era em Twilight Town. Aquelas roupas largas de menino, o boné, a face um pouco suja para esconder seu rosto feminino.

O que a fez se distrair de tudo aquilo foi o barulho da porta rangendo e revelando Zack. Ele olhava para a moça, que estava de frente ao espelho.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou o rapaz.

Ela apenas acenou e deu as costas para o espelho. E foi para onde a sua cama estava. Sentou-se e ficou olhando para Zack, que parecia procurar algo pelo quarto. Quando se aproximou da garota, ele se sentou na cama também e ambos ficaram olhando para a sacada.

- O que faremos agora Lilian? – perguntou ele um pouco pensativo.

- Eu não sei. Tudo ainda parece um sonho.

- Porém, não é. Não iremos mais acordar em Twilight Town. – ele comentou. – Pelo menos estamos juntos ainda. Um dia tudo isso vai acabar, e quem sabe não voltamos para casa?

- Eu não sei mais o que pensar, ou o que esperar. Estamos aqui agora. – disse ela fazendo uma pequena pausa, e quando retomou, olhou para o amigo. – E eu irei lutar. Você também deve. Faremos parte de algo importante, Zack. Podemos salvar as pessoas! – ela falou com um pouco de animação.

Ele não falou nada. Ainda olhava para a sacada e o bosque no horizonte, num cenário crepuscular. A falta de diálogo por parte do amigo fez a animação de Lilian murchar um pouco. Desviou o olhar dele para o cenário além da sacada.

A noite já havia caído quando Daisy batera na porta para levar os dois jovens para jantar com o Rei e os outros. O caminho pelos corredores fora silencioso. A iluminação predominante era a luz do luar, que invadia o lugar pelas janelas.

O local onde haveria o jantar era um salão branco enorme, com uma mesa de tamanho mediano colocado no centro, e algumas cadeiras em volta dela. Riku, Vaan, Mickey e Minnie estavam sentados, esperando por Daisy e os visitantes. Os três se sentaram e a refeição foi silenciosa. Muitos já haviam terminado quando o silêncio foi quebrado.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lilian, fazendo Riku e Mickey se entreolharem. – Porque as trevas estão tomando conta de tudo? E porque sempre me disseram para tomar cuidado com os heartless? O que acontece com as garotas que eles capturam? – esta última pergunta fez uma ponta de súplica sair na sua voz.

Ninguém respondeu. Riku não parava de trocar olhares com o rei. Ele sabia que aquelas perguntas viriam. Antes que Mickey pudesse começar um relato, Riku se pronunciou.

- Já faz algum tempo. Após a queda da Organization XIII, um grupo formado por nobodies, que são pessoas que perderam os seus corações, tudo havia ficado em paz. Porém, houve um distúrbio em The World That Never Was, o mundo na qual eles viviam. As trevas que havia lá permaneceram e aos poucos foi consumindo aquele mundo. – Riku fez uma pausa, porém Mickey continuou.

- Um homem, na verdade um heartless de um homem chamado Xehanort, que no passado, fez parte de um grupo de pesquisadores liderados por Ansem, the Wise que procuravam desvendar o mistério dos corações das pessoas. Achávamos que ele havia sido destruído. Mas há alguns anos, ele se reergueu com a ajuda das trevas que The World That Never Was possuía.

- Ele conseguiu fugir e no comando dos heartless, ele foi dominando mundo após mundo. Começou em Dwarf Woodlands. Não conseguimos impedir que ele capturasse a princesa de lá, Branca de Neve...

- Mas porque iria capturá-la? – perguntou Zack, que interrompia Riku.

- Ela é uma das Sete Princesas do Coração. – retomou Riku, respondendo ao garoto curioso. – Quando estão juntas, elas são capazes de abrir a Door to Darkness. Assim que Branca de Neve foi capturada, tentamos proteger as outras seis, porém em vão. Cinderella, Aurora, Bela, Alice e Jasmine foram capturadas, e seus respectivos mundos foram engolidos pelas trevas. A última princesa, e minha amiga, Kairi conseguiu escapar de Destiny Islands, meu mundo de origem, antes que pudesse acontecer algo. Nós a levamos para vários mundos, na tentativa de despistar os heartless, mas foi em vão. Ela logo foi capturada e o mundo em que nos encontrávamos, Radiant Garden, começou a ser consumido pela escuridão.

- Um amigo, Sora, partiu em busca de Kairi, na esperança de que ela ainda esteja viva. – continuou Mickey. – Mas perdemos contato com ele há alguns anos. A probabilidade de ele estar vivo é perto de zero. Ele, Donald e Goofy foram considerados mortos.

- A nossa única esperança de fechar a Door to Darkness usando sua keyblade morreu com ele. – comentou Riku.

- Keyblade?! – diz Lilian, lembrando-se da espada estranha em formato de chave que vira nos seus sonhos e vira Riku empunhar uma em Twilight Town. – É aquela arma que você empunhava em Twilight Town, não era Riku?

Riku a olhou surpresa. Ele não esperava que ela tivesse o visto empunhar a Way to the Dawn. Sorriu quando voltou a falar.

- Era. Eu sou um dos portadores da keyblade. A keyblade que você me viu empunhar chama-se Way to the Dawn.

Lilian ficou pensativa. Ela não sabia o porquê de ver uma keyblade em seus sonhos. Os nomes ditos eram familiares para a moça. Sora... Kairi... Tudo isso parecia um enorme sonho, porém, era tudo real. Contudo, o rei e Riku não haviam respondido uma coisa, que a deixou intrigada.

- Porque essas criaturas vão capturas garotas? – perguntou ela ainda pensativa. – Lembro que Olette sempre me impedia de deixar a Torre do Relógio, pois eu poderia ser capturada por um heartless. O que acontece?

- Infelizmente nós não sabemos. – quem havia falado dessa vez era Rainha Minnie, que havia ficado em silêncio durante todo o relato. – Porém, o que mais incomoda é saber que eles já têm as Sete Princesas, então para que eles querem garotas? Isso é uma pergunta que ainda permanece sem resposta.

- E a resistência? – dessa vez foi Zack.

- Ela foi criada por aqueles que lutam contra a escuridão. – começou Riku mais uma vez. – Não só em Twilight Town, mas Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, Ivalice, Atlantica, Neverland, The Land of Dragons, Port Royal e alguns outros mundos mantém resistência contra as trevas. Entretanto, Radiant Garden caiu, assim como Twilight Town. Atlantica não deve demorar a cair. Segundo Mulan, eles ainda têm forças o suficiente para manter as trevas afastadas em The Land of Dragons. Neverland mostra sinais de escuridão, porém, nada que possa sair do controle. Metade de Ivalice foi tomada. Relatos que recebemos da Princesa Ashelia são que os heartless conseguiram derrotar o Império de Archadia, que não passa de um lugar onde os heartless vagueiam. Basch luta para que os heartless não invadam Nabradia. Não estamos em muita vantagem, pois muitos estão começando a perder a esperança.

Silêncio. Lilian ficou pensando em tudo o que ouvira. Zack parecia fazer o mesmo, porém, o rapaz estava indeciso sobre o caminho que teria que tomar ali. A moça já havia decidido.

- Acho que já está tarde. Aconselho que todos se retirem e vão aos seus aposentos descansar. – propôs Rainha Minnie.

[NA: _Daqui, eu aconselho que ouçam Planetarium da Ai Otsuka_]

Todos se levantaram e saíram do salão. Lilian não estava cansada. Ela queria apenas pensar um pouco, tomar um ar. Deixou todos saírem na frente, enquanto ela seguiu em direção aos jardins que havia no castelo.

O lugar era lindo e bem cuidado, com a única iluminação que a lua emitia. Ela andou para perto dos arbustos que ficavam ao centro e se sentou na grama fina e ficou fitando o céu.

- Não vai dormir? – perguntou uma voz masculina vinda atrás da garota, o que a fez arrepiar a sua espinha.

Quando ela se virou, viu que Riku estava em pé um pouco atrás dela. Ele parecia rir da situação assustada da moça, o que não a agradou muito. A moça se virou, e voltou a olhar para o céu novamente, bufando por aquilo ter acontecido.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa. – disse o rapaz sentando-se ao lado de Lilian. – E então, o que você procurava olhando para o céu?

- Nada, eu acho. – respondeu ela dando de ombros. – Apenas estou vendo como a noite é. Tão escura, e tão bonita. As estrelas tão brilhantes.

Riku ficou olhando para o céu também. Aquilo fez o rapaz lembrar as noites tranquilas em Destiny Islands, antes de tudo acontecer.

- Riku?! – chamou a garota. – Todas aquelas estrelas... O que tem lá? O que as fazem brilhar tanto? – perguntou a garota, com o seu olhar perdido naqueles pontos distantes.

- Não sei. Talvez sejam mundos. Milhares de mundos diferentes. Muitos sem conhecimento do que acontecem. E saiba que enquanto elas brilharem haverá esperança. Com isso, nós temos forças para lutar.

- Eu também quero lutar. – disse a garota desviando o olhar e passando a fitar o rapaz. – Por favor, deixe-me lutar. Não quero ser apenas uma inútil que não sabe fazer nada.

- É perigoso...

- Eu sei que é. Mas assumirei os riscos. Você poderia me ensinar a lutar, a ser forte. Por favor! – pediu Lilian suplicante.

Riku fitou a moça. Ficou pensativo por uns instantes, o que deixou a moça ainda mais nervosa sobre o que o rapaz poderia decidir.

- Amanhã eu irei para Traverse Town. Acho que não haveria problema em você vir comigo. – disse o rapaz por fim, fazendo o rosto da moça se iluminar, mas logo continuou. – Porém, não quero você fazendo besteira. Sairei ao amanhecer, então eu sugiro que você vá dormir.

- Certo. – acenou ela feliz.

Ela se levantou e saiu apressada para dentro do castelo, rumo aos corredores que levariam aos seus aposentos, deixando Riku sozinho, que agora olhava as estrelas. Não demorou muito e ele também se levantou deixando o jardim.

Quando Lilian havia chegado ao corredor que levava ao seu quarto, ela olhou para porta por alguns instantes e se virou para olhar a porta do quarto de Zack. Ela bateu em sua porta, mas não houve resposta.

- Zack, se você estiver acordado, eu só gostaria de dizer que amanhã eu irei para um lugar chamado Traverse Town. Gostaria que você fosse... – disse a moça, encostando a sua testa na porta.

Esperou uma resposta, mas se seguiu apenas o silêncio. Ela então se virou e adentrou o seu quarto.

Do outro lado da porta do quarto do rapaz, Zack estava encostado silenciosamente na porta, enquanto ouvia o que a amiga dizia. Ele não sabia o que decidir. Porém, procurou não pensar nisso e foi para a sua cama, onde se deitou e ficou olhando para a sacada.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

**NA: **Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo =3 Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente do final ^^ Sobre as pequenas revelações... Pensem que aquilo é só o início xDD Enfim, um dia eu posto o cap 5, ok? Sejam bons comigo e deixem reviews ^^


	5. V – Inesperado

**Capítulo 5 – Inesperado**

Lilian mal havia dormido na noite anterior. Ficara tão ansiosa pela viagem que faria a Traverse Town que o sono demorou a chegar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Riku, enquanto observava a garota quase adormecida após o café da manhã, que estava encostada numa parede perto dos jardins.

- Estou... – disse a moça num bocejo.

- Já estamos de partida. Tem certeza de que quer vir junto? Lembre-se que pode ser perigoso.

- Não! Eu disse a você que eu irei. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem. – falou Lilian dando um sorriso cansado.

Riku acenou para que ela o acompanhasse. Vaan já os esperava perto da High Wing, que já estava com os motores ligados prontos para partida. Quando Lilian estava para embarcar, Vaan falou algo.

- Zack! Achei que partiríamos sem você. – disse o rapaz loiro sorridente.

Lilian se virou e mostrou um pouco de espanto ao ver o amigo acenando, também com um sorriso, e caminhando em direção a nave. Ela se lembrara de ter mencionado que iria viajar para o rapaz, mas não sabia se ele tinha ouvido.

Os quatro subiram a bordo da High Wing, que partiu deixando Mickey e Disney Castle para trás, rumo a um universo quase todo consumido pelas trevas.

Lilian estava olhando o espaço pelo mirante quando Zack se aproximou. Por alguma razão, ele devia alguma explicação a ela sobre a sua ida não avisada.

- Lil? – perguntou ele, e continuou quando ela respondeu com 'hum'. – Desculpe não ter avisado antes... Ouvi você ontem quando bateu na porta. Antes que você acordasse, eu falei com o Vaan e ele não hesitou em aceitar que eu fosse... Espero que não se importe...

- Me importar? – interrompeu Lilian. – Eu agradeço por ter vindo. Achei que você não teria ouvido ontem.

- Alguém tinha que te proteger.

- Não por muito tempo, meu caro Zack. Em breve serei forte! – disse a moça animada, fazendo pose e estufando o peito de forma triunfante.

- Vamos ver baixinha. – disse o rapaz rindo, que fez a moça murchar.

- Veremos! – disse ela sorrindo, porém, um sorriso desafiador.

Ela se virou e se sentou num sofá próximo para descansar. Zack não queria atrapalhá-la e saiu para o elevador que o levaria a cabine de comando.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

Quando finalmente pousaram na entrada do primeiro distrito, tudo parecia calmo aos olhos de Lilian, o que a fez se perguntar se haveria algo errado ali.

Riku seguiu na frente do grupo. Ele aparentemente esperava por uma chegada calma. Deixando Zack, Lilian e Vaan, para trás. Porém, não demorou a ele ficar de guarda empunhando a Way to the Dawn. Tudo ainda estava silencioso. Alguns minutos mais e Lilian podia jurar ter visto um par de olhos espiando o grupo atrás de uma casa que ficava mais a frente.

- Riku! – gritou uma voz feminina. Vinha de onde Lilian viu o par de olhos

O rapaz baixou a guarda ao ver a pessoa se aproximar. Ela era baixa com relação ao rapaz e tinha uma aparência bem jovial. Tinha cabelos curtos e negros. Ela parecia animada com a presença de Riku.

- Sei que pode estranhar o primeiro distrito, mas por aqui está um pouco mais calmo do que os outros lugares. – disse ela, mas ao reparar o grupo que estava atrás do rapaz, ela sorriu e pareceu mais animada. – Vejo que temos visitas! Olá, eu sou Yuffie!

- Pelo visto, a ninja ainda consegue ficar viva sem se meter em encrenca... – comentou Vaan dando uma risada.

- Já disse que aquela outra vez foi um acidente! Eu não tive culpa... – disse ela fechando a cara.

O piloto loiro começou a rir deixando a garota bem zangada. Porém, ela deixou a irritação de lado e procurou não dar ouvidos a Vaan. Ela se aproximou de Lilian e Zack e sorriu para eles, segurando a mão de cada um.

- Bem-vindos à Traverse Town! Como se chamam?

- Li-Lilian... – disse a moça se assustando um pouco com a animação de ninja.

- Zack!

- Prazer em conhecer os dois. – disse Yuffie sacudindo a mão dos dois em cumprimento. – Ah, Leon espera por você na loja. – continuou a moça, agora olhando para Riku. – Desde o último ataque, ele está um pouco nervoso. Cloud sumiu há algum tempo e precisamos dele. Leon acha que ele sabe mais do que contou para a gente antes de sumir em Radiant Garden.

- Também não tenho mais sinais de Cloud. – murmurou o rapaz, que fez o sorriso da jovem sumir um pouco.

Riku continuou andando para a casa que ficava mais adiante, deixando Yuffie para trás junto com Zack, Lilian e Vaan. Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio, até Vaan dar meia-volta.

- Bem, se precisarem de mim, estarei na High Wing. Se os dois ficarem por aqui, tomem cuidado. Ninguém sabe que acidentes podem acontecer... – falou o rapaz dando uma risada ao olhar para Yuffie.

Ela demonstrou irritação mais uma vez e fechou a cara para Vaan.

Depois que o rapaz loiro sumiu. Ela andou um pouco e fez com que os dois jovens a seguissem.

- O que aconteceu de tão sério? – perguntou Zack curioso.

- Nada de mais. – disse a ninja bufando. – Enquanto lutava com um heartless, diferente dos que eu já tinha visto, e antes de derrotá-lo, ele acionou um dispositivo de autodestruição. Se não fosse aquele loiro idiota, eu teria ido pelos ares. Eu não sabia o que tinha feito para aquilo acontecer, mas com certeza foi um acidente.

Zack não falou nada após o término da história de Yuffie. Lilian parecia distraída e sua mente poderia estar em outro lugar. Contudo, um pequeno tremor sob seus pés a fez despertar, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade. Não demorou muito e outro tremor se seguiu, porém, mais intenso. Quando tudo voltou ao normal, Riku saiu da casa acompanhado de um rapaz mais alto que ele, de cabelos castanhos, pele clara e cicatriz no rosto.

- Não vem daqui... – disse Riku, interrompendo a frase com mais um tremor.

- Segundo distrito! – exclamou a pessoa que acompanhava Riku.

- Leon! Outro heartless? – perguntou Yuffie, que se aproximava dos dois rapazes correndo.

Lilian e Zack se entreolharam e correram seguindo a ninja.

- Fique aqui! Vocês dois. Não façam nenhuma besteira. – ordenou Riku, que corria acompanhado de Leon, Yuffie e mais outra jovem de cabelos negros que seguiam os rapazes.

De dentro da casa ainda saíra uma moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Preocupação era algo claramente visível em seu rosto.

- Olá... Meu nome é Aerith. – disse ela se apresentando. – Aquela que vocês viram sair ao lado de Riku, Leon e Yuffie, é a Tifa...

- Preciso ajudá-los. – sussurrou Lilian para si, enquanto começava a andar.

- Para onde vai Lil? – perguntou Zack segurando a garota.

- Eu tenho que ajudá-los, eu quero lutar!

- Você é louca? Tem um heartless que quer destruir tudo e você quer ir para lá? Isso é suicídio. – esbravejava o rapaz, porém a moça não lhe dava atenção.

- Seu amigo tem razão. Os rapazes sabem se cuidar. É melhor você ficar aqui. – disse Aerith calmamente.

Lilian viu que seria inútil tentar fazer os dois deixarem-na ir. Ela precisava pensar rápido. Passos rápidos se aproximavam anunciando a chegada de Vaan ao trio. Aerith reportou o que acontecia e Vaan correra para auxiliar o grupo.

Uma explosão e um grito abafado de Lilian foram o suficiente para fazê-la ir ao Segundo Distrito. Não importava o que Zack ou Aertih diriam, ela não ligava. Havia prometido a Riku que não faria nada, mas a moça não podia viver com aquilo.

Zack bufou de raiva e seguiu a garota. Não poderia deixar com que ela cometesse alguma loucura. Cruzou as portas para o Segundo Distrito logo após a moça, porém, paralisou com a visão.

O heartless era diferente de tudo o que os dois já tinham visto em Twilight Town. Ele era enorme e possuía uma espécie de armadura blindada. O que deveriam ser seus membros era na verdade uma faixa esfumaçada negra. A cabeça, coberta por um elmo, que tinha duas aberturas, onde se podia encontrar um par de olhos grandes e amarelo.

Lilian estava estática. Seus pés não obedeciam aos seus comandos. Quando voltou a si, ela viu o grupo lutando, porém era inútil. Riku não parava de atacar. Ele manejava de forma esplêndida a Way to the Dawn, porém, esta não surtia efeito.

Tudo aquilo aos olhos da moça não passava de um filme. O heartless não para de avançar sobre o grupo, que balançava os braços na tentativa de se proteger de um ataque aéreo e de lançar para longe qualquer um que tentasse.

O acontecimento que veio logo após parecia ocorrer em câmera lenta. A criatura rugiu estrondosamente, que impediu qualquer movimento por alguns instantes. Do lado oposto do Distrito, heartless menores começaram a aparecer e a avançar para o grupo. Ela via Riku usando algum tipo de magia para abrir caminho entre as criaturinhas. Yuffie começava a ser cercada juntamente com Tifa em um beco, saindo do campo de visão de Lilian. Leon tentava de tudo para afastá-los, mas era quase em vão.

A moça não pensou duas vezes. Lilian correu para o lado esquerdo, sem dar importância aos gritos do amigo. Quando estava para alcançar o outro lado, ela deu uma espiada e viu Riku olhar para ela.

- Cuidado! – gritou a moça.

Quando o rapaz dera conta, a luva de metal blindado da mão esfumaçada da criatura o agarrou, e deixando com que ele soltasse a sua keyblade, que caiu no chão. A critaura lançou Riku na direção da garota. Por um pouco de sorte, ela conseguiu se esquivar, mas o rapaz foi de encontro à parede.

- Riku! – chamou Lilian, mas o rapaz estava com os olhos cerrados enquanto gemia de dor.

O momento seguinte foi o mais estranho. Lilian olhava para Riku, porém, antes que pudesse correr em seu auxílio, ela viu a mão da criatura vinda em sua direção. Desviou com um pouco de dificuldade e focalizou para um ponto perto da criatura. Lá, a Way to the Dawn jazia inerte. O enorme heartless investiu de novo contra a moça, o que a deixou sem chance de escapar. Contudo, a keyblade de Riku misteriosamente aparecera na mão de Lilian e impedira que a criatura pudesse esmagá-la.

Quando Riku se deu conta do que acontecera, ele olhou para os lados. Procurava sua keyblade, porém, uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Lilian empunhava a arma do rapaz, entretanto, ela logo mudou de forma. A keyblade virou branca, com a keychain em formato semelhante a uma estrela. Ele já vira aquilo antes.

- Oathkeeper...! – exclamou ele surpreso por ver aquela keyblade.

Lilian viu a arma em sua mão mudar de forma e uma energia diferente percorria dentro de seu corpo. Afastou a mão metálica do heartless e pôs-se em guarda. Antes que a criatura avancasse, a moça deu um salto, caindo em cima da mão metálica blindada. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo para derrubá-la, ela saltou e parou no seu ombro cromado, segurando-se firme. Deu os primeiros golpes com a keyblade, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Viu-se cercada por pequenos heartless, como aqueles de Twilight Town. Mas não demorou muito para derrotá-los. Virou-se para a criatura maior e avançou rapidamente, golpeando-o por baixo.

Quando a criatura finalmente ficou de joelhos, a moça saltou novamente em direção ao seu elmo e atacou o seu pescoço enfumaçado, rebatendo a cabeça da criatura para longe do corpo. Voltou ao chão e viu que o corpo decepado estava prestes a ruir. E mais heartless menores vieram em sua direção. Lilian levantou a keyblade, apontando-a para o alto, e com uma força que não sabia de onde vinha, ela soltou um grito e uma explosão branca e luminosa se seguiu.

Ao terminar e tudo voltar ao normal, ela viu que o local estava limpo. Nenhum sinal da criatura nem ao menos dos heartless menores.

Lilian começou a sentir tonturas e uma forte dor de cabeça. A dor só fazia aumentar, o que a fez soltar Oathkeeper, que sumiu antes de tocar o chão. Com as duas mãos na cabeça, ela começou a sentir sonolência e antes que pudesse tentar conter tudo aquilo, ela desmaiou. Antes que tocasse o chão, Leon, que estava próximo, segurou-a e colocou a jovem em seu colo.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

_Escuro..._

Foi a primeira coisa que Lilian pensou. A dor veio logo em seguida.

Abriu os olhos demoradamente. Quando tudo ficou mais nítido, ela se encontrou num pequeno quarto. Estava deitada sobre uma cama baixa, coberta por um lençol. Sentiu sua testa molhada. Tentou se sentar, mas a dor era intensa.

- Lil...? – resmungou alguém sonolento.

Zack estava sentado em um banco ao lado da cama da garota. Ele dormia profundamente com a cabeça deitada sobre a cama, enquanto segurava a mão da jovem.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e perguntou-se há quanto tempo estava dormindo.

- Olá! Que bom que você acordou. Você deixou todos nós preocupados. – disse uma voz feminina vinda da porta com uma pequena bacia com água. Era Aertih.

- Há... Quan-quanto estou-tou a-aqui? – perguntou Lilian trêmula tentando formular as palavras.

- Há quase um dia. Desde a luta no Segundo Distrito com o heartless você tem estado adormecida. – relatou Aerith. – Seu amigo ficou preocupado. Mas vejo que ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Após uns dez minutos, Lilian se sentia mais a vontade e menos cansada. Apesar da dor, ela já conseguia falar sem gaguejar muito.

Zack aos poucos acordou. Quando viu a amiga acordada e sorrindo para ele, o rosto do rapaz se iluminou com um enorme sorriso. Não conseguira ficar zangado com ela por ela tentar fazer algo quase suicida.

Riku, acompanhado de Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Vaan e um rapaz alto e loiro chamado Cid, entrou no quarto. Estava mais aliviado. Era notável em seu rosto que ele não havia descansado. Ficou ao lado da cama da moça e sorriu.

- Você queria se matar? – perguntou o rapaz ajoelhando-se, deixando o alívio e raiva escaparem pela voz. – Eu disse a você para não fazer besteiras!

Ela riu. Não demorou muito e Riku cedeu à risada fraca da garota.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bem... Você derrotou aquele heartless enorme e os outros menores. – dessa vez foi Yuffie que falou. – Você quase explodiu em luz!

Lilian não entendera muito que a ninja dissera, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Leon tomou a palavra.

- Você conseguiu afastar as trevas da cidade. Com aquela luz que emanou de você durante a luta, não há sinais de heartless em qualquer parte de Traverse Town.

- Lilian, como conseguiu conjurar a keyblade? A minha keyblade? – perguntou Riku com seriedade na voz.

Aos poucos, imagens vinham à mente da moça deitada. Ela se lembrava da Way to the Dawn caída. Apenas não queria ser esmagada quando ela apareceu na sua mão. Mudança. Lembrou que a Way to the Dawn mudara de forma para uma keyblade branca.

- Eu apenas não queria morrer esmagada. Sua keyblade apareceu na minha mão e se transformou. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu senti uma grande energia emanando. Depois não me lembro de muita coisa.

Riku ficou pensativo. Suspirou e levantou-se. Antes que pudesse sair do local, ele se virou para Lilian.

- Que bom que está bem. Ficaremos mais um pouco para que descanse. Assim que se sentir melhor, nós voltaremos a Disney Castle. – disse ele. Deu uma olhada para Vaan, que logo o acompanhou para a saída. – Contate Disney Castle. Tenho que reportar ao Rei. – ordenou Riku assim que fechou a porta e parando no Terceiro Distrito.

Vaan acenou e saiu correndo para preparar as comunicações da High Wing para Disney Castle.

Riku sentia que aquilo era apenas o início. E que Lilian era muito mais do que uma simples garota que sobrevivera ao infortúnio de Twilight Town.


	6. VI – Oathkeeper

**Capítulo 6 – Oathkeeper**

Havia se passado mais um dia desde que a Lilian acordara após o incidente no Segundo Distrito.

Riku, assim como Leon, não falava muito sobre o ocorrido e mantinha-se em silêncio, um tanto pensativo. Lilian já estava mais recuperada. Zack não desgrudava da amiga, e quase sempre a moça recebia visitas.

Quando finalmente já não se sentia mais cansada, a High Wing já estava pronta para partir. Todos que Lilian havia conhecido encontravam-se no Primeiro Distrito.

- Agradeço toda a hospitalidade e sinto muito pelo incômodo que causei a qualquer um de vocês. – dizia a moça corada olhando para o chão.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – tranquilizava Aerith.

- Graças a você, nenhum heartless tem sido identificado nesse mundo. – falou Yuffie animadamente.

Lilian olhou para os amigos que fizera em Traverse Town. Vaan já chamava os visitantes para embarque. A moça acenou e deu um sorriso para todos. Dando as costas para eles, a garota partia para a High Wing, que levantava voo rumo à Disney Castle.

Zack havia recomendado que ela descansasse durante a viagem. O rapaz ficava a maior parte do tempo conversando com Vaan, que o ensinava mais sobre naves, a High Wing e o vasto universo.

- É comum vocês saírem em missões como essa? – perguntou Zack com um semblante curioso.

- Pode-se dizer que sim...

- E que mundos você já conheceu?

- Vários. Cheguei a conhecer Radiant Garden. Era um belo lugar antes de ser consumido em trevas.

Zack voltou com os seus pensamentos para Twilight Town. Ele era uma criança ainda quando tudo aconteceu. Ainda podia lembrar as outras crianaças que brincava com ele e o sabor do Sea Salt Ice Cream. O rapaz perdera muito de seus amigos para as trevas e viu suas amigas sendo capturadas sem nem ao menos ajudá-las. A pior de todas as lembranças era ver seus pais se transformando naquelas criaturas.

O rapaz procurou afugentar aqueles pensamentos e voltou a olhar para Vaan, que parecia um pouco preocupado.

- Você já perdeu algum amigo para as trevas? – perguntou Zack de repente.

Vaan não respondeu. Desviou o olhar do rapaz para as telas do painel. Nada havia mudado. Tudo estava seguro e previa uma viagem de volta bastante calma. Zack entendera o silêncio do rapaz e não voltou mais a tocar no assunto.

x-x-x

Quando finalmente chegaram a Disney Castle, só o Rei estava no local esperando pelo pouso da High Wing. Naquele mundo já era noite, provavelmente um pouco tarde, o que poderia explicar a razão de ninguém estar ali.

- Estou um pouco mais aliviado por vê-los todos vivos. – disse Mickey quando Riku se aproximou do camundongo.

O rei fitou Lilian, que se encolheu um pouco atrás dos rapazes que desembarcavam da nave.

- Criança, queira se aproximar, por favor. – pediu o camundongo calmamente em um tom gentil.

A moça hesitou. Vaan e Zack a olhavam, o que a deixou completamente corada e pôs-se a olhar o chão. Suspirou depois de algum tempo e deu os primeiros passos. Parou em frente ao rei, com Riku ao seu lado. Diferente dos rapazes, Lilian se ajoelhou perante o soberano. Levou algum tempo para que ela começasse a encará-lo nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu em Traverse Town? – perguntou o rei diretamente para a garota.

- Sinto muito, Sua Majestade, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu. – disse a moça num tom baixo e olhou de relance para Riku e depois voltou seu olhar para Mickey. – Esperava que o senhor pudesse explicar.

O rei ficou em silêncio e não parava de trocar olhares com Riku, que mostrava um semblante um sério e um pouco pensativo. Mickey suspirou e mandou que Lilian, Zack e Vaan se retirassem para seus aposentos e tivessem um descanso naquela noite.

Riku olhava para os três jovens que desapareciam para dentro do castelo. Mickey também parecia ter a mesma visão do rapaz. Quando tudo parecia vazio no local, o jovem de cabelos prateados encarara o camundongo.

- Como a Oathkeeper poderia ter aparecido nas mãos daquela garota? – perguntou Riku.

- Eu não sei, mas o que importa é mantê-la longe dos heartless. _Ele_ já deve saber agora e virá atrás da moça.

- Alguém tem que treiná-la. Ela pode ser uma esperança.

- Talvez... – disse Mickey pensativo. – Amanhã faremos a garota passar por um teste. Não se preocupe Riku, aqui ela estará segura de qualquer hostilidade.

Riku acenou concordando e soltou um bocejo. Ele sorrira consigo. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia parado para descansar desde antes da sua visita à Twilight Town.

- Creio que deva descansar Riku. Farei o mesmo. Amanhã será um dia longo. – falou o rei.

Os dois andaram para dentro do castelo. Riku fez uma breve reverência antes que seguisse para os seus aposentos naquele enorme lugar.

x-x-x

Lilian estava nervosa. Após o café da manhã, enquanto conversava com Zack no jardim, a moça recebera uma mensagem. O rei e Riku a esperevam na sala do trono. O amigo não pôde negá-la quando ela pediu a ele para que fosse junto.

Quando eles adentraram a sala do trono, Zack ficou pasmo por alguns segundos. O lugar era enorme e branco, como quase tudo naquele castelo era. A única coisa que preenchia a sala era o trono do rei que estava do outro lado da sala. Ninguém estava sentado. Mickey se encontrava do lado direito do trono, enquanto Riku estava à esquerda.

- Aproxime-se garota. – pediu Mickey sorrindo e calmamente.

Num gesto automático, Lilian obedeceu. Quando andou, Zack voltara a si e deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e se retirou deixando a moça sozinha naquele lugar.

Lilian olhou para trás e o amigo acenara positivo com a cabeça de forma confiante antes da porta se fechar atrás dele. Olhando novamente para frente, ela continuou a andar, porém menos hesitante. Quando finalmente estava a poucos passos do trono, ela se ajoelhou em forma de reverência e começou a fitá-los.

- Compreendo que tenha várias perguntas na cabeça. Uma delas é sobre a keyblade ter aparecido na sua mão. – começou Riku. – Mas para ser digna de portar a keyblade, você não pode apenas ter feito uma se materializar em suas mãos.

- Jovem Lilian, o que Riku quer dizer é que você precisa também de coragem e sabedoria para portá-la. – explicou Mickey, e logo continuou. – Consegue materializá-la em suas mãos?

A moça ficou pensativa. Não sabia o motivo para a Way to the Dawn aparecer em suas mãos ou porque ela mudara de forma. Tentou se lembrar do que sentira naquele momento. Medo. Não queria ser esmagada, mas antes daquilo, o que a fez agir de forma impulsiva foi quando Riku fora atacado. Ela queria protegê-lo, salvá-lo, impedir que ele morresse. Ela queria de verdade mesmo.

Pensou nos seus sentimentos daquele dia e estendeu sua mão. Ela brilhou e apareceu novamente a keyblade branca de antes.

- Levante-se Lilian. Erga a sua keyblade que recebeu o título de Oathkeeper no passado. – disse Mickey, e a moça obedeceu, e logo após materializou a sua keyblade dourada. – E lute comigo. Lute comigo como você lutou em Traverse Town.

- Majestade... Eu não posso. – disse Lilian relutante.

O rei não deu ouvido e avançou hostilmente para a moça e desferiu o primeiro golpe, que ela conseguiu defender, apesar de ser empurrada para trás.

Lilian apenas se defendia e recuava assim que podia, ela tentava escapar para longe. A moça corria os olhos pela sala. Riku estava ao lado do trono, porém parecia inexpressivo com aquela luta e estudava atentamente os passos da garota.

Ela perdera as esperanças de que alguma ajuda do rapaz de cabelos prateados viesse então ela se lembrou de como Riku lutara em Traverse Town e logo em seguida, a moça pôs-se de guarda esperando um próximo ataque do rei.

Mickey avançou mais uma vez empunhando a keyblade e começou uma sequência de golpes, na qual Lilian conseguira defender com um pouco de dificuldade. A moça tentou avançar, mas o rei era muito rápido. A sequência de golpes que se seguiram foi dada por Mickey com perfeição e destreza.

A moça, de repente, parou de se esquivar e posicionou-se no meio do salão, de costa para o trono, e esperou o camundongo avançar, porém ele não se mexeu. Lilian estava pronta para baixar a guarda e relaxar quando sentiu que alguém avançava pelas suas costas.

A garota foi rápida o suficiente para se virar e defender do golpe. O atacante dessa vez era Riku, e sua face inexpressiva tornou-se diferente. Ela podia sentir a diferença pelo seu olhar, que brilhava intensamente enquanto a atacava.

Lilian se espantou e começou a sentir cansaço. Seus braços doíam de tanto tentar defender os ataques do rapaz e suas pernas já não aguentavam mais o peso do seu corpo. Ela queria dar um fim a tudo aquilo. Quando percebeu que havia uma brecha na defesa do rapaz, ela levantou a keyblade e tentou atacar, contudo, ele percebera a intenção dela e direcionou a keyblade para a sua mão. A pancada fora forte e o suficiente para a Oathkeeper escapar da mão da moça, que soltou um grito de dor. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, enquanto tentava achar um alívio para o seu pulso. Olhou para cima e viu Riku se aproximar empunhando a Way to the Dawn e mirava o seu rosto com a arma.

_Irei morrer?_, pensou a moça quando viu a keyblade mais próxima. Ela simplesmente estava cansada. Abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão. Se tivesse que ser o seu fim, não queria vê-lo. Apenas esperou a morte vir buscá-la.

Riku levantou a keyblade acima da cabeça e encarou a moça de cabeça baixa, que esperava o seu destino. Quando baixou a keyblade, ele não a atacou. Cravou a Way to the Dawn no chão frio e branco ao lado da moça.

Lilian estranhou quando visualizou a ponta da arma do rapaz cravar o chão. Ela ficou temerosa. Tentou respirar fundo e se acalmar, mas aquela situação a deixava assustada demais para pensar em fazer qualquer coisa. Após algum tempo, ela levantou a cabeça.

- Acabou! – disse o rapaz.

Riku estava sério, mas logo sua face se suavizou e ele esboçou um sorriso sem graça.

Mickey se aproximou dos dois e virou-se para Lilian. Ela ainda parecia assustada e confusa pelo que acontecera.

- Parabéns, jovem Lilian. – começou Mickey. – Você mostrou ser digna de punhar a Oathkeeper. – e a keyblade branca aparecera nas mãos do rei, que estendeu para a moça.

- Não... – começou ela. – Eu não sou digna de empunhá-la. Eu perdi... – tentou continuar, mas Riku a interrompeu.

- Você perdeu. Porém você lutou com todas suas forças...

- Eu ia morrer! Sou fraca. Se tudo fosse real, eu teria me entregue à morte.

- Eu sei. Mas o portador da keyblade também tem seus temores, suas desconfianças. É por isso que a chamamos aqui. Nós iremos treiná-la para controlar suas emoções e ajudá-la a ser mais forte do que já é.

Aquilo fez Lilian ficar pensativa e voltou a fitar o chão branco. Ela queria ser mais forte para ajudar os seus amigos. Não poderia perder aquela chance. Quando levantou a cabeça, ela aceitou a Oathkeeper e pegou-a das mãos do rei. Logo a keyblade sumiu em suas mãos e fez a moça sorrir. Aparentemente, Oathkeeper aceitara a sua nova dona.

Quando voltou a si, ela passou a fitar Riku, que estendera sua mão para ela com um sorriso no rosto. Ela não rejeitou e segurou a sua mão. Quando Lilian se levantou, ela contemplou o rosto do rapaz, que sorria um pouco mais animado para ela.

- Eu sinto muito por aquela luta. Com certeza eu peguei pesado demais com você... – começou Riku.

- Não se preocupe. – interrompeu a moça, que sorria timidamente para o rapaz. – Mas admito que eu achei que morreria aos seus pés. – continuou a moça, que fez o rapaz rir.

Os três estavam andando pelos corredores em direção ao jardim, quando Vaan aparecera às pressas chamando pelo nome do rei. Quando finalmente o rapaz loiro, seguido de Zack, alcançou o grupo, ele respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Majestade, eu acho que temos péssimas notícias.

- O que houve? – perguntou o rei.

- Ivalice! – exclamou Vaan, porém logo continuou. – Ashe mandou uma mensagem. Seu exército em Nalbina caiu e os heartless irão avançar por Nabradia rumo a Dalmasca. Basch ordenou retirada antes que as poucas pessoas que sobreviveram fossem engolido pelas trevas.

- Então temos que correr para Ivalice! Vaan, prepare a High Wing. Nós temos que chegar antes que Nabradia caia por completo.

Vaan acenou com a cabeça e saiu correndo para preparar a nave. Mickey tinha uma expressão aflita no rosto e Lilian parecia confusa, assim como Zack.

- Eu irei. – disse a moça.

- Não! – falou Riku. – Você tem que continuar com o seu treinamento com o Rei Mickey. Não posso arriscar em perdê-la. Eu peço que fique...

- Então eu irei em seu lugar. – interrompeu Zack.

- Não! – dessa vez foi Lilian. – Eu não deixarei você ir. Você pode...

- Não se preocupe Lil, eu voltarei. Além do mais, não sou tão indefeso quanto você pensa.

Riku preferiu deixar os dois a sós, enquanto corria para a High Wing.

- Não posso te perder. Zack, por favor, não vá! – disse Lilian em tom suplicante. – Não sei o que eu faria...

- E nem saberá, pois eu voltarei vivo. – interrompeu Zack pondo suas mãos nos ombros da garota.

A primeira lágrima caiu do rosto da moça. Zack se virou para partir antes que a nave saísse sem ele. Antes que pudesse correr, sentiu o seu colete ser puxado de leve. Lilian havia encostado a sua testa nas costas do rapaz enquanto chorava silenciosamente. Ele se virou e a abraçou forte. Deu um beijo em sua testa e sorriu. Ele a soltou e acenou, deixando-a para trás.

Lilian ficou parada no corredor e quando ele sumiu, ela se ajoelhou e pôs-se a chorar. Não queria temer o que poderia acontecer com o amigo. Porém, ela rapidamente se levantou e correu para o jardim. A High Wing estava decolando e uma rajada de vento invadia o local.

Uma sombra aparecera no mirante e olhava para o jardim. A moça identificou por ser o seu amigo Zack, e acenou para ele. Mesmo com as lágrimas rolando, ela esboçou um sorriso. Quando a nave sumiu de vista pelo vasto universo, o sorriso murchou e ela ficou ali parada por algum tempo.

- Por favor, Zack, volte logo!


	7. VII – Ivalice

**Capítulo 7 – Ivalice**

A High Wing alçava voo. Zack foi para o mirante e observava Disney Castle ficar distante, mas algo o surpreendera. Alguém aparecera correndo nos jardins. Era uma moça de estatura baixa, cabelos castanhos cor de mel que reluziam com a luz do dia no local. Lilian acenava para ele.

O rapaz fitava a moça se distanciando e não pode conter as lágrimas. Encostou sua testa no vidro quando a moça não era mais visível. Partia com um aperto dentro do peito.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro direito, não como forma de chamar atenção, mas numa tentativa de consolo. Zack se virou e Riku o fitava com os seus olhos esverdeados. O garoto tratou de enxugar as lágrimas rapidamente e respirou fundo.

- Chorar não é sinônimo de fraqueza. – disse Riku com uma expressão séria. – Não se preocupe. Você irá vê-la novamente.

Isso deixou Zack pensativo, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos prateados se distanciava e ia em direção ao elevador.

- Eu voltarei Lil...

x-x-x

A viagem fora longa. Agora o garoto sabia o motivo de as trevas terem demorado a aparecer em Ivalice. Zack havia perdido a noção do tempo com aquela viagem. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava a bordo da High Wing.

Precisava se distrair e aquele quarto branco não estava ajudando em nada. Aquilo só aumentava o tédio. Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao salão. Pensou no que iria fazer ali, até que viu algo inesperado.

Riku estava deitado, com a mão esquerda sobre os olhos. Ele nem ao menos notara a presença de Zack. Aproximou-se mais um pouco do rapaz e percebeu que este estava dormindo profundamente, o que fez Zack rir de leve. Nunca imaginou o rapaz de cabelos prateados dormindo.

Seguiu em frente rumo ao elevador da forma mais silenciosa possível. Vaan ainda estava na cabine. Pelo incrível que pareça, ele não dormia. Só olhava fixo para as telas, mas era perceptível que sua mente estava em outro lugar.

- Vaan? – chamou Zack.

O rapaz loiro demorou um pouco para voltar a si e perceber que havia compania. Quando finalmente fitou a sua visita, ele deu um sorriso um pouco cansado, e podia-se notar uma preocupação em seu olhar.

- Algum problema, Vaan?

- Nenhum...

- Não parece animado em voltar para casa.

Vaan não deixou de rir. Ele não sabia o que sentir. Não ia a Ivalice há algum tempo, mas de vez em quando recebia mensagens de Ashe. Mas o lugar lhe trazia algumas lembranças.

- Acho que é só impressão. – disse Vaan. – Mas eu acho que você não veio para me perguntar isso.

- Será que falta muito? – perguntou Zack um pouco envergonhado. – Para chegarmos a Ivalice.

- Não muito. A viagem é realmente longa e cansativa. Ivalice é um lugar um pouco isolado, mas é um mundo fascinante... E diferente dos outros que já conheci.

Zack ficou pensativo. Não podia omitir a ansiedade que sentia em conhecer um mundo novo. Gostara das pessoas em Traverse Town, e a viagem teria sido ótimo se não houvesse aquele incidente com Lilian.

- Zack... Acho que chegamos. – comentou Vaan ainda olhando para as telas depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Tome conta da cabine enquanto eu vou chamar o Riku.

- Mas o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Nada. Está no piloto automático. Não devo demorar a dar as coordenadas de pouso e fazê-lo manualmente. – disse o moço loiro andando apressadamente para o elevador, deixando Zack sozinho.

Ele via o mundo se aproximando. Aos poucos, a negritude do universo foi tomando a coloração azul escura, que logo clareou.

Vaan logo chegou acompanhado de Riku, que ainda soltava um bocejo.

A paisagem foi tomando forma. À frente havia o que parecia ser uma cidade, com prédios enormes e uma bela arquitetura. Ao redor do enorme lugar se encontrava um deserto que se estendia pelo horizonte. Porém, o que mais chamara a atenção de Zack era o que estava sobre a cidade. Várias naves sobrevoavam a cidade, algumas pequenas, outras enormes. Muitas faziam a High Wing parecer um monte de sucata voadora.

Vaan tirou do piloto automático e seguiu para o centro da cidade. Com algumas manobras, ele conseguiu pousar a High Wing em um enorme hangar. Algumas poucas naves se encontravam ali também. O piloto loiro contou a Zack que ali era o aeródromo.

Quando saíram do lugar, eles deram de cara com as ruas movimentadas da cidade. Tudo era colorido e diferente. Havia várias pessoas, e várias criaturas também. Algumas tinham orelhas enormes e erguidas como as de um coelho. Pessoas falavam, sorriam, conversavam, gritavam e fazia tudo o que era típico de uma rua movimentada.

_Queria que Lilian estivesse aqui..._, pensou Zack instantaneamente. Pensava no que a amiga estaria fazendo em Disney Castle. _Provavelmente treinando._, concluiu o rapaz em seus pensamentos.

Quanto mais andavam, mas o rapaz parecia impressionado. E algo que notara após um tempo era que algumas pessoas prestavam atenção nele. Aquilo havia feito Zack corar. Nunca vira tantos olhares direcionados a ele.

Quando finalmente pararam de andar, o grupo estava em frente a uma enorme construção. Ela era a mais colossal de tudo o que ele já vira. Podia jurar que era maior do que o castelo em Disney Castle. O que o despertou do transe naquele momento foram alguns guardas marchando em sua direção e alguém que vinha logo atrás.

Os guardas pararam, e a pessoa que os seguia avançou para frente dos guerreiros. Era uma mulher. Ela era uma mulher imponente. Sua pele era clara e seus olhos eram de uma coloração azul. Seus cabelos reluziam ao sol escaldante da cidade. Suas roupas não eram majestosas, pois estava vestida como se fosse para um combate, mas aquilo não impedira a magnitude da jovem.

- Majestade. – o primeiro a falar foi Riku, que ajoelhou fazendo uma reverência, seguido por Vaan.

Não precisava que alguém mandasse, pois num gesto automático, Zack fizera o mesmo que Riku, mas nada falou.

- Riku! Vaan! – disse a moça. – Que bom que receberam a minha mensagem. Já não sabia mais o que fazer.

A rainha, quando terminou de falar, notou uma presença desconhecida entre o grupo de visitantes. Ela se aproximou de Zack e pediu para que ele se levantasse. O rapaz obedeceu.

- Acho que não o conheço. Sou Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, mas pode me chamar de Ashe. E bem-vindo a Cidade Real de Rabanastre. – disse ela sorrindo.

Zack corou mais uma vez. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, porém, ele estava encantado demais com a beleza de Ashe. Após alguns segundos, ele conseguiu dizer algo coerente.

- Zack! Meu nome é Zack! – disse o rapaz tentando não gaguejar.

Ashe apenas sorriu e convidou todos para dentro da construção, que era o palácio real. Por dentro, o lugar era decorado e havia vários corredores. Tudo aquilo soava como um labirinto e facilmente podia-se perder pelas salas e corredores do local.

Riku e Ashe iam conversando mais a frente sobre o que acontecera em Nalbina e a situação de Nabradia e do exército de Dalmasca. Vaan andava silenciosamente de forma muito distraída, enquanto Zack simplesmente admirava o local.

- Vaan, antes que eu me esqueça, há algo que eu queria que você visse. – disse Ashe de repente, e fez com que o rapaz olhasse para ela.

Vaan não parecia muito surpreso, mas havia, no mínimo, uma ponta de curiosidade. Ashe chamou um guarda próximo e disse algo para ele que Zack não conseguira ouvir ao certo.

O guarda acenou para Vaan acompanhá-lo. O rapaz loiro pediu para que Zack o acompanhasse, e assim deixando Ashe e Riku conversando. Alguns corredores e eles pararam de frente para uma porta. Ela foi aberta por uma curandeira que os cumprimentou e convidou os dois rapazes para dentro.

Havia uma cama, de aparência bem confortável. Uma moça estava adormecendo. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e a luz do sol que invadia a janela fazia os fios de seus cabelos reluzirem. Ela parecia frágil naquela situação.

A visão deixou Vaan numa expressão de surpresa e alívio.

- Penelo... – sussurrou o rapaz loiro, que se aproximou da menina.

Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou perante a cama. Pegou a sua mão fria e a levou ao rosto. Ele parecia estar feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo estava triste.

Após algum tempo, Ashe e Riku apareceram no quarto. O rapaz de cabelos prateados ficara espantado com a visão que via.

- Como ela veio parar aqui? – perguntou Vaan.

- Nós não sabemos, mas alguém em Lowtown a achou caída há alguns dias. Alguns a reconheceram e trouxeram-na para cá. Não sabemos muito. Ela está dormindo desde que chegou. – relatou Ashe, que fez um momento de silêncio antes de prosseguir. – Mas o que aconteceu a ela?

Vaan não respondeu. Apenas ficou pensativo. Zack suspeitara de que tinha algo relacionado a uma conversa com ele quando voltavam de Traverse Town.

- Foi durante a última batalha em Radiant Garden, antes de a Kairi ser raptada pelas trevas. Nós lutávamos, porém a Penelo... – Vaan não prosseguiu. Demorou muito antes que pudesse retomar. – A Penelo foi pega por uma daquelas coisas, os heartless. Não consegui salvá-la. Porém, não faço ideia de como ela pôde ter vindo parar em Ivalice.

Zack apenas ficava em silêncio. Quando Vaan terminou de falar, ele apenas ficou pensativo. Não percebeu mais as pessoas que estavam ali. Pensou na situação em que o amigo loiro contara e seus pensamentos caíram sobre Lilian. Ele lembrava bem do medo que tivera ao pensar que poderia perder a amiga em Traverse Town.

O dia passara rapidamente. Zack havia deixando Vaan a sós com Penelo. Riku e Ashe ainda conversavam sobre a situação daquele mundo. E sem perceber, o rapaz se viu perdido por entre os corredores do palácio.

O rapaz entrou em uma sala depois de muito andar. O lugar não era enorme. Havia um criado-mudo próximo a uma janela, onde se podia ver o sol se pondo ao longe, no deserto. Também uma estante com alguns livros. Nada de diferente ali. Quando estava prestes a sair, algo na janela chamara a atenção de Zack.

Ao longe, no deserto, havia uma concentração de fumaça. Fumaça negra, e avançava pelo lugar ao longe indo em direção à cidade.

Zack saira daquela sala as pressas. Correu pelos corredores em buscar de algum sinal dos guardas ou de Riku ou até mesmo da Ashe. Quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar alguém, os guardas não pareciam notar muito a sua presença até ele gritar.

Um dos guardas se virara para ele e quando o rapaz começou a falar, o som de um alarme foi ouvido. Pelo visto, não havia sido só Zack que vira aquela fumaça negra se aproximando.

O rapaz decidiu por acompanhar os guardas. Quando finalmente pararam, Ashe ordenava a marcha do exército para um grupo e para outro menor ainda que fosse às ruas e verificasse se não haveria ninguém. Vaan se aproximava e Riku já sacava a Way to the Dawn.

- Eu quero lutar! – disse Zack ao se aproximar de Riku.

- Não! Você vai ficar aqui... – começou o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- E esperar vocês morrerem? Claro que não! – interrompeu Zack. – Não sou fraco como você pensa. Eu sei técnicas de luta... – e quando ele viu que Riku estava para arquear a sobrancelha, Zack falara logo. – Hayner havia me ensinado a lutar caso acontecesse algo à Torre do Relógio.

Riku ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e mandou trazer uma espada para o rapaz à sua frente. Logo chegaram com uma embainhada e o cabo reluzia na sua cor cinza prateado.

- Não faça besteiras e obedeça quando eu lhe disser para fazer algo! – falou Riku entregando a espada para Zack.

Zack assentiu e ficou ao lado de Riku, esperando suas ordens. Não demorou muito e Ashe ordenou que a cidade acendesse todas as luzes possíveis. Quando foi feito, ela ordenou mais uma vez que as tropas seguissem para o Sul, para Leste e Oeste. Segundo ela, as trevas não gostam muito da luz, por isso que a maioria dos ataques em Ivalice ocorriam durante a noite.

As tropas avançaram e grupos se afastaram à medida que avançaram para o sul de Rabanastre. Riku seguia com Ashe, porém, ela pediu a ele para que avançasse para Eastgate rumo ao Eastsand com parte das tropas. Riku assentiu e acenou para que Zack acompanhasse. Ashe seguiu para o sul e pôde ver Vaan seguir para Oeste.

Quando alcançaram o Eastgate, os portões estavam abertos e os soldados a postos. Riku gritara algo e todos avançaram. Zack não dera atenção, pois seus olhos estavam visualizando a massa negra que se aproximava pelo céu.

A luz que a cidade emanava parecia não fazer diminuir a velocidade em que a coisa avançava. A massa negra se dividira em três partes. Duas delas desviaram do caminho, provavelmente indo para o sul e oeste. Porém, a que ficara desceu para a terra. Aproximou-se e tomou a forma humanoide com enormes olhos amarelos. E logo aquilo se multiplicara.

O heartless que originou os outros abriu a boca e soltou uma espécie de rugido, que fizera a espinha de Zack arrepiar. Não precisa olhar para os soldados e ver as suas expressões de medo e pânico tomando conta. As criaturas avançaram, sem nem ao menos se importar com a luz.

O que tirou todos de um transe foi a voz de Riku, que gritava para os outros avançarem, enquanto ele seguia na frente empunhado a Way to the Dawn. Zack logo o seguiu e entrou em combate com o primeiro heartless. Aquela situação era completamente diferente. Ele nunca havia lutado pra valer em Twilight Town. Quando saía da Torre, ele se esgueirava por entre as casas para conseguir mantimentos.

A batalha ali era intensa. Os heartless pareciam não cessar e o cansaço começava a invadir vários soldados, enquanto outros eram engolidos pelas trevas. Riku ainda mantinha a dianteira e abria caminho por entre as criaturas usando seus ataques e magias sem parar. Depois de um tempo que parecia ser horas, o rapaz de cabelos prateados começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço.

E ele não era o único. Zack já não sabia quanto mais ia aguentar. Pensou em sugerir uma retirada quando sua espada voou de sua mão e parou entre um grupo das criaturas. Aquilo deixara Zack em pânico. Tentou desviar dos heartless e alcançar a espada. Não era tão fácil quanto imaginara. O rapaz era rápido, porém os monstros não davam uma brecha por onde ele pudesse avançar.

Quando a arma estava visível, ele tentou avançar, mas ele caiu. Um heartless agarrou o seu calcanhar. Zack tentou estender a mão, porém, era inútil.

Ele pensou em toda a situação. Tudo ali parecia não ser real. Pensou em desistir. Já estava cansado e eles eram muitos para o rapaz enfrentar sozinho. Contudo, Lilian viera em seus pensamentos. Lembrou de como a garota lutara em Traverse Town.

_Queria ser forte como você foi, Lil..._

Calor. Foi o que o garoto sentiu. A espada começara a tremer e como se estivesse sendo atraída por um imã, ela parou nas mãos de Zack e se transformou. A nova arma era negra como as trevas e ela parecia ser mais idêntica com uma chave do que as armas de Riku e de Lilian. A keychain tinha um formato de uma coroa.

Sem parar para vislumbrar a keyblade em sua mão, Zack atacou o heartless que segurava seu tornozelo e desferiu alguns golpes nas criaturas mais próximas. Procurou abrir caminho por entre os heartless até Riku e ajudá-lo na luta.

Riku ficara espantado ao ver o rapaz ao seu lado. Porém, o que mais assustara foi a arma em suas mãos. Oblivion estava sendo empunhada por Zack. Ignorou seus pensamentos quando viu a mão do heartless original que avançava sobre ele.

Zack viu Riku ser arrastado por alguns metros com a mão do heartless após o impacto que ele tentara amenizar defendendo usando a Way to the Dawn. O rapaz avançara e começara a desferir golpes na criatura.

Sem Zack perceber, reforços chegaram a auxílio no Eastgate. Os soldados recém-chegados avançavam pelos heartless. Riku levantou-se e também avançou, mas em direção a Zack. Quando chegou mais perto, sentiu uma energia diferente, porém familiar. Aquela energia o impedia de ir mais além. Ela vinha de Zack, que desviava de cada golpe.

Os golpes do heartless não cessavam. Sentiu uma força emanar de seu corpo e da keyblade. A criatura investiu e empurrou Zack para longe. Tentou se recuperar, mas devia ter batido com a cabeça, pois ela doía. Sua visão estava embaçada devido ao impacto. Quando tentou se puser pronto para o ataque, ele viu que o heartless investira mais uma vez.

O que mais surpreendera Zack, e consequentemente Riku, era que naquele momento o rapaz havia segurado a mão do heartless. Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam. Assim como acontecera com Lilian, Zack avançou e acabou por explodir. Porém, ao contrário de Lilian com a sua explosão branca, a explosão que Zack causara negra como a sua keyblade e raios invadiam o lugar em direção ao heartless, que o atingiu e fez levantar fumaça e areia do deserto.

Quando toda a explosão foi cessando e a poeira já estava mais baixa, podia-se perceber que mais nenhum heartless estava ali.

Riku corria para o epicentro da explosão. Zack ofegava. As forças do rapaz se esgotaram por completo. Os olhos estavam ficando pesados. O rapaz caiu no chão. A visão do rapaz caído foi ficando turva. Antes que pudesse fechar os olhos, ele viu alguém se aproximar, porém, não conseguiu distinguir.

- Lil...? – dissera ele antes de perder a consciência.


	8. VIII – Oblivion

**Capítulo 8 – Oblivion**

Tudo estava tão escuro e vazio. Zack estava em pé. Sentia seu corpo leve, como se nada tivesse acontecido em Ivalice. Não sabia onde se encontrava e nada via. Porém, uma luz apareceu em algum ponto naquela escuridão. Ela tinha forma humana estranhamente familiar. Era uma moça. O rapaz ousou se aproximar um pouco mais e ela estendeu a mão.

Claro que Zack sentiu certa desconfiança, mas a moça passava segurança para ele. Quando ele a olhou bem, o rapaz percebeu a razão de ela ser muito familiar.

Ela tinha longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis brilhantes. Usava um vestido rosa. Seu sorriso era acolhedor, semelhante ao de... _Lilian?_

O rapaz ficara em parte espantado, apesar de surpresa ser o que era mais perceptível em sua face. Ela lembrava muito a Lilian. Seu sorriso, a tonalidade de sua pele. Se não fosse pela cor dos cabelos e a tonalidade da íris, ela poderia muito bem se passar pela amiga.

A moça ruiva balançou negativamente, como se soubesse em quem o rapaz pensava. Ela sussurrou algo, mas era inaudível e ele só pôde saber o que era através de leitura labial.

_Cuide bem dela._

Apenas isso e a ruiva sorriu. Ela se iluminou de uma intensa luz branca e no momento seguinte ela não estava mais lá e o local onde Zack se encontrara voltara a escuridão.

x-x-x

Escuridão mais uma vez. Porém, a única diferença era que ele sentia o seu corpo mais pesado. A dor fazia o seu calcanhar formigar. Sons. Ele ouvia o pulsar de seu coração. E sentia-se em movimento.

Vagarosamente, Zack tentou abrir os olhos. Lutou contra o cansaço por alguns minutos antes que pudesse visualizar o teto branco. _Branco?_, pensou o rapaz. Ele tentou se sentar, e depois de minutos de esforço, conseguiu ficar sentado. O lugar era pequeno e tudo era branco.

- Finalmente acordou. – disse uma voz familiar vinda da porta. Riku estava em pé encostado na entrada com um olhar perdido para o teto branco. – Achei que você iria dormir até chegarmos a Disney Castle.

- Disney Castle...? – perguntou o rapaz confuso.

- Passamos dois dias em Ivalice após você ter derrotado o heartless. E assim como aconteceu com Lilian em Traverse Town, você desmaiou, porém, a energia que você expeliu foi o suficiente para fazer desaparecer qualquer heartless que estivesse naquele mundo. Recebemos ordens de voltar para Disney Castle. E aqui nós estamos. – relatou Riku.

_Dormi por dois dias?_, pensou Zack mais confuso ainda. Não lembrava bem da batalha, apenas alguns fragmentos, como pedaços de um quebra-cabeça, onde o resto se perdera em meio a alguma bagunça.

E pensou no sonho que tivera.

Encarou Riku e pensou em perguntá-lo, porém, decidira ficar em silêncio. Parte do rapaz não queria que ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo Lilian.

Ficou pensativo sobre tudo o que acontecera em Ivalice. A batalha foi a coisa mais estranha, principalmente a keyblade negra que surgira em suas mãos.

_Keyblade...?_ Um espanto por lembrar-se da arma. Pensou nela e estendeu a mão. Precisava saber se aquilo de fato era real. Uma luz branca cercou a mão do rapaz e viu o cabo da arma aparecer.

- Pelo visto você se lembra da Oblivion. – disse Riku fitando a keyblade na mão de Zack.

- E ela tem nome? – perguntou o outro. Aquilo soara estranho.

- Claro que tem. – falou Riku como se fosse algo óbvio. – A minha keyblade chama-se Way to the Dawn, enquanto a do Rei Mickey se chama Kingdom Key D e a de Lilian se chama Oathkeeper. Oblivion e Oathkeeper...

- Você a conhece? – perguntou Zack olhando para Oblivion.

- Sim. Eu já a empunhei um dia...

- Você?

- No passado. Foi por alguns instantes. Ela não me pertencia. Porém, vamos parar sobre esse papo. Conversaremos sobre isso depois que chegarmos a Disney Castle. Até lá, tome um banho e descanse, pois você irá precisar.

- Certo!

Então Riku saiu do quarto e foi andando até o elevador, deixando Zack sozinho naquele cômodo.

Zack ficou mais algum tempo sentado e pensativo. Por fim, ele se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro. Deixou que a água fria caísse sobre o seu corpo enquanto pensava. Aquilo o fazia relaxar diante de tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Sentiu a água passar pelos seus cabelos loiros escuro, o que o deixou um pouco sonolento. Fechou os olhos por um instante e a moça ruiva apareceu novamente, porém, ele logo abriu.

_Preciso descobrir quem é aquela ruiva..._, pensou Zack com um semblante dividido entre preocupação e dúvida.

Terminou o seu banho e se vestiu. Quando terminou, sentou-se na cama e olhou para a porta. Lembrara da vez em que Lilian aparecera pela entrada. Aqueles cabelos castanhos cor de mel amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos verdes fitando-o.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a High Wing parecia desacelerar. Deduziu que já estavam chegando à Disney Castle. Levantou-se e seguiu para a cabine, onde Vaan, e provavelmente Riku, deveriam estar.

A nave pousou sem nenhum problema. Riku e Vaan desceram na frente, enquanto Zack os seguia, mas um pouco mais afastado. Olhou para o jardim, como se buscasse por algo. Apenas Mickey e Minnie estavam ali para recepcioná-los.

Uma visão ao longe, na entrada do castelo, uma figura aparecia apressadamente. Ela parou e encarou a enorme nave de forma ofegante. Parecia ter corrido para chegar ali. Era Lilian. A moça correu quando viu o trio se aproximando do casal real.

Ela não parou, apenas correu e apenas parou quando caiu nos braços de Zack, que se encontrou um pouco surpreso e grato por ver a amiga mais uma vez. Ele retribuiu o gesto sorridente.

A garota desfez o abraço e sorriu para ele e depois se voltou para Riku, fazendo o mesmo.

- Que bom que todos estão bem. – saldou Mickey após Lilian soltar Riku e posicionando-se ao lado rei.

- Zack, eu acho que você deveria ir à enfermaria. – começou a rainha calmamente. – Passar mais do que dois dias desa...

- Não se preocupe Majestade. – interrompeu Zack. – Eu estou bem. Apenas uma boa alimentação e uma boa noite de descanso deverão ser mais do que o suficiente.

Antes que Minnie pudesse questionar, ela parou e ficou um pouco pensativa. Logo ela sorriu.

Todos foram se retirar do jardim para se prepararem para o jantar, enquanto Vaan cuidava da nave antes de se juntar ao grupo para a refeição.

O jantar fora calmo naquela noite. Sem muitas perguntas sobre Ivalice, pois a maioria do que deveria ser contado foi mandado em mensagem para o Rei após a luta em Rabanastre.

Zack comera o máximo que pudera. Não notara em como passar alguns dias dormindo podia deixar alguém faminto.

Ao término, ele pediu para se retirar e assim fez. Ficou andando por algum tempo pelos corredores. Não pensou para onde ir, porém, acabou parando em seu quarto.

Estava impecável e intocável. Ninguém estivera ali durante a sua ausência e também não estava muito preocupado com isso. Olhou mais uma vez para a sua cama e seguiu para a sacada, que ao contrário na que tinha no quarto de Lilian, a dele tinha uma vista para o jardim do castelo.

A sacada não era ampla. Tinha um tamanho semelhante ao que havia no quarto de Lilian. Sentou-se lá e ficou olhando para o céu escuro e estrelado. Se a porta não tivesse sido tocada, seus pensamentos poderiam ter se perdido nas estrelas.

Lilian havia batido na porta, que ao Zack se pronunciar, ela entrou um pouco acanhada. Ele ainda se encontrava perdido nas estrelas, porém, ela adentrou mais no quarto e seguiu para a sacada, onde o amigo estava.

- Zack? – chamou a moça, contudo, o rapaz apenas olhava para o céu. – Eu soube do que aconteceu em Ivalice. O que realmente aconteceu?

Ele não respondeu. Pensou em tudo o que acontecera, mas nada vinha a sua mente. O rapaz virou-se para Lilian e a fitou seriamente.

- O que você sentiu quando empunhou a keyblade?

- Eu senti... – porém, a moça logo calou. Ela não tinha muitas lembranças do que sentira naquele dia em Traverse Town. – Eu não lembro. – disse ela num sussurro ao se aproximar um pouco mais do rapaz. – Você se lembra de algo?

Ele negou com um aceno.

- Zack... Eu deveria ter ido com vocês...

- Claro que não, você esta...

- Você podia ter morrido. Se a keyblade não tive...

- Lilian! Calma, eu estou bem...

Lilian se aproximou mais e envolveu o rapaz num caloroso abraço, assim como fizera quando Zack chegara. Mas diferente daquele que houvera mais cedo, ela soltou as lágrimas. Ele apenas aceitou o gesto e a abraçara mais forte, enquanto sentia a moça chorar encostado em seu peito.

- Não se preocupe Lil. Eu estou bem. – falou o rapaz calmamente. – Eu disse a você que voltaria vivo.

Lilian ficara feliz ao ouvir aquilo e esboçou um sorriso em meio às lágrimas. Ele retribuiu. Ficou feliz por tê-la em seus braços. Aquilo fazia o rapaz esquecer-se de tudo.

- Lil, você se lembra de Twiight Town? Quando a gente via o pôr do sol?

Ela passou a fitar o céu estrelado, para a mesma direção onde Zack olhava. Enxugou as lágrimas e encostou sua cabeça mais uma vez no peito do rapaz.

- Eu lembro... – disse ela. Voltou a falar, mas num sussurro. – Obrigada.

- Sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, apenas com Zack e Lilian olhando para o céu estrelado, enquanto um tentava consolar o outro naquele abraço.

- Acho que nós deveríamos descansar. – começou Lilian, depois de se afastar do rapaz e soltar um bocejo.

- É verdade. – concordou o rapaz sorrindo sem graça.

Lilian acenou e se afastou da sacada, andando em direção à saída do quarto. Quando tocou a maçaneta, ela se virou para ele.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, Rei Mickey quer vê-lo amanhã cedo na sala do trono.

Ele apenas acenou e ela se retirou do aposento, deixando o rapaz sozinho. Ficou mais algum tempo na sacada antes que pudesse ir para a sua cama e tentar descansar um pouco.

x-x-x

Logo amanhecera.

Zack já estava acordado. Apenas estava sentado em sua cama enquanto olhava para a sacada.

O dia clareou mais e anunciava que já deveria ser hora do café da manhã, porém, o rapaz não estava com fome. Pensara em tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. E Oblivion veio a sua mente. Lilian tinha razão. Se a keyblade não aparecesse para ele, o rapaz estaria morto naquele momento.

Tirou esses pensamentos de sua mente e se levantou da cama. Tomou um banho e se vestiu rapidamente. O café já deveria ter terminado e o rei deveria estar esperando por ele na sala do trono.

Seguiu sozinho pelos corredores brancos. Lembrara de onde ficava o local pelo fato de ele ter ido com Lilian quando ela havia sido chamada pelo rei. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de perguntar à moça o que de fato acontecera.

Quando parara em frente à porta do salão, ela se abriu e o rapaz entrou. Nada mudara desde a vez em que ele levara Lilian até ali. Do lado oposto, encontrava-se o trono, e assim como da vez anterior, este estava vazio. Ao lado direito, encontrava-se Mickey, com um semblante sério, e Riku no lado esquerdo, com a mesma expressão que o rei. Porém, o que surpreendera o garoto era que Lilian também estava presente. A moça se encontrava em frente ao trono, ajoelhada, com a sua keyblade branca, Oathkeeper, na mão. A arma se encontrava cravada no chão, enquanto a moça lançava um olhar sério para o rapaz.

Zack andou pelo salão e ajoelhou-se em reverência.

- Zack, o que se passa pela sua mente? – falou Mickey, quebrando o silêncio.

O rapaz não respondeu. Por mais tempo que tivesse para pensar e o que pensar, ele não sabia responder. Sentimentos e perguntas explodiram em sua cabeça de uma vez.

- Eu... Eu não sei majestade. – falou Zack por fim, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado.

- Perguntas são frequentes no primeiro momento. – começou Riku. – Porém, para ter as respostas, precisará de coragem e sabedoria para portar a keyblade que atende pelo nome de Oblivion.

- Consegue materializá-la? – perguntou Mickey.

Zack estendeu a mão e apenas pensou em sua keyblade. Depois de alguns segundos, ela apareceu. Mickey ordenou que o rapaz se levantasse, porém, neste momento, Riku conjurara a Way to the Dawn e dava um passo à frente.

- Ri... – disse Lilian, mas Riku a interrompeu, sem nem ao menos dar-lhe ouvidos.

- Porém, fazê-la aparecer em sua mão não mostra que você é digno de usar a keyblade. – disse Riku, preparando-se para o ataque.

- Pode vir com tudo! – falou Zack, parecendo confiante e pondo-se em posição de luta. – Espero não fazê-lo se arrepender.

- É o que veremos! – e um sorriso sarcástico brotou do rapaz de cabelos prateados.


	9. IX – Chamado

**Capítulo 9 – Chamado**

Zack na verdade estava nervoso por dentro. Sabia que Riku era bem mais forte, porém, isso não o impediria. Olhou de relance Lilian, que mantinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Ela engoliu o seco e acenou positivo para ele, para passar confiança. Pena que não funcionou muito.

Riku se aproveitou do momento de distração do oponente e avançou, desferindo o primeiro golpe, na qual Zack não tivera tempo para defender.

O rapaz fora atingido em cheio e recuou um pouco, pondo a mão no ombro, onde o golpe acertara. Não fora profundo, mas o suficiente para lhe causar uma ponta de dor.

Zack tentara avançar, mas Riku defendera seu golpe facilmente e puxou o rapaz para junto de si, dando-lhe um chute na barriga. Aquilo fez Zack ajoelhar-se com a falta de fôlego.

O rapaz tentara se levantar, apoiando-se na Oblivion, porém, Riku fora mais rápido e lhe dera outro chute e o empurrara usando a Way to the Dawn. O jovem de cabelos prateados se afastara.

Zack se levantou mais uma vez apoiado em sua keyblade negra, porém, estava ferido, e a dor começava a tirar as forças que deveria usar para mantêr-se na luta. Tentou focar sua visão na luta, mas Riku se aproximou mais uma vez dele por trás e atacou-lhe mais uma vez usando a keyblade.

O rapaz conseguiu se desviar, mas a Way to the Dawn ainda o pegara de raspão. Zack engoliu o seco e evitou pensar na dor que aparecera em suas costas.

Não saberia quanto mais iria aguentar. Tentou levantar, mas uma dor aguda em suas costas o fez soltar um gemido e o levou de encontro ao chão. Algo sobre o seu corpo impedia o rapaz de se levantar. Zack não precisava ver que era Riku, que pousava um de seus pés com força nas costas do garoto.

- Decepcionante... – sussurrou Riku.

Riku ergueu a sua keyblade acima da cabeça e preparava para finalizar com aquela luta.

Zack apenas já não tinha mais forças. Oblivion estava em sua mão fraca. Seu olhar saiu da keyblade e pousou em Lilian, que estava com a expressão de preocupação na face, e ele pode sentir uma ponta de medo. Ele estava para fechar os olhos, quando sua voz o fez voltar a si.

- Não!

Zack olhou para a sombra de Riku e viu o momento em que ele descia a Way to the Dawn em direção ao seu peito. O rapaz não teve muito tempo para pensar, porém, ele conseguira forças para se livrar do pé de Riku e rolar para o lado. Viu a Way to the Dawn cravar o chão com força, fazendo-o rachar em volta de onde a ponta de keyblade atingira.

Riku ficara surpreso com a reação do oponente. Contudo, desviou o golpe que Zack dera e recolheu a sua keyblade do chão branco. _Talvez ele não fosse tão fraco..._, pensou o jovem de cabelos prateados, enquanto defendia mais outro golpe.

Zack procurava avançar de todas as formas, mas Riku sempre defendia com uma enorme facilidade. Pressioná-lo não iria adiantar. Zack precisava pensar numa outra forma de fazer Riku abaixar a guarda, nem que fosse por alguns instantes para que pudesse lhe ferir significativamente.

Riku não poderia defender para sempre. Precisava tomar o ataque novamente contra o rapaz a sua frente, que se esforçava para atingi-lo com a Oblivion. Defendeu o último ataque e viu a oportunidade que queria. Chutou o rapaz para longe, que se afastou, mas não caiu.

Zack sentiu outra pontada de dor e seu fôlego o deixar. Mas foi rápido para defender o ataque de Riku. Com dificuldade, Zack defendia a maioria dos golpes do rapaz a sua frente. O último ataque de Riku que Zack defendera, ele conseguiu manter a Way to the Dawn longe de seu rosto. Olhou de relance para Lilian, que ainda parecia preocupada sobre a luta. Aquilo foi um erro, pois Riku percebera.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados chutara Zack mais uma vez, que caiu com força de costas para o chão. Riku, então, foi até Lilian, e sem hesitar, ela a pegou com força pelo braço e pressionou a lâmina de sua keyblade contra a garganta da moça.

A face de preocupação de Lilian se transformou em medo e pânico, além de uma ponta de surpresa. Zack estava se levantando e pensando no que faria. Não poderia avançar contra Riku sem machucar a amiga.

- Você não teria coragem. – disse Riku. – Jamais me venceria, pois você não iria machucar a sua preciosa Lilian, iria Zack? – continuou o rapaz e fitou Zack com um sorriso sarcástico.

Não podia avançar sem que a Oblivion machucasse Lilian. Ele tentou pensar, mas apenas Lilian estava em sua mente. Abaixou a guarda e confusão invadiu seus pensamentos.

- Desista Zack. Você não pode me vencer. – disse Riku calmamente. – Você é fraco. Não consegue nem ao menos se proteger, tampouco conseguirá proteger a Lilian.

Aquilo fez Zack desabar. Ajoelhado e apoiado em sua keyblade, as palavras de Riku pareciam consumir o rapaz por dentro.

- Você perderá a Lilian para sempre. – falou Riku mais uma vez.

O coração de Zack doeu. A ideia de perder Lilian para sempre era algo na qual ele jamais conseguiria suportar. Ele sentiu o chão vibrar. Uma força começava a invadir seu corpo. Sentiu o sangue pulsar mais rapidamente dentro de suas veias. Zack se levantou com um brilho nos olhos castanhos.

Já não parecia mais tomar conta de si quando Zack avançou velozmente contra Riku, que lançou Lilian para o lado, fazendo-a cair no chão. Zack desferiu um golpe em Riku, que defendeu com a Way to the Dawn, mas recuou com o impacto.

Zack não parava de avançar. Riku sabia que não demoraria a cair, porém, viu uma brecha na defesa do jovem e deu um chute na altura da barriga. Zack percebera a intenção e segurou o pé de Riku. Com força, trouxe o rapaz de cabelos prateados para junto de si e deu-lhe um soco na barriga com força, fazendo-o perder o fôlego.

Riku logo se recuperou, porém, não teve tempo para avançar, já que Zack começava a seção de golpes novamente.

Zack já não pensava em mais nada, apenas concentrava-se em acabar com tudo aquilo. Percebeu que Riku começava a arfar. Não demoraria a ele cair perante o rapaz de olhos castanhos.

Viu Riku abrir uma brecha em sua defesa. Aproveitou a chance para avançar mais uma vez e desferiu um golpe com a Oblivion, que atingiu com força a Way to the Dawn, fazendo-a escapulir das mãos do dono. Logo em seguida, Zack o chutou com força. Riku caiu de costas para o chão enquanto respirava rapidamente, um pouco surpreso pelo que acabara de acontecer.

Zack se aproximou e mirou a ponta da Oblivion no pescoço do rapaz de cabelos prateados. A fúria era notada nos olhos castanhos de Zack. Poderia acabar com ele ali, mas voltara a si e percebeu que Lilian ainda estava ali imóvel no chão, observando tudo.

Voltou a sua atenção para Riku mais uma vez. Levantou a Oblivion acima da cabeça. Quando a keyblade voltou a descer, Zack a fincara no chão a centímetros do rosto de Riku.

- Acabou! – disse Zack, ainda sério e com sua respiração acelerada.

Riku sentiu sua respiração voltar ao normal e começou a rir levemente, como se alguém o deixasse orgulhoso.

- Parabéns Zack. Você realmente se mostrou digno de empunhar a keyblade que atende pelo nome de Oblivion. – falou Riku enquanto se levantava e recolhia a Way to the Dawn.

- Você tem coragem, jovem Zack. – começou Mickey, se aproximando do rapaz, que parecia confuso. – Você é dono de uma força incrível, meu jovem. Agora erga a sua keyblade.

Zack obedeceu. Ao fazer o que foi mandado, ele sentiu uma energia que o renovou por dentro. Ele agora parecia menos cansado e se sentia diferente. Logo, a keyblade Oblivion sumiu de suas mãos.

- Oblivion o aceitou, Zack. – disse Riku. – Por hora, aconselho que você descanse.

Zack apenas concordou com um aceno. Viu Riku se retirando. Nem ao menos voltou a olhar para ele, muito menos para Lilian, que observava tudo tão confusa quanto o rapaz.

Ele olhou para a moça e correu até ela. Abraçou-a com força. As palavras de Riku ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Não queria soltá-la, pois temia em perdê-la se fizesse isso.

x-x-x

Lilian sentiu o abraço do amigo e, automaticamente, ela o abraçou de volta, com força. Tudo fora muito rápido. Ela sentia medo e sem se importar com nada ao seu redor, a moça se desabou em lágrimas.

- Eu senti tanto medo... – disse ela entre soluços.

- Não se preocupe Lil. Eu estarei ao seu lado sempre. – sussurrou ele em seus ouvidos, o que a acalmou.

Ficaram ali por alguns longos minutos. Quando Lilian se deu conta, ninguém mais havia naquele local, apenas Zack e ela. A moça então soltou um bocejo.

- Acho que devemos mesmo ir descansar. – disse ela, com o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas que haviam parado de cair.

- Sim, nós devemos. – concordou ele, enquanto enxugava o resto da moça e esboçou um sorriso.

Eles se retiraram da sala do trono e caminharam pelo corredor. Lilian segurava o braço do rapaz. Não podia negar que ainda sentia uma ponta de medo nela. Silenciosamente eles chegaram ao corredor onde ficava o quarto dos dois.

Lilian parou em frente à porta de seu quarto. Ela se virou para Zack mais uma vez.

- Obrigada. – falou ela abrindo um sorriso.

Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ela acenou para ele e adentrou em seu quarto.

O lugar permanecia vazio. Ela se deitou em sua cama e ficou olhando a paisagem através da sacada. A brisa que vinha da floresta além dos terrenos do castelo foi deixando-a sonolenta.

Não demorou muito para que a jovem estivesse adormecida.

x-x-x

O lugar ao redor era calmo e claro. Lilian se encontrava num bosque. O que era mais estranho era que um pouco além de onde ela se encontrava, Lilian podia ver a neve cair intensamente, enquanto a clareira onde ela estava era quente e a luz do sol atravessando as árvores. Ela sentia uma brisa passar e com ela, trazia várias pétalas de rosa. As pétalas pararam diante da moça e tomou a forma humanoide.

- Jovem Lilian. – chamou.

A moça ficou assustada. Perguntou-se como ela sabia seu nome, porém, antes que pudesse falar, a forma falou.

- Jovem, sei que tem várias perguntas sobre mim. Sou uma ninfa dos bosques, ou uma dríade, como preferir. Temo que meu tempo seja curto, mas venho lhe implorar por ajuda...

- Ajuda? O que está acontecendo e onde eu estou?

- Em breve, quatro crianças entrarão em meu mundo. Elas correm perigo. Venha em nosso auxílio. – continuou a ninfa sem dar atenção ao que Lilian dissera.

- E para onde eu devo ir?

- Não se preocupe jovem Lilian. Seu coração saberá para onde ir.

A moça ficou pensativa. _Isso é um sonho?_, perguntou-se, mas parece que a ninfa lia os seus pensamentos.

- Minha cara, isso de fato é um sonho. Com o resto de minhas forças e com a ajuda _dele_, eu consegui entrar em contato com a sua mente e com os seus sonhos.

Lilian ficou surpresa e com uma ponta de dúvida. Não sabia que pessoas de outro mundo poderiam fazer conexões com as mentes das pessoas. Aquilo a deixou um pouco curiosa. Porém, ela fez a menção de alguém.

- _Dele?_ – perguntou Lilian.

Então a moça pôde ver. Além das pétalas que compunha a ninfa, havia alguém. Ou melhor, algo. Era um enorme animal. Um leão de pelos dourados que reluziam com a luz do sol. Sua juba era da mesma cor. Ele era enorme e com um porte imponente.

Ele era assustador, e ao mesmo tempo fascinante aos olhos de Lilian. O olhar do leão a encarou profundamente e ela estremeceu. De algum modo, ela sabia quem ele era e como encontrá-lo.

A ninfa se virou para ela e acenou então o vento levou suas pétalas para longe dali. Antes que Lilian pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, o leão rugiu imponente e tudo ficou escuro.

x-x-x

Lilian acordara num pulo. Ela suava um pouco e sua respiração vinha de forma acelerada.

Olhou em volta e viu que estava em seu quarto. Ele estava vazio e escuro. Já havia anoitecido. Não sabia quantas horas havia dormindo, mas aquele sonho foi estranho, e real demais para ser ignorado.

Saiu do quarto e pensou em procurar o rei. Provavelmente ele teria algumas respostas. Andou pelos corredores do castelo. A única iluminação era a luz que a lua emanava.

Não havia sinal de Mickey ou Riku em todos os lugares que ela conhecia do castelo. Já estava para voltar ao seu quarto quando ouviu alguém. Ela sacou Oathkeeper e se preparou para um possível ataque.

- Quem está ai?

Na esquina de um corredor, com as mãos atrás da cabeça apareceu Zack.

- Calma Lil...

- Como sabia onde eu estava...?

- Eu ouvi quando você saiu do quarto e decidi ir atrás de você, para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira. – disse o rapaz esboçando um sorriso. – Mas o que você fazia?

- Queria falar com o rei. Sinto que algo está errado em algum lugar.

Zack arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu tive um sonho com uma... Como era mesmo o nome? Ah sim, com uma ninfa dos bosques e ela... – disse Lilian, mas foi interrompida por uma brisa com um aroma de rosa. – Esse aroma...

Lilian sentiu aquela brisa e seguiu o aroma pelos corredores, com Zack em seu encalço. Ela correu pelos corredores. Muitos daquelas salas ela não conhecia. A jovem passou por portas e degraus. Zack finalmente a alcançara e a segurou pelo pulso.

- Lilian! – chamou o rapaz, fazendo a moça voltar a si. – O que está fazendo? Para onde está indo?

_Lilian... Lilian..._

Uma voz a chamava e Lilian tentava segui-la, mas Zack a impedia. Ainda segurava a jovem pelo pulso.

- Eu preciso ir. Não está ouvindo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Que voz? – Zack arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu não estou ouvindo nada. E estamos perdidos!

- Não estamos. É só seguir a voz. Venha Zack, por favor! – pediu Lilian com uma ponta de súplica.

Aquilo era demais. Zack não conseguia dizer não para a moça. E parte dele acreditava no que a jovem dizia. Soltou o pulso dela e continuou a segui-la até ela parar em frente a uma porta.

Lilian olhou para a porta de madeira. Estudou o corredor em volta e percebeu que jamais estivera ali. Porém, a voz que a chamava vinha de dentro daquele lugar. Ela soltou um suspiro e abriu a porta, entrando na sala.

A sala não era ampla. Tinha um formato de um quadrado perfeito. As paredes eram brancas, e o chão era diferente. Havia uma espécie de gramado ali. Do outro lado da passagem, havia duas árvores de tamanho médio. Uma ao lado da outra, como se formasse uma passagem. Seus galhos, numa altura considerável, se cruzavam.

- Beco sem saída Lil. – disse Zack entrando na sala e olhando o lugar.

A voz chamava a jovem mais uma vez. Vinha do lugar entre as duas árvores. Lilian continuou andando até as árvores e encostou sua mão em um dos troncos.

- A voz vem através dessas árvores. – disse a jovem. – Acho que isso é uma passagem.

- Bem, você dará de cara com a parede se continuar. – ironizou o jovem.

- Eu tenho que ir. Eu sei que há algo através dessas árvores. – falou a jovem, que continuou a andar.

Zack viu que não faria a garota mudar de ideia e a seguiu. Assim que ela passou por entre as árvores, ela sumiu. O rapaz ficou surpreso e um pouco temeroso. Respirou fundo e continuou a andar. Sem perceber, viu que a sala ficou para trás e ele se encontrava num bosque.

Lilian estava um pouco mais à frente. Ela esfregava os braços com as mãos e começava tremer um pouco.

Eles se encontravam num bosque. Havia neve nos galhos e uma camada de cerca de um palmo de neve, que cobria os pés dos jovens. Lilian olhou em volta e não conseguia ver muito além das árvores.

Ela continuou a andar, com Zack logo atrás. Ao longe, ela viu uma luz. Havia um lampião numa pequena clareira. Uma luz acesa e viva vinha do alto do lampião, que parecia contrastar com o frio do local. Lilian tocou na barra de ferro, que estava com uma camada fina de neve.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou ela por fim.


	10. X – Nárnia

**Capítulo 10 – Nárnia**

Lilian tentava olhar além dos galhos adiante, mas não adiantava. A neve impedia a visão. Ela tremia de frio e tentava o máximo se aquecer, porém, era inútil naquelas condições.

- Lil, eu acho que deveríamos voltar... – disse Zack voltando de onde ele viera.

A jovem ia começar a acompanhá-lo, quando a expressão na face dele tornou-se de um visível espanto.

- Lil... A passagem, ela sumiu! – falou o rapaz virando-se para ela. – O que a ninfa disse para você?

Lilian tentava fazer um enorme esforço para se manter acordada com aquele frio. Ouviu o que o amigo perguntara e fez uma careta pensativa. Não lembrava ao certo o que a ninfa dizia. Fechou os olhos e tentou mais uma vez lembrar o sonho.

- Ela disse algo sobre quatro crianças, eu acho. – disse a jovem quando abriu os olhos. – Elas viriam para esse mundo e estariam em perigo.

- Que tipo de perigo?

- Eu não sei. Porém, eu acho melhor que a gente pudesse explorar um pouco. Achar um lugar para se aquecer.

Zack concordara com um aceno e Lilian se virou para andar de volta à clareira do lampião.

A dupla tentou tomar uma direção, quando ouviram um ruído que não parecia vir de longe. Lilian trocou olhares com o amigo, que acenou para que seguisse adiante. Nenhum dos dois estava em condições de lutar com o frio que sentiam na pele.

Ambos se esconderam por trás de um arbusto e observaram que quatro pessoas estavam aparentemente discutindo, quando uma dela se levantou e virou para ver ao redor.

- Impossível...! – falou uma jovem, que tinha pele branca, cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhos claros.

Zack e Lilian continuaram a olhar as quatro pessoas naquele mundo e viu que eram apenas crianças, onde os dois mais velhos podiam ter a idade dos jovens nos arbustos.

Eles poderiam passar por despercebido, quando um crack de quando se quebra um galho seco foi ouvido. Lilian tentara se acomodar e acabara pisando acidentalmente em um galho coberto pela neve.

As quatro crianças se viraram e o mais velho tomou a frente dos outros.

Zack suspirou e mostrou-se visível por entre os arbustos. O rapaz saiu de lá e se aproximou mostrando as mãos.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Cuidado Pedro, podem ser seguidores da Feiticeira Branca... – disse a mais jovem do quarteto para o irmão.

- Calma! – interrompeu Zack. – Não somos nada disso. Eu e a... – ele se virou para trás e viu que Lilian não a seguira. – Lilian?

Lilian apareceu por entre os arbustos, ainda tremendo de frio. Aquela sensação congelante parecia deixá-la um pouco sonolenta. Ela sentiu as mãos de Zack tocarem os seus ombros.

- Lil, você tem que manter acordada. Tente não pensar no frio... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido por uma das quatro crianças.

- Pedro, faça algo. Não vai deixá-los morrer de frio, vai? – perguntou a moça mais velha. – Pegue dois casacos e entregue a eles.

- Mas se a Lu...

- Ora Pedro, se eles fossem seguidores dessa tal feiticeira, eles já teriam nos matado, não acha?

Pedro soltou um suspiro e seguiu por entre os galhos de uma árvore. Quando voltou, estava com dois casacos na mão, parecido com o que eles usavam. O rapaz se aproximou de Zack e entregou as peças de roupas para eles.

Zack vestiu o dele e, com um pouco de dificuldade, Lilian vestira o seu. No início, eles ainda podiam sentir frio, mas logo sentiram uma sensação aquecedora.

- Obrigada. – disse Lilian ao garoto que lhes dera os casacos.

- Não há de que.

- Eu sou Zack, e essa é Lilian. E a propósito, não sabemos quem é essa tal Feiticeira Branca.

O garoto mais velho arqueou a sobrancelha e trocou olhares com os irmãos. A mais nova do quarteto deu um passo a frente.

- Eu sou Lúcia Pevensie. – disse a menina animada. – E esse aqui é o Pedro. – falou ela apontando para o garoto mais velho, que deu um aceno. – Aqueles são Edmundo e Susana. São meus irmãos.

- Prazer, Lúcia. – disse Lilian acenando para os irmãos.

- Se me permiti perguntar, Lilian, se não sabem da Feiticeira, é porque não devem ser daqui. – disse Lúcia, num tom afirmativo. – De onde vocês são?

Lilian olhou para Zack antes que seu olhar voltasse para Lúcia, que esperava uma resposta.

- Bem, não somos desse mundo. Viemos de um mundo bem distante chamado Twilight Town. – disse Lilian depois de soltar um suspiro. – E vocês são daqui? E onde estamos?

- Não. Nós somos de Londres. E como assim não sabem onde estão? – perguntou Lúcia arqueando a sobrancelha. – Estamos em Nárnia! – disse ela como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Pessoal! – falou Edmundo, que havia ficado em silêncio até aquele momento. – Vamos ficar aqui de papo furado ou vamos explorar por ai?

Pedro voltou-se para o irmão e depois para Lúcia.

- Vamos, mas quem vai escolher para onde nós vamos é a Lu.

A face de Lúcia ficou radiante.

- Vamos para a casa do Sr. Tumnus! Ele é um ótimo fauno...

Os quatro irmãos começaram a andar e Lilian pôde ver Edmundo bufar com uma face desapontada.

O grupo começou a andar pela neve e pelos arbustos. Caminharam por algum tempo enquanto Lúcia ia falando coisas sobre o fauno animadamente.

Quando pareceram chegar ao local em que Lúcia dizia que ia levá-los, a jovem Pevensie se calou e sua expressão se transformou em medo e talvez um pouco de pânico.

Mais a frente, entre as rochas, havia uma entrada. Aparentemente a porta havia sido arrancada. O grupo se aproximou e entrou no lugar. Tudo parecia revirado. Algo acontecera naquele lugar, mas pela situação do local, parecia que foi há alguns dias atrás.

- Ah, não. Sr. Tumnus... – começou Lúcia.

- Esperem, parece que há uma carta aqui. – interrompeu Pedro, pegando a carta que estava na parede.

O rapaz pegou a carta e a leu em voz alta.

- Ah não, foi tudo minha culpa! – começou Lúcia. – Ele foi preso por tentar me proteger... Ela deve ter descoberto!

E um ruído interrompeu a menina. Zack e Lilian ficaram alerta, enquanto os irmãos pareciam procurar de onde viera aquele som. De algum lugar da casa do fauno, apareceram dois olhos amarelos.

- Saiam daqui. – disse Zack, invocando Oblivion quando o primeiro heartless avançou contra ele.

Lilian percebeu que havia mais naquele lugar. Ela invocou a Oathkeeper e avançou contra os primeiros olhos amarelos que apareciam de onde viera o primeiro.

Os irmãos saíram da casa e se viram cercados por mais heartless.

Não demorou muito para que Lilian e Zack dessem conta de todos os heartless de dentro da casa de Tumnus. Ao saírem da casa, eles viram os Pevensie cercados. Pedro tinha na mão um galho apontado para uma das criaturas, mas era visível que ele estava nervoso.

Lilian avançara contra os heartless, seguida de Zack. A dupla lutava com as criaturas, porém, elas não paravam de surgir e eles não davam uma brecha pela qual os irmãos pudessem escapar. Não demorou muito e os heartless cercaram o grupo.

- Zack, vá para trás. – disse Lilian, observando as criaturas.

O garoto pensou me questionar, mas a moça parecia decidida do que iria fazer. Lilian levantara a Oathkeeper para o alto enquanto mirava os heartless com o olhar.

- Thundaga! – gritou a moça, e do céu caíram raios, que atingiram os heartless mais próximos, dando uma brecha para o grupo escapar. – Vão!

Zack guiava o grupo para longe dali. Seguindo-os de perto estava Lilian, que tentava distrair as criaturas com técnicas e magia. Não podia negar que a jovem havia melhorado muito e aprendido muitas coisas durante a ausência do rapaz em Disney Castle.

Edmundo corria atrás do grupo, mas acabara tropeçando. Um heartless agarra seu calcanhar. O garoto olhou com espanto enquanto a criatura avançava sobre o seu corpo. Antes que o heartless pudesse fazer algo, Edmundo vira a criatura pegar fogo.

Lilian se aproximou de Edmundo e estendeu a mão para ele. O rapaz se levantou e limpou a neve que estava em seu casaco.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – disse Edmundo, que em seguida, ele fora se juntar ao resto do grupo.

Não havia mais heartless, porém, em algum lugar adiante havia um castor mantinha um olhar curioso no grupo.

- É impressão minha ou aquele esquilo está encarando a gente? – perguntou Zack arqueando a sobrancelha.

Pedro se aproximou e estendeu a mão, fazendo alguns ruídos. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, o animal recuara um passo.

- O que espera que eu faça? – perguntou o castor, que fez o grupo se assustar, e também se impressionar. – A propósito, eu sou um castor, e não um esquilo.

Zack olhou para o castor de forma desconfiada e um pouco constrangido. O grupo não pôde deixar de rir com a situação.

- Lúcia Pevensie? – perguntou o castor, fazendo o grupo parar de rir e a irmã mais jovem fitou o animal. – O Sr. Tumnus queria que eu lhe desse isso. – continuou o castor, estendendo para a jovem um lenço.

- Foi o lenço que eu dei para o Sr. Tumnus! – disse ela, pegando o lenço. – Você sabe onde ele está?

- Psiu! Esse não é um assunto que devemos conversar aqui. Venham comigo.

O grupo não hesitou e seguiu o Sr. Castor. Ele parecia apressado e espiava por detrás do ombro para certificar de que as crianças ainda estavam seguindo.

Quando finalmente pararam, os irmãos Pevensie, Zack, Lilian e o Sr. Castor estavam diante de um rio. Não muito adiante estava um dique. A construção era modesta e com certeza pertencia àquele castor.

- Uau! – exclamou Lilian quando se aproximou.

- Isso não é nada, nem está terminado ainda. – começou o Sr. Castor.

- Castor! – disse uma voz feminina vinda do dique. Lilian deduziu ser a Sra. Castor. – É bom não ter estado com o Texugo de novo...

- Não, mulher! – falou o Sr. Castor. – Estava com eles. – e apontou para o grupo.

- Ora, Castor, porque não avisou que teríamos visita? – sussurrou a Sra. Castor para o marido, e em seguida se virou para o grupo, e os fitou impressionada. – Não acredito que estaria viva para ver esse dia... – disse ela, para si, antes de se voltar para os jovens. – Bem vindos meus jovens. Entrem! Vocês devem estar com fome.

A Sra. Castor acenou e o grupo entrou. O lugar era pequeno e modesto. Tudo estava meio desordenado, o que fez o Castor se desculpar, e alguma coisa estavacozinhando numa pequena lareira. A Sra. Castor acenou um lugar para o grupo se sentar e se acomodarem.

- O que podemos fazer para salvar o fauno? – perguntou Pedro após algum tempo.

- Com certeza o levaram para a Feiticeira. – disse o Sr. Castor. – Quem passa pelos portões de sua casa, dificilmente consegue escapar.

- Vocês aceitam peixe com batata? – perguntou a Sra. Castor, interrompendo o marido enquanto deixava uma pequena bandeja na mesa. Voltou-se para Lúcia. – Mas não se preocupe minha querida, ainda há esperança!

- Sim, porque _Ele_ está a caminho. – disse o Sr. Castor.

- _Ele_? – perguntou Lilian, lembrando do que a ninfa dissera.

- Ora, Aslam está a caminho! – falou o Castor como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Quem é Aslam? – perguntou Edmundo tentando não parecer curioso.

- Aslam? Você pergunta quem é Aslam? – perguntou o Sr. Castor como se fosse alguma brincadeira deles, e quando ele viu que ninguém estava rindo, seu rosto ficou sério.

- Não estamos aqui há muito tempo. – falou Zack.

- Aslam é o único rei de toda a floresta. O único e verdadeiro rei de toda a Nárnia! – continuou o Sr. Castor.

- Ele esteve fora por muito tempo. – disse a Sra. Castor.

- Mas agora ele está de volta, e espera por vocês na Mesa de Pedra!

- Nos esperando? – perguntou Zack, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não, nós não. Eles! – disse Lilian.

- Como diz na profecia. – disse o Sr. Castor, olhando para Lilian.

- Castor, eu acho que eles não devem saber da profecia. – cochichou a Sra. Castor para o marido.

- Eles têm que entender mulher. O retorno de Aslam, a prisão de Tumnus, a polícia secreta, tudo está acontecendo por causa de vocês!

- Está nos culpando? – perguntou Susana, tentando não parecer ofendida.

- Não! – exclamou a Sra. Castor. – Estamos agradecendo.

- Então deve ser isso o que a ninfa quis me dizer, o que ela, ou melhor, o que Aslam queria que a gente fizesse. – comentou Lilian para o amigo, então se virou para os castores e os irmãos.

- Ninfa? – perguntou a Sra. Castor parecendo não entender.

- Antes de vir para cá, eu tive um sonho com uma ninfa e ela disse que haveria quatro crianças que entrariam nesse mundo. Ela pediu para que eu viesse ajudá-los. – explicou ela. – A ninfa disse que conseguiu se comunicar comigo através de Aslam. E eu acho que eu vi Aslam em meus sonhos. – comentou.

- Então tudo está se encaixando. Escutem, há uma profecia, - começou o Sr. Castor:

_Quando a carne de Adão,_

_Quando o osso de Adão,_

_Em Cair Paravel,_

_No trono sentar,_

_Então há de chegar_

_Ao fim da aflição._

- Que rima legal. – disse Lilian.

- Ah, não estamos falando da rima. – disse o Sr. Castor.

- Há muito tempo foi previsto que dois filhos de Adão e duas filhas de Eva irão derrotar a Feiticeira Branca, e trazendo a paz em Nárnia. – falou a Sra. Castor

- E vocês acham que somos nós? – perguntou Pedro.

- É claro que são! – era a vez de Lilian falar. – A ninfa disse que seriam quatro crianças que viriam a esse mundo. Não pode ser eu e Zack, então só pode ser vocês!

- E é bom que a garota esteja certa, porque Aslam está preparando o exército de vocês! – disse o Sr. Castor.

- Um exército? – perguntou Lúcia surpresa.

- A nossa mãe nos mandou para o interior para fugirmos de uma guerra. Não podemos nos meter em outra. – cochichou Susana para Pedro.

- Vocês devem estar enganados. Não somos heróis. – falou Pedro para os Castores.

- Agradecemos a hospitalidade. – disse Susana se levantando. – Mas nós temos que ir.

- Não podem partir assim! – falou o Sr. Castor

- Ele está certo. – começou Lúcia fitando os irmãos. – Nós temos que ajudar o Sr. Tumnus.

- Mas isso, infelizmente, é algo que não podemos fazer. – disse Pedro olhando para a irmã e depois para os Castores. – Sinto muito, mas temos que ir para casa.

Pedro se virou, para chamar o outro irmão, que estivera calado durante a conversa. Porém, ele parecia não estar lá.

Lilian se levantou e seguiu para um dos cantos, pegando um casaco de cor acinzentada.

- Isso estava com ele, não é? – perguntou a moça, mostrando a peça de roupa.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – disse Pedro olhando para Susana, até que o Sr. Castor o chamou a atenção.

- Talvez não precise. Seu irmão já esteve em Nárnia uma vez.

Os três irmãos, acompanhados de Lilian e Zack e o Sr. Castor, saíram do dique, seguindo por entre as árvores. Não correram muito até que pudesse avistar um castelo com torres altas, que parecia ser feita de gelo. Contudo, o que chamou a atenção do grupo, foi um pequeno vulto ao longe.

- Edmundo! – gritou Lúcia.

- Shh! Eles podem ouvi-la! – disse o Sr. Castor.

Pedro tentou correr, mas o Castor, com a ajuda de Zack, conseguiu segurar Pedro antes que tentasse ir para longe.

- Me solta! Eu vou atrás do Ed...

- Não! Você está fazendo o que ela quer!

- Não podemos deixá-lo ir! – falou Susana.

- Ele é o nosso irmão! – disse Lúcia.

- Ele é isca! A Feiticeira quer vocês quatro!

- Para que? – perguntou Lilian, sem entender.

- Para impedir que a profecia se realize. Para matá-los!

- É tudo culpa sua! – falou Susana com tom de desaprovação para Pedro.

- Minha culpa? – perguntou Pedro.

- Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse me escutado!

- Ah, então você sabia o que ia acontecer?

- Eu não sabia! Mas devíamos ter partido enquanto podíamos!

- Parem! – interrompeu Lilian. – Isso não vai ajudar em nada o irmão de vocês.

- A menina tem razão. – disse o Sr. Castor. – Só Aslam poderá ajudá-lo.

- Então iremos até ele. – falou Pedro.

- Devemos voltar. Não vai demorar muito para que a polícia secreta venha atrás de nós. – disse o Sr. Castor.

O irmão mais velho acenou e todos seguiram de volta para o dique.

- Vamos, mulher! Eles estão atrás de nós! – falou o Castor ao entrar na casa, acompanhado pelos jovens.

A Sra. Castor assentiu, pegando algumas coisas na prateleira.

- Temos que ir! – disse Zack.

- Ah, vão me agradecer depois. – falou a Sra. Castor. – É um longo caminho e o Castor fica irritado quando está com fome.

- Eu estou irritado! – disse o marido.

- Será que vamos precisar de geleia? – perguntou Susana, ajudando a Sra. Castor a embrulhar o pequeno lanche para a viagem.

- Só se a Feiticeira nos servir torrada. – disse Pedro em ironia.

O som que se seguiu depois paralisou todos na casa. Ouviram um latido ao longe e algo começou a atacar a madeira da casa pelo lado de fora.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou Lilian.

- A polícia secreta! Eles estão aqui! – disse o Sr. Castor, com um tom de medo deixando escapar na voz.


	11. XI – Fuga

**Capítulo 11 – Fuga**

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Lilian, tentando não deixar o medo escapar pela voz, apesar de ter sido em vão.

- Venham por aqui. Rápido! – disse o Sr. Castor, abrindo uma pequena passagem em um canto escondido que dava para um túnel subterrâneo.

Os irmãos Pevensie desceram primeiro por uma corda que levava à passagem, seguidos por Lilian e Zack. A Sra. Castor tomou a dianteira do grupo, que esperava o Castor fechar bem a porta. O casal tomou a frente do grupo, com o Sr. Castor como guia.

- Eu e o Texugo cavamos isso. Vai dar perto da casa dele. – comentou o Castor.

- Você me disse que saia na casa da sua mãe! – disse a mulher.

- Bem...

Antes que o marido pudesse dizer algo, um baque surdo se ouviu. Lúcia havia caído no chão. Susana, que estava atrás, foi auxiliar a irmã, enquanto percebia a aproximação de Pedro. Zack e Lilian pararam, em parte para tomar ar.

Porém, um ruído distante fez o sangue de Lilian gelar. Parecia vir de algum lugar atrás deles.

- Eles estão no túnel... – sussurrou a moça.

- Vamos, não temos tempo a perder! – disse o Sr. Castor.

- Rápido! – completou a Sra. Castor.

Lúcia se levantou num salto e o grupo continuou a correr. O túnel parecia ser interminável. Os irmãos, Zack e Lilian tinham certa dificuldade pelo teto ser baixo e várias raízes no topo.

- Rápido! – reforçou Pedro, tentando não parecer assustado.

Não precisava de aviso, pois os ruídos aumentavam o que dava para perceber que a polícia secreta estava se aproximando rapidamente deles. Não iria demorar muito para que eles alcançassem o grupo.

- Devia ter trazido um mapa! – disse a Sra. Castor, quando eles pareciam estar perdidos.

- Não teve espaço perto da geleia! – falou o Castor. – Mas não se preocupem. Venham. – continuou ele, abrindo o que parecia ser uma passagem para fora do túnel.

O Sr. Castor foi na frente, e abriu a passagem de tamanho para que o grupo pudesse passar sem muita dificuldade.

A Sra. Castor foi a primeira a sair, e se juntou ao marido para dar suporte. Susana saiu primeiro e deu suporte a Lúcia. Lilian foi logo atrás da irmã caçula dos Pevensie. Zack não tardou a sair. E por último, Pedro emergiu para fora.

Os dois rapazes e o Sr. Castor arrastaram alguns barris e entulhos próximos para selar a passagem. Ganhariam algum tempo para fugir antes que a polícia secreta chegasse.

Lúcia deu um passo para trás e acabou por tropeçar em algumas pedras. Contudo, quando analisou melhor no que tropeçara, ela viu que não eram pedras. Eram estátuas.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares. Lilian analisou o grupo de estátuas onde Lúcia caíra, enquanto Zack apenas olhava para a situação. A face do Sr. Castor mudou completamente. Antes era de um medo com uma mistura de alívio, e agora ela passava a ser abalada e raiva. Ele se aproximou de uma das estátuas, na qual lembrava muito ao Castor.

- Texugo... – disse ele, com a voz sumindo.

- Sinto muito querido. – disse a esposa tentando consolá-lo.

- Ele era o meu melhor amigo. – comentou o Castor.

O grupo deu uma olhada em volta e havia mais estátuas ali de animais diferentes. Tudo parecia uma pequena coleção de animais empalhados feitos de cimento e pedra num jardim coberto de neve.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – perguntou Zack, tocando em uma das estátuas.

- Isso é o que acontece com quem desafia a Feiticeira. – disse uma voz masculina.

Lilian e Zack invocaram as suas keyblades num gesto automático, preparando-se para uma possível hostilidade. O dono da voz era de uma raposa de pelagem alaranjada. Ao ver Oblivion e Oathkeeper, ele recuou um passo, mas não demorou em que seguisse andando.

- Mais um passo, e faço pedacinho de você, seu traidor! – disse Sr. Castor, tentando avançar contra a raposa, mas sendo impedida pela esposa.

- Não tema, eu sou um dos mocinhos. – disse a raposa calmamente.

- Para mim você me parece um dos maus. – revidou o Sr. Castor.

- Uma infeliz semelhança familiar. – continuou ele, revirando os olhos.

Lilian e Zack abaixaram a guarda ao perceber que a raposa não faria mal. As duas keyblades sumiram.

O grupo não dera conta da noção do tempo. Ouviram latidos aos longes. A polícia secreta aparentemente havia chegado à passagem pela qual eles saíram.

- Qual é o seu plano? – perguntou Pedro apressadamente.

A raposa sorriu e acenou para que os seguisse.

Foram até a uma árvore próxima e mandou que as crianças e os castores subissem e permanecessem em seus galhos até a raposa se livrar da polícia secreta.

Não havia tempo para questionar. Lilian subiu primeiro com a ajuda de Zack e logo tratou de ajudar Lúcia a acompanhar a moça. Susana teve a ajuda de Pedro para chegar a um dos galhos. Os rapazes e os Castores foram por último, acomodando-se no galho. Lilian e Zack ficaram num galho localizado a direita, enquanto os irmãos ficaram a esquerda.

A raposa se virou bem a tempo de a polícia secreta acabar com a barricada improvisada. Não demorou muito e os lobos logo cercaram a raposa, que se encolhia tentando recuar, porém em vão.

- Ora, senhores. Meus queridos primos. – começou a raposa. – O que os trazem aqui? Perderam algo?

- Não se faça de gentil. – disse um dos lobos, que parecia ser o superior da polícia secreta. – Sei de sua falsa lealdade. – continuou. – Estamos procurando por humanos.

- Humanos? Em Nárnia? – falou a raposa, fingindo um tom surpreso pelo que o lobo dissera.

Um dos lobos do grupo avançara por atrás.

Nesse momento, Lúcia teria entregado a posição do grupo com um pequeno grito, na qual foi impedido a tempo por Pedro.

- Não me venha com enrolação. – disse o lobo ríspido. – Essa informação é muito valiosa, não acha? Sua recompensa será viver!

A raposa parou por alguns instantes para pensar no que faria. Precisava dar tempo aos irmãos Pevensie e teria que dizer algo convincente para que o soltassem.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou o lobo ficando furioso, fazendo a raposa sair de seus pensamentos.

Ele não teria tempo, precisava dizer algo. Soltou um longo suspiro e por fim, rendeu-se.

- Norte! – disse. – Eles foram para o Norte.

Não sabia dizer se o lobo estava satisfeito, mas devia dar algum tempo para o grupo chegar à Mesa de Pedra.

- Fareje-os! – ordenou o líder.

O lobo que segurava a raposa o jogou de lado e a polícia secreta começava a se distanciar.

As crianças ficaram na árvore ainda, olhando para a situação que acabara de ocorrer. Demorou um tempo para que todos descessem sem que os lobos pudessem aparecer novamente.

Lúcia foi a primeira a reagir. Correu para a raposa em seu auxílio, seguido pela Sra. Castor e Susana. O Sr. Castor pedira alguns galhos para que pudessem fazer uma fogueira. Não levou mais do que alguns minutos para que os rapazes trouxessem galhos.

- Fire! – Lilian fez a sua keyblade aparecer e disse o feitiço, na qual viu uma pequena rajada de fogo saíra e começava a incendia os galhos.

Todos se acomodaram ao redor das chamas para se aquecerem, enquanto a Sra. Castor tomava conta da raposa.

- Eles estavam ajudando Tumnus, mas a Feiticeira chegou primeiro. – a raposa começou a relatar, porém, fora interrompido por um próprio gemido de dor.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Lúcia.

- Gostaria de dizer que cão que ladra não morde... Ow!

- Pare de se mexer. – disse a Sra. Castor. – É pior do que o Castor em dia de banho.

- O pior dia do ano... – resmungou o Castor.

- Agradeço a gentileza, - começou a raposa. – mas ficarei bem. O tempo irá curar as feridas.

- Você já está de partida? – perguntou Lúcia.

- Sim, minha rainha. Foi um prazer, mas o tempo corre e preciso reunir mais tropas a mando de Aslam.

- Você viu Aslam? – perguntou o Castor.

- Como ele é? – interveio a Sra. Castor.

- Ele é como tudo que já ouvimos. Creio que entre nós, eu não fui o único a vê-lo. – disse a raposa, virando o seu olhar em direção a Lilian. – Jovem Lilian, Aslam agradece que tenha vindo em nosso auxílio.

Lilian sentiu seu rosto ruborizar levemente. Ela tentou dizer algo, mas a raposa riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não diga nada a mim. Diga a Aslam. – falou ele. – Todos nós ficaremos felizes por tê-los ao nosso lado.

- Mas não pretendemos lutar com nenhuma feiticeira. – disse Susana.

- Vocês têm que ir! A profecia! – lembrou a raposa. – Rei Pedro...!

- Não podemos ir sem vocês. – disse o Castor.

- Nós só queremos o nosso irmão de volta. – falou Pedro.

- Não vamos mais discutir isso hoje, está bem? – interviu Lilian, olhando para todos. – Devemos dormir. Foi muita coisa para uma única noite. Amanhã cedo nós partiremos para essa tal Mesa de Pedra.

- Mas... – Susana tentou argumentar.

- É o único jeito de trazer o Edmundo de volta. – interrompeu Lilian.

Susana não disse nada, apenas ficou em silêncio fitando o fogo. Pedro parecia pensativo no que deveria fazer, enquanto Lúcia apenas observava os irmãos mais velhos.

- O tempo corre. Preciso ir. Espero vê-los na Mesa de Pedra, majestades. – disse a raposa, fazendo uma breve reverência e sumindo no escuro.

E tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio novamente. Zack e Lilian se ofereceram para ficar de guarda enquanto as crianças e os Castores dormiam. Lúcia tentou protestar, mas nada conseguiu.

Alguns minutos a mais, todos estavam dormindo, enquanto Zack e Lilian decidiam turnos para a guarda, onde a moça ficaria acordada para fazer a primeira vigília.

Zack não parecia querer dormir. Algo o incomodava. Talvez seja tudo o que aconteceu, ou melhor, o que aconteceu a Lilian durante a sua ausência. Não era possível negar que a garota melhorara muito entre o tempo que ficou em Ivalice.

Ele se levantou e encarou Lilian, que parecia estar quase adormecendo de costas para ele. Aproximou-se e se sentou ao lado dela, o que a fez despertar.

- Você devia ir dormir. – sugeriu o rapaz.

- Não. Ainda não acabou o meu turno. – disse Lilian, soltando um bocejo. – E porque você não está dormindo?

- Sem sono, eu acho...

Então voltou o silêncio. O fogo crepitava e as fagulhas eram levadas pelo vento, que estava gelado naquela noite.

- Lil, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Zack de repente.

- O que? – a amiga disse sem entender, encarando o rapaz.

- Você mudou. Parece estar mais forte. – ele comentou. – E como aprendeu a usar magia?

Lilian não pode conter uma pequena risada. Ela lembrou que não havia contado para o amigo o que acontecera durante a ausência dele. Pensou um pouco, mas não havia muito que contar. Deu um longo suspiro.

- O que você acha que eu fiz enquanto você estava em Ivalice? Eu treinei arduamente com o Rei Mickey. – falou Lilian. – Ele me ensinou várias coisas, como magia. E também técnicas de luta usando a Oathkeeper.

- Que bom...

- Posso te ensinar a usar magia, se quiser!

Aquilo pegou Zack de surpresa. Não pensou que teria que fazer um treinamento para empunhar a Oblivion. Sabia usá-la em combate, o que ficou mostrado quando ele lutou com o Riku, pois Hayner e Seifer o ensinaram antes de morrerem em Twilight Town.

Zack por fim aceitou a proposta da amiga. A noite passou com as explicações teóricas de Lilian em como usar a magia, e falou várias coisas que o Rei havia dito e ensinado para ela enquanto Zack estava em Ivalice.

x-x-x

Os primeiros raios da manhã atingiram os Pevensie. Lúcia tentou esconder o rosto e Susana parecia resmungar pela luz. Pedro abriu os olhos lentamente enquanto olhava ao redor. Nada daquilo havia sido um sonho afinal.

Pedro procurou os Castores, que começavam a se mexer não muito longe de onde havia uma fogueira na noite anterior. Olhou em volta mais uma vez e seu olhar caiu sobre Zack e Lilian, que acabaram por adormecer um ao lado do outro.

- Acho que devemos acordá-los. – disse Lúcia ainda sonolenta, se aproximando de Pedro.

O irmão mais velho assentiu e aproximou-se da dupla que dormia. Cutucou Lilian, enquanto Lúcia se dirigiu a Zack. A primeira coisa que ouvida era um resmungo de ambos.

Lilian abriu os olhos. Tocou chão fofo e gélido e percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ela se sentou rapidamente e esfregou os olhos. Zack estava se sentando também, mas ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

- Ah, sinto muito! – apressou-se Lilian em dizer. – Deveríamos ter feito a vigília, mas acabamos dormindo.

- Não se preocupem. – traquilizou Pedro. – Não precisavam ter feito isso. Somos gratos pelo menos.

- Se vocês não se importarem, é bom apressarem. – interveio o Sr. Castor, tomando a direção na qual deveriam seguir.

As crianças assentiram e se levantaram enquanto limpavam a neve de suas roupas.

Caminharam por um longo pedaço. O sol não estava tão alto quando o grupo chegou à beirada de um grande monte, onde havia uma vista para panorâmica para toda a Nárnia no oriente.

- Aslam nos espera na Mesa de Pedra. – comentou o Castor. – O lugar fica além do rio.

- Rio? – perguntou Pedro arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não se preocupe, ele está congelado por cem anos. – disse a Sra. Castor.

- Parece tão distante. – comentou Zack.

- É o mundo. – falou a Sra. Castor. – O que esperava? Que ele fosse pequeno?

- Menor. – comentou Susana olhando para Pedro.

O grupo desceu o monte com certa dificuldade. Pedro e Zack revezavam para ajudar Lúcia a descer as partes íngremes. Os Castores tinham facilidade com aquilo e tentava incentivar para que fossem mais rápidos, mas era em vão.

Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar ao rio congelado, o frio já não era intenso e uma pequena pontada de calor podia ser sentido pelos jovens que usavam os casacos pesados.

Nem chegavam à metade e Lúcia começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço. Zack se ofereceu para carregar a irmã menor nas costas, e foi decidido que ele e Pedro revezariam em quem carregaria a menina.

- Vamos, crianças! – gritou o Castor em incentivo, que estava um pouco à frente do grupo. – Vamos enquanto somos jovens!

Susana, que estava à dianteira dos jovens, olhou para trás e parou. Lilian logo parou ao seu lado e Zack começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço carregando Lúcia.

- Se ele nos apressar mais uma vez, eu juro que o transformarei em um grande chapéu. – praguejou Pedro.

- Transforme-o em uma bola de pelos para que eu possa arremessá-lo para longe. – comentou Zack, que parou e pôs Lúcia no chão.

Agora era a vez de Pedro de carregar a irmã nas costas.

- Vamos! Rápido! – gritou o Castor, que teve uma pequena mudança no tom de voz.

- Ele está ficando mandão... – comentou Lúcia, mas a Sra. Castor o interrompeu.

- Atrás de vocês! É ela!

As crianças olharam para trás e viram o que parecia ser cervos se aproximando. Não pensaram duas vezes e o grupo começou a correr. Pedro pousou Lúcia no chão e ajudou a irmã a correr. Os gritos dos Castores para serem mais rápidos apenas aumentavam o medo crescente neles.

Eles já estavam para terminar de atravessar o rio, com os sons semelhantes a sinos ficando mais alto, anunciando a aproximação.

O grupo atravessou o primeiro grupo de galhos, que davam entrada para um bosque. Os Castores corriam para o que parecia ser uma pequena descida, onde havia uma espécie de pequena caverna.

- Vamos, entrem! – falou o Sr. Castor, empurrando as crianças.

E dali, o grupo ficou em silêncio absoluto.


	12. XII – Sol e Lua

**Capítulo 12 – Sol e Lua**

O silêncio entre os jovens era absoluto. E o medo em suas faces era perceptível.

Sons de sinos eram ouvidos, porém logo foram silenciados. Talvez a Feiticeira os tivesse perdido de vista. Ficariam aliviados, se sons de passos não se seguissem até a beirada acima deles. A sombra parou e parecia olhar ao redor, antes que andasse e a sombra sumisse.

- Será que ela já foi? – perguntou Lilian sussurrando.

Era cedo para que pudesse dizer, pois alguns ruídos acima deles ainda eram audíveis, o que indicava que a Feiticeira ainda estava lá.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada mais era ouvido. O silêncio absoluto voltou novamente, o que poderia indicar uma pequena esperança para os jovens de que a Feiticeira havia desistido ali.

- Será mesmo que ela já foi? – dessa vez foi Lúcia que perguntou.

- Eu irei! – ofereceu-se Zack.

- Você não vai. – disse Lilian, segurando-o pela manga do casaco.

- Então eu vou. – interveio Pedro.

- Não! – falou Castor. – Morto você não vale de nada para Nárnia.

- Nem você querido. – disse a esposa, tentando contê-lo, mas foi em vão.

- Não se preocupe...

E o Castor saiu cautelosamente, subindo pelas pedras e espreitando o que acontecia. Não demorou muito e ele sumiu da vista dos jovens e da esposa.

O nervosismo era presente. Alguns ruídos foram ouvidos, o que deixava o grupo mais aflito. A tensão aumentava, e quando o Castor apareceu de repente, a jovem Lúcia soltara um gritinho.

- Venham! – falou o Sr. Castor animado. – É bom vocês terem sido bonzinhos, pois alguém quer vê-los.

As crianças se entreolharam. Além de Aslam, quem estaria esperando pelas crianças? Ou melhor, quem estaria esperando por Lilian e Zack, já que ninguém anunciara sobre a vinda dos dois jovens.

Todos saíram do esconderijo e se dirigiram para cima, onde supostamente estaria a Feiticeira, porém, não era ela. Um trenó marrom, puxado por cervos de mesma cor, estava para logo a frente dos jovens. E um velho senhor de barba longa e cabelos grisalhos o recebia com uma risada calorosa e convidativa.

Lúcia abriu um sorriso. Pedro não pôde de sorrir, enquanto Susana parecia um pouco desconfiada com relação ao que estava à sua frente.

- Feliz natal, senhor. – disse Lúcia sorridente.

- Com certeza, Lúcia. – pronunciou o velho. – Desde que todos vocês chegaram.

Susana ainda estava desconfiada e parecia não engolir o fato de que Papai Noel estava ali, diante deles.

- Eu já aturei demais. – disse ela para Pedro. – Mas isso...

- Pensávamos que fosse a feiticeira. – interrompeu Pedro a irmã, dirigindo-se ao senhor.

Ele não pôde deixar de conter uma leve risada.

Lilian parecia saber quem ele era, e Zack também. Para os dois jovens, o senhor passava uma sensação de calma, felicidade e segurança, algo que não sentiam há algum tempo.

- Lamento, mas em minha defesa eu digo que dirijo trenós há mais tempo que a Feiticeira. – falou ele calmamente, parecendo não ofendido com o pequeno mal entedido.

- Você é o Papai Noel! – disse Lilian, parecendo um pouco surpresa enquanto se perdia em algo dentro de sua mente.

- Sim, jovem Lilian. – falou ele sorridente, assentindo.

- Zack, você se lembra? – a jovem perguntou um pouco radiante, virando-se para o amigo. – Olette nos contou histórias sobre ele. Histórias sobre um bom e velho senhor. Quando as crianças se comportam bem, na época do Natal, o Papai Noel vem e deixa presentes! Algo que as crianças desejam para ele.

- Sim. – confirmou o Papai Noel.

- O senhor pode mesmo nos dar o que desejamos? – perguntou Lilian com uma pequena ponta de esperança.

- Ele só não pode trazer ninguém de volta à vida. – falou Zack pensativo.

- O seu amigo tem razão. – disse Papai Noel.

A face de Lilian podia ser percebida certa decepção. Virou-se para o amigo e tentou questioná-lo sobre como ele poderia saber algo sobre aquilo. Porém, Zack parecia saber o que se passava na sua mente.

- Quando as trevas invadiram Twilight Town, e meus pais foram mortos, eu já sabia sobre o Papai Noel, é claro. O bom velhinho que tinha o poder de realizar o desejo de uma boa criança. Então pedi para que os meus pais voltassem e tudo ficasse como antes. – contou o rapaz. – Mas como pode perceber, ele não atendeu a esse desejo.

- Exatamente. – falou o senhor. – Meus poderes são limitados. E não seria legal interferir na ordem natural da vida. Espero que não tenha ficado chateado.

- Não se preocupe senhor. – disse Zack. – Eu era apenas uma criança.

- Mas eu pensei que não havia natal em Nárnia. – interrompeu Susana, ainda não convencida ao certo sobre tudo aquilo.

- E não havia. Por muito tempo. – concordou Papai Noel. – Contudo, vocês trouxeram esperança. Graças a vocês, Majestades, o poder da Feiticeira finalmente enfraquece.

Lilian abriu um sorriso. Lúcia também. Susana ainda parecia meio duvidosa sobre aquilo. Os castores se entreolharam e sorriram. Para eles, a chegada das crianças era uma bênção.

- Entretanto, eu ouso dizer que isso aqui poderá ser necessário. – continuou o Papai Noel, que se virou para o trenó e parecia remexer algumas coisas no saco, à procura de algo.

- Presentes! – falou Lúcia radiante, aproximando do Papai Noel.

Ele remexeu mais um pouco e tirou dois itens de seu saco.

- Isto é suco da flor de fogo. – explicou Noel. – Uma gota para que cure qualquer ferimento. E espero que não precise usar isso. – continuou ele, entregando um pequeno punhal, com o cabo vermelho-amarronzado e um leão dourado no topo. A bainha era do mesmo material e cor.

- Obrigada senhor. – disse a mais nova dos Pevensie, mas algo parecia abatê-la. – Eu não se tenho coragem o suficiente...

- Você terá. – interrompeu o senhor, sorrindo confiante para ela. – Mas batalhas são coisas horríveis.

O velho senhor voltou para o saco e revirou mais algumas coisas, e logo achou o que procurava. Ele trazia consigo uma aljava branca decorada, acompanhado de um arco feito de madeira sob medida para Susana.

- Susana. – Noel chamou, e a mais velha dos Pevensie deu alguns passos em sua direção. – Confie neste arco, e jamais errará um alvo!

- Mas e a parte "batalhas são coisas terríveis"? – perguntou ela, meio sem entender a possível contradição que ela havia encontrado.

Noel soltou uma risada leve, e logo voltou a falar.

- Pelo visto, você não tem dificuldade em se fazer ouvir. – então ele entregou o que parecia ser uma trompa, onde em uma das extremidades, havia a face de um leão de boca aberta. – Sempre que precisar de auxílio sopre isto. Jamais se decepcionará.

- Obrigada senhor. – agradeceu Susana, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Noel voltou mais uma vez para o saco, e tirou mais dois itens. Um deles era uma espada, na qual o rapaz pegou primeiro e deu uma olhada. Em seguida, ele recebeu um escudo, com um leão vermelho desenhado na frente.

- O momento de usar isto está próximo. – falou.

- Obrigado senhor. – agradeceu Pedro, meio sem jeito.

O rapaz pegou a espada e a desembainhou, analisando cada detalhe que ela possuía na lâmina.

- Lembre-se de que isso são armas, e não brinquedos. – disse Noel seriamente. – Faça bom uso deles, e use-os com sabedoria.

Pedro assentiu.

- Enquanto vocês, Lilian e Zack. – continuou o velho, fazendo a dupla se entreolhar. – Não pensem que eu não me esqueci de vocês.

- Vamos ganhar presentes? – perguntou Lilian.

- Claro que vão! – disse Noel, procurando algo em algum bolso interno de seu casaco. – Aqui está!

Ele retirou uma pequena caixa de veludo e mostrou para os jovens. Eles se entreolharam mais uma vez, pensando em que tipo de presente seria aquele. Papai Noel abriu a caixa e dentro havia dois pingentes. Um deles era um sol, que estava perfeitamente encaixado com o outro pingente em formato de lua. O sol era uma mescla de dourado e laranja, e emitia calor, fazendo parecerem os raios que cobria metade da circunferência tremer. A lua estava em fase minguante, encaixado na outra metade da circunferência solar. Ela era uma mescla de prata e tons azulados, e brilhava fracamente.

Zack pegou o pingente. Pareciam duas peças de quebra-cabeça em sua mão. Lilian contemplou o objeto. O rapaz separou o sol e a lua. Ele viu o sol brilhar fortemente em suas mãos, e entregou o pingente da lua para a amiga, no qual o objeto reagiu na presença da moça.

- Zack, você foi abençoado com a força e imponência do sol. Sei que ainda não é crente de ser digno de usar a sua keyblade, mas em breve, você se mostrará poder de uma grande força em combate. – falou Noel, olhando para Zack.

O rapaz abriu um meio sorriso e agradeceu. Papai Noel virou-se então para Lilian.

- Minha jovem Lilian, você teve a bênção de ter a graça e a sabedoria que a lua exala.

- Sabedoria? – questionou ela.

- Não se subestime. Você é mais poderosa do que pensa. – falou ele confiante para a moça. - Lembrem-se, meus jovens, não importa onde estiverem, enquanto usarem estes cordões, vocês jamais estarão sozinhos. Sempre que precisar, um irá a auxílio do outro. – disse Noel, no qual seu olhar passava de Lilian para Zack. – Lutem juntos, pois separados, vocês não são nada, mas juntos, vocês serão imbatíveis.

Lilian apenas fitou o amuleto. Zack tocou em seu ombro, fazendo-a olhar para ele, e o rapaz sorriu confiante para ela, mostrando o cordão com o pingente do sol, que ele já usava. A moça sorriu e colocou o colar com o pingente da lua.

- Agora eu devo ir. – disse Noel fitando as crianças, com um sorriso estampado na face. – O inverno está no fim, e quando se fica ausente por 100 anos, as coisas vão se acumulando. – continuou ele, enquanto ajeitava o seu saco no trenó. – Longa vida a Aslam!

Então ele se virou e subiu no trenó, acomodando-se e pegando as rédeas dos cervos. Ele desejou feliz natal, e partiu, com as crianças acenando para o bom velho, até ele desaparecer de vista.

- Eu disse que ele era real! – falou Lúcia virando-se para a irmã mais velha, parecendo triunfante.

- Ele disse que o inverno está acabando. – começou Pedro. – Sabe o que isso significa? – ele olhou para as irmãs, para Lilian e Zack. – Sem gelo!

- Sei que a surpresa foi ótima, mas nós devemos ir. – interrompeu Castor. – Aslam nos espera.

O grupo assentiu e prosseguiram uma trilha por entre o bosque, seguindo o curso do rio congelado. Mais a frente havia uma cachoeira. A queda não era grande, e o gelo começava a se soltar, dando visão para a água.

- Temos que atravessar. E rápido. – aconselhou Zack.

- Castores não fazem diques? – perguntou Lúcia, olhando para o casal.

- Não somos tão rápidos. – falou o Castor.

- Ora, vamos! – disse Pedro, puxando Lúcia.

- Espere! – chamou Susana. – Podemos pensar nisso por um minuto?

- Não temos um minuto. – interveio Zack.

- Queria apenas ser realista.

- Não. Você estava apenas querendo ser a sabe-tudo. Como sempre! – disse Pedro.

Um uivo foi ouvido não muito longe. Parecia vir de onde eles encontraram Noel. Lilian trocou olhares com Zack, que estava apreensivo, e ajudava a amiga a descer pelas pedras até o rio que começava a descongelar.

O som de gelo que estava para se partir podia ser ouvido facilmente, o que dava medo a Pedro. Ele deu um passo e o gelo começou a rachar, e parte dele afundou.

- Calma. Talvez eu deva ir primeiro. – disse Castor, que começou a andar pelo rio calmamente, batendo o rabo no chão, para ver onde estava firme.

- Querido, você andou comendo mais do que devia, não é? – perguntou a Sra. Castor, ao ouvir parte do gelo quebrar durante a travessia do marido.

- Ora, nunca se sabe quando é a sua última refeição. – falou ele sem jeito. – Principalmente com a sua comida.

A esposa seguiu o marido, e acenou para que os jovens a seguissem também. Lilian e Zack foram os primeiros, tomando cuidado aonde pisavam. Seguidos de perto estavam os Pevensie.

- Se mamãe soubesse o que nós estamos fazendo... – começou Susana a resmungar, mas Pedro a interrompeu.

- Ela não está aqui!

Eles continuaram com a travessia até o outro lado, mas antes de alcançarem, parte do gelo que segurava a cachoeira começava a cair.

- Ah não! – gritou Lilian, não escondendo o pânico.

Quando o restante do grupo olhou para cima, viu o que eles mais temiam em encontrar: a polícia secreta. Todos começaram a correr para alcançar o outro lado, mas o que parecia ser o chefe do grupo alcançou primeiro a margem. O grupo começou a voltar, mas outra parte da polícia estava na margem de onde saíram. Eles estavam encurralados no meio do rio.

O Castor tentou avançar, mas um segundo lobo o imobilizou. Lilian e Zack invocaram a Oathkeeper e Oblivion, um mirando para cada margem. Pedro sacou a espada que ganhara e apontou para o líder, que avançava calmamente.

- Abaixe isso garoto. – disse ele. – Alguém pode se ferir.

- Não se preocupem comigo! – gritou Castor, tentando se libertar. – Acabe com ele!

- Porque não fazemos as coisas da maneira mais fácil? – continuou o líder a argumentar. – Pensem no seu irmão...

- Pedro pare! – gritou Susana para o mais velho dos Pevensie. – Talvez devêssemos ouvi-lo dessa vez.

- Garota esperta. – falou o líder, com um sorriso quase triunfante.

Castor continuava a gritar. Zack não sabia o que fazer, pois havia lobos demais na margem de onde vieram para ele enfrentar sozinho, além do fato de que não haveria como voltar, a não ser que pulassem na água. Pedro estava nervoso, e Lilian apreensiva, ambos apontando suas armas para o líder do bando.

- Vamos, garoto, pense! Essa guerra não é sua. – comentou o lobo. – A única coisa que a minha rainha deseja é que pegue a sua família e seus amiguinhos e vá embora.

- Só porque um homem de vermelho lhe deu uma espada, não quer dizer que você seja um herói.

O Sr. Castor continuava a lutar e falar. O lobo também. Lilian já ignorava todos ao redor. Ela olhou para a parede de gelo, que estava prestes a ceder. A moça soltou o grito, chamando a atenção de todos, e lançou a Oathkeeper no gelo que segurava a cachoeira.

- Ora garota, você errou. – começou o lobo sarcasticamente.

- Não, eu não errei. – disse ela confiante.

Pedro e Zack captaram a ideia da jovem. A moça apontou para a keyblade, e a fez sumir do gelo. A arma reapareceu em sua mão. A face do lobo mudou para espanto.

- Segurem-se em mim! – gritou Pedro para as irmãs.

E o irmão cravou a espada no gelo. Lilian e Zack fizeram o mesmo com a keyblade. O gelo se rompeu, e a água começou a invadir o local, criando uma onda com o impacto.

A água estava gelada. Porém, a adrenalina que os jovens tinham, a água parecia um problema menor. Os Castores apareceram nadando, cada um para um pedaço de gelo, e ajudá-los a chegar à margem.

Quando finalmente conseguiram sair do pedaço de gelo na qual seguravam, os irmãos, Lilian, Zack e os Castores estavam ensopados, e com frio. Susana olhou em volta parecendo estar à procura de alguém. Ela se virou para Pedro, e o irmão parecia entender o que ela procurava: Lúcia.

- O que você fez? – perguntou a irmã mais velha, ao ver Pedro com o casaco que a caçula usava.

Ele tentou se explicar, mas as palavras não conseguiam sair de sua boca. Zack se virou para o rio, tentando procurar alguém naquela correnteza. Lilian e Susana começaram a chamar pelo nome de Lúcia.

- Alguém viu o meu casaco? – perguntou uma voz mais fina não muito longe.

Lúcia estava insopada e tremia muito com a ausência da peça de roupa, que antes a aquecia.

Os irmãos mais velhos sorriram. Lilian relaxou e abriu um sorriso também, enquanto Zack estava mais aliviado.

- Não se preocupe querida. – disse o Castor. – Seu irmão cuidará bem de você.

- Mas não acho que vocês irão precisar dos casacos. – interrompeu a Sra. Castor, fazendo com que o grupo olhasse para o bosque.

As árvores pareciam começar a perder as camadas de gelo que continha nos galhos, dando lugar as folhas e flores, que começavam a desabrochar vagarosamente.

Andaram mais um pouco, e os sinais de mudanças começavam a ficar bem mais aparentes. Os irmãos Pevensie, Lilian e Zack acabaram por deixar os seus casacos para trás. As irmãs mais velhas, que usavam casacos leves, acabaram deixando-os para trás também.

Continuaram a trilha pelo bosque, onde o ar da primavera já predominava sobre o inverno, que antes parecia ser eterno e nunca Natal.

O griupo não caminhou muito para ver o que parecia ser um acampamento se formar. Várias barracas estavam de pé, com cores variando entre vermelho e amarelo ouro, com algumas outras poucas cores. Não muito ao longe, uma trompa foi soada. A presença deles já era de conhecimentos de todos.

Os Castores pareciam animados. Pedro olhava tudo como se fosse algo novo. Zack não parecia muito surpreso. Na face de Lilian era possível ver os olhos verdes brilhantes estudando cada coisa ali. Lúcia tinha um olhar semelhante. Sons de arbustos ao vento foram ouvídos, e a caçula dos Pevensie e Lilian se viraram. Lúcia parecia surpresa, mas a outra já tinha visto algo semelhante. Era uma ninfa dos bosques, ou dríade, que se formava e acenava para elas.

Finalmente chegaram à entrada do acampamento. Todas as criaturas próximas, várias delas centauros, faunos e outros animais (que assim como os Castores e a Raposa, eles falavam), pararam suas atividades para encarar o grupo recém-chegado.

Os olhares davam certo nervosismo a Lilian, e parecia deixar Susana um pouco desconfortável, enquanto os rapazes se divertiam com a ideia daquilo acontecer.

Quanto mais andavam, mais as criaturas do local os seguiam.

- Porque estão todos olhando para nós? – perguntou Susana, tentando manter o sorriso.

- Talvez eles te achem engraçada. – ironizou Lúcia, fazendo os outros segurarem o riso naquela ocasião, apenas a irmã mais velha não havia visto graça.

Lilian ouviu os Castores dizerem algo entre si, mas não prestou muita atenção, pois uma tenda maior e um pouco mais isolada era agora o que chamava a atenção de todos, fazendo-os parar. Inclusive os irmãos Pevensie, Lilian e Zack, que deram alguns passos à frente e olharam para o local.

Pedro desembainhou a espada, e Lilian e Zack fizeram aparecer as suas keyblades, atraindo os olhares de muito.

- Viemos ver Aslam. – falou Pedro, tentando não parecer nervoso, para um centauro próximo.

Ele apenas encarou os jovens e se virou para a tenda. Alguns segundos depois, todos que estavam em volta se ajoelharam, e o silêncio predominou em suas atividades.

O pano que cobria a entrada da tenda tremeu, e logo o que estava lá dentro saiu. Um enorme leão, de juba e pelagem dourada, apareceu diante de todos. Seus olhos tinham uma coloração dourada, e pose imponente.

Os irmãos não precisaram de mais nada para saber quem ele era. Principalmente Lilian, que já o vira em seu sonho com a ninfa. Os irmãos, seguidos de Zack e Lilian se ajoelharam.

Eles estavam perante Aslam, o grande leão.


	13. XIII – Aslam

**Capítulo 13 – Aslam**

- Bem-vindos Zack e Pedro, filhos de Adão. – falou o leão, com a sua voz grave. – Bem-vindas Lilian, Susana e Lúcia, filhas de Eva. E bem-vindos Sr. e Sra. Castor. Gostaria de agradecê-los.

Os Castores abriram um sorriso. A Sra. Castor parecia meio tímida diante do grande leão.

Aslam olhou rapidamente o grupo, e se virou para os Pevensie. Parecia procurar por alguém.

- E onde está o quarto? – perguntou.

- Eu sinto muito! – interveio Lilian rapidamente, levantando-se e encarando Aslam. – A culpa foi minha, senhor. Você me mandou para protegê-los, e eu não consegui proteger o quarto...

- É por isso que estamos aqui. – interrompeu Pedro, também se levantando, assim como Zack e as irmãs. – Precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Tivemos um problema no caminho. – disse Susana. – Nosso irmão foi capturado pela Feiticeira Branca.

Aslam pareceu surpreso.

- Capturado? Mas como?

- Ele nos traiu senhor. – disse Zack, que parecia temeroso por dizer aquilo, talvez por medo da reação do grande leão.

- Então ele traiu todos nós! – disse o centauro na qual Pedro havia se dirigido quando o grupo chegou.

- Calma Oreius. – falou o leão. – Acho que há uma explicação para isso.

Os irmãos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Susana parecia não saber o que responder, e culpa era o que se via na face do irmão mais velho. Ele olhou para a grama, pensativo sobre o que falar, e voltou com o seu olhar para Aslam.

- É minha culpa senhor. – disse ele por fim. – Fui duro demais com ele.

Lúcia olhou para Pedro. Susana fez o mesmo e tocou em seu ombro, para consolá-lo. A irmã mais velha voltou a olhar para Aslam.

- Todos nós fomos. – falou Susana.

- Senhor, ele é nosso irmão. – sussurrou Lúcia.

- Eu sei minha querida. – disse Aslam, olhando para a irmã menor. – E isso torna a traição pior ainda. Isso pode ser mais difícil do que imaginam.

- Senhor! – chamou Lilian, atraindo o olhar do leão para si. – Eu deveria ter protegido Edmundo, mas falhei. Deixe-me ir resgatá-lo, para que eu possa corrigir o meu erro.

- Eu irei com ela senhor. – interveio Zack rapidamente.

- Por hora, eu quero que todos vocês descansem. Passaram por muita coisa. Lilian e Zack, eu peço que não se culpem pelo que houve. Nós iremos ajudá-lo. – disse ele.

Outro centauro se aproximou do grupo, e pediu para que eles a seguissem. Sem questionar, os irmãos, Lilian e Zack seguiram o centauro.

Duas tendas haviam sido preparadas para os visitantes. Uma delas era onde as meninas iam ficar. Ao adentrar, Lilian viu que possuía três camas, alguns objetos e dois baús. O centauro disse que foi providenciado roupas e comida para as três.

Algum tempo depois, as irmãs Pevensie e Lilian já estavam limpas e com roupas completamente diferentes das que vestiam anteriormente. Susana usava um vestido verde-escuro, e Lúcia um vestido de cor azul com uma mistura de prateado. Já Lilian olhou o vestido que lhe foi destinado. Um prata, que não era tão longo quanto os das irmãs. A jovem nunca se imaginara usando um daqueles. Mesmo assim, Lilian vestiu.

- Você ficou linda! – exclamou Lúcia, ao ver Lilian vestida e analisando a roupa em seu corpo.

- Ah, obrigada! – disse ela sem graça, esforçando-se para não corar.

Desviou a atenção de Lúcia e voltou para o espelho que havia na tenda. Soltou os cabelos castanhos e percebeu que eles estavam grandes. Passou os dedos como pente e iria prendê-los de novo, se Susana não aparecesse com um pente.

- Pelo visto, tudo isso é novo para você, não é Lilian? – perguntou, fazendo a jovem se sentar num banco próximo em frente ao espelho.

A moça apenas assentiu, enquanto ela via pelo reflexo que Susana penteava os cabelos castanhos cor de mel.

- Em que tipo de lugar você morava? – perguntou Lúcia.

- Bem... – começou Lilian, mas logo se calou.

Lembrar de Twilight Town não era algo que pudesse dar boas lembranças. O que restou de lá foi Zack, que a acompanhava. Tudo morreu com aquele mundo, inclusive uma parte dela.

Pensou em responder, mas viu Susana e Lúcia acenarem negativo com a cabeça. Aparentemente elas entendiam a razão da qual Lilian não queria falar, e ficou agradecida por ser compreendida.

- Está pronto! – anunciou Susana.

Os cabelos de Lilian estavam soltos, porém, duas tranças finas estavam amarradas para trás ao cabelo.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a jovem sem jeito.

Lúcia sorriu, e a puxou para fora da tenda. Era possível começar a visualizar o crepúsculo no céu. As garotas iriam à procura de Pedro e Zack, mas não precisaram demorar muito, pois Zack andava um pouco perdido.

- Zack! – chamou Lilian, correndo até ele.

O rapaz se virou para encarar as garotas, e seu olhar demorou na amiga, que estava bem diferente de antes. Esforçou-se para não enrubescer.

- Cadê o Pedro? – perguntou Susana, procurando o irmão com um olhar que visualizava tudo ao redor.

- Aslam foi falar com ele. – explicou o garoto. – Majestades, se não se importam de serem chamadas assim, eu posso roubar a Lil por alguns instantes?

- Não somos majestades. – disse Susana, estranhando o título pela qual foi chamada. – E acho que a Lúcia também não irá se importar se dermos uma volta sem a Lilian.

Lúcia recebeu um beliscão leve no braço, e a pequena logo entendeu e saiu, seguindo Susana, deixando Lilian e Zack um pouco confusos por aquilo.

Zack ficou sem saber o que falar inicialmente. Mas Lilian não parecia reparar, pois os seus olhos estavam fitando outra coisa. O rapaz teve uma ideia.

- Lilian. – ele chamou, atraindo a atenção de sua amiga.

O rapaz acenou para que ela a seguisse. Sem questionar, ela o seguiu, subindo o vale. Não chegaram ao topo, mas estava alto o suficiente para ver todo o acampamento e mais além.

Lilian já tinha uma vista melhor do horizonte. As cores do crepúsculo começavam a dar tonalidades no local além do verde, fazendo refletir as luzes.

- Zack, o que é aquilo no horizonte? – perguntou a moça, sentando-se na grama.

O amigo fez o mesmo. Era possível ver interesse e um pouco de felicidade nela, além dos olhos esmeraldinos brilharem.

- Lá é o mar. E aquele castelo adiante deve ser Cair Paravel. Eu me lembro do Sr. Castor ter mencionado isso.

Lilian desviou o olhar do horizonte e encarou Zack. Ela nunca ouvira aquela palavra. Tentou se recordar das histórias de Olette, mas não encontrou nada que a fizesse lembrar daquilo.

- Lil, você sabe ao menos o que é o mar? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Não... – sussurrou ela, abraçando os joelhos e descansando sua cabeça sobre eles, enquanto voltava a olhar o mar.

- O mar é uma extensão sem fim de água. É como um rio, só que bem maior e sem fim. – explicou ele.

- Deve ser bonito.

- A visão é linda. Quando pudermos, eu te levarei até lá. Sentir a areia fofa e o mar salgado nos pés... – porém o rapaz parou e ficou apenas admirando a vista.

Eles poderiam passar a eternidade ali, encarando aquela paisagem. Porém, um soar de uma trompa à distância chamou a atenção dos dois. Lilian e Zack se entreolharam e se levantaram rapidamente.

Quando a dupla chegou, Pedro estava apontando a espada para o chefe da polícia secreta e alguns heartless que tinha forma semelhante a lobos, para a surpresa da dupla. Susana e Lúcia estavam em cima de uma árvore. Zack invocou Oblivion e partiu para cima de alguns heartless. Lilian o acompanhou, mas foi para cima de um dos lobos, deixando apenas o chefe. Zack já estava para partir em auxílio de Pedro, mas Aslam apareceu e o impediu.

- Não. – disse o leão, paralisando qualquer movimento que Zack poderia pretender. – Essa batalha é de Pedro.

O irmão mais velho encarou Aslam por um momento e voltou o seu olhar para o lobo a sua frente.

- Você pode achar que é rei... – começou ele, e se preparou para pular. – Mas morrerá como um animal! – então ele avançou contra Pedro.

Pedro não aguentara o peso do lobo e caiu para trás, com o animal em cima dele. As irmãs deram um grito e saltaram da árvore em direção ao chão. Correram até onde o irmão estava.

Tiraram o lobo de cima dele e foi possível ver a espada do rapaz cravada no animal. Lilian suspirou aliviada, mas com uma ponta de culpa, por não ter acompanhado as meninas. As irmãs abraçaram Pedro, que retribuiu o gesto.

- Jovem Lilian, solte-o! – disse Aslam.

A moça, que prendia o lobo, o soltou. Ele correu. O leão se virou para o grupo de guerreiros que estava com ele.

- Vão atrás deles. – ordenou. – Ele os levará a Edmundo. E Lilian, eu quero que você vá junto.

A moça ficou um pouco surpresa, sem muito a dizer. Apenas assentiu. O centauro, de nome Oreius, foi até junto da moça, e a puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela montasse nele.

A noite já havia caído quando o grupo chegou às proximidades do acampamento da Feiticeira. Oreius estava ao lado de Lilian, que tinha uma facilidade maior em ver o que acontecia.

O acampamento estava em intensa atividade. Forjando armas e se preparando para a guerra que viria. Na posição em que Lilian estava ela podia ver claramente Edmundo amarrado em uma árvore próxima. Num ponto distante, uma mulher de pele muito branca e cabelos loiros estava sentada e parecia conversar com um minotauro.

O lobo que Lilian libertara finalmente entrara no acampamento, após ser solto por um fauno. A moça montou em Oreius mais uma vez e o grupo avançou em direção ao acampamento.

Ela pulou das costas do centauro quando se aproximou de Edmundo. Heartless apareceram, o que dificultou as coisas. A moça cortou as cordas que prendiam o rapaz e voltou para os inimigos de olhos amarelos.

- Firaga! – gritou ela quando duas das criaturas pularam contra a moça.

A moça avançou contra o resto das criaturas, mas acabar com elas eram inúteis, pois apareciam mais. Aos poucos, Lilian e Edmundo foram cercados. Antes que a jovem pudesse pedir auxílio, ela sentiu um movimento por trás.

Um anão, que tomava conta de Edmundo antes do ataque, apareceu com um punhal de lâmina torta na mão, e avançou contra o rapaz. Lilian o empurrou para o lado e rebatera a Oathkeeper na pequena arma.

- Oreius! – griou a jovem.

O centauro já voltava para auxiliar a moça. Ela se afastou. Com uma das mãos, ele puxou Edmundo para montar nele, e logo em seguida puxou Lilian. A moça gritou, mandando o grupo dar em retirada.

- Obrigado... – sussurrou o rapaz, segurando na cintura da menina para não perder o equilíbrio e cair.

Ela apenas sorriu, enquanto se acomodava melhor de forma discreta em cima do centauro.

x-x-x

O dia começava a raiar no acampamento. Lilian dormira muito pouco, e as irmãs nem ao menos conseguiram notar a sua presença, já que elas estavam cansadas pelo que acontecera no dia anterior.

A moça saiu da tenda. Oreius conversava algo com Aslam não muito distante, porém, o que chamara a sua atenção foi Edmundo, que estava espionando o leão.

- Porque está escondido? – perguntou a jovem, fazer o rapaz levar um susto, que tentou disfarçar.

- Ahn... – começou ele, e ela não deixara de soltar uma risada. – Aslam queria falar comigo. Eu só estou esperando ele terminar de falar com...

- Oreius. – completou ela, trazendo a confusão no olhar do rapaz. – É o nome do centauro.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, o centauro se dirigiu para o grupo e lançou um olhar para Edmundo. O rapaz suspirou e foi andando em direção a Aslam, enquanto a moça seguia com Oreius para a direção oposta.

- Lilian? – chamou uma voz masculina.

Era Zack, que andava por algumas tendas e parecia à procura de algo. O amigo encarou a moça por alguns instantes e se aproximou. Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Onde você esteve, e o que aconteceu? E onde está... – antes que Zack pudesse terminar de perguntar.

- Calma! Eu estou bem. – interrompeu ela. – Fomos resgatar Edmundo. Não se preocupe, ele já está aqui e está bem. O garoto está falando com Aslam nesse momento. Mas e os outros irmãos?

- Eles estão bem. Mas Lil... – o rapaz percebeu a forma como Lilian o fitava. – O que houve? O que aconteceu que te afligi tanto?

- A Feiticeira... – disse ela, e viu o amigo arquear a sobrancelha em dúvida. – Ela tem o comando dos heartless em Nárnia. Você sempre disse para nunca sair da Torre do Relógio em Twilight Town por uma razão. E se ela tentar capturar as irmãs por essa razão?

- Lilian, tenha calma! – falou Zack, tentando descontrair. – Nada vai acontecer a elas.

- Prometa que vai protegê-las. – mas Lilian ainda mantinha a seriedade no rosto. – Por favor, Zack! Prometa!

- Sim Lil, eu prometo. – disse o rapaz assentindo e soltando um suspiro.

Antes que ela pudesse falar, ela sentiu uma pequena dor e levou a mão à barriga. Ouviu-se um som, que confirmou as suas suspeitas.

- Zack... Eu estou com fome. – disse ela sem graça, corando.

O rapaz sorriu e percebeu que ela não devia comer nada há horas.

- Vamos nos juntar aos irmãos para o café da manhã. – falou ele, puxando a amiga por entre as tendas.

Quando chegou perto das tendas onde os irmãos e o casal estavam, Lilian pôde ver que os três Pevensie estavam sentados, comendo o que pareciam ser torradas. Edmundo estava junto com eles. Pedro estava encostado em uma enorme pedra, enquanto olhava os irmãos e os visitantes.

- Olá, Majestades. – cumprimentou Zack, fazendo Susana revirar os olhos. – Espero que não esteja atrapalhando um momento importante.

- Não se preocupem. – começou Lúcia. – Junte-se a nós para o café.

Lilian agradeceu e sentou ao lado de Edmundo, enquanto Zack se acomodou ao lado da amiga. Eles puseram a conversar alegremente sobre vários assuntos. Lúcia explicava um pouco sobre o mundo dela, no qual ela chamava de Londres, enquanto Lilian e Zack explicavam sobre o universo e sua imensidão.

- Calma Ed. – disse Lúcia. – As torradas de Nárnia não vão acabar. – continuou ela em tom brincalhão.

- E eles providenciarão mais para a viagem. – falou Pedro, chamando a atenção dos irmãos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Susana sem entender. – Nós iremos para casa?

- Nós não. Vocês vão. – disse Pedro. – Prometi a mamãe que manteria vocês em segurança. Mas eu ficarei para ajudar.

- Seu irmão tem razão. – falou Lilian. – Vocês precisam estar seguras. Não podemos deixar que nada aconteça. Se necessário, Zack fará a escolta de vocês até o seu mundo.

- Mas eles precisam da gente. – disse Lúcia. – Todos nós!

- É perigoso. – continuou Lilian, olhando para a mais jovem dos irmãos. – Eu fui chamada para protegê-los, e quase deixei o Edmundo morrer...

- E você, Lu, quase se afogou. – interrompeu Pedro.

- É por isso que temos que ficar. – disse Edmundo, atraindo os olhares dos presentes. – Eu sei do que a Feiticeira é capaz. Eu a ajudei. E não conseguiria ir embora e deixar essa gente sofrendo pelo que eu fiz.

Pedro não queria admitir, mas ele se sentia orgulhoso do irmão.

- Se é assim... – começou Susana, se levantando. – Eu vou treinar.

Ela foi até um canto, onde estava a sua aljava e a trompa. Virou para os irmãos e deu um sorriso. Então saiu para que pudesse treinar. Não demorou muito e Lúcia decidiu ir atrás dela.

Pedro e Edmundo não demoraram em levantar. Eles disseram que deveriam fazer o mesmo. Edmundo não ganhara uma espada, então foi até uma das tendas mais adiante tentar arranjar uma. Lilian se levantou e ajeitou o vestido, enquanto Zack a olhava.

- Vai ficar ai parado? – perguntou a moça.

- Parado...?

- Ora, nós também devemos treinar. E você deve saber um pouco de magia para auxiliá-lo contra os heartless. – explicou ela como se fosse algo óbvio.

O amigo não questionou e se levantou. Perguntou onde iriam treinar, mas ela apenas se limitou a andar na direção onde as irmãs Pevensie haviam ido há poucos minutos atrás. Susana treinava com o arco e flecha em um enorme campo, onde continha alguns alvos, e várias marcas para dar noção de distância.

- Ahn... Majestades, – começou Lilian, atraindo os olhares das irmãs. – Vocês não se importariam de eu usar um alvo desses, não é?

- Pode usá-los. – assentiu Susana. – Creio que não farei uso de todos eles.

Lilian agradeceu, e com a ajuda de Zack, pegou um dos alvos e afastou de onde a Pevensie treinaria. Quando viu que estava um pouco distante para não causar mal a ninguém, ela se virou para o amigo.

- Bem Zack, o que eu posso dizer sobre magia é que ela pode ser a "representação" do que você deseja por métodos não muito convencionais. – disse Lilian, tentando explicar. – É só desejar muito que ela ajudará.

Ele tentou assimilar o que a amiga dissera, apesar de ser um pouco confuso. Lilian invocara a Oathkeeper e mandou Zack fazer o mesmo. O rapaz assentiu e obedeceu.

- Agora focalize o seu alvo. Concentre-se e pense em raios caindo sobre ele. – ordenou a jovem. – Quando se sentir confiante, diga claramente "Thundaga!", entendeu?

O rapaz assentiu. Ele tentou se concentrar e gritou a palavra. Uma pequena nuvem surgiu em cima do alvo e raios saíram dela. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Nada mal. Tente mais uma vez, só que pense em fogo e grite "Firaga" – falou a amiga. – Ah, e mire no alvo com a keyblade.

E assim fez. Diferente de antes, uma bola de fogo surgiu da ponta da keyblade e seguiu até o alvo, chamuscando o objeto. A amiga sorriu mais uma vez e aplaudiu o feito do rapaz.

Não muito distante, os dois ouviram sons de galopes e relinchos. Pedro e Edmundo treinavam equitação e luta com espadas. Um perseguia o outro e o som das espadas se chocando eram audíveis.

Pedro dava instruções ao irmão mais novo e continuavam com os treinos. Susana e Lúcia fitaram os irmãos. Zack também fez o mesmo. Eles ainda continuavam o embate quando o Castor corria até eles.

- Pedro, Edmundo! – gritou o Castor.

O cavalo de Edmundo relinchou e o rapaz tentou acalmá-lo. O cavalo parecia dizer algo, mas não era audível. Lilian foi se aproximar para ouvir melhor o que o Castor tinha a dizer. Zack fizera o mesmo.

- A Feiticeira! Ela exige um encontro com Aslam. – falou o Castor. – E está a caminho!


	14. XIV – A batalha de Beruna

**Capítulo 14 – A batalha de Beruna**

O grupo correu para as tendas. Uma aglomeração estava formada, o que impedia a passagem dos jovens para ver o que de fato acontecia. Uma mulher muito branca, trajando um vestido de mesma cor, com cabelos loiros amarrados, e estava sendo carregada por quatro ciclopes. Seu olhar estava voltado para Aslam, enquanto os murmúrios entre o exército do leão aumentavam. Um anão, o que Lilian havia impedido de atacar Edmundo no resgate, estava à frente e gritava.

- A Feiticeira Branca. – sussurrou Lilian e Edmundo simultaneamente.

Os ciclopes pararam e pousaram-na no chão. Jádis, como o anão se referia a ela, se levantou e seguiu em direção a Aslam, mas olhava para Edmundo com desdém.

Lilian invocou a Oathkeeper e se posicionou a frente dos irmãos, caso precisasse protegê-los. Zack, já com a Oblivion em mãos, iria avançar contra a visitante, mas Aslam apenas lançou um olhar para o rapaz, que o impediu.

- Você tem um traidor entre os seus Aslam. – disse Jádis.

Edmundo se encolheu atrás costas de Lilian.

- Sua...

Mas antes que pudesse prosseguir Zack a segurou pelo braço. Ela se virou para ele e o amigo apenas acenou negativamente, um pouco apreensivo.

Aslam prosseguiu calmamente, em resposta a Feiticeira.

- Você esqueceu as leis nas quais Nárnia foi construída? – continuou Jádis.

- Não venha me citar a Magia Profunda, Feiticeira! – rosnou o leão. – Eu estive lá quando elas foram feitas.

- Então deve se lembrar bem que o traidor me pertence. – disse ela abrindo um sorriso malicioso. – Seu sangue é minha propriedade.

- Tente vir pegá-lo. – interveio Pedro, desembainhando a espada.

Um minotauro se preparou para atacar, assim como Lilian e Zack. Jádis se virou para Pedro, encarando-o de cima a baixo.

- Você realmente acha que sua força insignificante irá me privar do meu direito. – perguntou ela.

Pedro apenas a encarava. Ele ficou pensativo e a dúvida bateu em sua mente mais uma vez. Jádis apenas voltou com o seu olhar para Aslam. Ela voltou com o seu discurso para o leão, enquanto Zack e Lilian abaixavam as keyblades e trocavam olhares entre si, atentos a qualquer sinal de ataque por parte da Feiticeira. Mas algo trouxe a atenção da jovem para Jádis.

- Aquele garoto. – disse ela, apontando para Edmundo. – Ele morrerá na Mesa de Pedra como manda a tradição. – então voltou a olhar para o grande leão. – E não se atreva a me impedir.

- Basta! – disse Aslam calmamente, atraindo os olhares de todos. – Quero falar com você. – e antes que alguém pudesse intervir, ele continuou. – A sós.

Ela nada falou, e todos mantinham um silêncio. Aslam seguiu para dentro de sua tenda, e Jádis o acompanhou. Todos se ajoelharam e esperaram pela volta do grande leão. Os irmãos se sentaram, assim como Zack e Lilian após que suas keyblades desaparecerem.

- O que será que ela está tramando? – perguntou Lúcia, olhando para todos sentados.

Edmundo estava abatido e preocupação era algo facilmente notável na face do rapaz.

- Não se preocupe Ed. – disse Lilian, que estava sentada ao lado dele e pôs sua mão sobre o ombro do irmão. – Eu e Zack iremos protegê-lo.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas fitou os irmãos, e em seguida para Lilian. Logo Edmundo desviou o olhar e voltou a fitar a grama.

O silêncio predominou por algum tempo, que Lilian poderia julgar interminável. Pensou no que aconteceria se ela morresse ali, o que aconteceria com ela, e com Zack também. Afugentou os pensamentos e percebeu que Pedro se levantava. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Jádis se revelou na entrada da tenda. Sua face parecia séria, mas Lilian pôde ver que ela parecia triunfante. Olhou atentamente para o exército de Aslam, até que o seu olhar caiu sobre Edmundo. Ela desviou o olhar e andou para a pequena porção de seu exército, enquanto Aslam se fazia revelar.

O leão fitou Edmundo, e o irmão aparentava muito medo, pois ele não queria se ver prisioneiro de novo. Aslam, então, desviou o olhar para a multidão, que estava curiosa sobre o que fora discutido entre eles.

- Ela renunciou ao direito do sangue de Edmundo. – pronunciou ele.

Os gritos de alegrias passaram a predominar por todo o acampamento. Edmundo radiava felicidade, em meio aos olhares e abraços dos irmãos, Lilian e Zack.

- Qual a garantia que me dá de que a promessa será cumprida? – falou Jádis, fazendo todos se silenciarem.

Aslam apenas rugiu e mostrou-se imponente. A Feiticeira nada disse, apenas foi levada de volta.

Todos voltaram a gritar de alegria. Lúcia caíra nos braços de Edmundo, e ele apenas sorria. A irmã a soltou e o rapaz fitou Lilian. A jovem sorriu e ele foi em direção a ela e a abraçou.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou ele apenas para ela ouvir.

A moça nada disse, apenas sorriu e se retribuiu o gesto. Alguns centauros e faunos se aproximaram para saudar o rapaz. Lilian se afastou e deixou que ele fosse recebido com as alegrias do exército de Aslam.

x-x-x

A noite caiu rapidamente no acampamento. Todos jantaram e comemoraram pela vida de Edmundo. Zack estava um pouco distante e visualizava a noite escura e os pontos prateados.

- Pensando em alguma coisa importante? – disse uma voz feminina.

O rapaz se virou num sobressalto e olhou para trás. Lilian sorria para ele, e esperava uma resposta.

- Nada de muita importância. – respondeu ele. – Mas nunca mais me assuste deste jeito.

Ela apenas riu de leve, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, a moça soltou um pequeno bocejo, e seus olhos pareciam pesados.

- Você devia ir descansar um pouco. – sugeriu Zack.

- Não precisa. Eu estou bem...

- Lil, eu te conheço o suficiente para dizer que você tem que descansar.

A moça ia falar algo, mas o rapaz não a deixou. Ele conseguiu convencer a moça para que o amigo a carregasse nas costas até a tenda onde ela e as irmãs estavam.

- Isso me lembra a Twilight Town... – sussurrou Lilian, enquanto encostava a cabeça nas costas de Zack. – Lembra de quando você me carregava assim quando brincávamos no pátio da estação, antes que os heartless pudessem invadir?

- Lembro. – confirmou o rapaz, esboçando um sorriso pela lembrança. – Olette nos descobriu uma vez e ficou furiosa.

Eles ficaram por mais um tempo em silêncio, e não demoraram a chegar à tenda onde a moça estava hospedada. Zack colocou a amiga delicadamente no chão. Ela sorriu e entrou na tenda.

O rapaz ficou ali mais um pouco, antes pudesse voltar a andar pelo acampamento. Muitos soldados faziam vigília. Ele já estava para dar meia volta e seguir para a sua tenda, tentar dormir um pouco, quando viu uma movimentação vinda da tenda onde deixara a amiga há alguns poucos minutos.

Silenciosamente, ele decidiu espiar o que acontecia. As irmãs Pevensie saíam da tenda, e ele seguiu o olhar delas. Aslam estava andando para dentro do bosque, sem notar que alguém o espiava.

- O que as vossas majestades pretendem fazer a essa hora? – perguntou Zack, surpreendendo as irmãs, que quase estavam alcançando o bosque.

Susana se virou e o encarou. Ela não revirou os olhos, nem pareceu incomodada dessa vez. Apenas ficou fitando o rapaz, pensando no que dizer.

- Sou eu quem pergunta. – disse por fim. – O que você faz aqui? Como sua rainha, eu ordeno que...

- Calma Susana. – interrompeu o rapaz. – Você ainda não é rainha, então não pode me dar ordens, e mesmo que fosse, eu não pertenço a Nárnia.

E nisso ele tinha razão. Susana parecia não saber o que fazer, olhou para a irmã, tentando buscar ajuda, mas Lúcia apenas revezava no olhar entre Susana e Zack.

- Por favor, nos deixe ir. – pediu Lúcia.

O rapaz não pôde deixar de sentir pena da menina. Revirou os olhos e voltou a fitar as irmãs.

- Não me façam arrepender disso. – disse ele – Podem ir, mas tomem cuidado. Está com a trompa? – perguntou para a mais velha.

Susana apenas assentiu e ele deixou que as irmãs passassem e seguissem Aslam, que estava mais além. Zack olhou para elas até que as meninas desaparecessem de sua vista.

- Perdoe-me Lil. – sussurrou o rapaz para si, voltando para o acampamento.

x-x-x

Lilian acordou num sobressalto. O sonho não foi ruim, mas fora do comum. O que uma cidade flutuante em meio a nuvens teria de tanta importância?

Olhou em volta e estava na tenda. Esperou os olhos se acostumarem com o escuro, e percebeu a ausência de duas coisas, ou melhor, duas pessoas. As irmãs Pevensie não estavam na cama como deveriam.

A moça se levantou rapidamente. Precisava avisar aos irmãos. Antes que pudesse alcançar a entrada, ela viu pétalas de rosa passar pela tenda. Uma ninfa. Apressou o passo e entrou na tenda.

Pedro e Zack já estavam armados, enquanto Edmundo apenas visualizava as pétalas de rosa tomar a forma humanoide. Lilian entrou e seu olhar encontrou o de Zack, que abaixou a Oblivion.

- Majestades, receio em dizer que trago más notícias de suas irmãs. – disse a ninfa.

Todos os presentes trocaram olhares entre si. Lilian não queria, mas apenas pensava que elas haviam sido levadas por heartless, enquanto Zack temia por elas, e por Aslam, que estavam com elas.

- É com grande pesar que eu venha lhes avisar que Aslam, o grande leão, está morto. – continuou a ninfa. – E também, Jádis se prepara para atacar. Seu exército atacará hoje. Estejam preparados meus jovens reis.

A ninfa se desfez e as pétalas saíram da tenda, deixando os irmãos, Zack e Lilian estupefatos com o que acabaram de ouvir.

- Temos que avisar a todos. – falou Edmundo, quebrando o silêncio. – Pedro, você deverá decidir o que vai acontecer.

O irmão mais velho apenas assentiu e se virou para Lilian e Zack. Pensou nas irmãs. Talvez estivesse tudo bem com elas. Mas se Aslam morreu, porque Lúcia e Susana estavam vivas? Aquilo fez o irmão ficar bastante pensativo.

- Eu irei chamar Oreius. – disse Lilian. – Zack e Ed, vocês devem avisar a todos o que houve.

Os dois rapazes assentiram, e a moça saiu da tenda. Andou pelo acampamento, enquanto procurava pelo centauro. Quando finalmente o avistou Oreius, ela correu até ele e o avisou.

O sol nem havia dado sinal quando o centauro, Lilian, Zack e os irmãos se reuniram à frente da tenda que pertencera a Aslam. Pedro foi verificar dentro do lugar e não havia sinal de Aslam. Lilian, Edmundo e Oreius analisavam os mapas do campo de batalha.

- A ninfa de fato tinha razão. – disse Pedro. – Ele se foi.

O rapaz ficou pensativo. O próximo passo seria difícil de decidir.

- Então você deverá nos liderar contra a Feiticeira. – falou Edmundo, olhando para o irmão.

- Majestade, há um exército pronto para segui-lo. – interveio Zack.

- Eu não posso! – exclamou Pedro.

- Aslam acreditava que você podia. – continuou Edmundo. – E eu também.

Os irmãos se encaravam. Edmundo tinha razão. Pedro olhou para Lilian e Zack, que acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, mostrando apoio. Por fim, ele fitou Oreius.

- O exército da Feiticeira se aproxima senhor. Quais são suas ordens? – perguntou o centauro.

- Preparem todas as armas e homens para a batalha. Nós iremos à luta! – disse Pedro confiante.

Oreius disparou por entre as tendas, para dar as ordens do rei, enquanto Pedro, Edmundo, Lilian e Zack discutiam sobre as táticas que deveriam tomar durante a batalha.

Todos estavam apressados, e alguns nervosos. Porém, quando o sol finalmente se firmou no céu, o exército já marchava por entre o bosque até o monte Beruna.

Pedro, Zack e Oreius ficaram na linha de frente, como a maior parte dos espadachins e lanceiros. Os arqueiros ficavam mais afastados, numa parte superior com visão para todo o campo. Lilian, Edmundo e o Castor os acompanhavam, na espera do momento para o ataque.

Um grifo, que fazia parte do exército de Aslam, veio voando em direção ao grupo. Pousou ao lado de Pedro e parecia lhe dizer algo. Porém, ela pôde supor do que se tratava. Uma trompa foi soada e no horizonte da planície, Lilian pôde ver o exército de Jádis se aproximando.

A moça soltou um suspiro, e tentou não parecer nervosa. Trocou olhares com o Castor e Edmundo. Eles pensavam o mesmo. O exército inimigo era bem mais numeroso que eles.

Uma trompa soou mais uma vez, e o exército de Pedro vibrou e se preparando para a batalha. O batalhão de Jádis avançou primeiro, mas não demorou até que Pedro sinalizasse para que os grifos avançassem numa retaliação aérea inicial.

Porém, os arqueiros da Feiticeira não demoraram a começar com um disparo de flechas em direção aos grifos. Muitos conseguiram desviar facilmente. Entretanto, criaturas aladas hostis, na qual Lilian não conseguiu identificar, avançaram contra os grifos, travando uma batalha no ar.

Não demorou, e Pedro, assim como seu exército, juntamente com Zack, avançou. Lilian, com Edmundo, o Castor e os outros arqueiros ficaram apenas olhando, esperando o momento certo. E as duas tropas se encontraram, e a batalha de fato começou.

- Nós temos que ir ajudá-los! – gritou Lilian, virando-se para Edmundo e o Castor.

- Não! Pedro nos mandou ficar aqui e aguardar o momento certo! – falou o Castor, segurando o braço da jovem, enquanto ela via a luta ocorrer de forma apreensiva.

Edmundo se virou para uma dos centauros e ordenou que ela lançasse uma flecha com a ponta em fogo, que explodiu em pleno ar, tornando-se um belo pássaro, ou melhor, uma fênix.

O pássaro avançava em direção ao centro da luta, enquanto outra criatura hostil levantou voo em direção à fênix. Edmundo estava preocupado, mas uma lança atingiu a criatura. A fênix continuou o percurso até ficar em chamas, e passou pela grama, criando uma barreira de fogo que dividia parte do exército da Feiticeira.

O batalhão de Pedro vibrou, porém, a alegria não durara muito tempo. Jádis abriu passagem e fez o fogo dissipar, dando passagem mais uma vez ao seu exército.

De repente, o exército de Pedro começou a recuar.

- É o sinal! – gritou Lilian.

Todos os arqueiros se prepararam. Lilian fincou a Oathkeeper na grama a sua frente. Esperou a ordem de Edmundo. Quando finalmente ele ordenou a primeira chuva de flechas, Lilian se concentrou nelas, em cada ponta.

- Firaga! – gritou ela, e as pontas das flechas começaram a pegar fogo.

Elas seguiram cortando o céu, em direção ao exército inimigo. E parte do batalhão de Jádis foi atingido. Mas algo acontecera, e deixara Edmundo apreensivo. O anão que mantera o jovem em cárcere enquanto esteve com a Feiticeira atirara uma flecha na direção de Pedro, que acabou atingindo o cavalo no qual ele estava montado, o que fez o rapaz cair.

- Oreius! – gritou Lilian para o centauro. – Pedro! – apontou a jovem.

O centauro se virou e viu o mais velho dos Pevensie caído. Jádis se aproximava em direção ao rapaz. Oreius apenas desembainhou suas duas espadas e avançou contra o exército inimigo.

- Zack! – gritou Lilian mais uma vez para o amigo.

O rapaz parou e olhou para a jovem. Ela apenas apontou em direção a Oreius, que ia com tudo para atacar Jádis. Zack assentiu e seguiu até ele. Heartless começavam a brotar do chão, cercando o rapaz, mas isso não o impedira de avançar. Usou magia, como Lilian havia ensinado, e uma parte das criaturas negras a sua frente.

Quando ele finalmente conseguira dar conta dos heartless, Oreius, de alguma forma, havia sumido. Ele procurou pelo corpo do centauro, mas nada via. Antes que pudesse voltar a si, mais heartless brotaram do chão, e uma grande aura negra foi surgindo entre eles e atraindo-os.

Uma enorme massa negra se formou e tomou a forma humanoide. Uma armadura de tom cinza escuro foi surgindo e começou a se unir com a massa. O heartless esmurrou tudo o que estava em sua volta, e Zack fora jogado contra uma rocha próxima.

Lilian, que via tudo, não deixou de gritar pelo amigo caído. Ela assoviou e um dos grifos remanescentes correu em seu auxílio. Quando ele se aproximou, ela pulou em suas costas. Antes que Edmundo ou o Castor pudesse questionar a ação da garota, a jovem ordenou que o grifo voasse em direção a Zack.

Quando a moça finalmente alcançou o amigo, ela tentou ajudá-lo, mas o enorme heartless avançava com tudo na direção deles. Zack tentou se manter de pé, mas cambaleou um pouco até restaurar o equilíbrio. Lilian empurrara o amigo para o lado bem no momento em que ele tentava esmagá-los.

- Zack, eu quero que você me impulsione para cima. – disse a jovem olhando para o elmo.

O amigo olhou para cima e pareceu captar a ideia da moça. O rapaz apenas seguiu em frente, em direção ao heartless, atacando sua armadura, mas sem nenhum efeito. Lilian apenas correu para acompanhar o amigo, mas quando se aproximou, ela deu um salto e Zack lhe ajudou a subir, dando o impulso necessário para a moça ficar um pouco acima do elmo. Lilian, quando começou a cair, ela desferiu contra o elmo um corte vertical, que fez a enorme criatura ficar atordoada.

- Zack, quando eu mandar, você deve atingi-lo com uma enorme bola de fogo. – disse a garota, quando pousou no chão ao lado do amigo.

Ele apenas assentiu e continuou a atacar. A jovem olhou para o céu mais uma vez, e depois seu olhar caiu sobre o elmo. Ela levantou a mão.

- Agora! – disse ela. – Thundaga!

- Firaga! – gritou Zack, apontando Oblivion para o heartless.

Uma mistura de raios e chamas o atingiu. Ele parecia se contorcer de dor, antes que sumisse por completo.

- Nós temos que ajudar os irmãos. – disse a jovem, correndo para o foco da batalha, onde os Pevensie lutavam contra o exército de Jádis.

O olhar da dupla caiu sobre a Feiticeira, que já avançava contra Pedro. Zack apenas correu contra ela, mas Edmundo fora mais rápido e quebrou o seu bastão de gelo. A Feiticeira lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e o acertou com a ponta quebrada. Zack, que apenas visualizara tudo de forma estupefata, avançou contra Jádis, e logo Lilian veio em seu auxílio.

Pedro correu em direção a Feiticeira e se juntou a Zack e Lilian na luta. Porém, Jádis conseguia dar conta do trio muito facilmente. Ela tentou acertar Zack, mas ele defendera com a keyblade e recuara um pouco, e o mesmo aconteceu a Lilian, apenas sobrando Pedro em seu alcance.

Jádis tentava a todo custo acertar Pedro, mas o irmão mais velho era habilidoso e conseguia defender ou se esquivar de suas investidas. Pedro também investia agressivamente contra a Feiticeira, mas ela era mais rápida, e além de defender, ela contra-atacava quase sempre.

Contudo, algo chamara a atenção deles. Um leão de pelagem dourada e aparência imponente apareceu e rugiu. Aslam estava vivo, e seguido dele, estava as irmãs Pevensie e mais guerreiros para o exército de Pedro.

Jádis avançava mais e mais contra Pedro, e dificultando as defesas do rapaz. Não demorou em que ela o derrubasse. Antes que fincasse a espada nele, Lilian avançou e a derrubou no chão e estava para fincar a Oathkeeper na Feiticeira, quando ela começou a rir maliciosamente.

- Que todos os infortúnios caiam sobre você. – disse ela para Lilian.

A jovem estremeceu. Sentiu um enorme calafrio e o clima parecia gelar e ficar mais pesado. Ela tentou falar. Seus lábios estremeceram, mas nada conseguia dizer. Jádis aproveitou a distração da moça e a derrubou no chão. A keyblade da jovem sumira e ela parecia entrar em pânico. A Feiticeira pegou sua espada e olhou a moça caída.

- [i]Ele[/i] irá gostar muito de vê-la Lilian. Mas [i]ele[/i] vai vê-la morta! – disse Jádis, já descendo a espada para acertar a jovem.

A face de Lilian apenas expressava pânico. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a sua morte certa. Mas algo pulara contra Jádis. Aslam rugiu contra ela, e num único ato, ele a matou. A Feiticeira logo começara a se desfazer, e sua essência parecia esvair para o nada.


	15. XV – Mar

**Capítulo 15 – Mar**

- Lil! – gritou Zack, aproximando-se da amiga.

Lilian finalmente voltou a si e olhava para os lados. Zack a ajudou a se levantar. Ela parecia cansada e estava cambaleante. O rapaz a levou para junto dos irmãos, que foram auxiliar Edmundo.

O irmão mais novo estava tremendo. Pedro e Susana estavam apreensivos, enquanto Lúcia se aproximava com o frasco que ganhara do Papai Noel. Ela deixou cair uma gota e esperou.

Edmundo parara de tremer e parecia não mais reagir. Lilian se aproximou mais, não querendo que o rapaz estivesse morto. Zack pôs a mão em seu ombro para consolá-la.

Mas Edmundo começou a tossir, e aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos. Ele olhou em volta esboçou um meio sorriso, contudo, sua face expressava um pouco dúvida por aquela felicidade dos irmãos e dos amigos em volta.

- Quando vai aprender a obedecer ao que eu digo? – perguntou Pedro brincalhão.

Os irmãos olharam para Lilian e Zack, que se aproximaram deles.

- Obrigado! Obrigado por tudo. – agradeceu Pedro.

Logo todos se reuniram para um abraço, enquanto esbanjavam felicidade, pois a guerra havia acabado e tudo parecia mais seguro naquele momento. O abraço se desfez e todos passavam a olhar para Aslam.

Lúcia se levantou e pegou o frasco. Ela olhava para parte do exército caído a sua volta que precisavam de sua ajuda.

x-x-x

Os preparativos para a coroação dos irmãos Pevensie estavam corridos. Após os acontecimentos posteriores a batalha, todos se apressavam em Cair Paravel.

Lilian mal tivera tempo de andar pelo castelo. Mas ela tinha que admitir que ele era enorme, e lindo também. Os irmãos providenciaram um quarto para ela e para Zack.

A hora da coroação estava próxima. Lilian estava em seu quarto, olhando pela janela o mar adiante. Alanis, uma centauro que havia sido designada para ajudá-la, entrou nos aposentos.

- Jovem Lilian. – chamou ela. – Está quase na hora da coroação. Devemos nos apressar.

- Iremos. – disse a moça.

Lilian tomou um longo banho e se arrumou. Um vestido vermelho claro estava sobre sua cama. Ela apenas vestiu. Não era longo, e ia até os joelhos. Não havia mangas nele. Alanis a ajudou com os cabelos castanhos, no qual trançou em uma única trança, deixando apenas a franja de lado solta, que realçava a face da jovem.

No salão onde havia os quatro tronos, tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Sua decoração era composta por bandeiras de Nárnia, vermelho e dourado, com o símbolo de um leão. A cor das paredes era composta por um creme bem suave e o chão em mármore, que reluzia a luz do entardecer.

Todos se alinharam em duas fileiras, deixando uma passagem no meio. Lilian e Zack, ambos com a keyblade em punho estavam prontos para saudar os novos soberanos.

Não demorou e os irmãos apareceram, ladeados por Aslam. Eles estavam deslumbrantes. A aparência imponente dos soberanos era de completa admiração.

Cada um dos Pevensie tomou um lugar à frente do trono. Aslam se virou para todos. Ele começou o seu discurso, enquanto anunciava os novos reis e rainhas. Os Castores se aproximaram com as coroas dos irmãos, acompanhado por Tumnus.

Lúcia, intitulada de a Destemida, foi a primeira a receber a coroa, de cor prata. Edmundo, que fora nomeado de o Justo, recebera a sua logo em seguida, e tinha mesma cor que a da irmã mais jovem. Susana, conhecida agora como a Gentil, fora coroada com uma coroa semelhante a da irmã, porém, era dourada. Por último, Pedro fora coroado e intitulado de o Magnífico. Os irmãos ocuparam os lugares nos tronos, enquanto todos os saudavam.

Lilian e Zack cumprimentaram os novos reis e rainhas, e antes que pudesse ser dito algo por parte dos irmãos, as keyblades dos jovens brilharam, e no vitral, atrás dos quatro tronos, uma fechadura se formava.

- Lilian e Zack! – chamou Aslam. – Há algo que precisam saber sobre a keyblade. Aquela fechadura é o que guarda o coração de Nárnia.

- Coração de Nárnia? – indagou Lilian.

- Em cada mundo há um coração, que o sustenta de acordo com os sentimentos das pessoas. Como devem saber, vários mundos foram consumidos, pois as pessoas deixaram de ter fé, e as trevas tomaram conta. Suas keyblades e várias outras que vieram antes dela tinham o poder de fechar estas fechaduras e proteger o coração do mundo, e das pessoas existentes neles.

- Então nós devemos fechá-lo, e preservar este mundo. – comentou Zack.

O rapaz olhou para Lilian, que sorria e acenava positivamente com a cabeça. Ambos levantaram as suas keyblades, e um feixe de luz de branca atingiu a fechadura, que brilhou e logo sumiu.

- Eu agradeço a vocês, Lilian e Zack, por terem atendido ao meu pedido. – agradeceu Aslam. – E lembrem-se, chaves não servem apenas para fechar.

Os festejos logo começaram. Todos conversavam e cumprimentavam os novos reis e rainhas alegremente. Lilian parecia um pouco alheia a tudo isso. Certificou-se de que ninguém estava olhando e saiu do salão.

Não demorou e ela alcançou a praia. Ficou descalça por uns instantes e sentiu a úmida e fofa areia da praia. Aproximou-se da água e deixou que seus pés sentissem a água.

- Achou que ninguém a veria sair? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

Lilian se virou um pouco surpresa. Seu sorriso costumeiro brotou dos lábios ao ver Zack parado.

- Não pense que assim pode me assustar. – disse ela.

- Talvez não fosse essa a minha intenção. – falou ele revirando os olhos de maneira brincalhona.

- E você tinha razão. – comentou ela, fazendo o amigo arquear uma das sobrancelhas. – O mar é lindo. – e voltou a fitar a imensidão de água.

Os dois ficaram fitando o cenário mais um pouco. Lilian se virou para fitar o amigo mais uma vez, e ela reparou que ele a olhava, o que a fez corar. A jovem se aproximou e estalou os dedos e ele pareceu despertar de um transe, o que a fez rir de leve.

- Sabe Lil, eu fiquei me perguntando algo. – disse ele, desviando o olhar, e ela esperou que ele continuasse. – Como vamos voltar para Disney Castle?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas pensou um pouco. Então, algo viera em sua mente, e ela invocou sua keyblade. Zack a olhou duvidoso sobre o que ela pretendia fazer.

- Lembra do que Aslam disse? – perguntou ela, e ele pareceu mais confuso. – "Chaves não servem apenas para fechar". Elas também servem para abrir. Acho que unindo nossas keyblades, nós podemos abrir um portal para Disney Castle.

Zack pareceu captar a ideia. Invocou a sua keyblade e ambos miraram para o mar mais uma vez. Da ponta de cada uma das duas keyblades, um feixe de luz branca atingiu parte da água, que se agitou. A água foi se levantando e formou o que parecia ser uma moldura de porta na areia úmida.

Lilian olhou para o amigo, que parecia duvidoso sobre aquilo.

- Lilian? Zack? – chamou outra voz.

Ambos se viraram e Lúcia, acompanhada dos irmãos, Tumnus, os Castores e Oreius. Aslam vinha atrás deles, olhando para a dupla.

- Vocês já vão? – perguntou a irmã mais nova.

- Sim Lu. – confirmou Lilian. – Foi muito legal conhecê-los, mas temos que voltar para casa.

- Vocês podem vir nos visitar? – dessa vez foi Edmundo que perguntou.

Lilian trocou um olhar com Zack, que respondeu por fim.

- Majestades, nós viemos visitá-los assim que pudermos. – disse ele.

Ele acenou e chamou a amiga. Ela acenou para os irmãos. Tumnus e os Castores agradeceram a eles por terem cuidado das crianças. Lilian também agradeceu a Oreius, e ele apenas acenou para a moça.

Sem olhar para trás, Lilian segurou delicadamente a mão de Zack e acenou confiante para ele. O rapaz respirou fundo e ambos andaram para o portal. A moça fechou os olhos e pensou em Disney Castle.

De repente, a moça não sentia mais a areia fofa ou o cheiro da maresia invadindo as narinas. Nem mesmo a brisa em seu rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e se encontrava em uma pequena sala não muito ampla, de paredes brancas e um gramado que crescia de forma misteriosa no chão.

- Nós voltamos. – disse Zack.

Lilian olhou para o amigo e depois se olhou. Não vestia mais o vestido que usava em Nárnia, e seu cabelo não estava trançado como minutos atrás. As vestes de Zack também eram as mesmas de antes de partirem para Nárnia.

- Parece que voltamos a ser nós mesmos. – ele comentou.

- Não exatamente. – falou Lilian. – Ficamos com os presentes. – e ela mostrou o pingente de lua preso num cordão ao pescoço.

Ele pegou o pingente de sol e o olhou por um momento. Lilian olhou para a sala em volta e viu o que tinha através da porta. Estava amanhecendo.

- Zack... Nós passamos dias fora. – disse a moça. – Todos devem estar loucos atrás da gente. Temos que procurar o rei Mickey.

O amigo assentiu, e ambos saíram da sala andando apressadamente pelos corredores. Corredor após corredor antes que ambos pudessem se sentir perdidos. Antes que pudessem falar, eles ouviram algo em uma das portas.

Lilian se aproximou e a porta estava entreaberta. As vozes de Riku e rei Mickey eram ouvidos, mas o que eles falavam era algo inaudível. A moça não pensou duas vezes e abriu a porta.

- Nós voltamos! – apressou-se ela em dizer.

Riku e rei apenas trocaram olhares e pareciam confusos sobre o que ela tinha dito. Zack parou na porta e esperava que a amiga dissesse algo para complementar.

- Voltar? – perguntou Mickey arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Nem sabíamos que vocês tinham partido seja lá para onde quer que seja.

- Mas nós saímos. – argumentou Lilian. – Passamos dias fora...

- Lilian! Tenha calma. – interrompeu Riku e esperou que a jovem se acalmasse antes de continuar. – E para onde vocês foram? O que exatamente aconteceu?

Antes que a jovem pudesse continuar o relato, Mickey mandou os visitantes se sentarem. Eles estavam em seu escritório. Não era grande, mas continha uma estante com livros, uma mesa lustrosa e uma cadeira não muito ornamentada onde ele se sentava.

Lilian ia começar o seu relato, quando Zack falou primeiro.

- Na verdade, a Lilian teve um sonho com uma ninfa. A Lil ficou um pouco perturbada e disse que precisava ajudar, pois alguém a chamava. Perdemo-nos pelos corredores, até que ela nos levou a um lugar do castelo onde a grama cresce de forma estranha e um portal que levava a outro mundo.

- Nós fomos para Nárnia. – continuou Lilian. – Aslam nos chamou.

- Aslam? – repetiu Riku surpreso à menção do nome.

- Vocês viram Aslam? – perguntou Mickey.

- Sim. Nós o ajudamos a restaurar a ordem no país. – disse Lilian. – Mas vocês conhecem Aslam?

- Há muito tempo, eu fui à Nárnia. – falou Riku pensativo, com um sorriso infantil e abobalhado na face. – Faz tempo desde a última vez em que fui lá...

- Você já foi a Nárnia? – perguntou Lilian, um pouco surpresa. – Porque não foi chamado como eu?

- Lilian, nem eu nem o Riku temos mais permissão para entrar em Nárnia. – falou Mickey, e se apressou em continuar antes que pudesse ser interrompido. – Nós fomos lá há muito tempo, em épocas diferentes, porém, o que ouvimos foi a mesma coisa. Não podemos voltar, pois Aslam crê que somos velhos demais para acreditar em um mundo que muitos julgam contos de fada.

- Ele não nos disse isso. – comentou Zack pensativo.

- Então o grande leão julga vocês ainda novos. Vocês poderão voltar algum dia. – explicou Riku.

E o grupo ficou em silêncio. Lilian olhava para as mãos pousadas delicadamente sobre o colo. Porém, ela ficou revirando seus pensamentos e algo que Aslam dissera em Cair Paravel.

- Mas há ainda algo que quero saber. – disse Lilian, olhando diretamente para o rei, que acenou para que continuasse. – Aslam nos falou dos corações dos mundos e sua relação com as keyblades. Então é assim que as trevas conseguem tomar posse de um mundo, não é? E para voltarmos, eu e Zack usamos as nossas keyblades para abrir uma passagem para este mundo...

- É Lilian. Foi assim que as trevas tomaram conta de vários mundos. Primeiro eles invadem os corações das pessoas, e vão à procura do coração daquele mundo. Quando acham, as trevas invadem e tomam posse daquele mundo. – explicou Mickey.

- E as keyblades são as chaves que precisamos para proteger esses mundos. Mas como você já descobriu, ela também serve para abrir. E o portal que os trouxe aqui é uma dessas serventias. – continuou Riku.

E Lilian continuou a ficar em silêncio.

- Mas porque vocês não deram a nossa falta se nós passamos dias em Nárnia? – perguntou Zack curioso.

- O tempo em Nárnia corre muito mais rápido que o nosso tempo. Isso também se aplica a alguns mundos. – disse Mickey.

Lilian mergulhou em pensamentos. Nárnia ainda vinha muito a sua mente. E lembrara-se do que Jádis a dissera. Ela perguntou a si mesma se deveria contar o que houve. Poderia ser besteira, mas aquilo de alguma forma a perturbou em Beruna.

- E se não sentiram a nossa falta... – começou Lilian, após pensar mais um pouco. – O que faziam? Vocês conversavam antes de chegarmos aqui, não foi?

Riku e Mickey trocaram olhares mais uma vez. Mickey apenas fitava Zack e a moça sério, enquanto Riku suspirou.

- Recebemos um chamado agora a pouco vindo de The Land of Dragons. – disse Riku. – Mulan deve estar com problemas e temos que ajudá-la.

- Zack e Lilian, eu quero que vocês dois vão. – falou Mickey.

- O que? – tentou argumentar Riku, um pouco surpreso. – Majestade, você sabe a situação daquele mundo. Não podemos mandar os dois...

- E é por isso que você também vai. – interveio o rei.

Ele assentiu e ficou pensativo. Mickey se virou para Lilian e Zack mais uma vez e sorrindo outra vez.

- Vocês dois podem não estar cansados, mas tiveram uma noite agitada. – começou o rei. – Descansem um pouco e partirão ao primeiro sinal do crepúsculo.

Eles assentiram e se prepararam para sair.

x-x-x

A manhã não demorou a passar. Zack e Lilian ficaram treinando magia e maneiras de ataque com as keyblades. Porém, ambos estavam um pouco ansiosos.

O crepúsculo estava dando seus indícios. Vaan já estava a bordo da High Wing, apenas ajeitando alguns detalhes na cabine. Riku já esperava Zack e Lilian no jardim, porém, o casal não demorara em aparecer.

Quando todos estavam prontos, a High Wing deu seu sinal de vida e partiu. Em uma hora, Disney Castle era apenas um mundo que ficava para trás.

Lilian olhava a imensidão do universo pelo mirante. Sua mente estava menos preocupada, pois a ansiedade invadia. Pensamentos de como seria o novo mundo até mesmo o que eles podiam enfrentar eram algo que preenchia a sua mente, mantendo-a distraídas das preocupações.

- Algo a preocupa? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

Riku estava parado, olhando não para Lilian, mas para o que ela via através dele: o universo.

- Nada...

- Algo em Nárnia a deixou preocupada? – perguntou ele novamente, ignorando o que a moça ia dizer.

- Não é nada. – respondeu ela. – Foi apenas coisa demais em o que parecia ser uma noite.

Ele não conteu a risada. A conversa continuou até que o azul-escuro do céu fosse ficando mais claro e nuvens começassem a aparecer.

De repente Zack apareceu pelo elevador às pressas.

- Vão à cabine! – disse Zack ofegante. – Vaan disse que parece ter problemas.

Sem hesitar, o trio seguiu até a cabine, onde Vaan estava preocupado pelo que via adiante. Eles estavam sobrevoando um bosque, e mais além um vilarejo. O bosque abaixo tinha bastante movimentação.

- Vaan, nós iremos descer. – disse Riku. – pouse a nave em um lugar seguro e me contate pelo comunicador.

O rapaz loiro apenas assentiu.

Em minutos, Zack, Lilian e Riku estavam prestes a pular da nave, que sobrevoava mais baixo e com pouca velocidade. Não demorou e eles estavam no chão.

- Está mais calmo do que visto de cima. – comentou Lilian.

- Ou não. Vejam! – interveio Zack, apontando para um dos lados.

Um grupo em uma carroça puxada por cavalos rapidamente vinha na direção deles, e parecia não desviar. Riku mandou apenas pularem para os lados, e os outros dois apenas obedeceram, vendo a carroça seguir caminho, porém, ela parou logo adiante.

Três homens desceram e olhavam hesitantes para os estranhos.

- Nós viemos a pedido de Fa Mulan! – apressou-se Riku em dizer, levantando-se para encarar os homens.

Lilian e Zack se levantaram também e ficaram atentos a qualquer hostilidade. Os três homens trocaram olhares entre si, e o maior deles se dirigiu ao baixinho do grupo.

- Acho que era isso que Mulan queria dizer quando disse que reforços viriam, Yao.

O baixinho, Yao, olhou para o outro, que era mais magro e nem era tão alto nem tão baixo. O grupo demorou a responder. Parecia analisar a situação em que se encontravam naquele bosque.

- Ling, Chien-Po. Ajudem-os a subir. Vamos levá-los ao Ping. Ele saberá o que fazer. – disse Yao por fim.


	16. XVI – Li Ping

**Capítulo 16 – Li Ping**

O trio apenas obedeceu a Yao. Lilian estava para protestar, quando Riku a censurou com o olhar, fazendo-a calar. Chien-Po a ajudou a subir na carroça. Zack foi logo atrás, e Riku por último.

A estrura de madeira não era grande e parecia o mais rústica possível. Feno estava um pouco espalhado e cobria parte da carroça. A jovem estava para olhar melhor, quando o cavalo relinchou e começou a correr.

A viagem não fora longa, e o vilarejo, que eles viram de cima através da High Wing, aparecia adiante. As ruas estavam desertas. As casas eram de típica arquitetura chinesa. O cavalo relinchou ao entrar em uma das ruas rapidamente, e mais à frente, em uma das casas, as portas se abriram, dando passagem para um grande terreno, que outrora fora verde, e agora a grama começava a tomar a cor amarelada.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou Lil, quando o cavalo parou.

Ninguém a respondeu, mas isso não a incomodou, pois estava estudando o local ao redor. E não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonito era.

- Ping! – chamou Yao, ao avistar um rapaz que não era nem mais velho que o Riku nem mais novo que o Zack.

Ele também não era alto como os dois amigos da jovem, mas era mais alta que ela. Seus cabelos eram negros como a escuridão, e comprido, porém, eles estavam amarrados. Seus olhos, de cor escura, corriam de Yao para os visitantes.

- Yao... Quem são eles? – perguntou Ping. – E onde está a minha mãe?

Yao não respondera. Apenas olhou para Ling, que remexia o feno na carroça. De lá, o homem magro tirou um capacete de guerra e entregou para Ping. Ele apenas pegou o objeto sem entender. Seu olhar parecia procurar algo ali. Algo que ele não conseguia encontrar.

- Viemos ao chamado de Fa Mulan! – disse Riku, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Nós os encontramos no bosque a caminho daqui. – começou Chien-Po. – Talvez eles nos ajudem.

Ping apenas ficou em silêncio. Respirou fundo e acenou para que Yao e os outros dois levassem os visitantes para dentro da casa, enquanto ele seguia ao que parecia ser um pequeno templo. Lilian apenas teve tempo de vê-lo erguer o capacete de Mulan.

O trio entrou na pequena sala e Chien-Po acenou para que eles se acomodassem em volta de uma pequena mesa baixa. Lilian estranhou o fato de não haver cadeiras, e todos sentaram no chão de joelhos em volta da mesinha. A jovem não questionou e fez o mesmo.

Não demorou e Ping entrou no recinto. Ele esfregava um dos olhos com a mão, como se tentasse não parecer que estava chorando anteriormente. Ele suspirou e olhou para os visitantes por alguns instantes antes de sentar à mesa.

- Como vocês conhecem a minha mãe? – apressou-se Ping em perguntar, antes que Riku pudesse falar algo. – E como vou saber que não estão mentindo?

- Eles não estão mentindo. – comentou Ling, atraindo os olhares de todos à mesa, exceto Riku.

- O que quer dizer? – tentou questionar Ping, mas fora interrompido mais uma vez.

- Ele – apontou para Riku. – ajudou a sua mãe antes, em várias ocasiões, antes mesmo de você nascer. E ela provavelmente os chamou antes que pudesse ser capturada.

- Como assim? – perguntou Riku com um pouco de dúvida na face. – Mulan foi capturada? O que aconteceu?

Ping virou o olhar para um lado, encarando ninguém e apenas pensando. Ele parecia em um conflito interno para decidir o que falava.

- Vocês já devem saber que o Imperador caiu e as trevas assumiram o seu lugar, certo? – perguntou Ping, e Riku apenas assentiu. – E sabe também sobre a resistência?

- Sora ajudou Mulan e Shang com a resistência. Quando o Sora desapareceu, ela não hesitou em continuar a lutar, mas tudo foi dificultado sem sua ajuda. – comentou Riku.

- Muitos anos, meus pais, Mulan e Shang, passaram anos estudando as movimentações em torno da cidade proibida. Há alguns meses, meu pai decidiu que estava na hora de agir. Minha mãe tentou impedi-lo, mas ele estava confiante e ela o deixou ir.

- Shang nos mandava mensagens toda semana, e sempre relatava sua posição e a situação do inimigo. Mas há algumas semanas as mensagens cessaram. – continuou Chien-Po.

- Mulan ficou preocupada e acabou partindo com um exército, do qual eu, Yao e Chien-Po fazíamos parte. Mas fomos emboscados. Antes que Mulan fosse descoberta como mulher mais uma vez, ela disse que pediu ajuda e mandou que voltássemos. – explicou Ling.

O silêncio dominou o recinto outra vez. Riku ainda pensava sobre tudo o que foi dito, enquanto Zack apenas tentava estudar a situação. Mas Lilian ficou intrigada com algo dito, o que era perceptível em sua face.

- Descobri-la como mulher mais uma vez? – indagou Lilian em voz alta, perguntando-se mais para si do que para os outros em volta.

- Na luta contra os hunos para defender a China há muito tempo, Fa Mulan tomou o lugar do pai no exército e escondeu sua identidade para lutar contra os hunos. – explicou Yao, mas logo continuou. – Ela foi descoberta, porém, sua vida poupada. Teríamos perdido para os hunos se ela desistisse de lutar. Ela é uma grande mulher.

Lilian voltou a olhar para a mesa, enquanto estava absorta em pensamentos. Involuntariamente, ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Mulan, por alguma razão, trazia a lembrança de Olette na cabeça de jovem, e também via como ela morreu lutando para salvar os dois únicos sobreviventes do massacre em Twilight Town.

- Já que são amigos de minha mãe, – começou Ping. – eu convido vocês para que descansem por aqui.

Riku agradeceu com um aceno e Chien-Po, junto com Ling e Yao, foram levar cada um dos visitantes ao lugar onde poderiam descansar. O tempo havia passado rápido durante a conversa, e já anoitecia.

Após que Chien-Po a deixou nos aposentos destinado a ela, Lilian ficou apenas sentada em um canto do quarto enquanto pensava. Aquele lugar e a situação na qual se encontravam era realmente algo no qual a deixava bastante pensativa.

Aos poucos, ela foi se deitando no chão frio e as pálpebras pesaram. Sentiu uma brisa vinda da janela, o que a deixou mais sonolenta. E finalmente adormecera.

x-x-x

- Você ainda não explicou porque viemos para este mundo. – perguntou uma voz masculina um pouco temerosa, enquanto olhava para os lados apressadamente.

- Ah, você pergunta demais. – bufou uma segunda voz, também masculina.

Lilian parecia confusa por tantas vozes e sons diferentes. Abriu os olhos e não se encontrou há o que parecia ser minutos atrás. Levantou-se e olhou bem um lugar.

Parecia ser à saída de um beco estreito entre dois prédios. Ela andou um pouco e ouviu as duas vozes de antes vinda de suas costas. Ela olhou para a rua movimentada mais adiante e depois para três vultos.

A moça tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíam, e eles aparentemente não a viam ali. Lilian tentou ver suas faces, mas eles estavam encapuzados.

- Ainda não o encontramos. – disse uma terceira voz mais calma. – Não o achamos em Radiant Garden antes da destruição, e ele tampouco foi para Traverse Town. Mas o que ele faria nesse mundo distante e isolado?

- Ora, esta é uma das razões para estarmos aqui, certo? – questionou a segunda voz. – A propósito, ele não iria para lugares onde o acharíamos facilmente.

Lilian não entendia nada daquela situação, mas pouco ligava. Eles sabiam do que houve em Radiant Garden e mencionaram Traverse Town, e isso foi o que a deixou intrigada.

- Mas se ele não estiver aqui...? – a primeira voz voltou a falar.

- Você quer calar essa boca? – disse a segunda voz, começando a ficar irritado.

- Ah, como vocês dois são infantis... – comentou o terceiro vulto, parecendo alheio a iminente briga dos dois primeiros.

Lilian, que estava quieta, olha para trás mais uma vez, e ninguém parecia notar que havia pessoas naquele beco. A moça sentiu uma leve brisa no rosto, o que pareceu fazê-la relaxar.

- Há alguém aqui. – disse a terceira voz calmamente, um pouco desinteressado, e chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

Lilian arregalou os olhos. Ela não acreditava que eles a viram, pois já teria sido pega. Mas aquilo a assustou e sentiu a respiração acelerar, enquanto pensava numa forma de sair daquele lugar.

- Alguém? – argumentou a primeira voz, não muito temerosa, e olhava para os lados, como se esperasse que alguém saísse das paredes.

O terceiro vulto parecia olhar fixamente para um ponto, onde Lilian se encontrava. Os outros dois não a enxergavam, e ela duvidava que o terceiro também visse, mas ela se sentia observada, o que a arrepiou.

- Te peguei. – disse a terceira voz, ainda calma e apontando para a jovem. – Bang!

E ela sentiu tudo se distanciar. A visão ficava turva, e a jovem se pôs de joelho. O terceiro vulto parecia não ter feito nada, mas ela não deixou de sentir cansaço. Tentou se levantar, mas caiu e suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas. Não ouvia mais nada, muito menos tentava pensar. Deixou-se levar pela sensação estranha.

Então tudo ficou escuro.

x-x-x

Assustada, Lilian acordou num pulo. Ficou sentada olhando em volta e estudando rapidamente cada detalhe de um pequeno quarto. Respirou fundo, enquanto pensava no sonho que tivera.

- Mas parecia tão real. – comentou consigo.

Depois de passar alguns minutos sentada, ela conseguiu se acalmar, mas temia em voltar a dormir. Olhou pela janela e o céu estava começando a clarear. Pôs-se de pé e saiu do quarto.

Não havia ninguém no jardim, o que a deixou aliviada. Naquele momento, após o sonho, ela apenas queria pensar por alguns minutos. Lembrou-se da cena de ontem quando Ping estava no pequeno templo. Decidiu então ir até o lugar.

Ele não era grande de fato. Lugar feito quase em um círculo perfeito. Havia algumas colunas de mármore com inscrições na qual ela não conseguia ler. E no chão, em frente a uma coluna maior, estava o capacete de Fa Mulan.

Ela se ajoelhou e visualizou o capacete. Olhou para trás e certificou de que ninguém a espionava, nem a surpreenderia ali. Pegou o objeto e o estudou detalhadamente. Estava um pouco empoeirado. Ela iria tirar a camada fina, quando ouviu um barulho estranho.

A moça olhou para trás e não viu ninguém. E mais uma vez o ruído. Olhou para o capacete, e sentiu algo sob suas mãos. Ela levantou o objeto para olhá-lo de baixo, quando soltou um grito abafado, e deixando cair no chão o capacete.

- O que? O que? – gritou alguém exaltado.

Lilian se afastou um pouco, mas sem desviar o olhar de onde vinha a voz.

Quando tudo pareceu mais calmo, ela pôde perceber um lagarto vermelho limpando a poeira do corpo. A jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha e se perguntou o que seria aquilo. Pensou em perguntar, mas viu que ele também a olhava.

- Você não é a Mulan. – disse ele, apenas afirmando.

Mesmo assim, Lilian assentiu um pouco assutada.

- Se você não é Mulan, então quem é você? E o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

- Meu nome é Lilian. – falou a jovem com a voz um pouco trêmula. – E eu acho que você estava escondido dentro do capacete. Mas quem é você?

- Quem eu sou? Quem EU sou? – ironizou o lagarto. – Sou o todo-poderoso! Sou o indestrutível Mushu! – apresentou-se ele de forma um pouco espalhafatosa e teatral.

- Indestrutível? – ela indagou. – Todo-poderoso? O que um lagartinho como você pode fazer? – continuou ela ironizando Mushu, que parecia ficar furioso.

- Ok, eu não sou lagarto! – exclamou ele, tentando não parecer ofendido. – Dragão! Lagarto não. Eu não fico por ai soltando a lingueta.

- Eu achei que dragões fossem maiores. – Lilian disse tentando não rir da situação de Mushu.

- Duh! Eu estou em meu tamanho de bolso. – replicou ele. – Mas se eu estivesse em meu tamanho normal, eu faria a criança aqui correr de medo. – apontou ele para a jovem.

Lilian arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida, mas preferiu não questionar o que Mushu dizia. Continuou a olhá-lo antes de continuar a falar.

- Mas o que aconteceu com Mulan? – perguntou Lilian, um pouco mais séria.

- Pode, por favor, não mencionar o que aconteceu. – disse ele, mudando para um tom um pouco áspero, fazendo a moça entender que Mushu não queria tocar no assunto.

Não muito longe, alguns ruídos foram ouvidos ao longe. Lilian percebeu que já estava um pouco mais claro e todos estavam acordando para o café da manhã.

- Temos que ir. – falou Lilian. – Logo eles vão dar a minha falta e eu não quero ter que falar o motivo da minha ausência. – e estendeu a mão para Mushu.

Ele subiu na mão dela e seguiu até o ombro. Ela ajeitou o capacete de Mulan e se virou.

A jovem espiou pelos cantos para certificar de que ninguém estaria vendo. Sorrateiramente, ela seguiu para a casa principal. Entrou silenciosamente onde eles haviam conversado ontem.

- Ora, parece que a garota perdeu a hora. – falou Ping, observando Lilian se sentar ao lado de Zack.

Ela apenas bufou e ignorou o comentário.

- Yao, onde estão as filhas do imperador? – perguntou Riku de repente.

Yao olhou para o rapaz, e depois buscou o olhar de Ling e Chien-Po, que não esperavam por aquela pergunta.

- Nós a mandamos para um refúgio. – respondeu Ping, atraindo os olhares. – Já que o imperador caiu, nós tivemos que proteger as herdeiras do trono chinês antes que elas fossem pegas pelas trevas.

- Então temos que salvar Mulan e acabar com quer que seja que está causando tudo isso. – disse Zack.

- Concordo. – acenou Lilian positivamente.

- Que bom! – falou Ping sarcástico e seu olhar caiu em Lilian. – Mas o que você vai fazer? Gritar por ai enquanto espera a cavalaria?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a jovem tentando não alterar a voz.

- Não quero ofender. Mas protegemos as princesas das trevas porque eles estão atrás de todas as mulheres deste lugar. Minha mãe foi pega pela mesma razão.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – replicou ela.

- Mas não precisamos de empecilhos em nosso encalço.

- Quem você está chamando de empecilho? – disse Lilian, alterando a voz e batendo na mesa.

- Ora, não precisa ir. Isso é sério...

- Não me venha com essas desculpas esfarrapadas. – continuou ela, invocando a Oathkeeper, e ele desembainhou a espada.

- E o que você vai fazer tampinha? – ironizou ele, pondo-se de pé.

- Agora eu vou matar você. – ela não se conteve e tentou avançar sobre ele, mas Zack e Riku a seguraram antes que ela pudesse matar alguém, enquanto Chien-Po o segurou e o levantou no ar.

- Ping, você está muito estressado. – disse ele, e o segurou mais forte e balançando-o calmamente enquanto parecia cantarolar algo. – Mais calmo?

- Mais calmo! – disse ele após respirar fundo.

- Mas independente dessa situação, nós temos que fazer algo. – começou Riku sério, soltando a jovem, enquanto Zack a segurava. – Mulan nos chamou, e nós viemos aqui para lutar.


	17. XVII – Verdadeira forma

**Capítulo 17 – Verdadeira forma**

- Vocês podem, por favor, parar de tentar se matar enquanto eu falo? – falou Riku irritado e em bom tom.

Lilian e Ping pareciam não dar ouvidos ao rapaz de cabelos prateados. Lilian ainda era contida por Zack, para que não cometesse nenhuma loucura, enquanto Chien-Po estava na guarda de Ping, impedindo que este avançasse contra a moça.

- Certo. – disse Ping mal-humorado. – Suponhamos que vamos todos juntos... – e hesitou, lançou outro olhar mortal para Lilian, que retribuiu de forma semelhante, e continuou. – O que faremos com a tampinha?

Lilian abriu a boca para rebater, mas Riku lançou um olhar bem mais frio aos dois, que fizeram com que eles não se encarassem por muito tempo.

- Se o maior problema é ser mulher, que se dane. – começou Lilian. – "Ser" homem nunca fora um problema de qualquer forma. – e olhou de lado, enquanto sua expressão de raiva quase se transformava em tristeza.

- Certo "pirralho". – retomou Ping, ironizando a jovem.

O grupo continuou em silêncio mais uma vez. Os olhares do grupo estavam mais centrados em Ping e Lilian, que evitassem se olhar, a fim de nenhum deles tentar se matar.

- Chien-Po! – começou Ping mais uma vez, com a voz mais controlada. – Se a garota deseja se juntar a nós, então a ajude com as roupas.

Chien-Po apenas assentiu e deixou a guarda de Ping por conta de Ling e Yao. Zack soltou Lilian, que seguiu o homem que a esperava do lado de fora do recinto.

Ainda em silêncio, ela se retirou e foi seguindo Chien-Po até um dos lugares da casa. Ele pediu para que ela esperasse do lado de fora. A jovem apenas assentiu e se encostou as costas na parede e pensou no que viria dali para frente.

Chien-Po não demorou tanto e entregou um pacote bem embrulhando e deu instruções do que seria e como usar. A jovem apenas assentia, e ao terminar, seguiu sozinha para o quarto onde se hospedara naquela casa.

- Precisamos melhorar o seu convite social. – disse Mushu, andando pelo recinto e avaliando por completo. – Lembra ao quarto de Mulan... Ou melhor, esse era o quarto de Mulan.

- Oh! Sinto muito. Eu não sabia... – começou ela.

- Não liga. Ela se casou e foi para um lugar maior. – comentou Mushu. – Mas voltando ao que é importante: você vai mesmo se vestir de homem? Mulan fez isso, e acredite que se não fosse por mim, o plano não teria dado certo.

Lilian apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ora, o que você achou? – disse ele bufando. – Mulan fez tudo sozinha? Claro que não! E...

Um som interrompeu Mushu. Era fino e baixo. Com certeza vinha da entrada.

- Você de novo? – começou o dragão. – Achei que tinha deixado você lá.

Um grilo se tornou visível e parecia indignado por alguma razão. Ele e Mushu estavam o que parecia ser uma discussão.

- O que? – replicou Mushu. – Você sabe que sem mim, a Mulan não teria feito o que fez...

O grilo parecia questionar mais uma vez.

- Não me venha com aquela do noivado deles. Eu estava para perder o meu pedestal, a minha honra...

- Parado vocês dois! – interrompeu Lilian, fazendo ambos olharem para ela. – E quem seria você? – perguntou a jovem para o grilo.

- Ele é Cri-Kee. – disse Mushu bufando. – É o grilo da sorte, mas que só faz atrapalhar.

Lilian revirou os olhos e preferiu deixá-los ali enquanto tentavam se resolver. Levantou-se e já começava a tirar as roupas quando voltou a olhar para Mushu.

- Se vocês não se importam, eu desejo trocar de roupa. – falou ela, tentando não se irritar com a dupla.

- Ah, mulheres! – bufou Mushu, virando-se para sair do quarto.

Lilian levou alguns minutos para de fato se sentir sozinha. Respirou fundo e, sem demorar muito, ela terminou de trocar as roupas, que eram bastante diferentes das que usava anteriormente. Soltou os cabelos e os arrumou da melhor maneira que conseguiu para amarrá-los novamente, mas não em um rabo de cavalo, e sim como o dos homens naquele lugar.

Saiu do quarto, sem dar atenção a Mushu e Cri-Kee, que ainda tinham a sua discussão. O dragão se calou ao vê-la passar e decidiu segui-la, assim como o grilo.

Voltou para se encontrar com os amigos. Eles estavam usando roupas diferentes com relação à antes. Os trajes eram semelhantes ao de Lilian. Os cabelos de Riku estavam amarrados assim como os dela, enquanto os cabelos de Zack não eram longos o suficiente para amarrá-los.

- Bastante convincente, e isso eu tenho que admitir. – comentou Ping, quebrando o silêncio. – Porém, nós ainda temos um problema.

- E qual é? – perguntou Lilian bufando, provavelmente pensando que o rapaz diria alguma bobagem.

- Vocês vão ser facilmente reconhecidos. – disse ele, andando até Yao, que tinha uma caixa na mão. – Mas não se preocupem. Moreno na caixa!

E Ping tirara de lá uma peruca preta, de tamanho não muito curto nem muito longo. Entregou a primeira para Lilian, e depois para os outros dois. A moça analisou bem a peça.

- Não há chineses loiros ou com cabelos prateados. Seríamos descobertos na hora! – explicou Ping.

Sem questionar, Zack, Lilian e Riku colocaram as perucas e ajeitaram o cabelo falso.

- Estaremos prontos em uma hora. – comentou Ping, saindo do recinto e acenando para Yao, Ling e Chien-Po. – Não se atrasem ou partiremos sem vocês.

O recinto ficou silencioso. O trio não sabia o que falar. Lilian apenas se mantinha pensativa, o que considerou ser não muito bom, pois poderia pensar em coisas na qual não devia ou não gostaria. Zack apenas esperava alguma reação da moça ou de Riku, mas nada fazia.

- Eu tenho que entrar em contato com o Vaan. – disse o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Terei que explicar tudo a ele e pedir para que seja paciente com relação a nossa estadia neste mundo. – e saiu do recinto, deixando apenas Lilian e Zack sozinhos.

A jovem, depois de passar alguns minutos que Riku saíra, saíra do local, e sentiu o amigo acompanhá-la.

- Lil? – chamou ele. – Algo te atormenta, não é? – perguntou Zack em tom exibindo preocupação.

Lilian não respondera. Olhou de lado, mirando uma parte do jardim. O problema não era encarar a Zack, mas era encarar seu reflexo no brilho dos olhos do amigo. Suspirou e começou a andar.

- Eu havia dito a mim mesma, depois que deixamos Twilight Town, – falou por fim. – que jamais me vestiria como um garoto...

- Aquilo ainda te tormenta, não é?

- Eu espero não me arrepender disso depois. – ela comentou, desviando a pergunta dele e se virou para o sentido contrário de sua caminhada.

x-x-x

- Porque precisamos ficar tão desconfortáveis? – perguntou Lilian bufando, enquanto encarava os homens ao redor.

- Se quiser, eu posso colocar Chien-Po aqui. – comentou Ping sarcástico. – Com certeza vai se sentir confortável.

E o silêncio predominou mais uma vez. Ping apenas encarava Lilian de forma aborrecida, enquanto a jovem contava mentalmente para não perder a paciência naquele cubículo.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar? – perguntou Zack, tentando impedir uma guerra entre a amiga e o filho de Mulan.

Yao olhou para fora e analisou bem o local à volta. Bem mais à frente, já era possível ver os muros da Cidade Proibida, onde se encontrava o castelo do Imperador, e onde provavelmente era o epicentro das trevas naquele lugar.

- Os muros já são visíveis. – relatou Yao.

- Mande Chien-Po parar onde foi combinado. E não deixe que os guardas da frente nos ver.

Yao olhou para fora, mas desta vez falava com o outro soldado que conduzia a carroça. O transporte fez um movimento brusco entrando em uma das ruas e tentou não parecer apressado. Em minutos, o grupo havia contornado uma parte dos muros, e finalmente pararam.

Todos desceram da carroça e alongaram os músculos. Ping agora se abaixara e tateava o chão com as mãos, parecendo procurar alguma coisa. Lilian se aproximou curiosa, até sentir uma parte oca do chão colidindo com os sapatos.

- Ora, você achou. – comentou Ping sem fazer caso.

Ele se aproximou e mandou a garota se afastar. Chien-Po, Yao e Ling vieram ajudá-lo. O quarteto, por fim, conseguiu mover uma plataforma de pedra que dava acesso a um túnel.

- É por aqui onde vamos entrar. – disse Ping. – Desceremos por ele e quando chegarmos lá embaixo, nós vamos seguir para dentro do palácio. Se o que papai disse for correto, nós iremos parar dentro dos portões do castelo, mais precisamente, alguns andares abaixo da sala do trono. – terminou ele de explicar.

- Então vamos...

- Err... Tampinha, você não vai. – disse Ping, segurando a garota. – E tome isto. Não vai querer chamar a atenção com a sua keyblade, não é? – e entregou uma espada comum embainhada.

- O que...? Mas...

- Lilian, você deve ficar aqui para manter a guarda. E se algo der errado, você pode chamar o Vaan. – falou Riku, segurando os ombros da jovem e depois entregando o comunicador.

Antes que pudesse protestar mais uma vez, o grupo entrou pelo túnel, e Ping, o último a descer, fechou a passagem, mas deixou uma pequena brecha, para ser mais fácil abrir quando voltarem.

Lilian bufou e se se encostou ao muro. Foi deslizando por ele até sentar no chão, com uma cara decepcionada. Deixou a espada de lado e ficou cabisbaixa. Mushu e Cri-Kee se aproximaram dela um pouco temerosos.

- Odeio quando tenho que ficar de fora. – ela comentou não contendo o tom de raiva na voz.

Mushu pousou sua mão na mão da jovem, contrastando a diferença de tamanho entre eles. A garota o encarou, enquanto o pequeno dragão tentava consolá-la.

- Foi isso o que levou a Mulan se vestir de homem e lutar na guerra no lugar de seu pai. – contou ele, abrindo um sorriso para ela. – Ela também se achou inútil, mas ela não desistiu e foi até o fim. Tudo deu certo com ela. Tudo vai dar certo com você!

- Obrigada Mushu! – disse ela, abrindo um sorriso não muito animador, mas feliz por ter alguém ao seu lado. – Você com certeza deve ter sido um amigo e tanto para Mulan.

Os dois apenas se encaravam, e o silêncio permanecia.

Porém, um ruído foi ouvido pela jovem, o que a fez se levantar para ficar em guarda com a espada que Ping lhe entregara. Ao contrário da Oathkeeper, a espada era um pouco mais pesada, o que dificultou um pouco até que Lilian conseguisse segurá-la direito.

Ela seguiu pelo muro e ao chegar à esquina, viu a entrada mais adiante, e guardas, mas o que a surpreendeu não foram os guardas exatamente, e sim um enorme heartless que parecia se comunicar com eles. E eles aparentavam entender.

- Isso não parece ser coisa boa... – comentou a jovem. – Mas não consigo ouvir. Cri-Kee, você poderia se aproximar e ouvir o que eles dizem?

O grilo pareceu assentir e foi saltando em direção aos guardas. Ninguém parecia notar a presença do pequeno animal, o que facilitou bastante para ele.

O tempo em que ele demorara parecia uma eternidade e a tensão aumentava em Lilian. A jovem podia sentir o suor descer pela sua testa e têmporas, mas não se importou. Em minutos, Cri-Kee estava de volta. O grupo voltou para o posto de antes.

- E então, o que você ouviu? – perguntou a moça curiosa para o grilo.

Ele parecia assustado e começou a emitir sons que Lilian não pôde entender.

- Calminha! – interrompeu Mushu. – Eles têm Mulan? E viva? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

O grilo assentiu, e com um aceno de Mushu, ele continuou o relato mais calmamente, enquanto o dragão apenas escutava tudo, sem nada a comentar, o que deixava Lilian mais nervosa.

- E então, o que ele disse? – perguntou a jovem para o dragão quando o grilo parou para descansar.

- Mulan está viva, e Shang também. E seus amigos correm perigo. Quem fez tudo isso sabia que se mantesse Shang refém, eles atrairiam Mulan, mas ela pediu reforços. Ele não a matou, pois sabia que os reforços seriam atraídos para salvá-la. Agora que eles têm o que sobrou da resistência indo direto para o inimigo, eles vão matá-los. – relatou Mushu. – A propósito, eles sabem que os reforços portam a arma que vocês chamam de keyblade.

Lilian entrou em choque. Exceto ela, todos estavam em direção ao palácio para salvar Mulan, quando na verdade era uma armadilha.

- Temos que avisá-los! – disse ela. – Porém, eu não posso ir sem reforços.

- Reforços? – comentou Mushu sarcástico. – Duh! Eles já estão lá dentro.

- Não eles. – ela retrucou com um sorriso malicioso e mostrando o comunicador que Riku deixara. – Vaan?

- _Lilian? _– sua voz soava surpresa pelo comunicador. – _Alguma coisa aconteceu? Cadê o Rik...?_

- Vaan, me escuta! – ela interrompeu. – Riku e Zack foram resgatar Fa Mulan, mas tudo não passa de uma armadilha que eles estão prestes a cair. Eu preciso ajudá-los. Mas não posso fazer isso sozinha. Onde você está?

- _Calma Lil. E... _– Vaan demorou um pouco antes de voltar a falar. – _Eu estou perto do vilarejo. Riku havia dito para esperar aqui._

- Mas ele não está aqui agora. Venha para o palácio imperial. Traga a High Wing. Precisaremos de seu arsenal de fogo. Porém, tome cuidado. Há guardas pelo lugar. Espere o meu sinal e ataque com tudo! – disse Lilian.

- _Certo. Irei para onde você está e esperarei, mas seja rápida!_ – Vaan falou por fim, e ambos desligaram o comunicador.

Lilian guardou o comunicador e se virou para a plataforma oca que levava ao túnel. Afastou-a o suficiente para que ela pudesse passar. Mushu e Cri-Kee subiram em seu ombro e ela desceu pelo túnel, mas antes que pudesse cair na escuridão, ela fechou a passagem, sem deixar nenhuma brecha.

- Você está fechando nossa única chance de sair daqui. – comentou Mushu.

- E quem disse que sairemos por aqui? – disse ela sarcasticamente.

Por fim, ela desceu a escada e pousou no chão.

O túnel estava completamente escuro, o que dificultava andar por ali. Ela tateou até sentir as paredes escorregadias.

- Isso aqui está ótimo para ver. O que faremos Lilian? – perguntou Mushu.

A jovem estalou os dedos e disse "_Fire_" e uma pequena esfera de fogo surgiu à frente da moça, iluminando o local e um pouco mais à frente.

- Mais algum problema?

- Como fez isso...? – Mushu apenas estava boquiaberto enquanto via o feito da moça. – Você sabe usar magia!

- É, eu sei. Não me pergunte como, mas eu sei. Agora vamos! – disse ela dando de ombros e começando a correr pelo túnel.

O corredor parecia não ter fim e pequenos ruídos eram audíveis de todas as direções. Algumas bifurcações apareciam, e parecia dificultar a decisão por onde seguir.

- Ok, sabichona, para onde vamos dessa vez? – perguntou Mushu. – Se quer uma opinião, eu voto pela direita. – e apontou para o corredor.

Lilian parecia não ter ouvido. Tentava ouvir tudo ao redor e saber por onde seria o caminho certo. Já estava para aceitar sugestões, como a de Mushu, mas algo veio a sua mente.

_Lembrem-se, meus jovens, não importa onde estiverem, enquanto usarem estes cordões, vocês jamais estarão sozinhos. Sempre que precisar, um irá a auxílio do outro._

A jovem pegou o pingente em formato de lua preso ao pescoço e escondido sob as roupas e o fitou. Ele exalava um brilho azul prateado. Lilian se direcionou para a direita, e viu a luz enfraquecer. Tentou a esquerda e via que a intensidade aumentava.

- Vamos pela esquerda! – disse ela decidida e começou a correr novamente.

Mushu estava boquiaberto mais uma vez. Começaria a questionar sobre o que ela fizera para estar tão confiante, mas ela não daria atenção. Então ele se calou.

Adiante, o túnel começava a se elevar. Encontrou uma parede à frente, que indicava o fim, mas havia uma escada que levava para cima, e tinha uma pequena brecha. A jovem, sem demoras, começou a subir pela escada e empurrou a plataforma um pouco e deu uma espiada. O corredor parecia vazio. Ela terminou de empurrar e saiu do túnel, voltando a fechar a passagem mais uma vez, sem deixar a brecha.

Lilian olhou o corredor em volta. As paredes eram vermelhas, e havia vários pilares da mesma cor. Mais adiante, pela esquerda, havia uma pequena escada. O pingente da jovem parecia brilhar mais forte naquele caminho, e um cruzamento de corredores, no qual seguiu em frente.

Mais escadas e enormes portas adiante. Já havia subido alguns andares e o pingente brilhava mais que nunca. Respirou fundo e empurrou uma das portas e entrou. A visão de lá era assustadora.

Um casal estava preso por correntes segurando o pulso. O homem estava com os cabelos desgrenhados, suas vestes rasgadas, e ele estava com a cabeça baixa, quase desacordado, o que impediu a jovem de vê-lo melhor. A mulher estava com a face um pouco suja e tinha um enorme corte em sua bochecha. Ela arfava e podia ver claramente a raiva em seus olhos escuros e intensos. Seus cabelos curtos e negros estavam molhados e também desgrenhados. Porém, não fora essa a visão que a espantara.

Yao, Chien-Po e Ling estavam caídos desacordados. Ping estava preso do outro lado, não por correntes, mas sim por heartless. Riku arfava enquanto se apoiava na Way to the Dawn, enquanto Zack estava de joelhos. Sua peruca havia caído e alguém o segurava pelos cabelos loiros.

- Ora, parece que a última integrante do grupo de reforços apareceu. – sibilou uma voz fria masculina.

Lilian encarou o dono da voz, mas sua face mudou para medo. Quem a encarava era aquele heartless que ela vira falar com dois guardas há um pouco tempo atrás. Sua pele era escura, e olhos amarelos. Mas o rosto possuía feições.

- Não vai dizer nada? – continuou ele. – O gato mordeu a sua língua?

A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior e desembainhou a espada que Ping lhe dera.

- Você é dona de uma arma tão incrível. Porque não vai usá-la? Prefere usar essa mera espada?

A moça ainda se matinha em silêncio. Ela olhava furiosamente para o heartless falante. Ela deu um passo à frente e se preparou para o ataque.

- Você realmente não é muito inteligente, certo? Me atacaria mesmo tendo o seu amigo como refém? – continuou o heartless. – Que posso matá-lo a qualquer segundo? – e a mão livre começava a se alongar e ficar pontuda, formando uma lâmina negra e colocando-a de encontro com o pescoço de Zack.

- Deixe-o em paz! – disse ela, que agora olhava para o amigo. – Você queria a mim, não queria? Agora você me tem. Deixe-o em paz!

- Vamos menina. Venha tirar o garoto de mim. Venha salvá-lo...

Lilian não deixou que ele terminasse de falar, e avançou contra ele. O heartless jogou Zack no chão e se desviou. Assim que a moça passou por ele, a criatura acertara a garota nas costas, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão. Apoiou-se com as mãos antes que pudesse bater de cara. Olhou para frente e viu a mulher encará-la.

- Mulan? – exclamou Mushu bem baixinho.

- Mu...

- Vai ficar ai garota? – o heartless voltara a falar.

- Mushu, eu precisarei que você me ajude. – sussurrou Lilian, interrompendo o clima entre o dragão e Mulan. – Você disse que possui outra forma, não é?

- Sim, é claro que sim. Mas não consigo liberá-la. – apressou-se Mushu em dizer. – O que pretende fazer?

- Apenas venha comigo. E voltarei para tirá-la daí Fa Mulan. – disse Lilian, que se levantou e virou para o heartless, com a espada ainda em mãos. Apontou a mão livre para a parede. – Firaga!

E a parede explodiu, com pedaços de concreto em chamas voando para todas as direções. Lilian andou até a fumaça e pulou pelo buraco que havia se formado. Antes que se espatifasse no pátio, ela invocou a keyblade.

A jovem fez um movimento como se cortasse o ar, e uma rajada de vento veio e aliviou sua queda, fazendo-a pousar delicadamente no chão do pátio do palácio.

Voltou a olhar para cima, onde o heartless aparecia pelo buraco.

- Ora, quero ver mesmo você conseguir me pegar. – desafiou Lilian.

A criatura urrou e saltou para o chão, causando um grande estrondo e uma pequena cratera se formou ao seu redor. Ele estava pronto para avançar, quando a garota saltou para trás e um dragão pulou sobre ela.

- Vamos Mushu! – e apontou a keyblade para cima, mirando o dragão. – Firaga!

Uma enorme esfera de fogo atingiu o dragão e uma densa fumaça se formou entre os dois. Quando finalmente cessou, atrás de Lilian, um dragão enorme, de bigodes finos e dourados, com seus dentes brancos e enormes a mostra, os olhos negros brilhavam. As escamas vermelhas cintilavam como se estivesse em chamas.

- Estou pronto pra ferver! – exclamou Mushu, com a voz mais grossa e imponente.


	18. XVIII – Mushu

**Capítulo 18 – Mushu**

O heartless falante olhou com pouco caso para a forma que Mushu tomara, e tinha seu olhar interessado em Lilian, que tentava não transparecer seu nervosismo diante dele.

- Acha mesmo, portadora, que pode me vencer? – perguntou ele calmamente. – Seu dragão não vai poder ajudá-la...

- Cala a boca! – interrompeu Lilian trincando a mandíbula. – Não venha com a sua conversa fiada para cima de mim. – continuou ela, apontando a Oathkeeper contra ele.

- Se você deseja logo lutar, seu desejo será concedido. – e uma aura negra saiu dele, e parecia tomar tamanho e forma. – Mas deixaremos a coisa mais justa, certo?

A aura tomou a forma de um dragão semelhante à Mushu, mas mais robusto e maior. O dragão vermelho não estremeceu e ainda olhava ferozmente para seu dono.

- Lute com ele Lil. – disse Mushu. – Eu cuidarei deste.

Ela olhou para ele, e assentiu. O dragão vermelho parecia sorrir e voltou a olhar o adversário. Alçou voo e avançou contra o inimigo, que também voou em direção a ele. E em segundos, eles começavam as investidas no ar.

O dragão negro expeliu fogo, que era tão negro quanto suas escamas, fazendo Mushu desviar, e ele avançou contra o inimigo, abocanhando parte de seu corpo, fazendo o outro urrar de dor e raiva.

No chão, Lilian olhava atentamente e temerosa a luta entre os dragões no céu. A cada expelida de fogo e mordidas deixavam-na tensa. Mas um som cortando o ar chamou a sua atenção bem a tempo de defender o golpe do heartless.

- Que tal nós os deixarmos lutarem a sós? – sibilou o heartless ainda calmo. – A propósito, sua luta é comigo.

A garota se pôs em guarda e avançou. Mais uma vez a criatura desviou e preparava-se para o contra-ataque, quando a jovem saltou para frente, caindo graciosamente de costas para ele, e logo em seguida se virou.

- Não caio mais nesse truque. – replicou ela.

Enquanto isso, no ar, Mushu já começava a mostrar cansaço, assim como o adversário. O heartless dragão expelia uma fumaça negra nos lugares onde o outro o mordera, enquanto Mushu sangrava pouco abaixo do pescoço.

- Sua dona não irá resistir. – começou o dragão negro. – Mulan caiu perante a nós. Essa menina cairá em segundos perante as trevas.

Mushu rosnou e expeliu fogo contra o inimigo, que desviou, mas sua cauda ainda foi atingida e chamuscava um pouco, e fogo vermelho se transformava em fumaça negra.

- Não fale de Mulan. Muito menos da Lil. – e mais uma vez, Mushu avançou.

Lilian ainda continuava a lutar arduamente contra o heartless, mas ele parecia desviar facilmente de seus golpes e nada do que a moça fizera parecia deixá-lo cansado.

A garota já não sabia mais o que fazer. Sempre que investia, ele desviava sem nenhum esforço. A jovem encarou o adversário e percebeu um detalhe bastante peculiar. O heartless não mantinha os pés pousados no chão. Eles pulavam de forma discreta constantemente, o que explicava a razão de ele sempre estar pronto para saltar quando Lilian investia.

Uma ideia veio à mente, o que a fez esboçar um sorriso malicioso. Ela relaxou a tensão nos músculos e via os olhos amarelos da criatura fitá-la, esperando que ela investisse mais uma vez.

Respirou o fundo, e mais uma vez, a garota avançou contra o heartless, mas antes que ele pudesse desviar, ela saltou por cima de sua cabeça e desferiu um golpe em suas costas, fazendo a criatura cair de bruços no chão.

O heartless se levantou furioso. Ele rosnou contra a jovem e avançou, e em segundos, ele cobria a distância que separava ele da jovem. Lilian arregalou os olhos com a rapidez e tentou defender, mas o impacto do murro que ele dera a jogou longe, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Ela se apressou em levantar, mas o heartless já se preparava para atacar novamente, quando uma espada atravessou o seu braço esquerdo.

A criatura urrou de dor e olhou para trás. Mulan estava de pé e arfava enquanto encarava o heartless.

O dragão negro no céu urrou de dor no momento em que a espada cravara no dono. Ele olhou para o autor do ato, e seu olhar furioso fitou Mulan, enquanto se preparava para atacá-la. Antes que a rajada de fogo que ele expelira pudesse atingir a mulher no chão, Mushu soltara fogo também, que interceptara as chamas negras do adversário, que causou uma explosão.

- Seu adversário não é Mulan. – disse Mushu furioso. – Venha e lute!

E ambos voltaram a atacar um ao outro, entre fogo e mordidas ferozes por ambas as partes.

Lilian se levantara e investia incessantemente contra o heartless. Mulan havia se juntado à luta contra a jovem. Mas a criatura parecia não enfrentar problemas, e como inicialmente, passou a desviar dos golpes e entrar com contra-ataques.

- Ele não se cansa? – perguntou Mulan.

- Já tentei essa tática, e descobri que não funciona. – a jovem respondeu arfando. – Espero que tenha um plano melhor.

Mulan olhou em volta. Mushu ainda lutava, e o dragão negro não parecia se cansar, por mais machucado que estivesse. E isso era uma característica do dono.

- O dragão negro não é afetado por Mushu... Mas, se afetarmos o dono... – começou Mulan e Lilian pareceu saber a conclusão.

- ... Nós afetaremos o dragão. – completou a moça. – Precisamos atacá-lo. E ele é vulnerável a ataques aéreos.

- Eu o distrairei. Você deve atacá-lo enquanto isso. – disse Mulan. – Deve ser rápida. Ele irá perceber se demorar demais.

Lilian apenas assentiu. Mulan começou a investir contra o heartless, que não sentia dificuldade em defender seus golpes. A jovem ia sorrateiramente até as costas do heartless.

Ela saltou, e já estava para cravar a keyblade na criatura, quando ele virou a tempo de defender o golpe. Ele apenas abriu um sorriso malicioso enquanto encarava a jovem.

- Não caio mais nesse truque uma segunda vez. – ele comentou em falso desapontamento.

- E quem disse que eu queria isso? – peguntou ela sarcástica.

A expressão na face do heartless mudou para surpresa, e logo ele sentiu uma enorme dor invadir o seu corpo por completo. A espada de Mulan estava cravada no peito da criatura.

- E isso é pelo que você fez aos meus amigos! – falou Lilian, cravando a keyblade nele.

O heartless urrou de dor. O dragão negro começou a se contorcer e rosnar. Ele se virou para olhar o dono, que começava a sumir em uma fumaça negra, assim como ele. Mas antes que pudesse desaparecer por completo, ele olhou para Mushu, que estava próximo. Investiu contra ele uma última vez e o abocanhou ferozmente, fazendo o dragão vermelho urrar e expelir fogo para cima. Quando o dragão negro sumiu, Mushu caía em direção ao chão, e diminuíra de tamanho.

Lilian olhava a criatura sumir, e quando voltou a olhar para o céu, via que Mushu não se encontrava lá. Ele diminuíra de tamanho e caía em alta velocidade em direção ao solo.

Ela correu para o pequeno dragão e o pegou antes que ele se espatifasse no chão. Ele estava desacordado e muito machucado. A jovem não teve tempo para pensar o que fazer, pois um exército de heartless invadiu o pátio.

Em segundos, ela se via cercado por vários deles. Sacou a Oathkeeper mais uma vez e se preparou para lutar. Em minutos, ela já os atacava com precisão, tentando abrir caminho até Mulan, que sentia dificuldade para manter a firmeza.

Lilian já estava pronta para usar magia e dizimar metade das criaturas que a separavam do destino, quando Zack, Riku e os outros apareceram.

Zack foi o primeiro a dizimar uma boa parte usando magia, e em segundos, ele alcançara à amiga e tentava manter os heartless longe.

- Não vamos poder dar conta de todos eles. – comentou Zack, ainda lutando ao lado de Lilian. – Algum plano?

A garota não respondeu. Já estava pronta para responder, quando se lembrou do comunicador. Ela o retirou do bolso e o ligou.

- Zack, você os distraí por alguns minutos. Vou trazer reforços.

Ele apenas assentiu, e ela olhou para o céu enquanto chamava por Vaan, que deveria estar com a High Wing em algum lugar bem próximo do palácio imperial.

- Vaan! Precisamos de você. Venha agora!

E Lilian ainda esperava uma resposta olhando para o céu, que começava a escurecer. Alguns minutos se passaram e nada de Vaan pelos ares. Aquilo deixou a garota em pânico. Voltou a olhar para Zack, que ainda lutava.

Entretanto, o som de uma explosão do outro lado do pátio a despertou. Lilian olhou para o céu, e uma enorme nave vermelha aparecia, com seus canhões à mostra e abrindo fogo contra os heartless.

A jovem abriu um sorriso, e voltou sua atenção para as criaturas. Ela foi ajudar Zack, e em minutos, eles já haviam aberto caminho para o resto do grupo.

Zack foi ajudar Mulan e Shang, enquanto Lilian ia abrindo caminho até Riku, que não parecia ter nenhuma dificuldade em dar conta dos heartless.

Porém, uma visão a desviou de seu caminho. Ping já parecia cansado e arfava. Um dos heartless pulou contra suas costas, fazendo ele se apoiar nos joelhos. Suas forças já se esgotavam, enquanto as criaturas partiam para cima dele.

Lilian partiu para cima dele, derrubando uma parte dos heartless. O garoto olhou para ela surpreso, enquanto a jovem tratava de livrá-lo das criaturas. Quando o último heartless caiu, ela estendeu a mão para ele, enquanto abria um meio sorriso.

Ele apenas fitava a garota, mudando o olhar de sua face para a sua mão, pensando no que faria. Por fim, ele pegou na mão de Lilian, que o ajudou a se pôr de pé. Tentou se equilibrar na garota, que pousou a mão sobre seu ombro e sussurrou alguma coisa que ele não ouvira. Um clima quente e confortável invadiu o corpo do rapaz, e logo ele não sentia mais dor e seus machucados sumiam aos poucos.

- Ainda consegue lutar? – perguntou a jovem.

Ele assentiu e pegou a espada no chão. A dupla voltou para as criaturas, e continuaram a lutar. Em minutos, a maior parte dos heartless já havia sido dizimada ou pelas espadas e keyblades ou pelos canhões da High Wing.

Quando o pátio finalmente estava vazio novamente, exceto pela presença do grupo, a High Wing pousou no local. O grupo se reuniu perto da nave, exceto por Lilian, que estava um pouco mais afastada, segurando Mushu ainda desacordado.

- Ora, vamos Mushu! – implorava ela. – Acorde!

Ele não se movia, e a jovem pensou por um momento algo ruim, e o colocou delicada mente no chão. Pousou uma mão sobre ele.

- Curaga! – ela sussurrou, esperando que fizesse efeito.

Sessenta segundos se arrastaram e Lilian pensou que de fato não fizera nada, e que seu novo amigo havia partido. Mas ela não quisera aceitar esse fato, e ela chorou.

- Ah... – e ouviu um resmungo vindo do dragão. – Não! Não fui eu! – e Mushu acordara sobressaltado olhando em volta.

- Mushu! – falou a jovem surpresa, abrindo um largo sorriso. – Você está vivo!

- É claro que estou! – disse Mushu. – Eu sou o todo-poderoso, lembra?

E ambos riram. Lilian pegou o pequeno dragão e o abraçou, mas não com muita força, para não esmagá-lo.

A jovem se levantou e Mushu subiu até seu ombro. E ambos foram andando para se juntar ao grupo, que pareciam conversar animadamente.

- Lil, vê aquilo? – começou Zack ao ver a jovem, e apontando para a entrada do palácio, um formato de fechadura. – Temos que fechá-la antes de partir.

A jovem assentiu para o amigo e invocou a keyblade mais uma vez, assim como ele fez. Lado a lado, eles apontaram as keyblades para a fechadura, e assim como acontecera em Nárnia, um feixe de luz branca surgiu da ponta das armas e atingiram a fechadura, que brilhou antes de sumir de vista.

- Obrigada Riku, e obrigada a vocês dois também. – agradeceu Mulan.

- Sempre que precisar, você pode nos chamar. – falou Lilian abrindo um largo sorriso.

- E Ping? – chamou Mulan, e o filho veio de braços cruzados e cara emburrada. – Como é que se diz?

O filho bufou e olhou com desgosto para a jovem, e Lilian o olhou com raiva e mortalidade para ele. Ele revirou os olhos e passou a fitar a mãe.

- Mãe... – começou ele, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor e ele voltou a olhar para Lilian. – Desculpa. – Sussurrou ele.

- E o que mais? – perguntou Mulan para ele.

Ele bufou mais uma vez e descruzou os braços.

- Obrigado. – disse entre dentes, como se aquilo fosse difícil sair. – Tampinha. – sussurrou ele.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou Lilian alterando a voz, se preparando para avançar contra ele.

- Parem vocês dois. – falou Riku revirando os olhos. – Lilian, é melhor subir na High Wing!

A jovem respirou fundo, e deu as costas para Ping. Quando subia na High Wing, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo, pois voltou para o grupo no pátio. Ignorou Ping e parou em frente à Mulan.

Lilian pegou Mushu e o estendeu a Mulan, que olhava para o dragão.

- Eu acho que ele é seu. – disse a jovem.

- Mulan! – gritou Mushu animadamente.

Ela apenas o recebeu de braços abertos, e deu um pequeno abraço no dragão. Então a dupla passou a fitar Lilian.

- Acho que é hora de dizer adeus Mushu. – falou a jovem abrindo um pequeno sorriso triste.

- Ora Lil, não fique assim. – disse o dragão. – Eu sempre vou estar com você em seu coração.

- Eu agradeço por ter tomado conta dele, Lilian. – falou Mulan, sorrindo. – Mas acho que é decisão de Mushu se decidi ir com você ou ficar aqui.

- Sério? – perguntou Mushu surpreso, olhando para a amiga. – Você me deixaria ir?

- Não! – interrompeu Lilian. – Seu lugar é aqui Mushu. Proteger Mulan. Mas foi bom conhecê-lo. – continuou ela sorrindo. – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também garota. – e o dragão pulou até a jovem e eles se abraçaram.

Por fim, Mushu voltou para o ombro de Mulan. Lilian se virou e correu para a nave, onde tratou de embarcar. E em minutos, a nave já levanta voo. E The Land of Dragons já ficava distante em alguns minutos, e o cenário mudava, dando lugar à imensidão negra do universo.

Lilian saiu da cabine de comando e subiu para o andar de cima. Queria pelo menos descansar um pouco antes de chegar a Disney Castle, já que não saberia a hora em que pousaria.

Deitou-se no sofá próximo à visão do universo e fitou o teto, até finalmente conseguir adormecer.

x-x-x

- Já vasculhamos cada canto desta cidade! – resmungou uma voz hesitante, porém familiar. – Ele não está aqui.

Lilian abriu os olhos novamente e não se encontrou mais na High Wing. Provavelmente era um sonho, como o anterior, só que bastante real. O cenário era diferente desta vez.

Os prédios altos daquele lugar estavam um pouco mais distantes, e aquele local era aberto. Na beirada de uma mureta, os três vultos, que a jovem vira no beco, olhavam para baixo.

Ela se aproximou da beirada, e fitou o local onde eles olhavam. Era um enorme abismo. A névoa que se encontrava ali cobria parte da queda. A jovem se afastou com medo da visão em que pudesse cair.

- Vasculhamos cada canto aqui em cima. – disse a segunda voz de antes. – Se ele não está aqui, ele só pode estar lá embaixo. E Loz, pare de chorar! Vai ser rápido.

- Eu não estou chorando! – esbravejou o dono da primeira voz, Loz.

- Ah, vocês dois falam demais. – comentou o terceiro calmamente. – Kadaj, vamos logo terminar com isso.

- Não se preocupe, Yazoo, nós iremos. – e Kadaj, o dono da segunda voz, falou calmamente.

Assim que disse, ele acenou e os outros dois caíram da mureta, caindo pelo abismo. Porém, antes que Kadaj pudesse se juntar a eles na queda, ele sussurrou.

- Cloud, não se preocupe. Logo, você não existirá mais... – e assim, ele se deixou cair, sumindo de vista.

x-x-x

E Lilian acordou assustada mais uma vez. Olhou em volta e ainda estava na High Wing. Sentiu o suor escorrer pela testa enquanto se acalmava. Respirou fundo e se levantou, caminhando até o mirante.

O céu ainda estava negro, porém ao longe, ela podia ver o mundo de Disney Castle se aproximando. Logo o negro mudaria de cor.

Cloud.

Este era um nome na qual ela já ouvira anteriormente. E não foi em um sonho. Percorreu cada memória em sua mente, mas nada a ajudava. O som do elevador foi ouvido e a jovem se virou.

Riku entrava no local e fitou Lilian.

- É bom se juntar a nós. Logo pousaremos em Disney Castle. – disse ele, esperando uma reação da jovem.

Agora ela lembrara.

- Eu já irei. Pode ir à frente.

E assim, olhando mais uma vez o mirante, seus olhos se fixaram em um ponto na imensidão negra, que começava a mudar de cor.

- Eu tenho que ir à Traverse Town. – ela comentou consigo. – Leon ou alguém com certeza deve saber o que aconteceu.

E assim, deu as costas ao azul-escuro do local, indo para a cabine se juntar aos outros, certa do que deveria fazer.


	19. XIX – Na calada da noite

**Capítulo 19 – Na calada da noite**

A High Wing pousou sem muitos problemas em Disney Castle. Lilian se espreguiçou quando descia da nave. Olhou em volta e o local estava calmo e vazio, como sempre.

Ainda era manhã, e aparentemente cedo naquele mundo.

- Bem, eu devo ir reportar ao rei. – começou Riku, tomando a frente do grupo em direção ao castelo. – Tentem descansar dessa missão todos vocês. Não sabemos quando vamos partir novamente.

O grupo assentiu enquanto ele se afastava.

- Bem, eu estarei na High Wing. – disse Vaan. – Aquela luta sobrecarregou o sistema de canhões da nave.

- E eu irei à biblioteca do castelo. – falou Lilian em seguida, como se lembrasse de algo. – Preciso saber de algumas coisas.

Zack apenas ficara em silêncio, mas não questionou nada sobre o que a amiga faria. Lilian foi correndo para o castelo, até desaparecer de vista. Ele respirou fundo e começou uma caminhada sem rumo pelos corredores.

x-x-x

Lilian já tinha uma pilha de 10 livros formadas em uma das mesas da enorme biblioteca, e a segunda pilha estava na metade.

A jovem estava no segundo andar, entre duas estantes de livros, checando cada título que via atentamente. Quando chegou ao final do corredor, ela respirou fundo e encostou as costas em uma das estantes.

O sonho que tivera com os três homens viera a sua mente novamente. Nada naquele lugar poderia ajudá-la a descobrir o que era aquilo. Nem ao menos ela tinha o nome do lugar em que vira nos sonhos.

Levantou-se de onde estava e voltou para a pilha de livros que deixara sobre a mesa de carvalho da biblioteca. Puxou o livro no topo da segunda pilha e abriu.

Metade dos livros que pegara falava sobre Gummi Ships, o que incluia mecânica e a eletrônica de como funcionavam. Lembrou de Cid Highwind, que conhecera em Traverse Town. Ele havia construído a High Wing.

Quando pegara o penúltimo livro, ela já havia perdido noção total do tempo, pois a porta da biblioteca se abriu. A jovem virou para ver o intruso, e Riku adentrara no local olhando para a menina.

- Não apareceu para o almoço. – comentou Riku, sem dar tempo de a garota falar. – E está sumida há horas desde que chegamos.

Não sabia o que dizer. A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para os livros que lia. Muitos estavam marcados, outros fechados. O rapaz se aproximou e olhou para os livros, e depois passou a fitar a jovem.

- Lendo sobre Gummi Ships? – ele arqueava uma das sobrancelhas. – O que você está tramando Lil?

- Nada, eu apenas... – e a jovem se virou remexendo alguns livros, antes de voltar a encarar Riku. – Estava apenas curiosa. Algum problema para você?

Ele nada disse. Apenas riu levemente, deixando a garota corada e furiosa. Ela simplesmente odiava quando o rapaz fazia isso. Bufou e voltou para a leitura, mas não conseguia se concentrar.

Riku se sentara ao lado da jovem, sem ao menos pedir permissão. Ele olhava o título dos livros e depois fitou a garota, que parecia nervosa enquanto tentava ler.

- Algo te atormenta, não é? – perguntou o rapaz de repente.

A jovem parou de ler, mas mantinha seus olhos no livro. Sentia o olhar de Riku sobre si. Perguntou-se se deveria falar do sonho que tivera antes de pousar, mas antes que pudesse se decidir, ela sentiu algo leve, macio e quente sobre a sua mão.

Ela olhou e viu a mão do rapaz pousada sobre a sua, e o sentiu acariciar sua mão calmamente, o que deu uma sensação de relaxamento na jovem.

- Sabe que pode me contar tudo. – ele comentou, e Lilian passou a olhá-lo. – O que te atormenta?

- Riku, os nossos sonhos têm algum significado, não têm? – a jovem perguntou, e o rapaz pareceu pensativo e depois assentiu. – Mas e quando eles não parecem ser simplesmente sonhos? Como se eles fossem reais, e estivesse de fato acontecendo.

- Eu não sei bem ao certo. – disse Riku, ainda pensativo. – Porém, os sonhos podem se tornar perigosos. Eu acho que você deveria falar com o rei...

E isso fez com que a jovem se levantar. O rei Mickey com certeza deve saber de alguma coisa sobre isso. Perguntou-se como foi tão besta em procurar livros que pudesse falar sobre isso.

Apertou a mão do rapaz e o abraçou. E em seguida, ela correu em disparada para fora do recinto.

Os corredores estavam vazios, como na maioria das vezes, o que facilitou bastante a corrida da garota até o andar superior, onde ficava a sala do rei.

Quando parou diante da porta de madeira branca do escritório do rei, ela recuperou o fôlego e bateu na porta tentando não parecer agitada. Não obteve resposta de início, e bateu uma segunda vez. Segundos depois, a porta escancarou e Mickey se mostrou visível.

- Lilian? O que a...

- Vossa Majestade, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa.

E o rei apenas assentiu, e abriu mais a porta, pra que Lilian pudesse entrar. Nada havia mudado naquele lugar desde a última vez em que estivera ali. Sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente à mesa lustrosa do rei.

- O que queria me perguntar, jovem Lilian?

- O senhor já teve um daqueles sonhos em que não são simples sonhos? – ela viu o rei arquear uma sobrancelha, então se apressou em continuar. – Como se ele fosse real, e estivesse mesmo acontecendo...

Mickey levantou a mão, e ela se calou. A garota sentiu as mãos começarem a suar, e tentou se ajeitar da melhor maneira que pôde na cadeira.

- Você está falando de uma visão Lilian. – começou o rei calmamente. – Estranhamente algumas pessoas nascem ou adquirem esse dom. Mas tem que tomar cuidado, pois nem sempre rever o passado, ver o presente ou prever o futuro pode ser bom.

A jovem assentiu e passou por alguns segundos mergulhados em pensamentos.

- Mas porque a repentina pergunta? – questionou Mickey, trazendo a jovem de volta a si.

- Não é nada, vossa majestade. – e ela se levantou. – Eu agradeço a atenção que o senhor teve.

E se virou, dando as costas para a sala, em direção à porta.

- Lilian. – chamou o rei, fazendo-a se virar para olhá-lo mais uma vez. – Há algo que você queira me contar?

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes. Lembrou do que lhe aconteceu em Nárnia e dos sonhos que tivera desde que podia se lembrar. A jovem desviou o olhar, respirou fundo e a expressão de cansaço invadiu o seu rosto.

- Não senhor. – ela mentiu, voltando a encarar o rei.

Ele suspirou e acenou para ela, que saiu da sala de Mickey.

Olhou pela janela e a noite começava a cair vagarosamente em Disney Castle.

x-x-x

Já era por volta da meia-noite.

Lilian se vestiu calmamente e foi até a sacada do quarto. Provavelmente tudo estaria deserto e não encontraria tantos obstáculos.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto calmamente, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível para não acordar o amigo no quarto à frente do seu. Andou sorrateiramente pelos corredores até alcançar o jardim.

O céu estava parcialmente estrelado naquela noite, e a lua minguante banhava Disney Castle. Mais adiante, ela podia ver o vermelho reluzente da High Wing.

- Calma Lil. – falou para si. – Você só irá pegá-la emprestada. Não é necessariamente um roubo, pois você vai devolver.

Respirou fundo e caminhou até a nave. Não havia sinal de Vaan ou Riku, então aquilo poderia ser mais fácil do que imaginara. Subiu na nave e foi até a cabine de comando.

Procurou se lembrar de cada coisa que deveria fazer como tinha dito nos livros da biblioteca. Ligou os motores e foi até o computador verificar as coordenadas pré-programadas na nave.

- Para onde a senhorita pensa que vai saqueando a minha nave no meio da noite?

Lilian se virou assustada para o dono da voz. Bem na entrada da cabine de comando estava Vaan olhando para a moça com uma expressão que estava entre fúria e agitação.

- Vaan! – começou a jovem. – Não é o que parece... Eu só ia pegá-la emprestado...

- Emprestado?

- Eu pretendia devolver! – retrucou Lilian.

- Em pedaços? – Vaan já alterava a voz, e ao ver a moça espantada, ele respirou e voltou a falar. – Lilian, seja lá o que esteja pensando, esta é minha nave. E como faria para pilotá-la? Não sei como faria essa loucura, mas não acabaria nada bem.

A jovem ficou em silêncio. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Vaan tinha razão. Uma coisa era pilotar com o que leu de livros, outra coisa bem diferente era pilotar uma nave daquele porte pelo espaço sem nenhuma experiência.

- Eu sinto muito Vaan. – disse a moça. – Não havia pensado nisso.

- Mas para onde você iria ao meio da noite? – perguntou o rapaz mais calmo.

- Traverse Town. – ela respondeu. – Eu preciso falar com o Leon.

- Então saia da minha cadeira. – falou o garoto.

Lilian agradeceu e se afastou, dando espaço para Vaan poder pilotar a nave. Em minutos, a dupla já estava deixando Disney Castle para trás.

- Vaan, eu pretendia voltar antes do amanhecer. – comentou Lilian.

O rapaz assentiu, e sorriu enviesado. A moça sentiu a nave acelerar e se sentou, antes que pudesse perder o equilíbrio.

A viagem até Traverse Town não fora tão longa quanto previra. Segundo Vaan, aquele mundo era perto de Disney Castle por questões estratégicas desde a última ascensão das trevas.

- Pronto apressadinha. – disse Vaan ao pousar a nave.

Ela riu levemente e se levantou. Olhou para Vaan e depois para um dos lados da cabine, onde ficava o sistema de comunicação e gerenciamento da maior parte das funcionalidades da nave.

Pousou sua mão calmamente sobre o painel. O rapaz estranhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele já estava para perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, quando ele a viu sussurrar algo inaudível, e de sua mão, ele viu um pequeno relâmpago.

Sua expressão se tornou de terror e pânico ao olhar os computadores da High Wing desligarem quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou o rapaz correndo até ela.

Lilian tirou a mão do painel e olhou para Vaan, que começava a ficar furioso com a situação.

- Não se preocupe. Foi apenas uma descarga elétrica causando um curto circuito nos comandos principais da nave. – explicou a jovem calmamente. – Só por garantia de que não avisará a ninguém sobre meu paradeiro.

- Você enlouqueceu? – esbravejou Vaan. – Sem o computador principal ligado, como nós iremos voltar para Disney Castle?

- Não se preocupe. Nenhuma parte da nave foi queimada durante o processo. – continuou Lilian calmamente, já andando para fora da nave. – A High Wing precisa apenas de um impulso eletromagnético no gerador principal da nave para voltar a funcionar como antes. Avisarei ao Cid para providenciar que isso seja feito o mais rápido possível.

E Vaan ainda continuou olhando incrédulo para a jovem, que desaparecia de sua vista.

Lilian olhou atentamente para o Primeiro Distrito. O lugar estava calmo. Havia uma pequena movimentação, mas nada de alarmante. Continuou a andar, antes que uma voz a parasse.

- Lilian! – e ela olhou para os lados.

Yuffie acenou e correu até ela.

- Olá Yuffie. – cumprimentou a jovem.

- O que a traz aqui? Não há nada de errado, há?

- Não. Mas você sabe onde está o Leon?

- Bem... – e parecia pensar por alguns segundos. Olhou para os lados e pegou pela mão, puxando-a para um dos portões que havia no Primeiro Distrito. – Ele está um pouquinho sumido há quase uma hora. Provavelmente a Aerith sabe onde ele está.

E juntas, elas foram até a casa que ficava mais a frente. No térreo, ela não passava de uma loja onde viajantes poderiam negociar peças de reposições para naves e mantimentos. No andar de cima, o ambiente era completamente domiciliar. E não mudara nada desde a última vez em que estivera ali.

- Aerith? – chamou Yuffie.

A jovem florista, com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, apareceu de um dos cantos. Ela abriu um sorriso acolhedor ao ver a visita.

- Lilian! – e Aerith foi até a jovem. – Onde está o Riku e seu amigo Zack?

- Eles ficaram em Disney Castle. Não puderam vir. – respondeu a garota.

- E o que a traz aqui?

- Lilian? – e outra voz feminina apareceu da entrada.

Tifa entrara no local e segurava uma caixa, que colocou no chão em um dos cantos do quarto e encarou a jovem visitante.

- Não é nenhum problema, né? – a morena perguntou confusa.

- Não. Eu preciso falar com Leon. – e antes que a florista pudesse interromper, Lilian continuou. – É importante! Tem haver com Cloud.

O trio trocou olhares apreensivos.

- Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com ele, não sabe? – questionou Lilian.

- Não é isso... – começou Yuffie, mas Aerith a interrompeu.

- Na verdade, nós não sabemos onde o Cloud está. Ele sumiu desde a batalha em Radiant Garden, antes de ser consumida. – relatou. – Mas o que você sabe?

- Não muito. Apenas sei que ele está em perigo, e eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. – a jovem respondeu. – Por isso eu preciso falar com Leon.

- Ele deve estar pensando na torre do relógio no Segundo Distrito. – comentou Tifa. – Leon com certeza deve saber mais do que nos disse.

E Lilian as seguiu até o Segundo Distrito, que estava deserto àquela hora.

- Yuffie. – parou a jovem de repente. – Por favor, eu preciso que você leve o Cid até a High Wing. Vaan explicará o que aconteceu.

A ninja estava para questionar, mas Lilian pedira mais uma vez, quase implorando, que Yuffie bufou e assentiu. Afastou-se do grupo pela direção oposta.

Lilian foi a primeira a alcançar o topo da torre. Leon estava de costa para ela, na beirada. A visão que ele tinha era da maior parte do lugar. A moça se aproximou para apreciar a vista, que a fez lembrar bastante de Twilight Town.

- Lilian. – chamou Leon, sem se virar. – O que poderia tê-la trazido até aqui?

Ele se virou quando Aerith e Tifa finalmente alcançaram à dupla.

- Eu quero que me conte o que aconteceu com o Cloud. – disse ela seriamente, encarando o rapaz.

- Ele desapareceu. E não tem o que falar sobre isso...

- Cloud está com problemas, e eu preciso encontrá-lo. – interrompeu a jovem, sem ao menos se importar com o que ele dissera. – Vai me dizer ou não?

Leon suspirou e olhou mais uma vez para a cidade abaixo.

- Riku já deve ter mencionado a batalha que tivemos em Radiant Garden, certo? – perguntou virando-se para encarar Lilian.

Ela assentiu.

- Estávamos para perder Radiant Garden, mas Sora não desistiria de lutar até o fim. Porém, se ele continuasse lá, deixaria Kairi sem proteção. Ele pediu ao Cloud para que levasse a garota para longe.

- Mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer. – retomou Aerith. – Quando Cloud, Vaan e dois de seus amigos de Ivalice, Fran e Balthier, estavam escoltando Kairi para uma Gummi Ship que a levaria dali, o grupo foi emboscado.

- Os heartless capturaram Kairi. – voltou Leon a falar. – Cloud se sentiu responsável, mas isso eu não sei explicar o motivo. No final, Radiant Garden consumido e Kairi capturada. Sora ficou arrasado e foi atrás dela. Vários de nós foram a expedições para procurá-la e trazê-la de volta.

- Mas Sora, em companhia de Donald e Goofy, desapareceu. Perdemos contato com Fran e Balthier há muito tempo. E Cloud sumiu. – disse Tifa. – Não sabemos o que aconteceu com eles, e achamos arriscados mandar mais pessoas para procurá-los. Já não somos numerosos, e perdemos aliados importantes. Não poderíamos nos arriscar em perder mais dos nossos.

- Entretanto, a última vez que tivemos notícias de Cloud, ele estava em um mundo chamado Sky City. – explicou Leon, com um olhar perdido. – É um mundo bem afastado. Se quiser encontrar Cloud, você deve começar por lá.

- Sky City... – repetiu Lilian em baixo tom, apenas para ela ouvir. – Obrigada. – e se virou para sair. – Eu prometo que o trarei de volta.

E então fez o caminho de volta até o Primeiro Distrito. Encontrou a High Wing e tudo parecia desligado ainda. A moça subiu a bordo da nave e ninguém estava na cabine de comando. E pelo elevador, ela desceu até nível inferior, onde encontrara Vaan e Cid perto de um dos geradores.

- A louca que causou tudo isso! – disse Vaan sarcasticamente ao ver Lilian.

- Cale a boca! – gritou Cid, enquanto armava o que parecia ser uma bomba. – Se isso realmente der certo, você vai ter a High Wing em alguns minutos... E voilá!

O dispositivo que ele colocara no gerador principal continha uma luz que piscava de forma constante, até acelerar e por fim, causar um som agudo, que ensurdeceu Vaan e Lilian. Um forte tremor foi sentido pela estrutura da nave. E outro som se seguiu. Os geradores começavam a emitir um som quase agudo, indicando que a nave voltara a funcionar novamente.

- E o seu problema com a High Wing está resolvido Vaan. – comentou Cid sem fazer muito caso. – Mas tome cuidado com o que fará com a nave da próxima vez. Poderia ter sido pior.

- Te devo essa Cid...

- Essa e várias outras.

Cid se foi, acenando em despedida para a dupla que ficava no nível inferior.

- Vamos voltar! – disse Vaan quase mal-humorado. – Eu quero chegar à Disney Castle com a minha nave intacta!

Ele e Lilian foram até a cabine, onde o rapaz voltara a digitar as coordenadas no computador e fez a nave decolar.

- Obrigada Vaan. – disse a moça. – E sinto muito pela High Wing, mas eu...

- Ok, ok! – cortou Vaan. – Mas nunca mais se aproxime dos painéis e dos computadores. Eu não quero nada frito aqui dentro!

A jovem riu levemente com a fúria do garoto loiro. Ela apenas se sentou em uma cadeira próxima enquanto descansava na viagem de volta à Disney Castle, pois quando chegasse, ela reportaria ao rei e pediria permissão para partir mais uma vez.


	20. XX – Sky City

**Capítulo 20 – Sky City**

Disney Castle estava para amanhecer quando Zack acordara. E mais uma vez sonhos estranhos o atormentavam, e sempre terminava na garota de cabelos vermelhos que era muito parecida com Lilian.

Levantou-se e resolveu dar uma caminhada pelo jardim, e possivelmente, ver o levantar do sol. Colocou as roupas habituais e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, para que a amiga no quarto ao lado não despertasse.

Era possível ver as gotas de orvalho sobre a grama no local. Mas uma coisa ele notara. A grande nave vermelha High Wing não estava pousada no mesmo lugar que a vira no dia anterior.

A possibilidade de saqueamento era praticamente impossível, pois Vaan costumava ficar de vigília na nave durante as noites. E ele não poderia ter abandonado tudo assim durante a noite, sem nenhum aviso.

Pensou em avisar o rei ou Riku, mas um enorme ronco o impediu de sair do lugar. Ao longe, diminuindo a altitude e mirando no jardim, a High Wing vinha com tudo. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Quando a nave finalmente pousara, ele viu Vaan expulsando alguém aos gritos.

- E nunca mais, eu disse nunca, se aproxime desta nave. Eu não pretendo virar meteoritos espalhados por ai.

- Mas eu já pedi desculpas... - implorava Lilian para o loiro.

- Sem mais! - ele cortou. Ao olhar para o local, ele vira Zack parado. - Zack! - e Vaan foi andando até ele. - Coloque juízo na cabeça dela. Pelo menos você, aquela garota deve ouvir!

E ainda resmungando, Vaan adentrou o castelo, provavelmente para dar queixa ao ocorrido.

Zack voltou com o olhar para Lilian, que estava surpresa e assustada por ver que o rapaz havia visto a situação. Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou da jovem.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu, para onde foi e o que você fez para deixar Vaan naquele estado?

- Zack, eu posso explicar! - apressou-se Lilian em dizer. - O que eu precisava fazer era algo que apenas eu podia fazer. Porém, eu pretendo reportar ao rei e à Riku o que eu sei. Então venha comigo.

Ele não protestou. A moça seguiu para o castelo, sem mais nada a dizer.

x-x-x

-Vocês dois querem parar! – ordenou Mickey, fazendo a sua voz soar alto e claro pelo seu escritório.

Vaan tinha a respiração acelerada. Lilian estava bufando e seu pé batia apressadamente no chão, com irritação. Zack e Riku ainda tentavam entender algo da conversa que a dupla teve, mas fora inútil com a discussão que se gerou depois.

- Vaan, apenas você, explique-me o que aconteceu. – falou o rei tentando manter a paciência.

- Essa louca – e Lilian já ia protestar, quando Mickey apenas levantou a mão para ela, fazendo-a ficar calada. – queria roubar a minha nave no meio da noite. Eu cheguei a tempo de impedi-la que ela fizesse a nave em mil pedaços. Nós fomos à Traverse Town. Eu não sei o motivo, mas ela simplesmente queria fritar os computadores principais da High Wing.

- Majestade, eu posso explicar... – tentou intervir Lilian, mas o rei apenas a interrompeu.

- O que ele diz é verdade Lilian? – perguntou Mickey seriamente. – Agora conte a sua versão dos fatos.

A jovem respirou fundo. Tentou permanecer calma e organizou os pensamentos, para que não pudesse se confundir ou se alterar durante o relato.

Ela contou, calmamente, o sonho que tivera em que Cloud era mencionado. Relatou também a visita que fizera a Leon em Traverse Town e disse sobre Sky City, onde deveria começar a busca.

- Mas não contou a parte em que quase explodiu a High Wing. – comentou Vaan bufando.

- Eu disse que a nave não iria explodir! – esbravejou Lilian. – Eu apenas usei magia para provocar uma pequena descarga elétrica e causar um curto-circuito temporário na nave. O impulso eletromagnético que Cid causou à nave foi para diminuir o tempo em que a High Wing levaria para voltar a se estabilizar.

- Como você sabia o que fazer? – perguntou Vaan rispidamente.

- Então era por isso que lia aqueles livros sobre Gummi Ships na biblioteca, não era Lilian? – questionou Riku, ignorando a pergunta do loiro.

A jovem assentiu.

- E você tem certeza do que viu? – indagou Mickey encarando seriamente a menina, que assentiu mais uma vez. – Então deverão partir o mais breve possível. Se Cloud realmente está vivo, nós não podemos perder um aliado.

- Partiremos ainda hoje então. – comentou Riku. – Vaan, você deve preparar a nave. Quando tudo estiver pronto, nós iremos.

O loiro, ainda com a cara emburrada, assentiu.

- Então estão dispensados. – disse Mickey.

O grupo deixou o escritório do rei em silêncio e sem questionar sobre nada do que acontecera há pouco.

Vaan se distanciara, tomando o caminho para o jardim. Riku dissera que iria resolver algumas coisas antes de partir, deixando Zack e Lilian sozinhos no corredor. A moça já se virava para tomar outro rumo, porém, o rapaz a segurou pelo braço.

- O que é dessa vez? – perguntou Lilian visivelmente cansada, sem se virar para encarar o amigo.

- Desde quando você me esconde as coisas Lil? – ele perguntou, parecendo não notar que a moça tentava se soltar, mas apertava o pulso da jovem, sem a deixar ir.

- Zack...

- Desde Beruna você tem estado estranha. – ele comentou. – O que aconteceu lá?

- Nada! – gritou a garota, e calando-se ao encarar o rapaz. – Nada aconteceu Zack. – disse mais calmamente. – E eu sinto muito não ter contado sobre o sonho.

- Não importa agora. Mas não me esconda mais as coisas. – ele pediu, enquanto afrouxava a mão que segurava a jovem.

Ela assentiu por fim.

- Às vezes me sinto mais distante da minha fiel companheira de travessuras em Twilight Town. – ele comentou depois de minutos em silêncio, ainda no corredor.

- Zack, eu preciso dizer quantas vezes que eu ainda sou a mesma? – Lilian perguntou em um tom que estava entre malícia e desafio.

- Até eu me cansar, baixinha! – e Zack respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me chamar assim? – e a irritação da jovem se fez aparente, enquanto ela tentava socar o amigo, que desviava.

- Até eu me cansar mais uma vez.

E o rapaz correu pelos corredores, e a amiga vinha logo atrás, ameaçando-o para quando ela o alcançasse.

x-x-x

- Estamos aqui há horas! – disse Lilian bufando ao lado de Zack, enquanto Riku se aproximava da dupla entediada. – Quanto tempo falta?

Riku apenas a ignorou, pois sua atenção estava voltada para uns papéis em suas mãos. Ele limpou a garganta e começou.

- Sky City é um mundo bem afastado, o que explica não termos nenhum indício de trevas naquele lugar. E também foi onde, segundo Leon, perdemos contato com Cloud. – e limpou a garganta mais uma vez. – Pelas informações que eu recolhi, o mundo é algo bem diferente do que eu imaginei. Há uma enorme plataforma suspensa, onde fica a cidade, que é mantida pelos sistemas de repulsão...

- E o que há embaixo? – perguntou Zack tentando não parecer mais entediado do que já estava.

- Apenas um enorme precipício. – respondeu sem fazer caso. – Não é algo que seja realmente importante, é?

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. – disse Lilian tentando controlar a irritação pelo tédio.

- Pela quarta vez no dia, eu não sei! – falou Riku, deixando os papéis no sofá ao lado da jovem. – Seria bom você ler um pouco sobre o nosso destino. Pode ser muito útil.

- E porque eu não posso sair daqui? – ela continuou a perguntar.

- Porque não queremos que Vaan atire você para fora da nave.

Ela bufou.

- É impressão ou a cor do céu lá fora está mudando lentamente? – perguntou Zack, alheio à irritação da amiga.

Riku e Lilian se levantaram para ver. O céu, antes uma enorme negritude, mudava de cor aos poucos, e agora tomava a cor de um azul mais escuro. Quando o tom de azul já estava mais claro, uma névoa cobriu parte da visão que teriam do lugar.

- Névoas nem sempre são boas. – comentou a menina com um pouco de temor.

- É normal. – falou Riku. – A cidade é suspensa a uma enorme altura. É normal que as nuvens invadam as ruas da cidade em algumas horas do dia.

A jovem apenas assentiu em entendimento e continuou a olhar a paisagem mudar gradativamente, até que sentiu a nave não se mexer mais sob seus pés.

O elevador fez um barulho, e Vaan se fazia visível no andar superior da High Wing.

- Pousamos. Este lugar não parece dos melhores para gummi ships pousarem, mas foi o que indicaram. Quanto tempo vocês pretendem passar fora?

- O suficiente para descobrirmos sobre o Cloud. – respondeu Lilian.

E sem mais delongas, ela seguiu para fora da nave, acompanhada de Riku e Zack, que estavam silenciosos, apenas esperando que ela decidisse algo.

A garota ainda andava pelo lugar, esperando ter uma boa visão do lugar em que se encontrava. Após andar alguns metros, a névoa parecia se dissipar, e deixar as coisas menos turvas.

Uma passarela se estendia perante o grupo, que levava até um prédio próximo. Ao redor, os prédios altos tomavam conta, e mais adiante, uma enorme agitação tomava conta. A névoa se dissipou por completo e Lilian pôde ver melhor ao redor. A High Wing estava pousada na ponta passarela.

Um robô, pelo que Lilian percebeu, se aproximou. Ele tinha as feições um tanto afeminada, e estava vestida quase que formalmente. A coisa encarou os visitantes, e mostrando o que parecia ser um sorriso metálico, ela falou com a voz feminina.

- Olá. Bem-vinda à Sky City. – ela começou. – Sky City se divide em cinco setores, e você se encontra no segundo setor, o condado de Baron, que está sob poder do grande Lord Cecil. O que os visitantes desejariam?

A jovem se virou para encarar os rapazes atrás dela. Zack ainda olhava tudo em volta, enquanto Riku dava um passo à frente. Limpou a garganta e começou a falar.

- Meu nome é Riku. Este é Zack e essa jovem se chama Lilian. Nós viemos saber informações sobre um amigo desaparecido, que foi visto nestas áreas há muito tempo.

- Oh, o senhor Riku deseja então falar com alguém em especial sobre seu amigo? – perguntou a robô calmamente.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o seu superior, aquele quem comanda este setor. – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos prateados calmamente, apenas fitando o robô à sua frente.

- Então me sigam. Não creio que o Lord Cecil conseguirá atendê-lo, mas lady Rosa ou a senhorita Rydia poderá fazer algo por vocês.

E o grupo continuou a andar. Pessoas de diferentes raças e tamanhos andavam apressadamente para todos os lados. Barulhos, risos e seriedade eram algo comuns ali. Zack olhava tudo em volta e todo aquele movimento o fizera lembrar-se de sua visita à Ivalice.

O robô os levou até um trem, e disse todas as informações para chegar à casa de Cecil. Riku ouvia tudo atentamente, enquanto Lilian analisava o vagão.

- Lembra os vagões velhos de Twilight Town. – ela comentou.

- Um pouco talvez. – disse Zack. – Mas não vamos falar nisso agora, ok? Tente se concentrar para o que viermos aqui.

Ela assentiu e Riku se sentou ao lado da jovem. O trem logo deu partida. O vagão estava vazio, então o trio poderia ter qualquer conversa sem incômodo por alguns minutos.

- Algo aqui lhe é familiar Lil? – ele perguntou de repente, enquanto olhava a paisagem correr pela janela.

- Não sei ao certo. – ela respondeu. – Mas aqui me é familiar. É como se já estivesse aqui.

- Como em um sonho? – perguntou Riku mais uma vez, agora fitando a moça.

- Talvez. Mas não iremos tirar conclusões precipitadas, certo?

Ele assentiu e voltou a olhar pela janela. Zack nada tinha a dizer, enquanto Lilian mudava a direção do olhar discretamente entre os dois rapazes que a acompanhavam.

Quando o trem finalmente parara de andar, o trio se encontrava em frente a um enorme castelo. Um pouco mais próxima da construção havia um enorme corredor vertical, por onde elevadores subiam a desciam a todo instante.

- O que é aquilo? – apontou Lilian curiosa.

- Aquilo é o corredor que liga os setores de Sky City. – disse uma voz feminina mais à frente do grupo.

Ela desviou o olhar para a dona da voz. Ela era branca e não era tão alta, porém, alguns centímetros maiores que Lilian. Seus cabelos verdes estavam soltos, e combinavam com as roupas de mesma cor. Ela parecia esboçar um sorriso para os visitantes.

- Eu sou Rydia. – ela se apresentou. – Sou a maga-chefe do condado de Baron. X-23 me avisou de sua visita, e de sua busca neste lugar.

- Rydia, – começou Riku. – não pretendemos fazer qualquer mal a qualquer setor deste mundo. Só estamos em missão de busca por um amigo. Temos informações de que este mundo foi o último lugar onde foi visto antes de desaparecer.

- Então quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou a moça de cabelos verdes.

- Seu nome é Cloud Strife.

Rydia nada disse, mas pela expressão de espanto e surpresa, ela parecia conhecê-lo e saber algo sobre o que acontecera a ele. Ela olhou em volta, para se certificar de que não havia ninguém espiando, a moça acenou para que o trio a seguisse.

O saguão de entrada era enorme, o que fez Lilian ficar quase que paralisada com o que via. Zack tentou comentar algo com a amiga às escondidas, mas Rydia chamou a atenção do trio mais uma vez, e pediu para que eles esperassem.

- Acho que nem o castelo do rei Mickey é tão grande como este. – comentou Lilian, enquanto via Rydia se afastar até sumir por um corredor. – E porque ela nos deixou aqui?

- Eu não sei. – comentou Riku. – Mas eu tenho certeza que ela sabe algo sobre o Cloud. Ele de fato esteve aqui.

- E ainda pode estar. – completou Zack sem muito caso.

Alguns minutos depois, Rydia estava de volta, porém, não sozinha. Uma mulher, um pouco mais alta que ela, a acompanhava. Ela tinha cabelos loiros, que estavam soltos sobre os ombros.

- Olá a todos. – cumprimentou ela com uma breve reverência, enquanto os visitantes faziam o mesmo. – Eu sou Rosa Farrell. E pelo que Rydia acabou de me contar, vocês conhecem o Cloud e estão atrás dele.

Riku assentiu.

- Nós precisamos encontrá-lo logo! – disse Lilian. – Ele está em perigo...

- Calma! – interrompeu Rosa calmamente. – Tentarei ajudá-la o máximo que puder. Mas eu não sei muito sobre ele. O que eu sei é apenas que ele veio até aqui em uma época de Guerra Civil em Sky City. Cada setor com seus problemas. Graças a ele, nós unimos forças com os outros setores e conseguimos acabar com a aflição.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Riku.

- Com Cloud eu não sei. – ela respondeu após suspirar com pesar. – Porém, antes que os conflitos chegassem ao fim, ele havia deixado Baron, e seguiu para o primeiro setor, o condado de Gestahlian, que é controlado por Terra Branford.

- Terra? – questionou Zack arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não a conheço bem, mas sei que ela é metade humana e metade esper. – explicou Rosa. – Bem, isto é o que eu sei.

- Nada mais? – Riku perguntou mais uma vez.

- Nada que possa ajudá-los eu acho. – e pareceu pensar por mais alguns minutos, antes de voltar a falar. – Porém, dias depois que Cloud fora para Gestahlian, e antes do fim da guerra, eu me lembro de ter visto um enorme clarão além da plataforma.

- Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda... – começou Lilian, mas Riku interveio.

- E Cecil? Poderíamos falar com ele.

Rosa voltou a encará-los e esboçou um sorriso.

- Sinto muito, mas ele está em reunião com Firion, que comanda o quinto setor. Mas se pretende esperá-los...

- Não. – interrompeu Riku mais uma vez. – Eu agradeço por seus esclarecimentos e sua ajuda, lady Rosa, e a você também senhorita Rydia. – e fez uma breve reverência ao terminar de falar. – Gostaríamos de esperar por Cecil, mas nosso tempo é curto e precisamos achar nosso amigo.

- Entendo. Rydia, por favor, leve-os até o elevador que os levará até o primeiro setor.

A moça de cabelos verdes assentiu e fez uma breve reverência antes de se juntar ao grupo, guiando-os para fora do lugar, em direção ao novo destino do trio.

Quando se aproximaram do grande corredor, Rydia apertou um dos botões, e o som de algo vindo rapidamente foi ouvido, e aumentando gradativamente de acordo com a distância do elevador.

O trio se despediu da moça, que abriu um sorriso e acenou para eles antes que sumissem pelo corredor, e o elevador começar a andar para cima rapidamente.

Lilian via o segundo setor ficando para baixo, enquanto se aproximavam de outra plataforma, cuja parte inferior já podia ser vista de onde se encontravam. E em minutos, o elevador começou a desacelerar até finalmente parar.

A primeira visão que a moça tivera foi de um local amplo e aberto. Bem familiar para ela. Deu alguns passos para frente e olhou para cima. Os prédios se encontravam distantes.

- É aqui! – disse Lilian olhando para os amigos que a seguiam. – Este é o lugar que eu vi da última vez no meu sonho. Três vultos ali perto da beirada. – e apontou para a mureta mais distante. – Eles pularam dali para continuar a busca por Cloud.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – indagou Zack. – Vamos logo!

- Não! – interveio Riku. – Não podemos ir sem mais nem menos. Se Cloud está lá embaixo, nós precisamos saber o motivo que o levou para lá. E acho que Terra Brandford é nossa melhor esperança de descobrir.

- O que vocês querem descobrir com a Terra? – questionou uma voz masculina, que pertencia a um garoto loiro, que tinha uma bandana que cobria parte dos cabelos, com vestes azul escuro, tendendo a preto, feito do que parecia ser couro.

- E quem seria você? – perguntou Lilian cruzando os braços para o estranho.

- Eu sou Locke Cole! – ele se apresentou. – Mas o que visitantes poderiam querer com a Terra?

- Estamos em uma missão de busca. – explicou Riku antes que a moça pudesse falar. – Procuramos Cloud Strife, e soubemos através de Rosa Farrell, do segundo setor, que Terra Branford teria informações sobre o paradeiro dele.

- Ah, vocês procuram um cara loiro que tem uma enorme espada? – perguntou Locke pensativo.

- Sim! – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

Ele respirou fundo e deu as costas para o trio. Começou a andar e acenou para que eles o seguissem que fizeram em silêncio.

Lilian estava para questionar, mas Riku apenas pôs a mão em seu ombro e apenas com o balançar da cabeça de forma negativa, ela entendeu que não era a melhor hora para mais perguntas.

O quarteto entrou em uma construção próxima, que por dentro era bem maior do que se podia imaginar. Lilian não se lembrara de ter reparado no prédio durante o sonho, mas não estava mais intrigada com esse fato. Em um dos corredores, Locke parou à frente de uma porta branca. O rapaz a empurrou e acenou para que eles entrassem. Por último, ele entrou e fechou a porta às suas costas.

O local em que se encontravam era uma grande biblioteca, em parte parecida com a que o rei Mickey tinha em seu castelo, porém maior, segundo Lilian pôde constar mentalmente. À frente, onde havia uma escada de madeira que levava ao andar superior, tinha uma enorme janela, por onde entrava uma boa parte dos raios solares. Uma jovem, de pele pálida e cabelos verdes, encarava a paisagem, alheia dos visitantes recém-chegados.

- Terra? – chamou Locke, e a jovem se virou encarando por alguns segundos os estranhos, até que abriu um sorriso. – Eles disseram que estão aqui para vê-la.

- Olá. – disse a moça timidamente. – Eu sou Terra Branford, a líder do primeiro setor de Sky City, o condado de Gestahlian. Mas para que queriam me ver? – perguntou ela com um ar pensativo.

- Eu sou Riku, e este é Zack e ela é Lilian. – apresentou-se o rapaz em uma breve reverência. – E viemos em uma missão de busca. Nós procuramos por Cloud Strife, um amigo nosso. Segundo Rosa Farrell, do segundo setor, ele veio para cá antes de desaparecer.

- Cloud? – e sua expressão mudou para surpresa. – Vocês são amigos deles? – e desviou seu olhar para a paisagem que via anteriormente.

- Sim. – interveio Lilian. – Ele está em perigo, e precisamos ajudá-lo.

Terra parecia assustada ao ouvir as palavras da outra moça. Ela se virou para encará-la.

- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou, tentando manter a calmaria de sua voz.

- Tenho! – assentiu Lilian. – Eu vi em um sonho. Três vultos, que procuravam por ele, se deixaram cair para o abismo que há. Eles disseram que Cloud só poderia estar lá.

- Então eles vieram. – sussurrou Terra. – Cloud sempre soube que isso aconteceria, mas preferiu nos ajudar a salvar Sky City do que fugir. Ele tomou uma escolha difícil, mas todos nós somos muito gratos a ele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Riku estreitando os olhos, enquanto tentava entender.

- Todos os setores passavam por guerras, incluindo este. Graças a ele, nós unimos forças com os outros setores para lutar. – relatou a moça, que parou para olhar mais uma vez pela janela antes de voltar a falar. – Quando ele chegou aqui, eu estava perdida e confusa. Ele me ajudou a ver as coisas de uma maneira que jamais havia visto quando Kefka tinha o poder. Juntos, nós o derrotamos, mas o que ele chamava de coração do mundo estava se despedaçando, e Sky City não duraria muito. – era claramente visível um semblante triste na face da jovem.

- Mas Sky City ainda se mantém. – disse Riku, mais repetindo para si mesmo. – O que aconteceu depois?

- Ele disse que daria um jeito e partiu. – continuou. – A última vez que o vi, ele estava na beirada do pátio onde fica o corredor. Sem delongas, Cloud se despediu e se deixou cair rumo ao abismo. O que é inexplicável é que após o ato, algo lá embaixo explodiu em luminosidade. Firion disse que aquilo foi causado por algo que está bem abaixo do sistema de repulsão.

- Então ele nunca mais foi visto. – concluiu o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Isso explica muita coisa. Mas seja lá o que tenha acontecido, ele ainda está vivo, e corre perigo.

- Agora que sabemos de fato onde ele está – começou Lilian. – nós temos que ir até ele e rápido.

Os amigos assentiram, e Terra sorriu timidamente mais uma vez. Ela propôs ao grupo que se hospedassem em sua residência para descansar, já que o dia havia sido cheio de informações. Locke os guiou pelo lugar, mostrando algumas coisas importantes e falando sobre Gestahlian, sobre Espers, inclusive o governo de Kefka antes de sua queda e a relação de Terra com a situação.

Ao anoitecer, Riku e Zack se juntaram a Lilian no local onde ela havia visto os três vultos em seu sonho.

- Está na hora. – disse a jovem calmamente, enquanto olhava a queda sem fim abaixo.

- Não se preocupe Lil, nós voltaremos inteiros. – falou Zack em tom de descontração.

Ela assentiu e esboçou um sorriso meio cansado. Riku foi o primeiro que se deixou cair, seguido por Zack, que tinha um sorriso confiante na face.

- Nos vemos lá embaixo. – e se deixou cair.

Lilian se aproximou da beirada. Olhou para trás mais uma vez. Era igual ao que vira no sonho. Respirou fundo e olhou para baixo. Fechou os olhos e se deixou cair.


	21. XXI – Despertar

**Capítulo 21 – Despertar**

A primeira sensação que Lilian tivera ao se deixar cair era o medo pelo que poderia acontecer lá embaixo. A névoa era mais densa fora da enorme plataforma de Sky City do que ela poderia imaginar.

Não enxergava muito além, e pensava em Zack e Riku, que deveriam estar em algum lugar mais abaixo. Se não fosse por um brilho embaçado mais abaixo, que indicava a posição de Zack, pelo fato de seu pingente do sol estar brilhando, ela entraria em pânico.

Olhou de relance para cima, e via o enorme corredor, porém, em um nível bem mais baixo e mais vertical. Sua cor era meio acinzentada, e a luz era fraca. Lilian inferiu que aquele provavelmente devia ser o sistema de repulsão do mundo acima.

A queda parecia longa, e a idéia de isolação dos companheiros começava a deixar Lilian louca, e nunca ter sugerido o possível suicídio.

A névoa, aos poucos, foi se dissipando. O céu parecia azul mais claro, com os indícios do crepúsculo, e as nuvens que começavam a ficar para trás tinha um tom quase alaranjado. E lá embaixo, existia algo móvel, de cor azul tão intenso, que Lilian não pôde descrever.

Quando se aproximou mais, um aroma familiar invadiu suas narinas: o cheiro de maresia. Abaixo dela estava o mar. Olhou para os lados e não via uma porção de terra.

Procurou o grupo mais abaixo, e viu Riku invocar a Way to the Dawn. O rapaz de cabelos prateados foi o primeiro a chocar contra a água, mas a keyblade parecia abrir caminho para as profundezas do oceano. Zack parecia entender o que ele fazia, pois Oblivion surgiu na sua mão logo depois. Lilian não hesitou e invocou sua keyblade também.

E quase que na mesma hora, a dupla encontrou o mar.

Dentro da água, pouca coisa se via. A jovem podia sentir a respiração ir embora, até que viu Zack nadar para um ponto no escuro, onde se via o brilho da Way to the Dawn adiante.

O rapaz olhou para trás e estendeu a mão à amiga, que a segurou sem pensar. E juntos, eles foram nadando até o ponto móvel luminoso. Quanto mais nadavam para as profundezas, mas difícil era para respirar e enxergar.

Mais a frente, uma construção fundida entre pedras e aço era vista. E Riku nadava naquela direção. O rapaz de cabelos prateados parou de nadar e se deixou afundar até seus pés tocarem o chão. Estendeu sua mão para frente, até tocar no que parecia uma parede invisível. O símbolo de uma fechadura era visível.

Zack e Lilian se juntaram ao rapaz, que apenas encarava a fechadura. Ele indicou a keyblade com a cabeça e depois para a fechadura. Zack tomara a frente, e cravou a Oblivion na fechadura, e a girou.

Um estalo metálico foi ouvido, e algo parecia abrir. Riku estendeu a mão mais uma vez, e parecia não haver nada. Ele acenou para que os outros dois o seguissem, e começou a nadar.

O trio já havia percorrido uma parte do caminho até a construção, quando outro estalido foi ouvido. Lilian já não sabia quanto mais ia aguentar prender a respiração, porém, a água em volta naquele lugar parecia ser absorvida pela terra, e os três, que antes nadavam, caíram no chão.

Riku se levantou ainda encharcado, e olhou em volta.

- Parece que estamos dentro de uma bolha. – ele chegou a concluir.

Lilian e Zack se levantaram também molhados. Zack cuspia água, enquanto a moça tentava afastar os cabelos que estavam grudados na face.

- E o que faremos agora? – perguntou o outro rapaz olhando a construção adiante.

- Seguir em frente. – Riku respondeu. – E é notável que uma grande onda de energia venha dali. – e continuou a dizer de forma pensativa.

- Certo. Garotos, – Lilian começou a andar. – eu acho melhor nós chegarmos até Cloud logo. Esse lugar me dá arrepios!

E o trio começou a caminhar.

Ao se aproximarem mais, eles percebiam que a construção era uma caverna dentro d'água.

O corredor de entrada era mal iluminado, e as estalactites nas paredes eram visíveis. Lilian aproximou-se e pousou sua mão levemente, antes de retirar para analisar algo que se movia debaixo dela.

- As paredes parecem... Estar pulsando? – ela comentou enquanto percebia a parede bater como se fosse um coração.

Riku se aproximou, enquanto Zack procurava enxergar mais adiante. O rapaz de cabelos prateados tocou levemente na parede, mas logo retirou a mão. Segurou a mão da moça ao seu lado e começou andar, acenando para Zack seguir adiante.

- Seja lá o que está acontecendo – ele começou. – É melhor resolvermos isso logo. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

Não andaram muito até chegarem numa bifurcação. Um dos caminhos levava para a esquerda, e o outro seguia adiante.

- E qual nós escolhemos? – perguntou Zack.

- Sempre em frente. – respondeu Lilian sem pensar duas vezes.

O trio já se preparava para seguir em frente, quando várias colunas de pedra surgiram do chão, separando o grupo. Zack ficara de um lado, enquanto Lilian e Riku estavam no outro.

- Zack? – ela gritou chamando pelo amigo. – Você está bem?

- Sim, eu acho. – ele respondeu gemendo. – Mas temos que seguir adiante.

- Não iremos sem você. – Lilian disse. – Vamos dar um jeito de derrubar isso e...

- Lil, você e Riku terão que seguir adiante. – Zack interrompeu e falou de forma séria. – Eu irei pelo caminho da esquerda. – e percebeu que a amiga estava para protestar, então continuou. – Não se preocupe comigo. Lembre-se: nós sempre estaremos juntos.

Lilian tocou na corrente presa ao pescoço, enquanto segurava a primeira lágrima. Não queria deixar o amigo, mas sabia que estavam correndo contra o tempo. Ela se afastou das colunas e olhou adiante.

- Nós teremos que correr. – ela comentou. – Não sei mais o que pode...

E ela pôde ver a parede tremer e a pulsar mais rapidamente. E elas começaram a se mover, e a se fechar.

- Lil, nós temos que ir! – gritou Riku, pegando na mão da garota e a puxando rapidamente para a única direção que tinha para seguir.

A dupla corria sem rumo, apenas com a intenção de não serem esmagados pelas paredes. E mais outra bifurcação à frente. Sem pensar duas vezes, o rapaz de cabelos prateados a puxou para a esquerda, mas a decepção veio em seguida. Não tinha saída pelo caminho que Riku escolhera, e as paredes começavam a se fechar na direção deles.

- Riku! É bom você ter alguma ideia...

Mas antes que Lilian pudesse terminar a frase, ela se sentiu puxada em direção ao chão. Apenas fechou os olhos, e esperou o que pudesse acontecer. Porém, nada acontecera, e em algum lugar atrás dela ocorreu o que parecia ser uma colisão.

O silêncio predominou. Mas os olhos da moça ainda insistiam em ficar fechados, pois a sensação do perigo ainda era presente. Sentiu uma mão pousar e acariciar seu ombro esquerdo, na tentativa de acalmá-la. E logo, essa mão foi até as suas costas, e continuou a acariciar, fazendo-a relaxar os músculos, que antes estavam tensos.

- Não se preocupe Lil. – uma voz sussurrou em seus ouvidos. – Eu estou ao seu lado.

Seus olhos foram se abrindo aos poucos. A primeira visão que teve foi de um par de olhos esverdeados a encarando, e um sorriso doce nos lábios. Riku a encarava de forma que a jovem não sabia dizer como, mas aquilo a fez corar violentamente.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que sim... – e ao perceber que estava caída em cima do rapaz, ela se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dele, enquanto ele se sentava. – Eu sinto muito.

- Não tem problema...

- Mas como sabia que se abaixar era o único jeito? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Quando a parede estava prestes a nos esmagar, eu percebi uma falha: elas não atingiam o que estivesse no chão. – Riku respondeu sem muito caso, e logo se levantou enquanto limpava as vestes. Então estendeu a mão para a garota. – Acho melhor nós continuarmos logo.

A jovem assentiu, e com a ajuda do rapaz de cabelos prateados, ela se levantou e continuou a seguir em frente.

Encontraram o corredor de onde vieram e o outro caminho que eles não escolheram. Apenas continuaram em frente, sem correr ou sem pânico. Tudo estava silencioso.

Ainda com a caminhada, Lilian podia sentir algumas irregularidades no chão, mas não enxergava muito para concluir o que poderia ser. Adiante, tudo começava a clarear. A iluminação vinha do que estava além do caminho que seguiam.

Mas as paredes começaram a tremer mais uma vez. A dupla olhou para trás, e mais uma vez acontecia. Lilian olhou para baixo, mas não via brecha.

- Vamos ter que correr! – ela anunciou.

E sem hesitar, Riku começou a correr ao lado dela. Os tropeços no que estava no chão começavam a ser freqüente, até que Lilian percebeu que eles estavam se mexendo. Algo pegou no tornozelo da moça, e ela caiu no chão. Agora que vários vinham em cima dela, a jovem percebeu que aquilo era algum tipo de veia viva, pois ela podia sentir o sangue pulsar por entre a estrutura.

- Riku!

A jovem gritava desesperadamente, enquanto as coisas começavam a puxá-la para baixo. Seu pânico aumentara ainda mais quando ouvia as paredes colidindo se aproximar.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados invocou a Way to the Dawn e apontou.

- Fire!

E as veias foram incendiadas, e Lilian pôde se levantar, mas Riku já pegava em sua mão de novo e começava a correr, pois as paredes se aproximavam.

E, inesperadamente, eles conseguiram pular para fora do corredor. As paredes atrás deles se colidiram, e um enorme estrondo se deu após o impacto.

Tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio novamente. Lilian arfava, enquanto caía de joelhos no chão. Riku tratou de recuperar o fôlego rapidamente, e seus passos foram ouvidos. A moça olhou para ele, e agora ela sabia a fonte de fraca iluminação no corredor anterior.

Eles estavam no que parecia ser um salão com um formato de semicírculo. Além da passagem por onde vieram, havia mais dois caminhos. E no centro havia alguém adormecido, e parecia estar fundida com a parede.

- Cloud? – Riku se aproximava do rapaz adormecido.

Ele era loiro e tinha os cabelos rebeldes e espetados. Descansava com uma expressão serena. Sua respiração era ritmada, assim, como as pulsações das paredes.

Lilian se aproximou para ver melhor.

- Ele é quem sustenta o coração de Sky City. – ela começou. – É por isso que ele desapareceu. Ele se sacrificou para salvar este mundo.

- E logo, ele e este mundinho sumirão do universo. – disse uma voz calma, e de certa forma, familiar para Lilian.

A dupla se virou, e de uma das passagens, um ser encapuzado se fazia visível. Seus passos ao andar era quase que silenciosos, furtivos.

- Eu sei quem você é. – disse a moça. – Pela voz, você é Kadaj, não é?

O outro parecia sorrir enviesado à menção do nome. Aproximou-se da moça. Ao parar de frente para ela, ele não pôde deixar de acariciar levemente o rosto da jovem, que ainda o encarava com a respiração descompassada.

- Agora eu sei o que você viu nela Riku. – Kadaj disse calmamente.

- Você o conhece? – Lilian perguntou olhando para o outro.

- É claro que ele me conhece. E eu o conheço. – continuou a dizer sem fazer muito caso. – Conheço até demais...

- Cala a boca! – e Riku partiu para cima do estranho com a Way to the Dawn em punho.

Kadaj desviou e retirou sua katana de duas lâminas da bainha, e logo defendeu a segunda investida. E foi nesse momento que o capuz dele caiu, e sua face estava visível.

Seus cabelos caiam sobre os ombros, e tinha o mesmo tom de prateado que os cabelos de Riku. Seus olhos eram de uma cor esverdeada. Eles eram iguais, exceto pelo sorriso enviesado de Kadaj, que parecia irônico e sádico, ao contrário do outro.

- O que foi Riku? – ele perguntava calmamente, enquanto defendia outro golpe da keyblade, e o rebateu, fazendo Riku se distanciar alguns metros. – Você lutava melhor. Mas antes você tinha o auxílio...

E Riku investia mais uma vez, e mesmo com o golpe defendido, ele não deixou de socar Kadaj, e depois se afastou, ainda arfando, e a raiva subindo-lhe a cabeça.

Eles estavam prontos para se enfrentarem, quando uma keyblade branca surgiu entre eles.

- Parem! – Lilian gritou furiosamente, com a Oathkeeper em punho. – Podem dizer o que está acontecendo? E quem é você? – ela agora encarava seriamente Kadaj.

- Ele é uma réplica minha, feita para a Organization XIII, um grupo de nobodies, para enganar Sora e atingir ao Kingdom Hearts. – Riku explicou a contragosto.

- E depois de nosso último encontro, eu não morri, apenas forjei a morte, eu apenas vaguei pelo universo sem fim. – e Kadaj continuava. – A partir da minha essência, eu criei duas outras réplicas, ou meus irmãos. Nós três somos apenas parte dele, e graças a uma bruxa, tenho o desprazer de compartilhar suas lembranças e sentimentos, – e apontou para Riku. – mas eu não pretendo mais viver à sombra de ninguém. E apenas a entidade dentro de Cloud pode ajudar com o meu propósito.

- Espere! – Lilian começou assim que o outro terminou de falar. – Eu realmente me lembro de duas pessoas com você, mas onde eles estão?

- Não se preocupe com eles. Yazoo e Loz estão dando um jeito naquele seu amiguinho sem graça.

- O que você fez com o Zack? – e Lilian já estava para avançar contra ele, quando Riku a segurou. – Se algo acontecer a ele...

- Lil, não se preocupe. – falou o rapaz. – Zack saberá se proteger. Temos problemas maiores agora.

- Claro. – Kadaj se pronunciou mais uma vez. – Ao seu lado, qualquer um terá problemas. – e ao ver o olhar de dúvida que Lilian tinha, ele continuou. – Ele não te contou? O verdeiro motivo de tudo isto? O culpado por tudo?

Lilian estava para perguntar mais uma vez, mas as paredes estremeceram mais uma vez. E de um dos corredores, Zack pulou bem a tempo de não ser esmagado.

- Zack! – e a moça correu até ele, que arfava. – Você está bem?

Ele parou para recuperar parte do fôlego e sorriu para a amiga.

- Onde estão Yazoo e Loz? – perguntou Kadaj ao ver que ele viera sozinho.

- Ah, aqueles seus irmãos pirados? – Zack perguntou irônico. – Se não foram esmagados pelas paredes, com certeza estão em algum lugar perdido por ai.

- E isso não são as paredes. – ele comentou, tentando não se irritar com a possível incompetência dos irmãos. – É o coração do Cloud pulsando. Todo este lugar é na verdade seu coração. Mas logo será destruído junto com vocês.

E com a katana, ele direcionou para o local onde o corpo do loiro dormia completamente alheio ao que acontecia à sua frente. Riku estava para impedi-lo, quando Kadaj jogou a katana na direção de Cloud, mas antes que o atingisse, a keyblade branca de Lilian a interceptou, fazendo-a cair no chão, e Oathkeeper acabou por cravar nas paredes.

Elas estremeceram mais uma vez, porém de forma mais violenta. Oathkeeper desapareceu de onde estava e reapareceu nas mãos de Lilian.

Yazoo e Loz saíram de uma das passagens, que se encontrava atrás de Kadaj. Mas todo o local tremia, e foi uma enorme aura emanada que emanava no centro foi o que chamou a atenção de todos.

O corpo de Cloud brilhava intensamente, até se desprender da parede onde estava. Quando a luz se dissipou, o loiro estava caído desacordado no chão.

O local parava mais de tremer, porém, do teto, as estalactites começavam a se desprender do teto, e caíam como agulhas prontas para perfurar quem estivesse embaixo. Algumas delas estavam para atingir Cloud, quando uma aura que oscilava entre branca e negra o protegeu.

- Sephiroth! – gritou Kadaj. – Eu sei que você está ai. Apareça perante nós, e destrua nossos inimigos. – e ele se ajoelhou perante a figura de Cloud, que se levantava.

Cloud começara a andar em direção aos irmãos. Seus olhos abriram calmamente, e revelaram a coloração esverdeada da íris. Quando parou em frente aos três irmãos, Kadaj sorria como uma criança. Ele, assim como os outros dois, estava ajoelhado.

- Sephiroth! – ele exclamou. – Seus humildes servos vieram de tão longe para pedir que nos ajude em tão pouco...

- Calma, minha criança. – Cloud falou, porém, sua voz soava mais grave e séria. – Tudo em seu tempo. Vocês receberão sua recompensa.

E uma aura negra emanou de seu corpo até atingir Kadaj, Yazoo e Loz, que logo caíram desacordados no chão, e como numa fusão, eles se uniram. O corpo de Cloud caiu desacordado mais uma vez, e outro se levantava. Ele era alto, e seus cabelos prateados eram longos, com seus olhos verdes encarando algo. Ele se virou para encarar o trio que estava em silêncio até o momento.

- Parece que finalmente eu deixei este tolo mais uma vez. – disse Sephiroth, com a mesma voz que soara de Cloud. – Três idiotas... Lutaram por algo sabendo que jamais teriam.

Lilian empunhou a Oathkeeper e se preparou para atacar. Sephiroth apenas andava calmamente até a jovem. Sorriu enviesado enquanto a encarava.

- O que pode fazer com isso criança? – perguntou de forma quase irônica.

A moça avançou contra ele, mas o outro era mais rápido. Uma asa brotou de suas costas, enquanto uma enorme espada surgiu em sua mão. Defendeu a investida da menina rapidamente, e a repeliu para longe de si.

- Você é louca? – perguntou Zack à amiga ao ver o que acontecera.

- Não importa! – ela respondeu rispidamente, e se levantou mais uma vez.

- Você é corajosa, e eu tenho que admitir. – disse Sephiroth de forma entediada sem fazer muito caso. – Porém, é burra demais.

Ele avançou contra ela assim que ela começara a investir sobre ele. Mas Lilian teve que tomar uma posição mais defensiva, pois Sephiroth era mais ágil, e seus golpes difíceis de desviar.

Não fazia muito tempo que o duelo começava, e Lilian já começava a arfar. A Masamune colidiu mais uma vez com a Oathkeeper, porém, a keyblade voou da mão da jovem. A moça sentiu as costas colidirem fortemente com o chão de pedra.

Sephiroth mantinha-se calmo desde o início. Aproximou-se da jovem caída e desceu a espada, quando Oathkeeper apareceu nas mãos dela mais uma vez. Porém, antes de desviar a rota da Masamune, outra espada bem maior que a keyblade surgiu no caminho.

- Parece que você não mudou nada Sephiroth. – começou um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis intensos, enquanto surgia uma asa em suas costas.


	22. XXII – One Winged Angel

**Capítulo 22 – One Winged Angel [1]**

- Cloud. – Sephiroth disse calmamente. – É bom vê-lo novamente.

E com um movimento rápido da Masamune, Sephiroth repeliu Cloud, que deixou Lilian de lado para o duelo com o loiro.

Logo era possível ver o choque entre o metal das duas espadas. E a destruição do local ainda se seguia, principalmente com os impactos. O espaço já não daria mais conta da luta, até que Cloud foi arremessado para cima após um impulso de Sephiroth com a Masamune.

O teto da câmara foi destruído, e após a poeira abaixar, já era possível ver o oceano, que não entrava no lugar por causa da bolha que os protegia.

Era possível ver Cloud flutuando, enquanto Sephiroth apenas o fitava com um sorriso sádico na face. E sem esperar, ele saltou até o loiro, e a luta deu continuidade.

- E o que nós fazemos? – perguntou Zack enquanto olhava para cima.

- Apenas esperamos. – respondeu Riku.

- Eu creio que não. – falou Lilian temerosa. – Cloud já não sustenta mais o coração deste mundo. Se não nos... – e olhou mais atentamente para cima e sua expressão de pânico ficou visível. – Nós vamos morrer.

A moça apontou para cima, não onde Cloud e Sephiroth lutavam, mas para algo além deles.

A bolha, que antes era invisível, se mostrou ser uma semiesfera transparente que cobria toda a região da caverna. Mas o que se destacava em meio à transparência era a rachadura.

- E o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Zack tentando não parecer desesperado. – É bom ter alguma boa ideia Lil!

Ela olhou para os lados e invocou Oathkeeper. Cravou-a o mais alto que conseguia na parede. Virou-se para os rapazes e com um aceno, ela ordenou que eles fizessem o mesmo.

Assim que os outros dois cravaram suas respectivas keyblades na parede, a rachadura se rompeu, e a água do oceano invadiu a caverna.

O trio ainda tentava se manter firme preso à parede, enquanto Cloud ainda tinha a sua luta intensa com Sephiroth. Quando a água derrubou as proteções da caverna, o loiro tentou avançar, porém, ele era mais lento, assim como o outro.

Sephiroth olhou para cima, e com um impulso feito com a Masamune, ele se lançou para fora do oceano. Cloud fez o mesmo. Eles se encararam por mais algum tempo, até que o homem de cabelos prateados esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

- Acha mesmo que pode salvar esse mundinho? – ele perguntou em tom de desprezo, porém calmo. – Nós sabemos que você não consegue salvar ninguém. Nem salvará aquela garota que está lá em cima...

Mas Cloud avançou, sem deixá-lo terminar o que iria dizer. E mais uma vez foi ouvido o choque entre as duas espadas.

Primeiramente, o loiro tomou uma posição mais ofensiva, enquanto Sephiroth apenas defendia sem muito esforço, e não dava indícios de um contra-ataque.

Sephiroth, por outro lado, apenas visualizava cada movimento ofensivo de Cloud. Parecia estudá-lo calmamente, enquanto esperava o momento para revidar. E foi naquele momento ligeiro de cansaço do adversário em que achou uma brecha para atacar.

Sephiroth repeliu a Burst Sword, e desferiu um chute bem no meio do tórax do loiro, que foi jogando alguns metros para trás. Cloud se recuperou, e bateu a única asa negra que possuía, ainda se mantendo no ar.

Desta vez, o homem de cabelos prateados assumiu a posição ofensiva, apenas restando a defesa para Cloud. O loiro tentava não mostrar cansaço, muito menos fraquejar novamente.

Mais uma vez, Sephiroth arremessou Cloud longe. Quando o rapaz se recompôs, ele olhou para os lados. Parecia tudo calmo. Manteve-se em guarda à espera de qualquer movimento. E em um rápido gesto, ele defendeu as costas, e o choque entre as duas espadas ressoou mais uma vez.

O loiro partiu para o contra-ataque. Os minutos corriam, e a tensão apenas aumentava com os inúmeros golpes de um, e as defesas constantes do outro.

- Parece cansado Cloud. – disse Sephiroth calmamente. – E nem começamos direito.

Então ele repeliu mais um dos ataques do loiro, e revidou com força, fazendo a Burst Sword fugir das mãos de Cloud. Ele desviou a atenção de Sephiroth, e com um impulso, ele voou para baixo, em direção a espada que caía livremente rumo ao mar.

Assim que colocou suas mãos no cabo da enorme espada, ele se virou a tempo para defender mais uma investida de Sephiroth.

- Lembre-se que eu sei tudo sobre você. É o fim. - Sephiroth pronunciou calmamente. - Finalmente você há de cair!

- Não contaria com vitória. - e o loiro sorriu sarcasticamente.

Cloud repeliu Sephiroth com uma corrente elétrica que surgiu na espada. O outro não se sentiu intimidado, e avançava tanto quanto o loiro. A luta se seguia intensa, e nenhum dos lados parecia ceder perante o outro.

Entretanto, Sephiroth repeliu o loiro e preparava para avançar, a fim de finalizar com aquela luta. Porém, Cloud conseguiu defender a tempo, e viu a oportunidade de contra-atacar de forma efetiva. O adversário recuava cada vez mais, até que fraquejou, e o loiro pôde cravar a Burst Sword no braço direito do outro.

Sephiroth urrou, e do seu braço não jorrava sangue. Uma fumaça negra saiu e encobriu seu braço. Ele estava se desintegrando aos poucos. Não parecia preocupado, e seu olhar caiu direto em Cloud.

- Agora volte para o lugar de onde saiu. – o loiro disse, enquanto via o outro sendo consumido pela fumaça negra.

- Eu jamais serei você Cloud. Um dia nos vemos por ai. – e a fumaça negra o consumiu, enquanto a asa que saía de suas costas cobria sua silhueta.

E tudo voltou a ficar quieto mais uma vez.

Cloud pegou sua Burst Sword e a guardou atrás das costas, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Olhou em volta, e nada havia a não ser a imensidão do mar a sua volta.

Percebeu o corpo de três rapazes caindo para o mar. Apressou-se e os pegou antes que eles alcançassem a superfície do mar. Olhou para baixo, e percebeu que Riku e os dois jovens que estavam com ele ainda permaneciam submersos, onde antes era a caverna em que estivera adormecido.

O loiro começou a voar em círculos antes de mergulhar com intensidade. A estrutura ainda estava de pé, mas estava ruindo aos poucos. A bolha de proteção havia sumido então Cloud tentou se apressar para não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

Quando finalmente encontrou o trio, ele viu que ainda resistiam contra a água, mas Lilian já perdia o fôlego e não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. O rapaz deixou-se afundar até seus pés tocaram o chão. Soltou os três irmãos e andou até a estrutura onde dormia e fincou a Burst Sword.

O nível da água começou a baixar. Riku e Zack tiraram as suas keyblades fincadas, enquanto a de Lilian sumia quando a garota caiu no chão tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Onde está Sephiroth? – questionou Riku.

- Ele se foi. – o loiro disse sem fazer caso, enquanto tocava no cabo da espada fincada.

Alguns resmungos foram ouvidos. Kadaj, Yazoo e Loz acordavam e tentavam se manter de pé. O primeiro cambaleou em direção ao grupo ofensivamente.

Zack já estava com a Oblivion em mãos, quando Lilian tocou em seu ombro e acenou para que ele a guardasse. Sem questionar, o rapaz a obedeceu.

A moça se aproximou de Kadaj, enquanto uma fumaça negra começava a cobrir ele e os irmãos. Yazoo e Loz tentaram resistir, mas desapareceram na escuridão antes mesmo de ter a chance de lutar. Kadaj caiu no chão, e Lilian foi ampará-lo. Ela apenas acariciava seus cabelos prateados e encarava o olhar que ele lançava para ela.

Ele deu uma leve risada, que soava irônica na situação. Desviou o olhar, e respirou fundo calmamente algumas vezes. Para alguém que estava prestes a morrer, Kadaj apenas transparecia calma. Olhou para Lilian mais uma vez e esboçou um sorriso para ela. Ele se preparava para falar, quando a garota o interrompeu.

- Não há nada para dizer... – ela disse sorrindo. – Apenas relaxe.

- Mesmo antes, eu queria saber como é morrer. – ele comentou. – Mas o que um ser vazio pode sentir? Kingdom Hearts... De nada adiantou no final. Eu apenas sou uma sombra, que vive os sentimentos de outra pessoa. Eu não sou real.

- Não. Você não é uma sombra, ou um boneco com vida. – Lilian o confortava. – Você é real. Lutou por algo que sempre desejou. Um coração pode não bater em seu peito, mas você é real, e está vivo.

- Para onde será que eu vou? – Kadaj perguntou para a moça, esperando que ela respondesse.

- Eu não sei. – ela disse com um olhar triste, porém sereno. – Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Não importa. Uma réplica até o fim. – ele comentou sarcástico enquanto revirava os olhos. Logo depois, ele olhou para Lilian e levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto da jovem, onde tocou levemente. – Agora eu sei o que ele viu em você.

Porém, antes que a moça pudesse perguntar, Kadaj sumia de seus braços para a escuridão que o cercava. Lilian não se levantou. Apenas ficou mais alguns minutos olhando para os braços, que não seguravam mais nada.

Ela ouviu passos se aproximar de si, contudo, a moça não se virou. Riku tocou em seu ombro. Por fim, ela se virou e se levantou enquanto limpava as vestes.

- Nós temos que selar o coração deste mundo. – a moça disse seriamente.

- Eu agradeço por vir me ajudar. – começou Cloud. – Mas eu tenho que voltar a sustentar esse mundo como antes.

Lilian invocou a Oathkeeper, e apontou contra o loiro, que não reagiu. Ela deu um passo à frente e fechou os olhos.

- O que ela pretende fazer? – perguntou Zack discretamente para Riku.

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu. – Mas deixe-a. Ela sabe o que faz.

Lilian apontou a keyblade para a fenda que se formou depois do despertar de Cloud. Ao abrir os olhos, um dos orbes havia mudado de cor. O orbe do lado direito ainda continuava com a coloração verde, porém, o outro orbe mudou de cor para um azul intenso.

Na mão esquerda, a Oblivion surgiu, e ela apontou para a mesma direção que Oathkeeper. Um feixe de luz surgiu na ponta de ambas as keyblades, que convergiam no caminho, e dava continuidade num feixe bem maior em direção à fenda.

Um clarão se deu logo em seguida. Quando a luminosidade se dissipou, a fenda havia sumido, e as paredes pareciam voltar a pulsar como antes.

Lilian soltou as duas keyblades, que sumiram antes de tocar o chão. A jovem cambaleou, porém, Zack foi ampará-la. Ela se apoiou no amigo, e respirou fundo várias vezes antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Cloud intrigado, ao ver que tudo parecia normal.

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu cansada. – Mas precisamos achar um jeito de sair daqui.

- Isso não será problema. – comentou Riku.

Ele sacou a Way to the Dawn, e o rapaz cortou o ar. As veias que se encontravam no chão se moveram, e tomaram a forma de uma porta.

Lilian e Zack foram os primeiros a atravessar o portal. Riku já estava para atravessá-lo, quando ele se virou para Cloud, que parecia pensativo.

- Você voltará dessa vez? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Eu não sei... – disse o loiro fechando os olhos. – Eu cometi tantos erros...

- Eu também. – interveio o outro. – Mas você pode corrigi-los.

E o silêncio predominou entre eles. Cloud ainda parecia pensar na situação. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e voltou com seu olhar para a porta.

- Há alguém que o espera lá em cima. – falou Riku por fim. – Traverse Town ainda conta com você para nos ajudar nesta guerra.

O loiro assentiu e andou em direção ao portal. Respirou fundo e o atravessou. Logo em seguida, Riku o seguiu.

O primeiro setor de Sky City estava em caos. Alguns pequenos focos de incêndio, pessoas desesperadas correndo de um lado para o outro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Cloud.

- Quando você despertou, este mundo ficou sem um coração. – explicou Lilian enquanto olhava ao redor. – Então ele começou a ser destruído, até que tudo voltou ao normal. E precisamos conter o caos.

O trio de keybladers invocou as armas e correram pelas ruas do primeiro setor. Lilian apagava os pequenos focos de incêndio antes que tomassem tamanho. Zack, Riku e Cloud tentavam acalmar as pessoas.

A madrugada logo deu lugar aos primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Parte do caos havia sido contida, e além do quarteto, os guardas do primeiro setor de Sky City também foram ajudar a todos.

- Vocês... – depois de algumas horas, quando as ruas já estavam mais calmas, o grupo ouvia uma voz vinda de trás. – Vocês voltaram! E vivos!

Lilian se virou para ver o dono da voz. Era Locke. O rapaz estava boquiaberto, e sua face se dividia entre espanto e surpresa. Ele corrou até o grupo e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Terra pensou que vocês não voltariam. – ele falou. – E quando o caos começou, ela achou que tinham morrido!

- Nós somos duros na queda. – disse Lil rindo levemente cansada.

Locke pediu para que eles o seguissem. O grupo fez sem hesitar. As ruas, iluminadas pelos primeiros raios da manhã, já estavam mais calmas. Algumas pessoas eram socorridas, enquanto outras pareciam apenas serenas e aproveitavam o nascer do dia.

O saguão do prédio, onde era a sede do governo do primeiro setor, e residência do governante, estava agitado. Soldados corriam de um lado para outro. Muitos deixavam o lugar para dar assistência às pessoas nas ruas.

O garoto loiro os guiava não mais para a biblioteca, mas para um salão com várias cadeiras. Terra conversava com dois homens mais velhos. Em sua face era possível ver a preocupação. Quando avistou Locke, ela dispensou os dois homens e se dirigiu aos visitantes. Porém, ao olhar cuidadosamente para o grupo, ela foi parando de andar, e sua expressão mudou para surpresa.

Antes que Lilian pudesse questionar qualquer coisa, a moça olhou para a direção em que Terra olhava. A moça de cabelos verdes encarava Cloud, que também direcionava o olhar para ela. Aquilo poderia ter se prolongado por mais tempo, quando Riku pigarreou, e trouxe os dois de volta à realidade.

- É bom vê-los vivos. Eu fiquei preocupada... – Terra começou a falar. Então seu olhar caiu em Cloud mais uma vez. – E é bom vê-lo mais uma vez Cloud... – e a moça parou de falar ao sentir o rosto esquentar. – Mas o que aconteceu?

- Eu posso explicar. – interveio Riku.

Ela assentiu, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou um breve relato, com Cloud citando alguns detalhes ou acrescentando alguma informação. Ao final da história, Terra ficou pensativa por alguns minutos, até que olhou para o grupo e abriu um sorriso.

- Eu agradeço em nome de toda Sky City por terem nos ajudado. – ela disse. – Porém, eu gostaria que ficassem para descansar.

- Nós agradecemos pela hospitalidade. – falou Riku em uma breve reverência. – Há algum lugar onde poderia recepcionar a nossa nave. Ela se encontra no segundo setor.

- Sim. Locke irá ajudá-lo com isso. E também providenciará recursos para a sua viagem de volta.

O grupo fez uma breve reverência e saiu do local. Locke os guiou até um lado da construção, onde ficava a parte em que Terra residia, e onde os visitantes ficavam quando tratavam negócios com a garota.

O dia havia se passado vagarosamente. O primeiro setor já estava voltando ao normal, e nenhuma confusão se estendeu posteriormente.

Riku havia contatado Vaan e o guiou para o primeiro setor. Eles cuidavam da High Wing para a viagem de volta. Lilian apenas passava o dia no quarto destinado a ela. A varanda de seu quarto tinha uma bela visão de um jardim e a mureta.

Quando o céu começava a dar os primeiros indícios da noite, a jovem saiu de seu quarto para andar pelos corredores. Aquele caminho a levou até o jardim que via da varanda.

A primeira visão que teve ao chegar foi das rosas vermelhas que enfeitavam o local. Lilian se aproximou do canteiro próximo para analisá-las melhor, quando percebeu que não estava sozinha. Mais à frente, Terra andava vagarosamente de forma pensativa. Ela não parecia notar a presença da jovem. Lilian pensou em se aproximar um pouco, mas ela ouviu passos seguindo até Terra, e resolveu ficar ali, imperceptível.

Terra percebeu a presença e se virou para encará-la. Era Cloud. A moça desviou os olhos ao encontrar o olhar azul e penetrante do loiro. Ela continuou a andar em silêncio, enquanto o outro apenas a seguia calmamente.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Cloud quebrou o silêncio, fazendo o casal parar de andar.

Terra se virou para olhar o loiro melhor. Sua expressão estava séria, porém, uma ponta de tristeza era visível, principalmente quando ela sorriu para ele.

- Você vai embora. – ela disse, apenas afirmando.

- Sim... – Cloud assentiu e desviou o olhar. Parecia pensar nas palavras que iria usar. – Meus amigos precisam da minha ajuda. – E o silêncio voltou a predominar entre eles, até que o rapaz pareceu se lembrar de algo e retirou algo dos bolsos e estendeu para Terra. – Gostaria que ficasse com isso.

O objeto era uma rosa vermelha, parecido com as flores que havia no local. A moça apenas pegou a rosa e olhou para Cloud.

- Você vai voltar? – ela questionou num sussurro.

O loiro nada disse. Ele apenas se aproximou e tomou a moça à frente em seus braços. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto sereno de Terra, que apenas encarava os olhos azuis e penetrantes do homem que a segurava.

Cloud aproximou o seu rosto do dela, que não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo. Seus lábios tocaram os da moça, e se iniciou um beijo caloroso entre eles. Terra entrelaçou o pescoço do rapaz, enquanto ele segurava calmamente a cintura da jovem.

Quando se afastaram, Cloud sorria radiante para Terra, enquanto a jovem lançava um sorriso tímido e tentava esconder sua face corada.

- Eu voltarei. – ele disse, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Estarei esperando.

Lilian, que observava tudo, esboçou um sorriso. Sentiu-se feliz pelo casal. Deu as costas para o jardim, e seguiu para o seu quarto. Porém, durante o trajeto, a moça parou e encostou-se a uma das paredes. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou em pensamentos.

_Agora eu sei o que ele viu em você._

A moça abriu os olhos e visualizou o chão sob seus pés. As palavras de Kadaj vieram a sua mente. Ela ficou intrigada, e ainda queria saber tanto sobre ele.

Ele era uma réplica de Riku. Compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos e lembranças. O momento do casal na caverna veio à tona na mente de Lilian. Lembrou-se de como ele a protegeu, e como ele vinha ajudando-a desde que saíram de Twilight Town. E a mais remota lembrança da jovem, que sempre carregou como esperança em seu coração.

Contudo, algo frio sentiu em seu peito. Lilian levou as mãos ao cordão que carregava. Ainda havia Zack. O amigo era tudo o que restou de sua antiga vida. Ele sempre estava com ela. Desde os momentos mais simples até os momentos em que a moça precisava.

- Lilian. – e lá estava o amigo loiro de olhos castanhos, que tirou a moça de seus devaneios. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim. - ela respondeu quase que automaticamente, e exibiu seu sorriso para o rapaz, apesar de ela ter percebido que não convenceria o rapaz.

- Riku disse que estamos prontos para partir. – Zack comentou desviando o olhar, e fazendo pouco caso.

- Cloud virá com a gente?

- Ele não. Riku disse que ele tem sua própria nave, e irá direto para Traverse Town. – o rapaz explicou. – Nós iremos para Disney Castle reportar ao rei.

Então o silêncio voltou a predominar entre eles. Zack suspirou e voltou a andar pelo caminho de onde veio. Acenou para que Lilian o seguisse que fez sem questionar.

Perto do prédio havia uma enorme plataforma de pouso. Poucas naves descansavam lá, mas a mais chamativa era a High Wing, que tinha os motores ligados e estava pronta para partir.

- Achei que vocês iriam ficar. – comentou Riku, que se mostrava visível na rampa de embarque da nave.

Lilian riu levemente, enquanto Zack deu de ombros. A dupla estava para embarcar na nave, quando Terra, Locke e um pequeno grupo de pessoas que eles não conheciam apareceram.

- Em nome de Sky City, eu agradeço aos visitantes por nos ajudarem. – a moça disse sorrindo e fazendo uma pequena reverência. – E espero que voltem mais vezes.

- Um dia talvez. – disse Riku.

- Boa sorte em sua jornada. Mas – e ela pegou uma caixa que Locke segurava e estendeu para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – eu espero que aceitem este humilde presente.

Ele pegou a caixa e abriu. Uma rosa vermelha descansava dentro da caixa, e esbanjava beleza aos olhos dele.

- É uma Wild Rose. – ela explicou. – Firion adora cultivá-las. Há um pequeno canteiro aqui também. Ela pode representar nada para alguns, mas em outros, ela representa sonhos e esperanças.

- Eu agradeço. – Riku a reverenciou e acenou em despedida, enquanto se virava para entra na nave.

A High Wing não demorou a ganhar altitude e sair da órbita daquele mundo. Vaan ainda mantinha a política de ninguém se aproximar da cabine de comando. Ele alegava que não queria explodir em pleno espaço por alguma estupidez que alguém pudesse cometer.

O trio apenas estava em silêncio no andar superior da nave. Lilian e Zack estavam sentados no sofá, enquanto Riku, em pé e perto do mirante, ainda visualizava o conteúdo da caixa que recebera.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados já estava completamente perdido em pensamentos, quando a voz de Vaan soou no comunicador. Riku caminhou lentamente até a mesinha em frente ao sofá e pousou a caixa lá.

- Qual o problema dessa vez?

- _Nós temos uma mensagem de Disney Castle. A rainha deseja falar com vocês._ – a voz do loiro parecia soar com urgência

Riku se virou para a dupla e acenou para que eles o seguissem. Lilian e Zack apenas assentiram e se dirigiram ao elevador, que os levava para a cabine.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a moça olhando a cabine até visualizar Vaan perto do sistema de comunicação da nave.

- Rainha Minnie mandou uma mensagem. Parece que algo caiu nos terrenos do castelo durante a nossa ausência.

- É hostil? – perguntou Riku.

- Não, de acordo com o que o rei disse.

- Dê potência total aos motores. Por mais que não seja perigoso, eu acho não arriscarmos a segurança de Disney Castle. – falou o rapaz, e o loiro assentiu.

E a High Wing tomou potência, e começou a voar mais rápido.

x-x-x

**[1]** Música-tema do personagem Sephiroth, do jogo Final Fantasy VII, composta por Nobuo Uematsu.


	23. XXIII – The Beauty and the Beast

**Capítulo 23**** – **_**The Beauty and the Beast **_**[2]**

A High Wing pousou em Disney Castle sem muitos problemas. Os primeiros raios da manhã tomavam conta daquele mundo, porém, eram visíveis grandes nuvens negras se aproximando, anunciando a chuva.

Minnie os esperava, e estava acompanhada por Daisy, que apenas observava o grupo desembarcar da nave recém-chegada. Lilian, Zack e Riku acenaram e fizeram uma breve reverência perante as duas anfitriãs.

- É bom ver que vocês estão bem. – a rainha disse calmamente. – Conseguiram achar Cloud?

- Sim, Vossa Majestade. – assentiu o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Ele optou por seguir direto para Traverse Town, e dar suporte ao grupo de Leon.

- Que bom. E peço para que vocês me sigam. O rei nos espera na enfermaria. – e Minnie acenou para o grupo a seguisse.

Ela e Riku foram mais a frente e conversavam sobre o que havia acontecido durante a ausência do trio, enquanto Lilian, Zack e Daisy apenas se mantinham em silêncio. Eles tomaram o trajeto semelhante ao que levava para a biblioteca, mas desviaram alguns corredores.

Pelo que Lilian pôde ouvir, uma gummi ship caiu a quase dois dias perto dos terrenos do castelo. O rei havia ido averiguar a situação, quando um sobrevivente, que havia se arrastado para próximo do castelo.

O corredor da enfermaria era branco, assim como a maior parte do castelo, e algumas armaduras decoravam o lugar, além das enormes janelas, por onde entrava a fraca luz solar. Ao final deste estava a porta branca, no qual a rainha bateu duas vezes delicadamente.

- Olá Clarabela. – cumprimentou Minnie ao ver quem abrira a porta.

- Vossa Majestade! – ela reverenciou. – O rei ainda está aqui com a visitante. Por favor, entrem. Mas eu peço que não faça muito barulho.

Clarabela deu espaço para que o grupo entrasse no quarto, e os guiou até o outro extremo, onde o rei estava sentado numa cama, ao lado de uma jovem desacordada.

Riku se aproximou, e se postou do outro lado da cama da moça.

- Conseguiram descobrir o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

- Não, ela está assim desde que chegou. – respondeu Mickey olhando seriamente para o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- E não temos nenhuma informação sobre ela. – disse Minnie um pouco preocupada.

Lilian se aproximou um pouco mais, para ver melhor a "visitante". Ela possuía cabelos curtos de tom azul, e sua pele alva era fracamente iluminada pela luz que conseguia atravessar as nuvens de chuva.

E ela parecia estranhamente familiar para a moça. Uma sensação, de fato, mas que a deixava um pouco atordoada. Desviou o olhar e respirou fundo, para logo em seguida se retirar da enfermaria.

- Algum problema Lilian? – perguntou a rainha, ao vê-la andar em direção à porta.

- Não, Vossa Majestade. – ela respondeu, e logo explicou. – Estou apenas um pouco cansada. Eu estarei em meus aposentos caso algo aconteça.

E sem mais nenhum questionamento, ela deixou a enfermaria. Assim que fechou a porta branca, ela levou uma das mãos à testa, onde pensou se estaria bem com tudo o que acontecia.

Começou a caminhada para o seu quarto. Quando estava afastada alguns corredores, Lilian pôde ouvir passos ecoando um pouco mais atrás. Virou-se para encarar o par de orbes castanhos do amigo Zack, que apenas a encarava sem saber ao certo o que pensava.

- E o que foi dessa vez? – ela perguntou após um suspiro.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Olhou de relance pela janela próxima, e os primeiros pingos de chuva começavam a se chocar contra o vidro.

Lilian, ao ver que o amigo nada disse, se virou para continuar a andar, porém, Zack havia sido mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço. Ela se virou para encará-lo confusa, e a moça pôde perceber o semblante preocupado do rapaz.

- Za...

- Lil, o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou ainda sério, e ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não me venha com essa cara. Você tem agido bastante... Estranha ultimamente.

A moça olhou para os lados, e ninguém parecia espiá-los ali. Ela puxou o amigo pelo braço e andou mais um pouco, até se encontrar perto de seu quarto.

- Não vai me contar? – ele questionou ainda sério.

- Zack, eu já disse que não tem nada acontecendo.

- Não é verdade. E nós dois sabemos disso. – e parou para respirar fundo, depois voltou a encarar a jovem. – O que tanto esconde de mim, Lil?

- Nada! – ela não queria, mas seu tom de voz saiu mais alto do que pretendia. – Zack, você é meu melhor amigo e sabe que eu não escondo nada de você. Agora poderia me deixar descansar um pouco?

Ele assentiu contra a vontade. Não queria pressionar a amiga, mas o rapaz sabia que estava sabendo menos do que deveria, e aquilo só deixava-o mais preocupado. Porém, sem muito sucesso, ele foi para o seu quarto, e acabou por decidir descansar também.

x-x-x

Dois dias se passaram vagarosamente. A chuva já tinha começado a castigar Disney Castle, e não dava nenhum sinal de trégua.

E a situação do lugar não era diferente. A visitante ainda estava desacordada. Clarabela ainda cuidava dela, enquanto Mickey e Riku faziam visitas constantes, mesmo que fosse inútil para obter qualquer tipo de informação sobre a jovem.

Lilian ainda permanecia pensativa, e não falava com praticamente ninguém. Zack já estava desistindo de tentar arrancar qualquer coisa da amiga.

O rapaz, após o almoço e sem nada a dizer, resolveu por andar pelos corredores. Talvez aquilo clareasse sua mente, e pudesse analisar sobre cada coisa que vinha acontecendo nos últimos tempos desde que deixara Twilight Town.

Desde que a Oblivion aparecera para ele, tudo havia mudado. E ele mesmo não podia negar que escondia coisas de sua melhor amiga. E aquele sonho, se é que poderia ser chamado assim, ficava mais frequente.

Sempre a mesma coisa. Uma jovem muito parecida com a amiga, porém ruiva com olhos azuis que lembram ao mar cristalino. E sem respostas para o turbilhão de perguntas que surgiam depois.

Porém, nada veio a sua mente. Apenas os passos apressados ecoando pelo corredor onde estava. Ao ver quem estava vindo, ele viu Clarabela correr para o lado contrário à direção do rapaz. Ao avistá-lo, ela tomou fôlego para falar.

- Você viu a visitante? – ela perguntou apressadamente.

- Não. – Zack respondeu, e antes que Clarabela pudesse correr, ele ousou perguntar. – Ela não estava na enfermaria?

- Estava. Mas aparentemente ela acordou e saiu enquanto eu não olhava. Eu não sei o que ela pode fazer ao castelo ou a qualquer um que more aqui. Tenho que avisar ao rei!

- Eu irei procurá-la enquanto isso. – ele disse, e Clarabela assentiu antes de começar a correr mais uma vez.

Zack não sabia para onde correr, ou até mesmo por onde começar. Andou por alguns corredores, e não parecia haver o menor sinal de alguém havia andado por ali.

Já estava se aproximando do corredor onde levava aos quartos do rapaz e de Lilian quando avistou a visitante. Ele fez aparecer a keyblade e estendeu para a visitante.

- Eu aconselho que não se mexa. – o rapaz disse firmemente. – E sinto em dizer que não há para onde ir.

Ela nada disse. Apenas se mantinha de costas para o rapaz, enquanto este apontava a Oblivion para ela. Com calma, a visitante se virou para encarar Zack, e ele pôde reparar nos orbes azuis que possuía semelhante ao tom dos cabelos curtos.

- Quem é você e o que quer aqui? – ele perguntou mais uma vez, ainda mantendo a seriedade e sem abaixar a guarda.

- Eu procuro pelo rei Mickey. – ela disse também séria.

- E eu estou bem aqui. – o rei respondeu ao aparecer no corredor. – Mestra Aqua.

A moça reverenciou o rei, e logo se levantou para encará-lo com uma expressão mais suave desta vez.

- Espere, ela é a Mestre da Keyblade Aqua? – questionou Riku, e Zack pôde ver que o rei estava acompanhando do rapaz de cabelos prateados e Lilian, enquanto a Oblivion sumiu das mãos do loiro. – Majestade, você não havia dito...

- Eu sei o que eu disse. E parece que estava enganado. – o camundongo falou ao interromper o outro. Ele andou em direção à visitante. – Parece que você não mudou absolutamente nada em vários anos.

- O senhor sabe, assim como este rapaz, – e apontou para Riku. – que não sofremos com o tempo em Realm of Darkness.

- Realm of Darkness? – desta vez foi Lilian quem havia questionado.

- Este é o reino das trevas Lilian. Onde tudo pode começar ou terminar. – o rei explicou. – Eu acho melhor todos irem à minha sala. Há muito para ser explicado.

E sem questionar, o grupo assentiu. Todos, inclusive Aqua, seguiram o rei por alguns corredores. Eles encontraram Minnie e Clarabela, na qual trataram de tranquilizá-las um pouco com relação à visitante, que parecia estar bem.

Ao chegar, o grupo se acomodou como podia. O rei manteve-se de pé por alguns instantes. Ele parecia analisar delicadamente a situação em que se encontravam. E pela sua expressão, nada daquilo podia ser algo bom.

- Parece que aconteceu bastante coisa enquanto estive presa. – Aqua começou de repente, e seu olhar vislumbrava algum ponto fixo na sala. – Como será que está Ven? E o Terra? – e seu olhar voltou para o rei com certa ansiedade.

- Aqua, eu sinto em dizer que não há boas notícias sobre o que aconteceu depois de seu desaparecimento.

- Terra? – foi Riku quem tomou a palavra desta vez, com um ar mais do que pensativo, pois parecia lembrar-se de algo. – Você fala do Mestre Terra?

- Mestre? – e Aqua riu levemente. – Receio que ele não tenha conseguido tanto. Não depois que seu coração sucumbiu às trevas por culpa de Mestre Xehanort.

- Sucumbido? – o rapaz perguntou novamente. – E você fala de Mes...

- Riku, eu sinto muito. – disse o rei em tom arrependido e sentou-se para encará-lo. – Eu omiti de você coisas na qual não deveria ter escondido por tanto tempo. Tanto para você, quanto ao Sora.

O silêncio predominou mais uma vez. Era visível a tensão no ar. Lilian e Zack apenas se mantinham em silêncio enquanto ouviam tudo. O olhar de Riku percorria de Aqua para o rei, que estava notável que havia muito mais a se dizer do que parecia.

- Mestre Xehanort, assim como Mestre Eraqus, avaliaria nossas forças, e os dois nomeariam o mestre escolhido. E a escolha ficou entre mim e o Terra. Porém, várias coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente. – e a jovem de cabelos azuis parou um pouco, e parecia buscar com cuidado cada palavra que usaria para seu relato. – Terra foi ludibriado. Enganado e induzido a fazer coisas da qual não deveria.

- Por fim, seu corpo acabou por ser possuído por Mestre Xehanort. – continuou o rei, ainda pensativo, e encarando Riku. – Riku, você podia não saber, mas aquele quem o enganou no passado foi a mesma pessoa que enganou o jovem Terra.

- Eu caí em Realm of Darkness para proteger meu amigo. – continuou Aqua. – Optei por deixar Ven e Terra para salvá-los.

- E o que aconteceu com esse Ven? – desta vez foi Zack quem perguntou, atraindo os olhares dos presentes.

- Ele acabou por perder seu coração. – explicou a moça. – Depois que o Mestre Eraqus caiu, eu selei o meu mundo, Land of Departure, com a keyblade, e salvando-o antes que ele desmoronasse por completo. Antes de partir, eu levei Ventus para lá, pois ele estaria a salvo.

- Land of Departure? – Riku questionou ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você deve conhecê-lo pelo nome de Castle Oblivion agora. Mesmo invadido por várias pessoas, eu consegui manter o meu amigo a salvo. Seu corpo ainda descansa sem um coração.

- E onde está o coração dele? – Lilian perguntou.

- Com Sora. – respondeu Mickey. – Isso explica sobre seu nobody, Roxas, ser tão semelhante ao Ventus.

- Mas Sora se foi há muito tempo. – comentou Riku seriamente.

- Não. – Aqua interveio. – Ele ainda está vivo.

E todos na sala olharam para ela espantados.

Sora, Donald e Goofy não haviam mais entrado em contato há alguns anos, o que apenas pôde se supôr que estavam mortos, já que a situação em que eles se encontravam não parecia ser favorável.

A questão agora seria saber onde eles estavam. Qualquer um dos mundos aliados que ainda resistem teria entrado em contato para relatar.

- Mas não tem nenhuma pista de onde ele possa estar? – Riku questionou à Aqua.

- Infelizmente não.

E o silêncio predominou mais uma vez.

Lilian tentava organizar todas as informações em sua mente. Era bem mais complexo do que imaginava. E uma das informações a deixou intrigada de certa forma.

- Quando o senhor mencionou que o Riku havia sido enganado, o que exatamente o senhor quis dizer? – a menina perguntou receosa para o rei, e viu o olhar de Riku cair sobre ela.

Mickey olhou para o rapaz de cabelos prateados, que desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer no chão sob seus pés. Nenhum deles parecia confortável em contar sobre aquilo.

Lilian se encolheu um pouco na cadeira onde estava sentada, e acabou por pedir perdão pela pergunta inconveniente. Desviou o olhar e mergulhou em pensamentos por alguns segundos.

Despertou de seu transe ao ver Riku se retirar às pressas da sala do rei. Lilian iria chamá-lo, mas Zack apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça, e ela obedeceu.

- Lilian e Zack, - o rei chamou, atraindo os olhares da dupla. – eu gostaria, por favor, ter uma conversa a sós com Aqua.

Ambos assentiram e deixaram a sala do rei.

O corredor estava vazio, sem nenhum sinal de Riku. Em silêncio, Lilian e Zack começaram a vagar sem rumo pelo lugar. Não havia muito que comentar sobre as coisas da qual haviam descoberto. Ainda era muita informação e a dupla tentava assimilar cada palavra, mas parecia algo difícil imaginar em tudo o que aconteceu no passado até aquele momento.

- Eu irei para os meus aposentos. – o rapaz declarou perto do corredor onde estava o quarto de cada um. – Você vem?

Ela nada respondeu. Parecia completamente alheia ao que o garoto dissera.

- Zack. – a moça chamou, e o amigo apenas se virou para encarar seu olhar cabisbaixo e dividido entre tristeza e preocupação. – Eu acho que irei andar um pouco por ai. Daqui a pouco eu irei para o quarto.

O rapaz assentiu, e antes de tomar o corredor para os seus aposentos, ele olhou para Lilian, que andava sem destino até desaparecer de vista mais à frente.

A moça continuou a andar sem olhar para onde seus pés a levavam. Levou suas mãos aos braços, e os esfregou como se estivesse com frio.

Quando finalmente decidiu reparar em que lugar estava, ela se encontrou perto do jardim à frente do castelo. A chuva caía lá fora intensamente, e não parecia haver qualquer sinal de trégua.

Lilian estava para dar meia volta quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Riku estava lá, perto de um arbusto, e parecia olhar para cima, enquanto a chuva caía sobre a face pálida e os cabelos prateados.

A moça olhou pelo corredor, e não avistou ninguém. Seu olhar, então, voltou novamente para o rapaz no jardim. Respirou fundo e começou a andar até ele.

Riku não parecia notar a presença de outra pessoa. Apenas estava ouvindo a chuva cair, enquanto a sentia em sua pele. Queria muito que aquilo o purificasse, limpasse todos os pecados que cometera no passado, e o que ainda cometia no presente.

- Riku? – e a voz de Lilian, quente e doce, o trouxe de volta. – Você está bem? Eu acho melhor entrarmos. Pode ficar doente assim.

Estar bem? Como o rapaz podia se sentir bem com tudo o que havia acontecido? Com o fardo que carregava há anos?

Ele se virou para encará-la. O olhar que a moça lhe lançava era triste e preocupado. Seus cabelos castanhos cor de mel grudavam na face molhada, assim como os fios pratas do rapaz grudavam no seu rosto.

- Você também pode ficar doente, sabia? – ele disse com um ar irônico. – Não se preocupe Lilian. Eu estou bem. – e forçou um sorriso.

- Não, você não está bem. – a moça disse enquanto encarava o rapaz com seus orbes verdes como duas esmeraldas.

O rapaz suspirou.

Ele sabia que aquele momento chegaria algum dia. O momento em que contaria a verdade para ela. E seu medo não era a dor que sentiria em seu peito, e sim como a jovem poderia reagir a tal história.

Riku fechou os olhos, e cerrou os punhos. Teria que encarar qualquer reação por parte da moça algum dia, pois tudo viria à tona.

- Sabe Lil, eu fiz coisas ruins. Muito ruins, da quais me arrependo a cada dia até hoje. – ele começou a dizer, e então encarou a jovem. – O que aconteceu com Terra no passado também aconteceu comigo.

- Esse tal Xehanort o enganou também, não é?

- Sim. – ele respondeu com pesar. – Eu sempre quis saber como era além do imenso mar que cercava Destiny Islands. Era apenas um desejo inocente de uma criança curiosa. Eu, Sora e Kairi até construímos um barco para velejar pelo mar. Até [i]aquela[/i] noite...

E o rapaz engoliu o seco. Lilian apenas ouvia tudo, sem nada a dizer. Respirou fundo mais uma vez para continuar.

- Na noite de véspera de nossa viagem, o meu mundo foi atacado por heartless. Vários deles. Kairi, Sora e eu nos separamos. Eu acabei caindo em Hollow Bastion e encontrei com Maleficent. E Xehanort. – e deu outra pausa para procurar as palavras certas. – Sora caiu em Traverse Town, e acabou conhecendo Donald e Goofy. E nós dois buscávamos pela Kairi. Quando eu encontrei meu amigo, eu simplesmente achei que ele havia esquecido a Kairi.

- E esqueceu? – Lilian o interrompeu, mas logo se calou e pediu para que o rapaz continuasse a contar.

- É claro que não! Eu apenas fui idiota demais para acreditar nas palavras de uma bruxa. – Riku disse e esboçou um sorriso irônico ao se referir a Maleficent. – Ela, assim como Xehanort, me enganou e fez com que eu atacasse meus amigos. Por fim, meu corpo foi tomado e eu sucumbi às trevas, mas ainda posso me lembrar de cada ato que este corpo cometeu. Graças ao Sora, eu consegui voltar, e tento reparar cada erro cometido.

- E você o fez, não é? – a moça perguntou, e Riku apenas assentiu.

- Graças aos meus amigos e ao rei, eu consegui controlar o que restou de Xehanort em meu coração. – e ele levou a mão ao peito, e conseguiu sorrir mais uma vez por pouco tempo. – Até aquele dia em que parecia haver algo de errado em The World That Never Was. Não havia nada. Então o que sobrou de Xehanort em meu coração deixou este corpo, e acabou por ganhar o seu próprio. E o resto você já sabe.

Então o silêncio se seguiu, exceto pela chuva que caía intensamente.

Riku, que até então encarava Lilian, desviou o olhar, e agora fitava a grama sob seus pés. Esperava qualquer reação hostil da jovem, afinal, tudo havia sido culpa dele. Mas o que a jovem à sua frente fez o surpreendeu.

Ela não se afastou, nem ao menos correu dele ou qualquer coisa na qual ele poderia esperar. Lilian se aproximou, e com as duas mãos, a jovem tocou delicadamente no rosto do rapaz, que mesmo molhadas, o rapaz podia sentir a maciez de suas pequenas mãos.

- Você não me odeia? – ele perguntou confuso.

- É claro que não. – e ela respondeu calmamente, enquanto abria o seu sorriso. – Não importa o que tenha feito no passado. Você é um herói. Salvou muitas pessoas. Todos erram, mas todos podem perdoar. – e o rapaz sentiu o rosto da moça se aproximar, e ela sussurrou. – E eu o perdoo.

E ambos se encararam naqueles minutos, que pareciam ser eternos.

Riku apenas encarava aqueles olhos esmeraldinos, e se perguntava como a moça poderia ser daquele jeito. Por mais que seus pecados sejam imperdoáveis aos olhos de muitos, uma garota o perdoou. E aquilo parecia lavar a sua alma.

Lilian sentiu as mãos do rapaz tocar em seu rosto. Riku o acariciava, enquanto olhava distraído para seus olhos. A moça, antes que pudesse se soltar, ela percebeu a aproximação dele. Já era possível sentir sua respiração, que estava apenas relaxada naquele momento, enquanto a jovem sentia seu coração acelerar em seu peito.

E por um impulso vindo dele, os lábios de ambos se tocaram.

Lilian nada fez, pois o espanto do ato do rapaz havia sido inesperado. Porém, ela não o afastou. Apenas retribuiu. E as palavras de Kadaj ao morrer agora fizeram sentido.

A garota nunca havia percebido nada nesse tempo em que estiveram juntos. Talvez Riku não quisesse admitir, ou ele escondia isso muito bem. Mas os motivos não importavam naquele momento. Nada mais importava naquele momento a não ser os lábios do rapaz, na qual sentia tão intensamente, e retribuía.

Entretanto, ele a afastou. Por mais que ele desejasse por aquilo, o rapaz sabia que não podia. Ele já havia perdido tanto, e não podia permitir que perdesse a jovem.

- Eu sinto muito Lil... – ele sussurrou. – Eu não posso. Não posso perdê-la.

A moça ficou em silêncio, apenas encarando Riku à sua frente.

- Deixe-me sozinho, por favor. – o rapaz pediu enquanto desviava o olhar para o arbusto próximo, e quando sentiu que ela iria protestar, ele a cortou. – Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem comigo.

Lilian não podia negar o pedido dele. Mesmo contra a vontade, ela se virou para deixar o jardim. Olhou por cima do ombro mais uma vez para ver o rapaz de cabelos prateados, que estavam molhados por causa da chuva que ainda caía.

Quando Riku finalmente se sentiu sozinho, ele olhou para o céu, onde as nuvens negras pairavam sobre aquele mundo.

- _P__ara sempre irá o lobo em mim desejar a ovelha em você_... [3] - ele sussurrou, enquanto se deleitava com aquela chuva.

x-x-x

Zack estava alcançando o seu quarto.

Porém, por razão que nem ele mesmo sabia, o garoto deu meia volta. Talvez ele precisasse dar uma volta. Talvez até encontrasse Lilian pelo caminho.

A chuva ainda insistia em cair lá fora, o que impedia o rapaz de ir ao jardim. Mesmo assim, ele tomou aquela direção.

Ele caminhava distraído. Não parecia ter algum rumo. Apenas os pensamentos invadiram a sua mente. Porém, Zack despertou de seu transe ao reparar que estava perto do jardim. Mesmo em dias chuvosos, aquele lugar era belo para o rapaz.

Entretanto, duas figuras chamaram a sua atenção.

Riku e Lilian se encontravam debaixo da chuva, e pareciam conversar. Zack não ouvia nada, e também não ligaria muito para o assunto. Afinal, depois de todo aquele relato na sala do rei, talvez eles precisassem de fato conversar.

Quando iria dar meia volta e seguir o caminho de volta, ele viu algo da qual não esperaria.

Riku e Lilian se beijavam.

A surpresa e o espanto de Zack era notável em seu olhar. E uma dor surgiu em seu coração. Ver aquela cena doía, e ele não sabia explicar o motivo.

Ele desviou o olhar, e sentiu sua respiração mais rápida que o normal. E sentiu também os olhos lacrimejarem. Deu as costas para cena e correu. Não que houvesse necessidade, mas algo dentro do garoto dizia para correr. Correr para longe daquele lugar.

E apenas uma coisa vinha em sua mente naquele momento.

_Por quê?_

x-x-x

**[2]** Segunda faixa do álbum Angels Fall First, da banda Nightwish.

**[3]** Último verso da música The Beauty and the Beast, da banda Nightwish.


	24. XXIV – De volta para o Crepúsculo

**Capítulo 24 – De volta para o Crepúsculo**

O ar de melancolia parecia cair sobre Disney Castle desde aquele momento com Riku no jardim, por mais que a chuva já não seja mais forte quanto antes. Lilian, depois daquilo, foi para o seu quarto. Não encontrou Zack pelo caminho, e pensou em bater na porta de seu quarto, mas acabou optando por deixá-lo em paz.

Aqua já parecia estar melhor, e na maioria das vezes, ela se encontrava conversando com o rei ou com Riku.

Porém, o que deixava Lilian intrigada era a reação do amigo Zack. Não sabia o motivo, mas ele parecia evitá-la. Era raro vê-lo pelos corredores de Disney Castle, já que costumava passar a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto.

E por mais receosa que estava ela ousou bater na porta de seus aposentos. E tudo ficou quieto por sessenta segundos que pareciam eternos. Até que a moça ouviu passos do outro lado da porta. Zack estava lá, e foi o próprio quem abriu a porta para encarar a jovem à sua frente.

E Lilian se conteve para não recuar um passo ao sentir o olhar sério, quase frio, que o amigo lançava a ela. Entretanto, ela não conseguia encará-lo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou depois de reunir certa coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele a estudou de cima a baixo. Respirou fundo duas vezes. Não sabia o que dizer à amiga naquele momento. Tudo estava tão confuso. Mas não poderia deixá-la plantada ali.

- Acho melhor você entrar. – e ele deu espaço para que a jovem adentrasse em seu quarto.

A garota olhou para o cômodo. Ainda o mesmo das outras vezes em que estivera naquele lugar. A única coisa que não estava impecável era a cama do rapaz, pois ele deveria estar deitando ou sentando enquanto descansava um pouco.

Zack indicou o lugar para Lilian se sentar. Ela assim o fez, e viu o amigo tomar um lugar um pouco mais afastado dela. E o silêncio continuou por mais alguns minutos até que qualquer um dos dois decidisse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Não vai dizer o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou o rapaz sem fazer caso.

A garota pensou por mais alguns segundos. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia, mas tinha que tentar. Precisava saber por que toda aquela distância. Sentia que havia algo errado, e precisava descobrir.

- Zack, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo. – Você está bem?

- E porque eu não estaria?

- Eu não sei... Você está tão distante ultimamente. – e a moça parou para respirá-lo, e ousou olhá-lo, da qual se arrependeu, pois o olhar inexpressivo do rapaz a deixava mal. – O que aconteceu com você? O que aconteceu com _nós_?

- _Nós_? – ele repetiu incrédulo ao ouvir a última palavra da pergunta da jovem. – Nunca houve _nós_ Lilian!

E a garota sentiu tudo desabar sobre si. Não importava o tom na qual o rapaz havia falado, pois não era isso que havia a deixado pior. Zack não se referia à garota de "Lilian" na frente dela.

O rapaz sentia o sangue fervendo. Ele estava com raiva, não só com a moça, mas sim com ele também. Porém, aquilo já não importava mais. Desviou o olhar para o chão sob os pés.

Percebeu que a moça se levantava. Zack olhou para ela e viu sua expressão mudar. Parecia conter as lágrimas.

- Já que é assim, eu deixarei você descansar. – ela comentou. – Talvez você precise mesmo ficar sozinho um pouco.

- Pode ir, e não precisa perder seu tempo comigo.

- E não perderei! – dessa vez, a moça virou para encarar o rapaz. – Até acho que foi uma perda de tempo ter vindo aqui.

- E perdeu mesmo o seu tempo!

- Ótimo! – então Lilian se virou para deixar o quarto do rapaz, na qual ele a acompanhou até a porta.

Ela se viu no corredor. Não virou para olhar Zack, que havia a seguido até a porta.

Sentiu as primeiras lágrimas caírem contra a vontade. Lilian tratou de enxugá-las com as costas da mão, e se virou para encarar o garoto atrás dela.

- Porque você tem que agir de maneira tão idiota? – a moça disse aos gritos para ele.

- Ah, agora eu sou o idiota? Vamos lá Lilian, nós dois sabemos desde o início que você nunca precisou de mim aqui! – ele disse incrédulo. – Você sempre teve o Riku, o seu príncipe encantado!

- Então porque veio?

- É, eu acho que devia ter morrido em Twilight Town mesmo. Pelo menos eu não seria um incômodo a ninguém exceto os heartless.

- Se você acha isso, porque não pega a droga da High Wing e se atira lá? – e as lágrimas de Lilian caíam, enquanto a tristeza e raiva tomavam conta de si. – Faria um favor para nós dois.

- Não se preocupe Lilian, eu sumirei deste lugar e da sua mente. – ele mudou o tom para desprezo dessa vez. – Pode ir correndo para o seu queridinho Riku...

E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o rapaz levou um soco na cara bem forte de Lilian. Ela colocou a franja atrás da orelha e voltou à postura de antes, mas ainda mantinha o punho cerrado.

- Você é um imbecil, Zack! Um completo imbecil! – e depois de gritar enfurecida.

Ela se virou, porém, pareceu arrancar algo e o jogou com força no chão, para em seguida entrar em seu quarto, e logo bater a porta com força.

O garoto ainda estava pasmo com o que acontecera. Ele levou a mão para onde havia levado o soco. Estava quente, provavelmente havia ficado vermelho.

Antes de o rapaz se virar, ele percebeu que Lilian havia jogado no chão o cordão que havia ganhado em Nárnia. O pingente em formato de lua minguante parecia perder seu brilho ali no chão. Zack o pegou do chão para guardar no bolso, deu ás costas para o corredor e fechou a porta de seu quarto.

Lilian, em seu quarto, permanecia com as costas na porta. Ela escorregou vagarosamente até se sentar no chão.

Naquele momento, as lágrimas não hesitavam em cair, e a garota não buscava mais reprimi-las. Sentia-se diferente. Tristeza. Raiva. Dor. Seu coração doía de uma maneira que a moça não conseguia explicar. Levou sua mão ao peito, e segurou a blusa com força, amassando-a, na tentativa de arrancar aquele coração que doía mais e mais.

x-x-x

Algumas horas havia se passado após a briga que Lilian tivera com Zack. Ela acabou por adormecer sentada atrás da porta, e com a face já seca depois de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

A garota abriu os olhos aos poucos, e depois de esfrefá-los para se acostumar com a penumbra que havia em seu quarto, pelo fato de já ter anoitecido, ela se lembrou aos poucos do que havia acontecido.

Queria esquecer o que aconteceu. Pôs-se de pé, e tratou de limpar o rosto. Com certeza já devia ser hora do jantar no salão, e Lilian não queria simplesmente dar indícios de que algo estava errado com ela. Ela também precisava se convencer disso. Após enxugar o rosto, a garota olhou para o seu reflexo.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ela desviasse o olhar para a imagem que via. Caminhou até a porta de seu quarto, e após contar até dez, ela abriu.

O corredor estava vazio. Evitou olhar para a porta do quarto de Zack, e começou sua caminhada silenciosa até o salão onde todos deviam estar jantando naquele momento.

Mas não chegou nem à metade do caminho.

Vaan vinha correndo, e em sua expressão era visível que ele estava apressado. Havia alguns papéis em suas mãos.

Ao avistar Lilian, ele desacelerou e parou para respirar fundo antes de se dirigir a ela.

- Onde estão os outros? – o loiro perguntou ofegante.

- Jantando, eu acho. – ela respondeu. – Mas porque tanta pressa?

- Todos precisam ver isso! – e entregou os papéis à moça. – Surgiu um número inacreditável de heartless em Twilight Town.

Lilian ia contestar, mas a seriedade com que Vaan contava não era duvidável. Ela entregou os papéis para ele, e juntos, eles começaram a correr para o salão em busca das pessoas daquele lugar.

Ao chegarem, Riku foi o primeiro a olhar para os recém-chegados. O olhar de Aqua, Mickey e Minnie caíram sobre a dupla logo em seguida. Por último, Zack olhou inexpressivamente para eles, o que deu um aperto dentro de Lilian, que a fez desviar o olhar.

- Há algo que vocês precisam ver! – o loiro se manifestou alarmado.

- Alguém precisa de nós? – perguntou Riku se levantando.

Ele negou com a cabeça. O rapaz de cabelos prateados trocou um olhar rápido com o rei, que pediu para seguirem à sua sala e conversarem melhor.

Quando Mickey, Aqua, Riku, Zack e Lilian alcançaram à sala do rei, eles nem se acomodaram no lugar direito, que Vaan colocou os papéis em cima da mesa.

- Agora a pouco, eu consegui captar um número absurdo de heartless surgindo em Twilight Town!

Todos, com exceção de Lilian, ficaram espantados.

- Mas aquele mundo foi consumido, não foi? – Zack perguntou, e viu o outro assentir. – Então não seria normal haver heartless vagando pelas ruas?

- Não com esse número. Nem Radiant Garden tem um número tão grande que foi registrado.

- Parece que algo está atraindo as criaturas para lá. – Riku disse pensativo. – Zack, Lilian. Vocês estiveram lá por bastante tempo. Não sabe o que poderia ter causado isso?

E Zack queria se bater naquele instante. Ele quase se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe sobre aquele lugar.

- E se Twilight Town não foi completamente consumida? – o garoto viu todos, inclusive Lilian, olharem um pouco torto para ele, que se apressou em explicar. – Há algum tempo, depois que Hayner e os outros se foram, eu estava explorando as ruas do lugar em busca de mantimentos para o que sobrou de nós, e acabei por descobrir que, por alguma razão, a velha mansão no bosque é intocável. Há algo lá que bloqueia a passagem dos heartless.

- E você não nos contou isso? – Riku perguntou sem querer acreditar na informação que tinha.

- Quando os heartless invadiram a Torre do Relógio e a Olette mandou levar a Lilian para algum lugar seguro, eu pensei em levá-la até a mansão, mas seria arriscado demais com tantos obstáculos. – ele explicou. – Depois que deixamos aquele lugar, eu pensei que não haveria mais importância. Por isso eu não contei antes.

- Então deve ser à mansão em que os heartless estão direcionados. – Mickey falou após o relato do rapaz. – Se ela é mesmo intocável até mesmo para as criaturas, então deve haver algo que nos ajude a por um fim nisso tudo.

- Mas com o número registrado vai ser impossível dar conta de todos apenas com quatro pessoas. – Vaan interveio.

- Eu irei com vocês. – Aqua disse.

- Eu também. – decidiu Mickey, e se virou para o piloto. – Contate o grupo em Traverse Town. Nós iremos precisar de toda a ajuda que pudermos.

Vaan assentiu e se retirou da sala às pressas.

O grupo restante permaneceu em silêncio, que perdurou por vários minutos.

- O que vai acontecer? – perguntou Lilian fitando o chão. – Com todos nós?

- Não sabemos Lilian. – o rei suspirou pesadamente. – Com certeza os heartless querem muito que quer que esteja naquela mansão. Será arriscado para todos nós.

E tudo voltou a ficar silencioso. A apreensão era vista, por mais que alguns tentassem disfarçar, nos rostos de cada um.

Por fim, Lilian acabou por deixar a sala do rei.

Algumas horas se passaram, e já havia passado da hora de dormir, mas a garota apenas perambulava pelos corredores do castelo. Acabou por decidir ir para o quarto, para tentar descansar um pouco.

Porém, antes de alcançar, ela encontrou Aqua no caminho, que ao vê-la, acenou para a jovem.

- Está indo dormir também?

Lilian assentiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- O rei disse que partiremos ao amanhecer. Então nos vemos amanhã. – e com um aceno de despedida, ela desapareceu pelo corredor.

x-x-x

Mal havia amanhecido quando Lilian acordou.

O cenário que via de sua sacada era o manto negro da noite, porém, um brilho alaranjado atingia o horizonte. O sol já começava a dar o primeiro indício de que o amanhecer estava próximo.

Ela deu um suspiro e se levantou. Após se arrumar, ela se dirigiu a porta do quarto. Quando abriu, ela encontrou Zack à sua frente. Aparentemente ele também deixava o quarto naquele momento.

Houve uma troca de olhares entre a dupla, mas Lilian desviou o olhar. Não pronunciou nada, tampouco o rapaz fez o mesmo. E no silêncio, a jovem começou a andar seguida pelo rapaz, já que ambos iriam para o mesmo lugar.

O rei, Mickey e Aqua já estavam no jardim, acompanhados por Minnie e Daisy. Vaan já estava a bordo da High Wing, que tinha os motores ligados e pronto para partir. Zack embarcou, enquanto o grupo ainda parecia discutir algo.

Lilian estava alheia a tudo naquele momento. Apenas reparou quando o grupo subiu a bordo da High Wing. Correu para o mirante, mas não se sentou nos sofás que lá havia. Passou rapidamente para o pequeno corredor de dormitório e encontrou o que havia sido destinado a ela na primeira vez em que estivera na nave.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou para um ponto qualquer do quarto branco. A primeira coisa que veio à mente foi o fato de que voltaria para o lugar que chamava de casa. Lembranças, muitas tristes, preencheram seus pensamentos. Porém houve momentos felizes.

E Zack tomou seus pensamentos. Cada sorriso dele, cada pôr do sol, cada uma das coisas da qual fazia a moça sorrir, se divertir, sentir por um momento que tudo aquilo era surreal. Todas aquelas lembranças doíam.

As lágrimas caíam involuntariamente. Desde aquela briga que eles tiveram, ela não conseguia mais parar de pensar nele. Tudo estava tão confuso em sua mente. Sentia-se sozinha, assim como o vazio que havia se formado em seu coração.

Aqua apareceu na porta minutos depois. Ela ficou parada por alguns instantes olhando a garota triste. Aproximou-se um pouco e se sentou na beirada da cama branca.

Lilian, um pouco surpresa, encarou a moça de cabelos azuis. Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Pode chorar. – Aqua disse gentilmente. – Isto não a fará mais fraca. O que houve para tantas lágrimas?

- Nada de importante. – a garota respondeu um pouco melancólica. – Eu estava apenas...

E não terminou aquela frase, pois a High Wing estremeceu violentamente.

As duas garotas se levantaram, e em meio aos tremores da nave gummi, elas conseguiram alcançar o mirante, onde o rei, Riku e Zack corriam para o elevador. Elas conseguiram alcançar os rapazes bem a tempo de o transporte levá-los à cabine.

Vaan corria de um lado para o outro. Parecia visualizar algo constantemente nas telas. A expressão de pânico do rapaz só aumentava a cada informação que recebia.

Ao avistar o grupo, ele apenas acenou, enquanto parecia manter contato com outra coisa.

- Responda Leon! – o rapaz dizia quase aos berros, e quando nada retornou, ele se virou para as pessoas recém-chegadas. – Não sei o que há em Twilight Town, mas eles com certeza não querem a nossa interferência.

- E o que vamos fazer? – Zack perguntou aflito.

- Rezar para que pelo menos pousemos a nave com todos nós vivos. – ele respondeu, e se virou para o elevador. – Zack, Riku, eu quero que assumam os canhões da nave. A interferência está causando danos nos comandos automáticos. Lilian e rei, eu preciso que vocês tentem manter a High Wing o mais estável possível!

- E o que vai fazer? – Lilian questionou em meio à correria que havia.

- Sala das máquinas. Desativarei parte da nave manualmente para termos potência, escudos, e se tivermos sorte, o sistema de comunicação também.

E correu para o subsolo da nave.

O trabalho de manter a High Wing estável estava mais difícil a cada solavanco, principalmente devido a sua extensão.

Vaan não demorou a aparecer novamente na cabine. Ele correu para os computadores e comunicação. Tentou mais uma vez contato com a nave em que o grupo de Leon estava. Sem sucesso.

Ordenou para que o rei colocasse mais potência a nave, e gritou para Lilian ativar os escudos de proteção, que obedeceu.

- O que seria aquela nave ali? – apontou Aqua ao ver uma nave gummi de porte menor um pouco adiante.

- Com certeza aquela é a nave do Cid. – Vaan respondeu ao visualizá-la melhor. – Leon também está lá.

A High Wing, por fim, ganhou potência, e o piloto acelerou a nave, mas não obteve sucesso com as comunicações.

Em minutos, eles alcançaram a órbita de Twilight Town. A nave começou com tremores mais uma vez, porém, eram mais violentos do que antes.

O crepúsculo estava ofuscado por uma névoa negra, que dava um ar de eclipse sobre Twilight Town.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Lilian perguntou pasma.

A cidade abaixo estava completamente um caos. A visão da destruição sob o crepúsculo ainda permanecia, porém, um manto negro cobria várias ruas. A antiga estação de trem estava destruída completamente, enquanto a Torre do Relógio parecia ter sido bombardeada em um dos lados, e o resto da estrutura ainda tentava se manter de pé.

Porém, em um dos pontos onde o manto negro cobria as ruas parecia se unir no pátio da estação. Um enorme heartless se formava, e seus olhos amarelos caíram sobre a High Wing, e a nave de Leon, a Ragnarok.

- Riku! – Vaan chamou pelo comunicador, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados logo respondeu. – Abra fogo contra aquela criatura agora!

E não tardou para os canhões da nave abrir fogo. Sons de ruídos soaram do sistema de comunicação.

- Vaan... Heartless... – a voz pertencia a Leon. – Interferência... Pousar...

- Leon? – Vaan gritou pelo comunicador, mas não recebeu resposta.

- Cuidado! – Lilian gritou.

O loiro viu a Ragnarok ser pega pelo heartless, e logo em seguida a arremessou contra eles.

- Riku! Cessar fogo! – o piloto gritou pelo comunicador, e a nave parou de disparar instantes depois, então voltou para a tripulação. – Segurem-se!

E a Ragnarok se chocou contra a High Wing. Os escudos protegeram parte da estrutura, e a nave companheira caía em direção ao chão, mas era possível ver uma tentativa de pouso forçada.

- Vaan! – Lilian gritou. – Os escudos se foram! Os canhões da ala leste já não funcionam mais, e perdemos um dos motores principais!

- Ah não. – e ele correu para os computadores de navegação. – Teremos que pousar a nave urgentemente antes que tudo vá pelos ares!

O loiro assumiu os comandos manuais da nave, e tentou improvisar o pouso. A potência foi diminuída, e os trens de pouso acionados, porém, pelo enorme porte da nave que tentava desacelerar em um tempo curto, a High Wing perdeu o controle, e estremeceu mais uma vez.

- Vaan! Nós perdemos os trens de pouso! – a garota gritou em pânico.

- Não importa mais! – o piloto gritou tentando fazer a nave parar, até olhar para frente. – Segurem-se! Nosso pouso não será nada agradável.

Contudo, não houve tempo para mais nenhum diálogo. A High Wing se chocou contra a parede de um dos poucos prédios que restara num beco.

Lilian estava deitada no chão da cabine, e parte de seu corpo doía. Tentou ignorar a sensação de dor para procurar Vaan, o rei e Aqua. Os três estavam caídos, e aparentemente tentavam se recuperar do choque recente.

- Estão todos bem? – Mickey perguntou.

Aqua apenas resmungou em resposta, enquanto Vaan parecia buscar algo com o olhar.

- Onde estão Zack e Riku? – o loiro perguntou de repente.

- Eles estavam nos canhões, eu acho. – Lilian respondeu.

- Nós temos que tirá-los de lá! – e ele se levantou, mesmo cambaleando. – Os canhões foram seriamente danificados. Precisamos tirá-los de lá enquanto ainda estão vivos!


	25. XXV – Sora

**Capítulo 25 – Sora**

Vaan, mesmo com dificuldade, se pôs de pé, e cambaleou até próximo do elevador. Lilian também tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma forte dor na perna esquerda, que dificultava a garota de andar.

Mickey e Aqua não pareciam ter se machucado muito, exceto por alguns arranhões e cortes superficiais.

A jovem foi mancando até onde o piloto estava, e viu o rapaz descer pela escada de mão do lado direito, que levava ao pequeno corredor onde os controles dos canhões estavam.

Com muita dificuldade, ela conseguiu descer a pequena escada, e viu Vaan se dirigir a ala leste, enquanto a moça caminhou para a ala oeste.

- Zack? – ela chamou desesperadamente. – Riku?

A jovem ouviu alguém resmungar, e correu até lá. Ela encontrou Zack atordoado nos controles do que antes eram os canhões da ala oeste. A perna machucada não a impediu de tentar tirar o rapaz de lá.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela conseguiu tirar o garoto de lá, que voltou a resmungar mais uma vez.

Lilian olhou pelo pequeno corredor e viu Vaan sair dos canhões da ala leste, e Riku o seguia cambaleante. A moça chamou o piloto, que ajudou a carregar Zack até a pequena escada que levava de volta à cabine.

Quando Vaan, o último do quarteto no pequeno corredor, alcançou a cabine da High Wing, Mickey ativou a rampa de embaque, na qual deu apenas uma pequena brecha devido à parte do concreto do prédio que caiu sobre a nave.

Aqua desceu primeiro, seguida pelo rei Mickey. Riku foi logo em seguida, que ajudou uma Lilian manca e um semi desacordado Zack. Vaan, que demorou um pouco na nave antes de desembarcar, olhou para os estragos que a nave havia causado, apesar de apenas uma pequena parte ter invadido um prédio.

E era nítido que o piloto estava arrasado por sua nave.

- Não se preocupe. – consolou Lilian. – Cid pode consertar.

- Consertar? – Vaan repetiu irônico. – Ele vai ter que construir outra!

A moça deu de ombros, e com a ajuda do loiro, o grupo deixou o prédio, e pararam em um pequeno beco, que tinha uma passagem que levava aos túneis.

Zack, que olhava um pouco confuso o local ao redor, se arrastou pelas paredes até uma passagem estreita. Uma grade fechava a passagem, porém, com a ajuda de Aqua, ele abriu e atravessou o que parecia ser um pano sujo.

O local se revelou um tipo de cômodo, pequeno e coberto. Estava meio bagunçado, com algumas caixas caídas, pôsteres rasgados e estragados com o tempo.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou Lilian analisando melhor o local.

- Esse era o "quartel-general" do Hayner, Pence e Olette. – Zack explicou ao grupo enquanto revirava uma das caixas. – Dizem que aqui foi o início da resistência. A Olette costumava guardar remédios e coisas importantes aqui.

Vaan pousou Lilian no chão calmamente, enquanto Zack pegava o kit improvisado de primeiros socorros para cuidar dos arranhões e machucados menores. O grupo decidiu não usar magia pelo fato de todos estarem doloridos após o impacto da High Wing.

- Temos que achar Leon e os outros. – Mickey falou ao espiar o lado de fora do esconderijo. – Alguém viu em que direção eles caíram?

- Do outro lado da cidade. – Zack respondeu. – O único meio de chegarmos rapidamente lá é através dos túneis.

Todos assentiram. Ainda com a ajuda de Vaan, Lilian se levantou, mas sua perna doía menos agora e mancava menos.

Aqua averiguou o beco, e acenou para que o grupo viesse. Zack seguiu na frente em direção ao túnel perto do prédio onde a High Wing havia invadido.

Os corredores dos túneis estavam mal iluminados e silenciosos. O grupo ficou atento, e Vaan desembainhou sua espada. A caminhada foi lenta, e a tensão era mais notável a cada passo que todos davam. Porém, algo os deixou alarmados.

O rei pediu para que o grupo parasse e esperasse. Ele, junto com Aqua e Riku, seguiu adiante. As keyblades em punho e o silêncio apenas aumentavam o que parecia ser o medo no grupo.

Entretanto, ao virarem o corredor, Leon mantinha sua gunblade apontada para o trio. Atrás dele estavam Aerith e Yuffie prontas para atacar. Cloud vinha na retaguarda, e protegia Cid, que segurava uma Tifa com a perna quebrada.

- Vossa Majestade! – Leon fez uma breve reverência.

- Parece que estão todos bem. – Mickey disse em alívio.

- Depois daquele choque, a Ragnarok caiu perto de um dos túneis. – Cid explicou. – Mas não temos como voltar. Eu espero que a High Wing ainda esteja em ordem para termos uma maneira de voltar para casa!

E Vaan ouviu a última frase. Ele parecia desabar por dentro. O que ele mais prezava e estranhamente tratava como um filho estava morto. Engoliu o seco e ignorou o olhar do outro, que procurava saber sobre a nave.

- Espere. O que aconteceu com a High Wing? Vaan! – e o piloto mais novo sorriu nervoso. – O que você fez com a [i]_minha_[/i] nave? Sabe o tempo que eu levei para construí-la? E você destruiu uma obra de arte!

E Cid teria continuado o sermão se o chão, assim como as paredes, começassem a tremer.

Zack olhou para cima, e o teto começou a rachar. Sem tempo para mais discussões, todos começaram a correr, exceto Cid, Tifa e Lilian. Por fim, parte da estrutura cedeu, separando o enorme grupo em trios.

Quando a poeira finalmente abaixou, o rapaz se viu com Lilian e Leon. Blocos de concretos bloqueavam as passagens, e não se havia visão dos outros grupos.

- Estão todos bem? – a voz do rei soou.

Todos gritaram em concordância. Porém, desta vez, Zack se pronunciou.

- Eu não sei se alguns de vocês conhecem Twilight Town tão bem. – e engoliu o seco antes de continuar. – Os túneis são numerados de um a cinco. Lilian, Leon e eu estamos perto do túnel quatro, que nos leva ao centro da cidade. O grupo que está próximo ao túnel cinco será levado para o pátio da estação. O túnel três levará ao beco onde a High Wing está. Porém, o grupo que terá que pegar os túneis um e dois serão levados para o outro lado da cidade. Se não pretendem abrir caminho por entre as pedras, vocês terão que chegar a estação que há do outro lado e, através dos trilhos, chegarem à estação da Torre do Relógio. Nós iremos nos encontrar perto da passagem para os bosques no centro.

Após a explicação, alguns ruídos eram ouvidos, e logo foram seguidos de passos. Quando tudo voltou a fica silencioso, Zack se virou para encarar os companheiros.

Leon apenas se mantinha sério e calado. Lilian parecia mais distante e pensativa. Sua perna estava melhor, e mesmo com certa dificuldade, ela conseguia se mover sem ajuda.

- Alguma objeção? – o rapaz perguntou para o mais velho, que se virou para encará-lo.

- Nenhuma. Mas temos que nos apressar antes que o teto possa desabar novamente.

O moreno, com a gunblade empunhada, seguiu para fora do túnel, e olhou em volta do centro de Twilight Town, cuja maior parte estava coberta por escombros.

Lilian olhou em volta antes de fitar o crepúsculo em outro ângulo. Não imaginaria que conheceria o mundo onde foi criada daquela maneira. Balançou a cabeça e olhou para frente, enquanto esperava Zack tomar uma direção.

- A passagem para os bosques fica do outro lado. – o rapaz explicou.

- Parece tudo tão calmo. – a moça deu um passo à frente e olhou mais uma vez volta. – Não deve ser tão difícil...

E alguns olhos amarelos brotaram do chão, assim como a pequena massa negra dos heartless. A dupla invocou a keyblade, enquanto Leon partia para cima deles. Em alguns minutos eles mal haviam conseguido avançar, pois as criaturas brotavam cade vez mais.

Lilian atacava, porém, procurava também o auxílio da magia para tentar abrir caminho aos poucos. Sua perna latejava a cada esforço, mas a moça simplesmente tentava ignorar.

Quando o trio finalmente achou uma brecha para poderem avançar, os heartless menores se afastaram. Eles pararam e olharam em volta. Parecia tudo calmo mais uma vez. A loja no centro do que poderia ser uma praça circular estava calma. Leon acabou por levar ao grupo a andarem próximos à parede, pois eles poderiam ser menos visíveis.

Não deram nem cinco passos, quando tudo estremeceu novamente. Em um dos prédios próximos ao pequeno grupo, um enorme heartless surgiu, juntamente com alguns outros menores ao redor.

A enorme criatura derrubou uma parte do prédio para logo em seguida pegar uma parte do concreto e focalizar o trio que olhava espantado.

- Corram! – Leon gritou.

E eles se separaram. Zack acabou por escolher correr para o centro do local, mas foi um erro. Ao se virar para visualizar a criatura, ela focalizava o rapaz com seus olhos amarelos e estava pronto para atirar mais outro pedaço de concreto em sua direção.

E ele teria sido atingido em cheio se Lilian não tivesse corrido a tempo para tirá-lo de lá e levá-lo para perto das sombras que as paredes dos prédios projetavam.

A garota o fitava ofegante. Aparentemente o grande heartless não tinha mais em vista Zack ou a Leon, pois os concretos pararam de ser arremessados.

Antes que qualquer um da dupla pudesse se pronunciar, Lilian andou até o rapaz para abraçá-lo. Ela sentia, que de alguma forma, precisava daquilo.

Zack não disse nada, nem a afastou. Apenas retribuiu o gesto. Ele também percebeu que a garota chorava. Na tentativa de consolá-la, ele afagava os cabelos castanhos cor de mel da jovem.

- Eu achei que você me queria atirado aos heartless. – ele sussurrou para ela, que apenas o abraçava com mais força.

Ela negou com a cabeça. O rapaz levou uma de suas mãos ao seu rosto e ele pôde ver sua face. Ele secou as lagrimas que caíam e sorriu para ela.

- Você é meu melhor amigo Zack. – Lilian disse. – Eu jamais irei querer perdê-lo.

- E você não vai. – e remexeu um dos bolsos da calça parar tirar o cordão com o pingente de lua minguante. – Eu acho que isso é seu.

A garota sorriu, e tocou no objeto. Viu o pingente brilhar intensamente ao seu toque. Ela deu as costas para o rapaz, que colocou o colar em seu pescoço.

- Lembre-se Lil: juntos nós somos invencíveis. – ele disse assim que a amiga se virou para encará-lo.

- Agora vamos ensinar a esses heartless que ninguém vai nos deter! – a garota disse mais animada.

A dupla olhou para cima à procura do grande heartless. Ele ainda esperava que alguém do trio aparecesse. Provavelmente Leon estava escondido esperando o momento certo.

Zack correu para o centro, atraindo os olhos amarelos, e a criatura se preparava para jogar um pedaço de concreto mais uma vez. Enquanto isso, Lilian seguia pela sombra em direção do heartless.

O rapaz conseguiu alcançar onde Leon estava, e acenou para que ele o seguisse. E eles correram em direção ao heartless, que começava a lançar mais concreto contra eles.

A moça já estava perto, porém, antes que pudesse desferir um golpe, criaturas menores brotaram do chão, atraindo o olhar da maior. E como primeiro ato, ele tentou esmagar Lilian, que conseguiu desviar a tempo.

- Firaga! – gritou para as criaturas menores, que explodiram com a enorme bola de fogo lançada pela garota.

Zack e Leon finalmente a alcançou. O mais velho avançou para distrair a criatura, enquanto Lilian saltou para desferir um golpe vertical com a keyblade. A criatura urrou e lançou o trio longe.

Ela começou a avançar contra o pequeno grupo, porém, algo o interrompeu no meio do caminho. Um enorme disco que girava até ele o atingiu, seguido por raios sobre a criatura. Por fim, ela tombou, mas antes de desaparecer, um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos e espetados desferiu o golpe final com a keyblade.

Quando tudo parecia calmo, ele ajeitou as roupas e se virou para encarar o trio que havia salvado. Zack o olhou duvidoso, enquanto o olhar de Leon deixava a entender que ele o conhecia. Lilian se pôs de pé e o estudou da cabeça aos pés.

- Eu já vi você antes. – ela disse como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. – Sim! Eu o conheço de...

- Um sonho. – e o rapaz completou juntamente com ela em uníssono.

- Você é Sora! – Lilian exclamou surpresa.

- Espere, ele é o cara que o Riku disse que sumiu? – Zack perguntou ao arquear a sobrancelha.

- Sim. – Leon tomou a palavra. – Ele havia sido dado como morto após andar pelo universo à procura de Kairi...

- Leon! – uma voz esganiçada de um pato se fez ouvida ao cumprimentar o moreno, que acenou. – O que está fazendo aqui? Onde estão os outros

- É bom revê-lo Donald. – Leon riu. – E você também Goofy! – e seu sorriso morreu logo em seguida. – Vaan nos contatou dizendo que um número absurdo de heartless se encontrava neste mundo. O rei pediu para que viéssemos em auxílio.

- Gwarsh! O rei está aqui? – Goofy perguntou surpreso.

- Não só o rei, mas Riku e Mestra Aqua também. – Lilian explicou.

- Mestra Aqua? – Donald e Goofy exclamaram surpresos.

- Então a porta para Realm of Darkness realmente está aberta. – Sora comentou consigo, e logo se virou para o grupo. – Temos que correr. Hayner deve estar em algum lugar perto da estação à procura dos outros.

- Espere! – Zack fez uma expressão de dúvida quase incrédula, pensou por alguns segundos para, por fim, falar. – Hayner está vivo? Eu pensei que ele estava morto como Pence e os outros.

- Na verdade, os outros estão mortos, mas consegui salvar Hayner a tempo e o mantive protegido na velha mansão nos bosques de Twilight Town. – o moreno explicou sem dar muita atenção à Zack.

Tanto o rapaz quanto Lilian não tinha muitas perguntas para fazer naquele primeiro instante.

Sora correu pelas ruas da cidade, em direção à estação. No meio do caminho, os heartless foram aparecendo, mas o rapaz, junto com Donald e Goofy, conseguia dar conta deles facilmente.

Próximo da passagem que levava ao beco, eles encontraram dois dos trios que haviam se formado nos túneis. Um deles era formando por Riku, Aqua e Vaan, enquanto o outro era formado por Aerith, Yuffie e o rei Mickey.

O primeiro trio tentava conter uma orda de heartless, que avançava cada vez mais, para que o segundo pudesse se juntar a eles, já que pareciam ter vindos da estação e estavam cercados por ambos os lados.

E lá estava Hayner, o rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos, tentando abrir caminho por entre as criaturas em ambos os lados.

Sora, assim como Lilian, sacou a keyblade e avançou. Donald começava a lançar suas magias, enquanto Goofy usava o escudo que tinha em mãos para derrotar as criaturas mais próximas. Em questão de poucos minutos, mais da metade dos heartless haviam sido derrotados.

Quando tudo parecia mais calmo, o enorme grupo formado se entreolhou. Donald e Goofy foram os primeiros a se manifestar ao pousar os olhares em Mickey, que recuperava o fôlego.

- É bom ver vocês vivos. – disse o rei ao cumprimentá-los.

- Vossa Majestade, eu sinto muito por não ter entrado em contato antes. – Sora falou após uma breve reverência. – Ainda temos muito que conversar.

- Sim, sim! Estão todos a... – e o camundongo não conseguiu completar esta frase.

O som de uma enorme explosão foi ouvido não muito longe. E segundos depois, a fumaça surgiu mais adiante. Leon olhou em volta para depois tentar ver a origem daquela possível confusão que estaria acontecendo.

- Veio da estação. – Zack concluiu. – Quem foi o trio que pegou a saída pelo túnel um?

E o silêncio caiu mais uma vez entre eles.

- Tem alguém faltando! – Leon exclamou por fim. – Onde estão Tifa, Cloud e Cid? – e ninguém respondeu.

Ele abriu caminho por entre o grupo e correu para o norte, em direção à estação mais à frente, com os outros em seu encalço.

No pátio da estação o enorme heartless que jogara a Ragnarok contra a High Wing estava à vista, porém, com algo cravado em seu enorme braço imóvel, que o grupo reconheceu sendo a Burst Sword de Cloud, mas não havia o menor sinal dele em qualquer lugar por ali. O outro braço da criatura, ainda intacto, esmagava constantemente o teto da estação, fazendo cada parte que ainda restava de pé desabar.

Para distrair a criatura, Riku, Aqua e o rei seguiram na frente com a keyblade em punho para ataque, enquanto Yuffie e Lilian, por serem as menores do grupo, andaram sorrateiramente para a porta, que antes era de vidro, da estação.

Próximo à entrada, em um canto imprensado, estava um Cloud empoeirado, e próximo a ele era visível uma Tifa desacordada sendo carregada por Cid.

Ao verificar que o heartless estava distraído o suficiente com três portadores da keyblade, Lilian ajudou Cloud a sair de onde estava, enquanto Yuffie ajudava a carregar Tifa com Cid.

Porém, a morena parecia abrir os olhos aos poucos e procurou pelo local algo que identificasse sua localização, até seu olhar cair para o heartless distraído. Neste momento, Mickey, que estava lutando com a criatura na tentativa de causar uma distração, olhou de relance para o grupo que estava sendo resgatado.

Contudo, o heartless percebeu e seu olhar amarelo caiu sobre o trio recém resgatado e as duas moças que o ajudava. Ele se virou e preparava para esmagá-los, quando Sora avançou em direção a ele, e junto com Donald e Goofy, ele desferiu um golpe quase que fatal, pois a criatura tombou, e foi finalizada pela Way to the Dawn de Riku.

Tudo voltou a ficar calmo, mas aquilo não diminuía a tensão que estava instalada no pátio da estação. A adrenalina corria no sangue de cada um, porém, eles ainda ficaram paralisados por mais alguns minutos nos locais onde estavam.

- Estão todos bem? – Riku perguntou por fim.

O grupo assentiu, exceto Zack. Ele olhou cada um calmamente, até cair em Hayner, que exceto por alguns pequenos arranhões e o cansaço, ele estava muito bem.

- Porque não disse que estava vivo antes? – ele perguntou.

Hayner se virou para ele e o encarou de cima a baixo, tentando se lembrar de algo.

- Você é Zack, não é? – e o loiro assentiu. – Eu me lembro de você no grupo em que eu e o Seifer ensinamos técnicas de combate.

- Porque você nos deixou? – Zack perguntou quase que ignorando o que o outro havia dito. – Quando dissemos que não havíamos achado o seu corpo entre os mortos do incidente que houve no cento, Olette criou esperanças de que você estava vivo. Semana após semana, ela o esperava. Mas depois ela parou de acreditar que você viria. E agora ela se foi! – nesse momento, o rapaz já alterava a voz, porém, Lilian tentou acalmá-lo.

Hayner ficou em silêncio. Seu olhar demonstrava tristeza, principalmente ao saber do destino de uma amiga. Olhou de lado e suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu acho que temos muito que conversar. – Sora comentou ao se aproximar do grupo. – Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar. Vamos rápido para a mansão antes que algum heartless apareça.

Em silêncio, o enorme grupo seguiu às pressas de volta para o centro, onde havia uma passagem que levava aos bosques de Twilight Town.

Contudo, quando o caminho para a floresta já era visível, centenas de heartless emboscaram o grupo. Sora, Lilian, Zack, Aqua, Riku e o rei invocaram as keyblades, enquanto Leon e Cloud sacavam a gunblade e a Burst Sword respectivamente.

Ambos os lados avançaram. O número de criaturas aumentava à medida que outros eram derrotados. Abrir caminho para a fissura na parede que dividia o centro e o bosque tornava-se cada vez mais difícil.

Hayner, que tentava deter o grupo de criaturas que atacavam por trás, acabou por perder o equilíbrio que mantinha na luta. O primeiro heartless avançou contra ele. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deixou o seu olhar cair em Zack e Lilian.

- Vocês precisam ir agora! – ele gritou para Sora.

- Não! – dessa vez foi Lilian que o interrompeu. – Eu deixei Olette morrer, mas não deixarei que você vá embora também.

E a garota correu para amparar Hayner, que mandou a jovem parar.

- Olette morreu para salvá-la. Não deixe que o sacrifício dela tenha sido em vão. Agora vão logo!

O grupo, que antes lutava, parou para olhar a situação do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que tentava atrair o maior número de heartless para si. Lilian não se movia. O impulso de ajudá-lo tomava conta da garota, porém, assim como aconteceu com Olette, Zack e Riku a arrastaram para longe daquela cena.

A última coisa que a garota viu foi vários heartless em cima de Hayner, que já não estava mais visível aos olhos da moça. Por fim, uma esfera de pequeno diâmetro e luminosa subia do aglomerado de criaturas negras para alcançar o céu do eterno crepúsculo.


	26. XXVI – Kingdom Hearts

**Capítulo 26 – Kingdom Hearts**

Lilian ainda estava abalada com mais uma morte da qual não podia impedir.

Sora fechou os portões da velha mansão, e os selou em seguida com o auxílio da keyblade. Quando se certificou de que tudo estava seguro, o rapaz adentrou a mansão.

Ele, junto com Donald e Goofy, levou o grupo para o primeiro andar, guiando-os até uma sala à esquerda. O cômodo se revelou um quarto branco, de tamanho considerável, com uma grande janela que dava visão para o bosque mais adiante.

- E mais uma vez, eu vi alguém morrer. – Lilian começou a dizer, e em sua expressão era perceptível a melancolia. – E eu não fiz [i]_nada_[/i] para impedir! – e as lágrimas caíam livremente.

Sentiu a mão de Zack sobre seu ombro para consolá-la um pouco.

- Não foi sua culpa, Lil. – o amigo disse. – Ele morreu para salvá-la. Não deixe que isso te abale, nem que todo o sacrifício feito tenha sido em vão.

- Quantas pessoas mais irão morrer para me salvar? Quem será o próximo? – ela se perguntou ao levantar.

Olhou para todos em volta, que permaneciam em silêncio.

Por fim, ela optou por deixar o recinto, com a alegação de que queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Zack tentou ir atrás dela, mas o rei o impediu e disse para deixá-la se acalmar um pouco.

Lilian seguiu pelo corredor até as escadas. Pensou por algum momento se seguiria ou não para o andar de baixo. Apenas queria pensar um pouco e tomar ar.

Desceu os degraus, um a um, calmamente. O único som no enorme saguão de entrada era a madeira rangendo a cada passo.

Visualizou a porta dupla de madeira da mansão. Seguiu até ela e pousou sua mão delicadamente na maçaneta. Olhou para o andar de cima mais uma vez, e se certificou de que ninguém a espiava.

Respirou fundo e abriu as portas para o jardim em frente à construção.

Agora que Lilian o olhava com calma, ele não parecia ter qualquer tipo de cuidado há alguns anos. As ervas daninhas eram claramente visíveis em alguns pontos junto à grama cor de cobre que já alcançava seu tornozelo.

Algumas flores também eram visíveis, mas em um número muito pequeno, enquanto outras pareciam estar escondidas entre os arbustos. Folhas secas estavam espalhadas pela superfície do lugar.

A moça andou um pouco distraída enquanto seu olhar visava o céu lá em cima. O crepúsculo, mesmo com todo o caos na cidade, ainda permanecia intacto. As nuvens passeavam tranquilamente com o movimento da leve brisa que corria pelo local.

Aquilo dava uma sensação nostálgica.

Muita coisa havia se passado desde que deixara a Torre do Relógio para o vasto universo. A keyblade, as pessoas e os mundos que conheceu durante sua jornada. Havia se passado alguns meses desde a última vez que ela tinha visto o pôr do sol daquela cidade, mas parecia alguma coisa de vários anos atrás.

- É Lil! Tudo mudou. – ela concluiu consigo após o esboço de um sorriso cansado surgir em sua face.

Já estava um pouco mais calma. Optou por dar meia volta e voltar para o grupo que estava no quarto branco.

Contudo, uma sombra pareceu correr perto dos arbustos próximo ao muro da mansão. Olhou um pouco mais e concluiu que não poderia ser nada, já que aquele lugar estava selado contra os heartless. Talvez fosse apenas o cansaço querendo pregar alguma brincadeira ilusória.

E a sombra parecia se movimentar pelos arbustos, fazendo os galhos curtos se mexerem, enquanto as folhas caíam aos poucos.

Lilian se aproximou do muro, e na metade do caminho ela invocou a Oathkeeper e ficou de guarda, apenas esperando qualquer hostilidade do que estivesse à espreita.

Quando finalmente alcançou os arbustos, ela revirou os galhos. Algo pulou de lá, que fez a garota saltar para trás instintivamente. Visualizou melhor a criatura e viu que ela tinha uma pelagem escura. A cauda era de tamanho mediano e seu corpo era pequeno, semelhante a um esquilo.

A keyblade sumiu das mãos da jovem e ela ousou se aproximar um pouco, quando algo passou por sua mente. Não havia esquilos em Twilight Town. Toda e qualquer forma macroscópica de vida haviam sido dizimadas pelas trevas. A criatura se virou e ela percebeu seus olhos amarelos iguais a de um heartless.

A barreira que protegia a mansão havia caído sem Sora ou qualquer um que ali dentro estivesse pudesse perceber.

Lilian deu meia volta, mas o esquilo parecia segurá-la. Então a criatura cresceu, assumindo a massa negra, mas em seguida, ela se tornou humana. A garota sentiu a brisa passar com mais velocidade, e o frio invadir o seu corpo.

Um homem estava de costas para ela, e a única coisa que ela podia ver era seus longos cabelos brancos. Invocou a keyblade novamente e ficou de guarda apenas tentando prever um possível ataque.

Ele percebeu a presença dela e se virou. Tinha pele morena, e seus olhos amarelos a encararam seriamente. Lilian pôde perceber que seus pés mal tocavam o chão. Parecia flutuar naturalmente enquanto encarava a moça.

- Jádis estava certa afinal. – disse calmamente malicioso. – Pena que tenha sido derrotado por uma criança.

A garota tentou avançar contra ele, mas o adversário foi mais rápido e conseguiu repelir a jovem, que caiu para trás enquanto a keyblade sumia de sua vista.

Por mais medo que tivesse naquele momento, ela o encarava seriamente. Precisava correr, mas não conseguia nem ao menos se levantar. Algo no olhar frio dele a deixava paralisada.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou depois de reunir coragem o suficiente para dizer algo.

- Achei que você soubesse Lilian. – ele disse sem fazer caso.

A garota o olhou mais, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-la lembrar de algo.

- Você é Xehanort. – a jovem concluiu seriamente. – Quero dizer, você é o heartless dele.

- Eu preferia que me chamassem de Ansem, mas se é assim que você quer... – o homem comentou com desprezo a forma como a moça havia se referido a ele.

Heartless brotaram do chão ao redor dele e rumaram para a garota caída.

Por fim, ela conseguiu se levantar e tentou correr, mas uma das criaturas próximas agarrou o seu calcanhar. A jovem caiu no chão e invocou a keyblade para se livrar dos heartless, porém, eles foram mais rápidos e imobilizaram suas mãos.

A única coisa que ela ainda conseguiu fazer foi gritar, na esperança de que Zack, Riku ou alguém no primeiro andar pudesse ouvi-la. Ela ainda percebeu que Xehanort dizia algo, mas nada era mais audível em sua situação. Sua visão já ficava turva e tudo ficava negro ao seu redor.

A grama parecia tragá-la para baixo. Entretanto, antes de sumir, ela conseguiu ver alguns vultos aparecerem entre o crepúsculo.

x-x-x

Lilian já havia saído do quarto há poucos minutos.

Zack voltou a olhar pela sala. O silêncio predominava. E a tensão estava visivelmente no ar. Ele voltou com sua atenção para Sora, que devia estar em algum de seus devaneios.

- Alguém vai explicar o motivo de Twilight Town não está tão destruída quanto deveria? – o loiro questionou ao atrair a atenção do grupo. – Porque apenas este lugar estava intocável quando a Torre do Relógio caía aos poucos?

- Depois que eu desapareci em busca da Kairi, eu procurei por cada passagem que levaria até seu possível paradeiro: End of the World. – o rapaz de cabelo castanho começou a relatar. – Em Radiant Garden havia uma passagem que nos levaria até lá.

- E o que há lá? – Zack perguntou mais uma vez.

- Os portões do Kingdom Hearts. Eles foram abertos em The World That Never Was. Esta mansão ainda possui a passagem para ele intacta. Eu me instalei aqui em segredo e mantive esse local sob proteção da keyblade. Quando eu soube que havia um grande ataque no centro, eu tentei ajudá-los, mas todos estavam mortos, exceto por Hayner, que rastejava em direção a Torre do Relógio, mas ele jamais alcançaria aquele lugar vivo.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – o loiro comentou pensativo. – Nessa época, Lilian tinha alguns meses que sido deixada com Olette. Eu, assim como um pequeno grupo de garotos mais ou menos da minha idade, fui procurar pelos sobreviventes. Apenas corpos sem vida, enquanto o de Hayner não estava presente. – ele explicou com pesar aquelas lembranças. – Nossas forças ainda conseguiam manter a barreira que se estendia a parte dos trilhos até o beco. Com a perda dos nossos, os heartless começaram a quebrar as barreiras mais facilmente, até termos números suficientes para deixar apenas a Torre do Relógio intocada.

- Mas você conseguiu chegar até The World That Never Was? – Riku perguntou como se quisesse confirmar algo do rapaz.

- Não. – o outro respondeu com pesar. – Algo impediu minha passagem para aquele mundo. Tenho passado anos neste lugar tentando ir para lá.

O silêncio voltou a predominar mais uma vez.

Zack tentava organizar as informações em sua mente. Talvez aquilo o deixasse distraído da tensão que tomava conta do lugar. Massageou suas têmporas ao perceber que tudo era demais para apenas um dia.

Já fazia alguns minutos que Lilian havia deixado o local. E isso preocupava o rapaz. Ele se levantou após um suspiro cansado, e sem nada a dizer, estava pronto para deixar o cômodo.

E um grito abafado veio do lado de fora da mansão.

- Lil! – Zack pôde sentir que algo estava errado com sua amiga.

Todos se levantaram alarmados.

- A barreira que protege esta mansão caiu... - comentou Sora abismado ao perceber o que poderia estar acontecendo.

O rapaz correu para a porta branca que levava ao corredor do primeiro andar, e quase pulou todos os degraus para o saguão. Abriu as portas para o jardim com força para se deparar com aquela cena.

Lilian estava presa por vários heartless, e o chão em volta dela estava negra. A garota afundava até desaparecer por completo. Um homem, que flutuava ao lado de onde minutos atrás estava a amiga, olhava para os recém-chegados. Seus orbes amarelos caíram sobre Riku, que parava ao lado de Zack.

- Ora, ora Riku. - ele pronunciou com sua voz fria e calma. - E vejo que você também está vivo Sora.

Zack, que havia sido ignorado por Xehanort, invocou a Oblivion e apontou para ele, tentando conter a fúria que surgia gradativamente.

- Eu quero a Lil de volta! - ele gritou, chamando a atenção do outro.

O homem olhou o loiro com desdém, o que parecia enfurecê-lo. Zack, sem pensar duas vezes, avançou contra o inimigo, que apenas o repeliu para longe. A keyblade sumiu das mãos do jovem, que tentava ignorar o forte impacto de suas costelas com o chão duro.

Com esforço, Zack se colocou de pé mais uma vez.

- Não se preocupe, tudo estará acabado logo. - ele disse em seu tom frio mais uma vez. - Está na hora de terminar aquilo o que eu comecei.

E sem mais nada a dizer, ou antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, Xehanort sumiu em um portal negro que conjurou em pleno ar.

O grupo esperou mais alguns minutos para poderem pronunciar qualquer coisa. Parecia difícil ter que engolir o fato de que nem mesmo a mansão de Twilight Town, com toda a proteção da keyblade de Sora, era seguro para qualquer um que ali estivesse.

- Para onde ele levou a Lil? - Zack perguntou olhando quase que vazio para o local onde viu a amiga sumir.

- Zack... - Riku tentou dizer, mas o outro o cortou.

- Onde está a Lil? - ele perguntou novamente, usando um tom mais sério e firme.

- Ele deve tê-la levado para End of the World, onde estão os portões do Kingdom Hearts. - comentou Sora olhando para além das grades que separavam o jardim do bosque.

O jovem loiro se levantou com um olhar decidido. O que Olette mais temia aconteceu. Não importasse o que poderia acontecer dali em diante, mas uma coisa era certa: ele precisava salvar a amiga.

Esticou o braço direito e a Oblivion surgiu em suas mãos. Seu impulso de agir era maior do que a racionalidade, e não importava se precisava da outra metade para abrir um portal com a keyblade.

- O que vai fazer? - perguntou Riku ao segurar o braço do outro.

- Eu vou salvar a minha amiga! - ele falou em bom tom para que entendessem que não adiantaria fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

- Então iremos todos. - Sora interveio, mas logo se virou para encarar Leon e o resto de seu grupo. - Porém, não há muita energia para abrir um portal por tempo suficiente para que possam ir conosco.

- Não se preocupe. - o moreno disse calmamente. - Estaremos esperando pela volta de vocês.

- Mas se partimos, o que restou desta barreira cairá, e este lugar estará desprotegido. - o rapaz de cabelos espetados comentou.

- Não se preocupem conosco. Poderemos dar conta deles! - Yuffie interveio e preparou sua shurikan.

- Ora, nós sabemos lutar! - disse Vaan. - Lutamos uma vez para defender Radiant Garden e Ivalice. Nós iremos tomar conta direitinho deste lugar.

O resto do grupo assentiu para Sora. Eles pareciam tão decididos quanto Zack em salvar Lilian.

- Não morram durante a nossa ausência. - Riku disse ao invocar a Way to the Dawn. - Estaremos de volta logo.

Aqua, Mickey e Sora invocaram as keyblades. Eles, juntamente com Riku, se juntaram à Zack, que olhava pensativo para o crepúsculo.

O rapaz tentava guardar aquela imagem, pois ele sentia que aquilo estava próximo do fim. Aquele quem ele tanto pensou em temer era aquele que estava para enfrentar pela vida de Lilian.

- Aguente firme, Lil! - Zack sussurrou para si. - Nós iremos voltar junto e eu te levarei para tomar Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Aquilo era uma promessa. E o rapaz faria de tudo para cumpri-la.

Voltou de seus devaneios, e assim como os outros portadores, ele levantou a Oblivion para o alto. Um feixe de luz branca saiu da ponta de cada arma. Em seguida, Sora apontou a keyblade para a frente, e juntamente com as outras, os feixes se encontraram e formaram um portal branco.

O pequeno grupo acenou para Leon e os outros parados à porta e desapareceu pelo portal recém-formado.

Um a um, Sora, acompanhado por Donald e Goofy, Mickey, Aqua, Riku e Zack sumiram rumo a End of the World.

Quando a passagem sumiu, tudo ficou silencioso no jardim da mansão.

Leon deu um passo à frente e mirou os portões.

- Será que as barreiras já caíram? - Aerith questionou ao se posicionar do lado do moreno.

- Não sei. Mas devemos estar preparados. - ele comentou ao empunha a gunblade.

Não demorou, e os portões da mansão abriram com força, a ponto de quase serem arrancados das dobradiças. E os primeiros heartless invadiram o jardim rumo à entrada.

Leon e Cloud, empunhando a Burst Sword, foram os primeiros avançar. Ali todos sabiam que a parte deles nessa árdua batalha já havia começado. E precisavam se manter vivos. Não por Twilight Town ou Traverse Town, mas sim por aqueles que haviam prometido voltar.

x-x-x

Lilian tentava se soltar com todas as forças que tinha, mas os heartless que a seguravam pareciam não fraquejar em nenhum momento. Seu olhar correu pelo lugar onde se encontravam, e, exceto a escuridão e o pequeno caminho que levava a dois enormes portões a frente, tudo estava escuro e calmo.

- Não é simplesmente maravilhoso? - Xehanort perguntou ao entrar no campo de visão da garota.

Lilian não respondeu. Seu olhar sério seguia os seus passos, ou era assim como poderia chamar, já que o homem parecia deslizar ao se movimentar.

Ele percebeu o silêncio que a garota parecia dar em resposta, e se aproximou dela. Estudou-a calmamente, enquanto o olhar que a moça lhe lançava era ainda sério.

- Kingdom Hearts! - o homem continuou a pronunciar. - Finalmente consegui dominá-lo. E depois que eu destruir você, ninguém poderá se opôr as trevas que há nele.

- Não enquanto eu ainda estiver aqui! - Lilian falou seriamente. - Eu não morrerei aqui. Não hoje, não agora.

- O que você está insinuando?

- Sua maior conquista será a sua queda. - a garota disse após um sorriso enviesado surgir nos lábios.

- Inso... - e Xehanort estava pronto para atacá-la fatalmente.

Porém, uma keyblade negra o impediu que ao menos tocasse a garota.

Ele se virou para encarar o autor daquele ato e viu Oblivion reaparecer nas mãos de Zack, que apontava a arma para ele.

- É melhor deixar a Lil em paz! - ele disse ao estreitar os olhos.

- Mais um para cair perante aos portões. - o homem disse friamente calmo, antes de lançar uma rajada de chamas negras.

Por pouco, Zack conseguiu desviar, e Donald partiu para cima dele, que desviou sem problema.

- Thundaga! - o pato gritou, mas não apontando para ele, e sim para os heartless que prendiam Lilian.

As criaturas ficaram atordoadas o suficiente para que a moça pudesse se libertar. Invocou Oathkeeper e apontou para os heartless que a mantinham presa.

- Firaga! - ela gritou, e eles explodiram logo em seguida.

A garota correu para o amigo, que estava em guarda, apenas esperando o próximo passo do adversário.

Contudo, não foi preciso uma reação dele, pois Sora avançara primeiro, mas seu ataque foi facilmente defendido pelo outro.

- E mais uma vez estamos aqui. - ele comentou para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. - Eu tratarei de ser mais rápido desta vez.

- Não se eu puder impedi-lo mais uma vez!

E o rapaz se afastou, e continuou de guarda próximo a Riku, que encarava Xehanort com um olhar dividido entre fúria e determinação.

Uma brisa passou pelo homem e, que com os braços cruzados e ainda sem que seus pés tocassem o chão, uma aura negra surgiu, consumindo-o quase que completamente. Quando cessou, uma criatura negra surgiu atrás dele, e seu olhar focalizava os portadores da keyblade.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra de ambos os lados, eles avançaram um em direção ao outro.

Lilian sabia que ali, naquele momento, se dava início a batalha que decidiria não só o seu futuro, mas o futuro de todo um vasto universo.


	27. XXVII – Batalha dos Heróis

**Capítulo 27 ****– Batalha dos Heróis**

O olhar de Lilian corria de Xehanort para a criatura recém-surgida.

Sentiu Riku estremecer rapidamente. Talvez ela não soubesse, mas algo no rapaz parecia querer consumi-lo por dentro. Uma sensação que ele não sentia desde que aquele homem que encarava o grupo deixou o seu corpo para adquirir um próprio para si.

Sora não resistiu, e foi o primeiro a avançar, com a keyblade em punho e pronta para atacar, mas Xehanort conseguiu repeli-lo facilmente, e em seguida conseguiu se defender de Riku, que aproveitava a distração do adversário com o amigo.

O rei e Aqua avançaram logo depois. Mickey se afastou ao ver que a criatura se preparava para avançar contra ele, enquanto a mestra da keyblade tentou atacá-lo, mas conseguiu ser pega por ela, e o olhar do homem de cabelos brancos fitou os olhos azuis da outra.

- Eu lembro de você. - ele disse calmamente com um sorriso enviesado. - Mestra Aqua. Ainda posso sentir os sentimentos de seu amigo Terra.

Ela olhou estática para o heartless.

A última vez que vira Terra foi quando seu corpo já havia sido dominado por Mestre Xehanort, no passado. Ela havia se sacrificado para levá-lo a um lugar seguro, enquanto ela passou por vários anos presa na escuridão.

Seu olhar focalizou profundamente o olhar dourado do inimigo, e ela percebeu. Nem tudo estava perdido ainda. Os anos se passaram, mas aquilo aparentemente não havia mudado.

- Terra! - Aqua o chamou, e gerou o olhar de desdém de Xehanort. - Eu sei que você ainda está ai. Você tem que lutar...

E antes que ela pudesse continuar, a criatura a jogou na direção do grupo, da qual Riku conseguiu segurá-la antes.

Xehanort andou até parar a alguns metros de distâncias da jovem de cabelos azuis. Ele parecia estar furioso, mas ainda tentava deixar sua calma incomum transparecer diante dela.

- Terra está morto! O que restou de sua consciência sucumbiu a mim. - ele disse. - Ele não pode mais ouvi-la.

Lilian não deixou com que ele dissesse mais nada para que pudesse soar como provocação. Ela avançou contra o adversário, e tentou de todas as formas que conseguia para atacá-lo, mas Xehanort apenas se esquivava ou defendia facilmente.

Zack logo a seguiu, e a dupla, num misto de ataques combinados e magia, tentava fazer o outro recuar, o que teria dado certo, se o adversário não os repelisse antes que pudessem localizar alguma brecha em sua defesa.

Todo aquele jogo de atacar o inimigo começava a cansar os portadores, enquanto o heartless não parecia demonstrar o mesmo.

Lilian havia sido repelida mais uma vez, porém, seu cansaço já falava mais alto, e seus joelhos desabaram. Riku e Aqua ainda tentavam se manter de pé, enquanto Zack focalizava o inimigo com uma mistura de sensações que a moça não conseguia desvendar naquele momento. Sora e Mickey ainda se alternavam nas investidas. Donald usava ataques combinados de magia com o escudo de Goofy, e periodicamente lançava feitiços de cura.

Xehanort repeliu, com a ajuda do heartless guardião, e esboçou um sorriso debochado. Lilian tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas já não aguentavam mais manter o peso de seu corpo. Ele se aproximou dela, enquanto a jovem o encarava.

- Porque não acaba logo com o seu sofrimento criança? - ele propôs calmamente. - Nada vai adiantar, seus amigos morrerão. E você irá também.

O medo naquele momento abateu sobre a garota.

Ela evitava há muito tempo em pensar na possibilidade de perder alguém, ou até de morrer. Sempre lutou não para ser forte, mas para impedir que o seu passado se repetisse com outra pessoa.

Ela tentou se colocar de pé mais uma vez, ainda com o apoio da Oathkeeper. Seu semblante sério encontrou a face preocupada de Zack.

- Eu prefiro morrer lutando do que desistir perante aos seus pés. - e uma força revigorante tomou o seu corpo, e ela investiu mais uma vez contra Xehanort.

O outro desviou por pouco, e encarou surpreso a jovem, que agora possuía um brilho diferente no olhar.

- Incrível. - ele disse sem demonstrar abalo.

Lilian se preparava para avançar, porém, uma aura negra abateu sobre Xehanort, que parecia concentrado ao tomar todo aquele poder. A garota não teve tempo para pensar no que ele poderia estar fazendo, a aura explodiu e a névoa negra que se seguiu começou a engolir tudo o que encontrava.

Ela pôde ouvir Riku gritar para que o grupo corresse, mas não adiantou muito, pois o grupo inteiro foi pego pela fumaça. E tudo apagou.

x-x-x

Lilian estava um pouco atordoada.

Olhou ao redor e viu que estava deitada no chão asfaltado da trilha do trem que havia no centro de Twilight Town. O crepúsculo banhava o cenário, que estava incrivelmente intacto. A destruição de antes parecia ter sumido.

- O que aconteceu aqui...?

A garota se levantou e deu alguns passos a frente em direção à rua que daria para a estação.

Entretanto, ela sentiu uma sensação estranha. Alguém a vigiava. Não sabia de onde, mas havia alguém que olhava cada passo da garota. Ela invocou a Oathkeeper e ficou em guarda, apenas esperando o que quer que estivesse ali aparecesse.

- "_Não se preocupe criança_". - uma voz feminina soou em sua mente.

Era calma, mas deixava transparecer preocupação, e deixou a garota um tanto temerosa. Lilian engoliu em seco e se atreveu a perguntar.

- Quem é você? - a moça perguntou seriamente, sem deixar o medo transparecer no timbre de sua voz.

- "_Lilian_". - ela pronunciou, sem ao menos responder a pergunta da garota. - "_Tenha cuidado_".

E o silêncio voltou e predominar.

A jovem percebeu que não adiantaria ficar ali parada e começou a correr em direção a estação de Twlight Town. Porém, antes que pudesse ir mais além, chamas negras brotaram do chão, cercando-a.

Lilian se virou para ver o que poderia acontecer, mas apenas Xehanort se fez visível entre as chamas. Ele exibia seu sorriso calmo e enviesado, além de que ele estava sem a companhia de seu heartless guardião.

- Acha mesmo que seus esforços serão de fato úteis? - ele perguntou descrente. - Terra e Aqua já provaram na pele o quão tudo isso não é de valia alguma. Sora e Riku já sofreram o bastante para descobrir o mesmo. Quer realmente sacrificar a vida de seus amigos e a sua própria para perceber que não fará diferença?

- "_Lilian, não acredite nele_". - a voz soou mais uma vez em sua mente. - "_Nada disso é real. Lute contra esta ilusão_"!

A menina se manteve séria por alguns segundos, enquanto olhava em volta. Se aquilo realmente fosse uma ilusão, devia haver algum ponto de fuga naquele cenário intacto da cidade.

- É mentira! - a garota gritou.

Ela focalizou as chamas e correu até elas, na chance de tentar escapar daquele cerco, mesmo sabendo que poderia simplesmente morrer.

Ao atravessá-las, a garota se encontrou onde estava antes da névoa negra atingi-la. Ela correu os olhos ao seu redor, e percebeu que Zack e os outros ainda estavam ali. Porém, eles estavam caídos, e a fumaça negra de antes parecia consumi-los.

- Zack! - ela gritou, na tentativa de se fazer ouvida pelo amigo.

- Pelo visto, você conseguiu sair. - Xehanort pronunciou atrás dela. - Com certeza uma adversária da qual não posso subestimar.

Ela não deu ouvidos a ele, e correu até o amigo, que estava próximo. Mas o heartless guardião apareceu no caminho, impedindo-a de alcançar o loiro. Ele explodiu na frente dela, as chamas negras de Twilight Town, que a cercaram, surgiu formando um círculo perfeito, enquanto uma massa negra se formava na mão de seu adversário.

- Keyblade...? - ela exclamou estupefata com a arma que se formava na mão do inimigo. - Eu achei que as keyblades...

- Sim, elas surgem a partir da força dos corações dos escolhidos. Chosen Hearts' Keyblade. - ele disse. - Mas esta keyblade surgiu do Kingdom Hearts. Surgiu do coração de todos os corações dos portadores que caíram perante aos portões.

Então tudo havia chegado naquelas condições? A garota sabia que não podia desistir, por mais que outra keyblade pudesse dificultar a batalha. Milhares morreram lutando. E o sacrifício deles não seriam em vão.

Lilian empunhou a Oathkeeper mais uma vez. A chama de determinação surgiu em seu olhar.

A garota avançou, e o adversário logo tratou de defender usando a sua keybalde negra, com a textura visível do que poderiam ser veias, que pulsariam se estivessem vivas, e em seu cabo, segurado por Xehanort, estava uma massa disforma que poderia ser o coração. A keychain da arma retratava a forma de um coração negro, o símbolo dos heartless.

O choque metálico entre as duas armas às vezes liberava faíscas, enquanto o olhar de ambos os portadores parecia mostrar determinação.

Em uma das investidas de Lilian, Xehanort conseguiu repeli-la, o que a fez recuar alguns passos. Porém, a jovem se viu encurralada próxima as chamas que cercavam o campo de batalha.

O heartless avançou contra a moça, na tentativa de conseguir causar algum dano significativo.

- Aero! - ela gritou, apontando a keyblade para baixo.

Com o impacto da corrente de ar gerada pela magia com o chão, a garota fui impulsionada para cima, o que deu brecha para um novo ataque.

- Firaga! - e a imensa bola de fogo seguiu contra o inimigo.

Xehanort conseguira desviar a tempo, fazendo a bola de fogo se chocar contra o chão frio, e por fim, explodir.

A garota, assim que pousou no chão, olhou a sua volta. Tentava enxergar em meio a fumaça que havia se formado após a explosão. A Oathkeeper em punho estava pronta para qualquer situação que ele pudesse criar para atacá-la.

E pelas suas costas, o heartless investiu. Sem tempo para uma defesa efetiva ou um desvio, a garota se viu atingida pela keyblade, o que levou seu corpo ao chão. Logo em seguida, a dor atingiu um pouco mais abaixo de seu ombro direito, onde a Chosen Hearts' a atingiu.

Ela levou sua mão ao local, e percebeu que um liquido viscoso molhava sua mão. O sangue da jovem começou a brotar aos poucos do local. E a dormência do braço direito invadiu de forma impiedosa, o que a impedia de usá-lo.

- Curaga! - ela conseguiu sussurrar para si enquanto pousava sua mão esquerda.

Um pequeno clarão verde surgiu no pequeno espaço que separava sua mão da ferida. O sangue parecia ser contido, mas a dor em seu braço direito ainda era presente, mas em um ritmo lento, a dormência parecia se dissipar.

Lilian se levantou. Passou a keyblade para a mão esquerda, mesmo sabendo que seus ataques seriam menos efetivos. Colocou-se em guarda e focalizou Xehanort, que sorria sadicamente para ela.

- Tenho que admitir: você é resistente. - ele falou enquanto se preparava para atacar mais uma vez. - Mas até quando?

E num movimento rápido, o heartless avançou mais uma vez contra a jovem, que devido ao cansaço que começava a invadir seu corpo, ela não conseguiu defender de forma efetiva, ou até mesmo desviar.

Com um impulso da Chosen Hearts', ela foi jogada para fora do círculo de chamas negras. Suas costas encontrou com um enorme impacto o chão. Ela tentou se levantar, mas seus esforços eram inúteis. Virou a cabeça de lado, enquanto procurava o ar para respirar, e encontrou Zack, ainda preso em sua ilusão.

- Acorde Zack! - ela chamou num sussurro, fazendo esforço para que sua voz não falhasse em meio ao sono que queria dominá-la. - Eu preciso de você. Por favor, eu peço que acorde.

Lilian não teve mais forças para falar nada. Sua visão queria escurecer, por mais que ela lutasse para se manter acordada. O corpo queria não mais responder aos seus comandos.

E tudo teria apagado em sua visão, se a keyblade negra não tivesse impedido Xehanort de atacá-la.

x-x-x

Zack ainda estava atordoado.

Tudo havia acontecido rápido demais. A explosão, a névoa negra que se seguiu. A voz de alguém mandando todos correrem. Depois a escuridão.

O rapaz esperou sua visão entrar em foco para visualizar o local onde estava. Era um corredor longo, de paredes brancas, janelas de vidro transparente que costumavam deixar a luz do luar invadir o local.

Porém, naquela noite, a lua havia decidido se esconder por trás das nuvens negras, que castigava todo o lugar com a chuva, que parecia se fortalecer a cada minuto. Aquele lugar parecia familiar ao rapaz.

Ele começou a andar, na esperança de que pudesse achar alguém ali. Perguntou-se se aquilo seria um sonho. Talvez a batalha em End of the World fosse apenas um truque de sua mente. Poderia acordar a qualquer momento e ver que seus pais ainda estavam vivos.

- Duh Zack! - ele teve que comentar consigo em voz alta com o tom sarcástico. - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que acabar com qualquer esperança de vê-los vivos de novo?

Não conseguiu conter uma leve risada. Logo em seguida, seu rosto tomou a expressão séria. Soltou um suspiro cansado enquanto olhava pelo corredor à procura de algo que pudesse pelo menos dizer onde ele estava.

Mais à frente, ele viu uma passagem que levava a um lugar aberto.

Era o jardim de Disney Castle.

Um pouco temeroso, ele avançou em direção ao gramado. Sentiu a chuva cair com força sobre sua pele. Seus cabelos loiros colavam em seu rosto, enquanto o rapaz tentava enxergar mais alguma coisa naquele local.

Mais ao centro do jardim, ele teve aquela visão mais uma vez.

Lilian estava nos braços de Riku. Eles se beijavam fervorosamente, sem ao menos notar a presença do garoto. Zack queria gritar, queria tomar a moça dos braços do outro. Seu instinto dizia que ele deveria fazer isso. Mas não fez. Ele havia optado por correr, fugir ao invés de encarar os seus sentimentos.

O rapaz tentou se virar. Não queria mais olhar aquela cena. Não de novo. Fugir mais uma vez. Porém, ele não conseguiu. Seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos. Desviou o olhar, e virou o rosto para encarar a grama molhada.

Contudo, uma mão fria segurou sua face pelas bochechas. Mesmo com a resistência inútil de se recusar a ver aquilo, seus olhos castanhos encontraram mais uma vez a amiga.

- Porque ainda nutre esses sentimentos? - Xehanort sussurrou calmamente aos ouvidos do garoto. - Sabe muito bem que esta garota não será sua.

O rapaz não respondeu. Ele ainda lutava para desviar a atenção. Podia sentir seus olhos lacrimejando. Ao ver aquilo mais uma vez, ele sentiu seu coração doer. Já não tinha mais forças para conter as lágrimas.

Xehanort o soltou, e quase que instantaneamente, Zack desabou sobre os joelhos. Levou suas mãos a cabeça, e gritou.

- Sinto a escuridão tomando conta de seu coração. - o heartless falou como se estivesse triunfante. - Libere toda a sua fúria e acabe com este sofrimento da qual foi jogado sobre você.

Zack já não parecia mais ouvir o que se passava ao seu redor. Uma sensação, diferente de todas as outras que já sentiu, parecia invadir cada terminação nervosa. Poderia explodir com aquilo.

- "_Não Zack!_" - uma voz feminina soou em sua mente.

O rapaz se acalmou. A voz era calma e suave. E estranhamente familiar.

Ele olhou em volta para procurar a mulher que havia falado. Mas nada encontrou. E mais uma vez, a voz dela se pronunciou dentro de sua mente.

- "_Não se renda à escuridão. Lute contra ela!_" - parecia suplicar dessa vez. - _Não se deixe enganar por essa ilusão._"

_Ilusão?,_ o rapaz pensou. Zack então invocou a Oblivion, e como se sentisse revigorado, ele se levantou. Apontou a keyblade para o falso casal a frente, que agora fitava o loiro com uma expressão quase que sádica no rosto.

- Você me mataria Zack? - a Lilian pronunciou, com a sua típica voz de temor e dúvida. - Mataria a garota que tanto ama?

O que ela queria dizer? Não importava. Tudo ali seria feito para ludibriá-lo.

- Firaga! - o rapaz sussurrou.

Uma bola de fogo surgiu da ponta da keyblade, e seguiu até a Lilian, que explodiu quando sua pele entrou em contato com as chamas. A única coisa que pôde ouvir era o grito agonizado da ilusão.

E como se despertasse de um sono, Zack abriu os olhos e correu com o olhar para onde estava. Havia voltado para End of the World. Estava deitado no chão. Pendeu a cabeça para um dos lados e encontrou Lilian quase desmaiada.

Porém, seu coração acelerou ao ver Xehanort com uma keyblade negra na mão. Ele avançava contra a jovem. O rapaz invocou a Oblivion, e num salto, ele se levantou e defendeu a moça a tempo de ver sua arma chocar contra a outra.

- Parece que outro também despertou. - ele comentou ao ser repelido pelo garoto. - Mas você acordou diferente. Eu posso sentir a escuridão de seu coração crescendo.

Zack não respondeu. Não deu atenção ao inimigo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Lilian, que ao pousar a mão delicadamente em sua bochecha, a amiga abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Curaga! - ele se aproximou um pouco dela, para que apenas a moça ouvisse o feitiço usado.

Logo em seguida se seguiu um pequeno clarão verde.

Lilian abriu os olhos mais uma vez, e piscou seguidamente. Tratou de se sentar e olhou em volta. Segundos depois, seus orbes esmeraldinos caíram sobre o amigo, que abriu um sorriso desajeitado para ela.

- Você acordou! - a moça exclamou aliviada ao abraçar o rapaz, que retribuiu o gesto. - Eu fiquei com tanto medo... - ela sussurrou, mas foi interrompida pelo amigo.

Os dois teriam permanecido mais tempo assim, se a risada fria e sádica de Xehanort não soasse, que fez com que a dupla olhasse para ele com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Tocante, mas nós sabemos que tudo isso é inútil. - ele comentou sarcástico.

Zack se levantou, enquanto a Oblivion aparecia em suas mãos. Lilian fez o mesmo, enquanto Oathkeeper aparecia.

- Sabe qual é o seu maior problema? - o rapaz começou enquanto andava calmamente. - Você subestima demais as pessoas. E isso vai ser o seu grande erro.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, o garoto loiro avançou contra o heartless, que se defendeu a tempo de ver as duas keyblades se chocando. Lilian investiu logo em seguida, e o adversário desviou.

A luta se seguia intensa. Zack tentava aproveitar sua força física, enquanto Lilian se apoiava na agilidade de seus movimentos e sua magia. Mas nada parecia abalar Xehanort, que desviava e aproveitava para contra-atacar sem abrir brechas na sua defesa.

A dupla havia sido repelido pela enésima vez naquele esquema de ataque, que parecia não funcionar.

- O que vamos fazer? - a garota perguntou ao amigo, que parecia encarar o adversário. - Já não tenho mais nenhuma ideia em mente. É bom ter algo Zack. Não iremos aguentar por muito mais tempo!

O rapaz sabia disso. O tempo nesse momento estava parecendo ser um inimigo muito maior. Riku e os outros ainda estavam presos em suas próprias ilusões. Xehanort parecia ser intocável, enquanto o casal se cansava gradativamente.

- Temos que distraí-lo. - Zack falou decidido e seu olhar caiu sobre a moça.

- E como pretende fazer isso? - ela perguntou tentando não parecer descrente.

- Você terá que confiar em mim Lil.

A garota parecia temerosa com o que ele planejava.

Rapidamente, ele contou o que pretendia fazer. Ambos sabiam que era arriscado, mas já não tinham mais ideias, e aquela podia ser a única esperança de todos. Lilian respirou fundo e empunhou a keyblade.

Ela não se atreveu olhar para Zack, mas podia sentir o olhar do rapaz, que parecia ter calculado cada movimento dito para ela fazer, enquanto esperava a hora de atacar.

A garota, sem hesitar, avançou contra Xehanort com o olhar determinado. Desta vez ela pretendia de todas as formas atingi-lo. O som metálico era ouvido com mais intensidade, e nenhum dos dois lados parecia ceder. O contra-ataque da moça ficava mais difícil, devido ao cansaço que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo novamente.

- Zack! - Lilian gritou para o rapaz, enquanto tentava conter o outro com a Oathkeeper.

E esse havia sido um erro da jovem.

Seu joelho direito cedeu, fazendo-a desabar, o que deu para o inimigo atacá-la e lançá-la alguns metros longe. A keyblade branca sumiu das mãos da garota.

Zack fez a Oblivion surgir, e como se uma nova força invadisse os seus movimentos, ele correu para um combate intenso com Xehanort, que usando a mesma tática com Lilian, defendia e contra-atacava com ferocidade.

- Nós dois já vimos que não vai adiantar insistir no mesmo erro da garota. - o heartless disse enquanto encarava o rapaz se afastar para tentar um novo ataque.

O garoto não conseguiu conter um sorriso enviesado, que gerou uma expressão de dúvida no outro.

- Sabe Ansem, ou devo chamá-lo de Xehanort, - o loiro falou, ainda com o sorriso em sua face e a ironia transparecendo na voz. - o que é que brilha na escuridão?

O heartless não teve tempo para mais nada em seguida, pois uma keyblade branca era cravada em suas costas.

- Luz! - Lilian gritou após atacá-lo com a Oathkeeper.

Zack investiu rapidamente, aproveitando a distração do outro, e acabou por cravar Oblivion.

- Kingdom... Hearts... - Xehanort tentava pronunciar em meio a dificuldade, enquanto buscava com o olhar os portões brancos. - Ajude-me...

- Eu acho que não. - Lilian sussurrou. - Kingdom Hearts não é uma passagem para Realm of Darkness. Lembre-se que enquanto houver esperança, o Kingdom Hearts é LUZ!

O heartless gritou em agonia. Seu corpo parecia se desfazer. Deixou a Chosen Hearts' Keyblade cair com um som oco no chão. Antes que pudesse sumir, ele lançou um olhar para a moça, que o encarava inexpressivamente.

- Sua maior conquista será a sua queda. - ela disse quando seus orbes esmeradas encontraram o par de olhos amarelos do outro.

Por fim, Xehanort parecia ter seu corpo explodido por uma luz branca que surgiu de dentro. A dupla precisou proteger os olhos do cegante clarão.

Riku e os outros, que estavam sob domínio da fumaça negra das ilusões, se libertavam um por um. Os olhares confusos se seguiram, enquanto as forças voltavam.

Lilian, sem mais forças, caiu sobre os joelhos, enquanto cravava a Oathkeeper no chão, que servia de apoio. Zack se colocou ao lado da amiga, e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

- É agora que tudo há de se revelar. - Mickey disse para si, quando seu olhar caiu sobre os portões brancos do Kingdom Hearts.


	28. XXVIII – Distância Final

**Capítulo 28 – Distância Final**

Lilian estava apoiada na Oathkeeper, devido ao cansaço. Juntos, ela e Zack conseguiram fazer Xehanort, ou Ansem, como ele se intitulava, cair de uma vez. Mas desta vez era definitivo. Pelo menos era isso o que eles esperavam.

- Zack... Nós... - começou a moça, mas não tinha palavras para dizer qualquer coisa.

- ... Ainda temos problemas maiores. - continuou o rapaz por ela, enquanto olhava os portões abertos de madeira branca entalhada do Kingdom Hearts.

A dupla se pôs de pé. Já fizeram isso anteriormente em outros mundos. Ali não seria diferente. Zack ficara de frente para Lilian. A troca de olhares foi o suficiente para saber que aquilo deveria ser feito, e rápido. Respiraram fundo e apontaram as keyblades para o alto. A moça estava temerosa, porém decidida. Sentiu um toque leve e quente em sua mão livre. O amigo segurava a mão dela e acenou confiante. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e o sangue pulsando nas veias mais rapidamente.

Voltou a olhar para os portões, ainda apontando a keyblade. Um feixe branca saiu da ponta de Oblivion e Oathkeeper, porém, não havia feito efeito sobre o Kingdom Hearts. Ele ainda continuava aberto.

A keyblade da jovem desapareceu e ela caiu de joelhos. Sentiu as lágrimas caírem.

- Zack! O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou desesperadamente entre lágrimas. - Não funcionou!

- Tenha calma Lil. - e ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

Passos se fizeram audíveis, e ao encontro da dupla estava rei Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, e Riku ajudava Aqua a andar.

- Gwarsh! - exclamou Goofy. - Assim como antes.

- Não. - disse Sora. - Não é mais como antes. Eu não consigo fechá-la.

- E ela precisa ser fechada pelos dois lados. - complementou Aqua. - E duas keyblades não seriam o suficiente.

- Majestade, pelo visto, só há uma maneira. - comentou Donald para o rei.

O rei assentiu. Seu olhar preocupado encontrou o triste olhar de Riku, que entendeu as consequências do ato que estavam para fazer.

- Sora, Lilian. - chamou Mickey. - Acompanhem-me.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos foi silenciosamente até o rei, enquanto Lilian olhou para Zack seriamente. Ela se levantou e os acompanhou.

- Sora, eu não te contei tudo sobre o que aconteceu com Kairi. - falou Riku, chamando a atenção não só do outro, mas como da garota também. - Depois que você desapareceu com Donald e Goofy à procura dela, nós achamos um portal que nos levou para The World That Never Was. Você falhou ao chegar lá porque ela impediu. Conseguimos encontrar Kairi e as outras seis princesas. Porém ele nos achou. Para impedir que ele as usasse como fez no passado, elas abriram mão de seu coração, e reuniram-se no Awakening e juntas, elas abriram mão de seus corações, porém, fragmentos de cada um dos sete se juntou em um só, formando um coração, que resultou o nascimento de uma criança. Ou melhor, uma garota.

- Então era por isso que as trevas sempre estavam em busca de garotas. - disse Lilian, como se tudo começasse a fazer sentido. - Se ele pusesse a mão neste coração, ele poderia trazer de volta as sete princesas. Estou certa?

Riku assentiu.

- E quando pretendia me contar isso, Riku? - perguntou Sora, ainda impassível.

- Quando chegasse a hora. E chegou. - respondeu sem fazer caso. - E precisamos delas aqui para fechar o Kingdom Hearts.

- Mas o que aconteceu com a criança? - interrompeu Lilian, chamando a atenção para si.

- Você não sabe? - perguntou Sora.

Ela negou com a cabeça, um pouco confusa. Porém, alguns fragmentos de lembrança vieram à sua mente. Não lembrava de nada antes de ser colhida por Olette. As vezes em que ela e Zack fugiam para brincar no pátio e Olette vinha para reclamar. A maneira como fora criada. Sempre presa à Torre do Relógio, e a super proteção que tinha sobre a jovem.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Riku, que parecia saber o que passava em sua mente. Ele assentiu, e a garota começou a relutar pelo que acabara de descobrir.

- Não! - ela começou. - Não é verdade. Se fosse realmente eu...

- Seu corpo se desenvolveu rapidamente. - explicou Riku, sabendo aonde ela iria chegar. - Você cresceu muito rapidamente. Eu não poderia deixá-la com o rei, pois ele era alvo fácil. Então eu a deixei com Olette. Era uma forma de mantê-la segura e sob nossos cuidados.

- Vocês sabiam. - falou Lilian incrédula. - Vocês sempre souberam e ficaram calados! Esconderam isso de mim!

- Lilian... - começou Riku, mas a garota o cortou.

- Não! Você sabia. Eu confiei em você, Riku! E você me escondeu isso. - Lilian já começava a alterar a voz e levou uma de suas mãos a cabeça.

Ela precisava organizar os pensamentos. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Pelo menos era isso que ela tentava convencer a si mesma. A jovem estava para dar meia volta e se juntar aos outros, quando Sora a impediu de ir.

- Deixe-me ir! - ela sibilou furiosa.

- Você é a única que pode trazer Kairi de volta. - ele falou não dando atenção para a moça. - Se pretende pôr um fim em tudo, você tem que trazê-la de volta.

Lilian pensou por alguns minutos. Sora tinha razão. Ela respirou fundo e seu olhar voltou para Riku e o rei, que a fitavam.

- O que eu tenho que fazer para trazer as sete princesas de volta? - ela perguntou quase decidida.

- Terá que ir até o Awakening, encontrar o tabuleiro de cada princesa e ativá-lo. - explicou Riku relutante.

A jovem assentiu.

- E como farei para chegar lá? - perguntou.

- Nós iremos usar nossas keyblades para levá-la até lá. - explicou Mickey, que foi andando em direção a Aqua.

Lilian se virou também e foi andando até onde Zack a esperava, junto com Donald e Goofy. O rapaz parecia apreensivo e apenas ficou calado ao ver a amiga. Esperava que ela dissesse algo da conversa que teve.

- Zack, nós temos que conversar. - ela começou, e olhou para os outros dois que o acompanhava. - A sós!

O rapaz assentiu, e começou a andar, seguindo a amiga. Donald estava para protestar, quando Goofy o segurou pelo ombro.

- Deixe-os. - disse ele. - Isso é algo que apenas eles podem resolver. Pare de ser tão estraga prazer Donald.

O pato bufou e continuou parado, deixando a dupla se afastar.

Quando Lilian olhou para o grupo distante, ela percebeu que ninguém a perturbaria dali. Viu que Aqua, Riku, Sora e o rei estavam reunidos, cada um com a keyblade em punho. A moça desviou o olhar e passou a fitar os olhos castanhos de Zack, que a encaravam, esperando que ela se pronunciasse. Inesperadamente, ela abraçou o rapaz, que mesmo confuso, retribuiu o gesto automaticamente, e começou a afagar os cabelos castanhos cor de mel da garota.

- Só há uma maneira de fechar o Kingdom Hearts. - sussurrou a jovem para ele, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. - Eu irei trazer as sete princesas de volta.

- Mas como? - perguntou o rapaz, também sussurrando. - Elas desapareceram, não foi?

- Porém, ainda há um meio de trazê-las de volta. E eu o farei. - ela falou. - Saiba que eu sou muito grata por você ter ficado ao meu lado, não importando o que poderia acontecer. Desde Twilight Town...

- Shh! - ele a cortou. - Não diga nada. Não pense em nada, ok? Nada irá acontecer. Nós iremos fechar o Kingdom Hearts. Voltaremos para reerguer Twilight Town e vou te levar pra tomar Sea Salt Ice Cream na Torre do Relógio.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Lilian sentia seu coração acelerar. Ela não queria sair dali. Sabia que tinha o Riku, mas sua mente já andava confusa desde que ele a beijou em Disney Castle. Porém, Zack era diferente dele. Ela se sentia mais confortável, se sentia mais ela mesma na presença do amigo.

Olhou para um dos lados, e viu que o rapaz de cabelos prateados a encarava, ainda com a Way to the Dawn em punho. Seu olhar, ela pôde ver, expressava dor e tristeza. Porém, ele ainda insistia em abrir um sorriso, mesmo que triste, e desviou o olhar. O portal que a levaria para o Awakening estava pronto.

A jovem se afastou de Zack e encarou seu olhos mais uma vez, e delicadamente, ela pôs sua mão esquerda sobre seu rosto. Ele encostou sua testa na dela e continuou a fitá-la. Abriu o sorriso de sempre e se afastou, andando em direção ao grupo. Mas ele não soltara a mão da jovem.

- Eu voltarei. - ela disse. - Por favor Zack. Eu preciso fazer isso. - e passou a encará-lo. - Eu vou voltar!

- Você promete? - ele perguntou.

- E quando é que eu nunca cumpri minhas promessas? - ela questionou.

Ele a soltou, e viu a amiga se afastar. Seu coração começou a doer a cada passo que ela dava. Ele queria acreditar, ele queria se convencer de que ficaria tudo bem no fim, mas o rapaz sabia que a garota apenas tentara amenizar a situação do que estava para acontecer. E mesmo sabendo de tudo, ele a deixava partir, sem nada a dizer. Apenas assistindo tudo em silêncio. Afugentou os pensamentos, tentou limpar sua mente e começou a andar para perto do grupo.

Lilian olhava o portal branco criado. Respirou fundo e andou até ele, sem olhar para trás.

Sentiu-se leve, e também sentia que estava caindo, mas diferentemente de Sky City, ela não se preocupava. Apenas sentia. Quando pousou graciosamente no chão, encontrou o primeiro tabuleiro. E lembrou de um sonho antigo. Os sete tabuleiros, cada um com a imagem diferente.

O primeiro tabuleiro continha uma mulher branca, com cabelos curtos e negros, e um laço vermelho nos cabelos. Seu vestido era azul, com a parte da saia amarela. Ao redor, tudo era verde, e imagem de animais e anões eram visíveis. Mas o que mais intrigou a jovem foi a maçã que ela segurava, e estava mordida. Aproximou-se da maçã e se ajoelhou, tocando-a. Um brilho percorreu o primeiro tabuleiro.

- Branca de Neve. - ela disse calmamente.

Levantou-se e olhou a negritude em volta. Sentiu o chão sob os pés rachar, até que o tabuleiro explodiu em milhares de pedaços, e Lilian caia mais uma vez. Inicialmente, ela ficou com medo, mas logo se sentiu leve e algo a dizia que não devia se preocupar.

Seus pés encontraram o segundo tabuleiro. Diferente do primeiro, este era uma mistura entre tons de lilás, roxo e azul. Ao centro, havia uma mulher com um belo vestido azul quase branco. Seus cabelos loiros escuros estavam presos, e a mulher estava graciosa naquela cena. Lilian andou um pouco para uma das pontas, e abaixo da barra do vestido havia um sapato de uma coloração azulada. Assim como fizera com a maçã, a jovem tocou no sapatinho. E tudo brilhou.

- Cinderella!

O mesmo evento que acontecera no primeiro se repetiu.

Quando parou para analisar o terceiro tabuleiro, este tinha um tom avermelhado e marrom. Rosas e galhos espinhosos cobriam a mulher com cabelos loiros, pele clara e vestido em uma tonalidade lilás. Ela parecia dormir graciosamente. Acima de sua cabeça, havia três círculos menores, onde tinha os traços do que parecia ser três fadas. Mas nada daquilo era o que ela procurava. Até que seu olhar caiu sobre a rosa que ela segurava. Tocou na rosa, e mais uma vez tudo brilhou.

- Aurora!

Antes que se levantasse, o tabuleiro se espatifou novamente, e deixou-se cair mais uma vez, até encontrar o quarto.

Este era amarelo tendendo ao ouro. E não havia só uma mulher, que usava um belo vestido de cor dourada, mas também uma criatura, com pelagem marrom escuro, e em contraste com o olhar da jovem, ele estava sério, e parecia decidido de algo. Acima de ambos, havia objetos com feições de rosto humano, e uma rosa vermelha. Lilian se aproximou da flor, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, ela olhou para o outro extremo, e andou até abaixo da barra do vestido. O desenho das pétalas. E repetiu o processo.

- Bela! - ela disse ao olhar para a imagem da princesa, e depois passou a olhar a criatura. - Ela o amou, não importando a sua aparência.

E tudo se espatifou novamente, mas a imagem deles ainda não deixara a mente de Lilian, que caía em direção ao quinto tabuleiro.

O quinto na sequência se assemelhava a um tabuleiro de xadrez, mas as cores variavam entre preto e vermelho, ao invés de branco. No centro a menina era com certeza mais nova que as outras quatro que vira. Ela usava um vestido azul, com um avental branco por cima. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e ela parecia fazer uma prece. Em volta, havia várias figuras coloridas: um coelho branco, um homem com cartola e várias cartas vermelhas e pretas. Acima de todo o desenho, havia um pequeno cetro, com um coração em cima, que uma mulher gorda segurava. Lilian foi até a figura do objeto e o tocou.

- Alice.

Assim que sussurrou, os eventos anteriores se repetiram: o tabuleiro brilhava e se espatifava, e Lilian caía até o próximo tabuleiro.

O sexto tabuleiro era azul claro. Ao centro, uma mulher de pele morena e cabelos negros amarrados, com vestes azuis, estava de olhos fechados e esboçava um sorriso. Aos seus pés, havia uma lâmpada, por onde saía fumaça de tom azulada e crescia por detrás da sexta princesa, formando o que parecia ser um gênio. A silhueta de um pequeno macaco e seu dono também era visível perto do gênio. Porém, o que mais intrigava era o que cobria a formato circular do tabuleiro: uma pele que se assemelhava escamas de cobra, também em tons azulados, porém mais escuros. A garota andou até a lâmpada do pé da moça e a tocou.

- Jasmine.

Aquele era o sexto. O sétimo era o último na sequência.

Ao pousar graciosamente sobre o sétimo tabuleiro, Lilian percebera que ele tinha tons de rosa suave e branco. A figura era uma já conhecida. Pele branca e cabelos ruivos caindo sobre o ombro. Usava um vestido curto rosa. Um detalhe era de chamar a atenção. Em uma das mãos, a sétima princesa segurava uma keyblade. Atrás dela e mais acima, estava as figuras de Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy e o rei Mickey, e mais abaixo estava uma cena do mar, com um céu aparentemente estrelado, em tons rosas suaves e branco. Mas foi para o detalhe na base do tabuleiro que Lilian prestou atenção no que parecia ser uma estrela feita de forma artesanal, com uma pequena corrente. Era idêntica a keychain da Oathkeeper.

- Ele espera por você. - e se ajoelhou, para tocar na imagem. - Kairi, a sétima princesa o coração.

Tocou na imagem, e tudo brilhou. Mas diferente de antes, o brilho saiu do tabuleiro, formando um oitavo, onde a jovem se encontrava em punho da Oathkeeper, junto com Zack, em punho da Oblivion. Eles estavam de lados, um de costas para o outro. A metade da moça tinha a coloração negra como a escuridão, com a keyblade em destaque, e a metade do amigo era branca como a luz, com a Oblivion destacada. Na base da divisa das cores era possível ver o rei, Riku, Vaan e Aqua.

Sete esferas luminosos cercaram a jovem, que apenas encarava, esperando o que tivesse de acontecer. Um a um, eles foram se chocando contra ela, e sentia que flutuava a poucos centímetros do chão. Mas antes que o último se chocasse, ela ouviu alguém gritar por seu nome.

Ela se virou para ver de onde vinha o chamado. Zack estava ofegante, e atrás dele vinha Aqua, Riku, Sora, Mickey, Donald e Goofy.

A moça apenas sorriu para ele, mas sentiu a última esfera luminoso acertá-la. E seu coração parou de bater, e a respiração falhou, como se seu corpo fosse atravessado por uma lâmina. Ela olhou para o amigo com a expressão de pânico. Levou suas mãos ao peito. Seu coração bateu mais uma vez, e tudo escureceu.

x-x-x

Já fazia alguns minutos que Lilian havia ido para Awakening. Zack estava apreensivo. Donald e Goofy cochichavam algo entre eles, mas o rapaz não dera atenção. Todos pareciam calmos à espera de algo, mas ele não sabia dizer o que. E o silêncio estava o deixando louco.

- Já faz algum tempo. - ele começou. - A Lil já deveria estar de volta. Será que não aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. - Sora respondeu, sem dar atenção ao rapaz. - Nós saberíamos se tivesse acontecido qualquer coisa.

Zack sentiu algo no peito. Sabia, de maneira inexplicável, que Lilian não estava nada bem. Seus dedos tocaram no pingente em forma de sol, que estava escondido sob a camiseta que ele vestia.

- Ela não vai voltar. - disse Riku com pesar.

O rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas. Queria não entender o significado daquelas palavras, mas não podia deixar de perguntar. Não precisou falar, pois Sora interveio pelo amigo de cabelos prateados.

- Ao despertar as sete princesas, Lilian não voltará. - ele disse. - Seu coração contém os sete fragmentos dos corações das princesas

- Quer dizer que ela vai morrer? - Zack perguntou incrédulo.

- Não... - disse Riku. - Zack, ela vai...

- Cala a boca! - esbravejou o outro. - Você sabia que isso ia acontecer, não é? Vocês todos sabiam! E deixaram-na ir mesmo assim.

- Zack, pense bem... - começou o rapaz de cabelos prateados, mas Zack o cortou

- Pensar bem? - e ele estava furioso. - Eu estou pensando mais do que bem. Até melhor do que todos vocês! E você - ele se virou para Riku. - você a ama, não é?

- O que...

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar. Sentiu uma forte dor em sua bochecha esquerda, e pelo impacto da batida, Riku foi ao chão.

Zack havia dado um murro nele. Sua respiração estava acelerada e era possível sentir seu sangue pulsando com rapidez por causa da adrenalina que corria em seu corpo. O loiro olhava o rapaz de cabelos prateados com uma fúria notável no olhar.

- Não venha com suas negações. Eu vi quando você beijou a Lil em Disney Castle. - e falou com tom de desprezo. - Você diz que a ama, e a mandou para morte!

Riku ficara em silêncio. Ele sentiu os punhos cerrarem, mas ele nada podia falar, pois Zack tinha razão, em parte. Ele sabia das consequências, e mesmo assim não alertou a garota.

Porém, o acontecimento seguinte o tirou de seus devaneios. Zack invocou a Oblivion e apontou para o portal. Fincou a keyblade, abrindo mais a passagem, e o atravessara antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo do ato.

- Ele é louco? - perguntou Aqua. - O que ele vai fazer?

- Nós temos que impedi-lo de cometer uma loucura. - respondeu Sora, que atravessou o portal atrás do rapaz.

Riku viu todos atravessarem a passagem. Ele se sentia culpado. Zack tinha razão. Ele mandou a jovem que ele amava para algo pior que a morte. Cerrou os punhos, colocou-se de pé e atravessou o portal sem olhar para trás, com seus pensamentos apenas na garota que mandou para um destino cruel.

Zack se encontrava em queda na escuridão. Mas seu medo não estava presente. Ele se sentia leve e calmo, mesmo que a situação não permitisse. Quando abriu os olhos, viu um tabuleiro que brilhava em luz branca, porém, esta logo cessou, revelando a imagem do rapaz, ao lado de Lilian, e ambos empunhavam a keyblade. Mas a figura que se encontrava no centro foi quem chamou sua atenção.

- Lil! - ele gritara bem no momento em que pousara no tabuleiro.

A jovem flutuava, e se encontrava a alguns centímetros do chão. Ele viu o momento em que o olhar da moça encontrou o dele. Zack sorria, pois a amiga estava bem, e viva à sua frente.

Porém, o inesperado aconteceu.

Lilian sorriu para ele, mas no segundo seguinte, uma esfera luminosa a acertou. E parecia que uma espada invisível a atravessava. Zack estava em pânico, e a amiga pôde perceber isso. Ele viu a moça pôr a mão sobre o peito, enquanto ela buscava ar para respirar. De repente, o momento de agonia parou e o corpo da jovem caiu no chão num baque surdo, frio e inerte, com os olhos verdes, que outrora eram intensos, estavam opacos e inexpressivos.

Zack se aproximou do corpo e se ajoelhou ao lado de Lilian. Ele a pegou nos braços, e a abraçou com força, enquanto sentia as lágrimas caírem, da qual não fazia nenhum esforço para contê-las. Logo em seguida, a esfera luminosa que atingiu Lilian se reuniu a outros seis, que se dispuseram em um círculo em volta do casal. Eles brilharam, e aos poucos tomaram a forma humana, e todas mulheres.

A primeira que surgiu era tinha pele branca, cabelos curtos e pretos, com um vestido azul, e a saia amarela. Logo em seguida, surgiu uma moça loira, com cabelos amarrados e vestido que usava tinha uma tonalidade azul cristal. A terceira também era loira, mas o tom era mais reluzente, e usava um vestido azul claro, que combinava com os olhos. A quarta tinha cabelos castanhos, e seu vestido era dourado. A quinta era mais jovem de todas. Era loira também, mas usava um vestido curto azul, com um avental branco por cima. A sexta era morena, seus cabelos negros estavam amarrados, e ao contrário das outras, ela não usava um vestido. Porém, Zack ficara boquiaberto ao ver a última surgir. Ela era ruiva, e seus cabelos caiam sobre os ombros. Tinha olhos azuis e seu sorriso lembrava muito ao de Lilian. Usava um vestido curto rosa, com detalhes em branco e preto. Era a mulher que via em seus sonhos.

- Kairi...! - exclamou Sora, com a voz quase falha, ao ver a ruiva.

O olhar de Kairi caiu sobre ele, e a moça sorriu ao vê-lo. Calmamente, ela andou até Sora, que ainda estava surpreso por vê-la.

- Sora. - ela disse com uma voz calma e gentil, enquanto sorria para ele. - Há quanto tempo. E vejo que você não mudou nada.

- Você também não. - e ele envolveu a garota num caloroso abraço, que foi retribuído logo em seguida. - Eu sinto muito. Eu não pude protegê-la. Por favor Kairi, perdoe-me...

- Eu o perdoo. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e depois o olhou nos olhos. - Achei que nunca viveria para ver esse olhar novamente.

Sora apenas sorriu de felicidade, enquanto as primeiras lágrimas caíam de seu olhos. A ruiva as enxugou e olhou para o pequeno grupo atrás dele. Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

- Riku. - ela chamou, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados sorria ao vê-la. - Vejo que você também não mudou muito desde a última vez. - e seu olhar caiu sobre o rei, então ela se aproximou e se ajoelhou à sua frente. - Vossa Majestade, para mim, é uma honra revê-lo.

- Não Kairi, para mim é que é uma honra, Vossa Alteza. - disse Mickey, e prestando uma breve reverência. - Estou feliz em vê-la bem.

- E Donald e Goofy. - disse a ruiva, ao vê-los se aproximarem. - Espero que Sora não tenha dado tanto trabalho. - e riu ao ver Sora bufar. - E você deve Mestra Aqua.

Aqua deu um passo a frente para encarar a sétima princesa. Logo fez uma breve reverência e a fitou.

- Você cresceu desde a última vez que eu a vi. - disse Aqua pensativa.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um grande tremor foi sentido. Mais além do tabuleiro, as portas do Kingdom Hearts ainda estavam abertas.

- Nós temos que fechá-la. - disse Sora, pondo-se ao lado de Kairi. - Nós a fecharemos de vez!

As sete princesas, lideradas por Kairi, andaram até pararem a poucos metros dos portões. Elas formaram um círculo, e cada uma invocou o que parecia ser um cetro, com formato e altura variando entre as princesas. Os cetros brilharam, e diminuíram de tamanho, tomando a forma de chave. Agora, cada uma das sete empunhava a keyblade. E todas apontaram as armas para o alto. Sora invocou a Kingdom Key e fez o mesmo que ela, e juntando-se a ele, Riku, com a Way to the Dawn, e rei Mickey, com a Kingdom Key D.

- Mas alguém tem que fechá-la por dentro. - falou Sora.

Riku estava para dar um passo a frente, e fechá-la do outro lado, assim como fizera há anos atrás. Mas Aqua havia sido mais rápida. Ela já estava a um passo da entrada quando invocou a sua keyblade.

- Aqua... - começou Mickey.

- Não se preocupem. - ela disse. - Eu ficarei bem...

- Mas não ficará sozinha. - e uma mão tocou o ombro da jovem de cabelos azulados.

Aqua se virou assustada para encarar o dono da voz. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Diante de si, um homem que não parecia ser mais velho que ela, com cabelos castanhos e um pouco rebelde, e de olhos azuis, a encaravam.

- Terra? - sua voz falhou, porém, ela engoliu o seco e voltou a falar. - Mas Xehanort...

- Ele se foi, mas eu ainda existia no mais profundo de seu consciente. Sua voz me chamando apenas me deu mais forças para continuar a minha luta. - ele explicou brevemente. - Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por você e Ven. - e ele olhou para Sora. - Eu sei que você está ai em algum lugar Ven. - o outro apenas assistia tudo, sem saber o que falar. - E quero que saiba que sempre estaremos juntos. Nós três. Não importa onde. - e seu olhar voltou para Aqua. - Você está pronta? - e estendeu sua mão, e sua antiga keyblade apareceu.

- Sempre estive.

E juntos, com seus corações unidos num só, eles atravessaram as portas do Kingdom Hearts.

De ambos os lados, as keyblades levantadas e apontadas para o alto. Um feixe de luz branca surgiu na ponta de cada uma das keyblades, e elas foram direcionadas aos portões do Kingdom Hearts. Os feixes se uniram à caminho do destino, e ao atingi-lo, os portões foi incendiado por uma forte luz branca. Quando a intensidade da luz diminuiu, já era possível ver a passagem se desfazendo, enquanto seus fragmentos desapareciam, como areia ao vento.

Depois de anos de luta contra a escuridão, sangue derramado e finais tristes, o Kingdom Hearts foi selado mais uma vez, porém, eles esperavam que fossem para toda a eternidade.

Zack, que ainda se encontrava no tabuleiro, apenas contemplava os acontecimentos adiante. Ele vira o Kingdom Hearts sumir no ar, e depois seu olhar voltou para o corpo inerte em seus braços. O olhar inexpressivo de Lilian o encarava. O rapaz já estava para perder as esperanças, quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Levantou a cabeça, e uma das princesas, a que usava um vestido dourado e tinha cabelos castanhos, se aproximava.

- Vá embora! - ele disse com a voz fraca. - Eu não quero ficar com ninguém agora. Apenas me deixe sozinho com ela.

Bela não deu atenção, e ainda continuou parada perto do rapaz. Ela se ajoelhou e encarava a menina inerte.

- Eu sinto muito. - Bela disse sinceramente com sua voz doce e suave, fazendo Zack encará-la. - Sinto-me culpada por perdê-la. Eu sei o quão horrível pode ser perder a pessoa que ama.

- Não. - Zack sussurrou. - Você não sabe! - ele esbravejou, enquanto sentia o sangue pulsar rapidamente, e a raiva aumentava.

Kairi, que prestava atenção no que acabara de ocorrer, se aproxima cautelosamente do rapaz. O olhar dele a encontrara, e ela via claramente sua raiva aumentar.

- Você! Kairi, não é? - Zack começou. - Eu sei que era você que aparecia em meus sonhos. E foi você que me ajudou durante a batalha com Xehanort, não foi? Por favor, traga a Lilian de volta. - era claramente visível em sua voz que ele continha a raiva, e que procurava cuidadosamente as palavras. - Eu não sei o que fazer sem ela agora. Tire o coração que bate em meu peito e dê a ela, eu não me importo. Mas traga-a de volta! - agora as lágrimas caíam, porém, isso era pouco importante. Seu olhar voltou para a amiga, e abraçou o corpo dela ainda mais. - Por favor, traga-a de volta. Traga a minha Lil de volta! - ele agora suplicava.

A ruiva se aproximou calmamente do rapaz e da menina sem coração. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao casal e encarou Zack seriamente.

- Zack, eu posso perguntar uma coisa? - perguntou Kairi calmamente, ainda impassível, e o rapaz assentiu em resposta. - Você a ama?

Ele fitou a moça à sua frente. Ele franziu o cenho, e seu olhar corria de Kairi para Lilian, até pousar na amiga. Ele pensara em todos os momentos ao lado dela, desde a primeira vez em que a vira, que foi quando ela chegou à Torre do Relógio. As brincadeiras em Twilight Town, o pôr do sol, a vez em que lutara com Riku em Disney Castle para impedir que ele fizesse algo a ela. O momento em que era refém de um heartless em The Land of Dragons e a amiga não hesitara em socorrê-lo. Lilian incrivelmente bela nos vestidos em Nárnia, e a primeira vez em que ela vira o mar. O seu sorriso sincero, na qual ela não hesitava em exibi-lo. A necessidade de protegê-la. E a dor em seu coração ao vê-la nos braços de Riku em Disney Castle. A dor ainda maior em seu coração ao ver aquela cena se repetir na ilusão de pouco tempo atrás.

_Mataria a garota que tanto ama?_

Aquela frase parecia martelar fortemente em sua cabeça.

Parte de si sabia da resposta, mas a outra parte simplesmente negava o que sentia. Respirou fundo e olhou para Lilian. Sentiu as lágrimas caírem novamente, enquanto acariciava o rosto frio da menina. Encostou sua testa na dela, e por fim falou.

- Lil, eu te amo! - ele exclamou. - Eu a amo desde o primeiro dia em que a vi. Não saberia o que fazer sem você. Por favor, Kairi, traga-a de volta.

- Eu sabia que não me decepcionaria com o guardião de nossos corações. - a sétima princesa falou, enquanto o olhar um pouco confuso de Zack caiu sobre ela.

A ruiva sorriu docemente. Levantou-se e olhou para Sora, que via tudo calado. A expressão de Kairi, então, ficou séria, e sua keyblade apareceu, assim como as keyblades das seis princesas. Elas se uniram em um semicírculo, e cada keyblade foi apontada para o peito de Lilian. Sete pequenas esferas luminosas saíram de cada arma e uniram-se em um só. E a esfera resultante colidiu contra o lado esquerdo do peito da moça.

Zack olhava tudo espantado, enquanto sentia o corpo em seus braços esquentarem, e via os olhos verdes da amiga voltar a ter a intensidade de antes.

E Lilian piscou, e abriu a boca desesperadamente, buscando o ar para si. Ela se pôs sentada, com o desespero e pânico nos olho. A jovem, que tremia quase que intensamente, olhava para todos os lados, como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo e onde estava naquele instante. Após alguns minutos, ela se acalmou e sua respiração voltou ao normal.

- Zack? - e ela chamava por ele.

O rapaz nada disso, apenas abria um largo sorriso para ela. Lilian o encarou, e ele a trouxe para junto de si, envolvendo-a num abraço, que foi retribuído. A jovem, por sua vez, afundou o rosto no peito do rapaz, e sentia as lágrimas caírem. Ela chorava, mas não sabia dizer um motivo.

- Zack, - ela começou. - porque eu estou chorando?

- Eu não sei Lil. - ele respondeu ao olhar nos olhos da moça. - Mas isso não importa, apenas sorria para mim. - e sua testa encontrou a dela mais uma vez, e sussurrou para ela. - Sorria para mim mais uma vez, como antes.

Lilian nada dissera. Apenas fez o que o amigo pedia. E ao mostrar o seu sorriso para ele, a moça se sentia mais viva. Sentia que finalmente não faltava mais nada para ela naquele momento.


	29. XXIX – Paixão :Epílogo – O Ciclo da Vida

**Capítulo 29 – Paixão**

Assim que Lilian se recuperou do recente choque no Awakening, que com o despertar e os poderes das princesas, havia criado uma passagem direta para End of the World, quando puderam finalmente selar o Kingdom Hearts de ambos os lados, ela e Zack criaram um portal para Twilight Town com suas keyblades.

A passagem criada levava à frente da velha mansão no bosque. Os portões pareciam ter sido arrancados a força de suas dobradiças, o que alarmou o grupo. Sora, Donald e Goofy, seguidos pelo rei e Riku, correram para a construção. Assim que deram de cara com o hall de entrada, Leon apontava sua gunblade para os visitantes. Quando o moreno percebeu de quem se tratava, ele relaxou os músculos, abaixando a arma e com uma expressão de alívio tomando conta.

- O que aconteceu? - Vaan foi o primeiro a perguntar assim que teve seu olhar caindo sobre as sete princesas.

- É uma longa história a ser contada. - o rei interveio. - Mas qual é a gravidade da situação?

- Nenhuma perda, vossa majestade. - Leon relatou. - Tifa está seriamente ferida, mas Aerith está cuidando dela no andar de cima. Cloud e Yuffie estão com elas, mas apenas alguns arranhões feios. Estranhamente, os heartless começarem a desaparecer do nada, então foi fácil conter a situação com os poucos que ainda resistiam.

Riku e Sora pareciam aliviados a ouvir aquilo.

Cid, que parecia pensativo naquela situação, teve seu olhar caído sobre Vaan.

- E como voltaremos? A Ragnarok já não tem mais condições de voar. A High Wing também está em uma situação semelhante. - o piloto comentou enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- Nós estamos cansados demais para criar qualquer portal com o auxílio da keyblade. - Riku avaliou.

- Se precisam de uma Gummi Ship, a nossa ainda está em bom estado. - Goofy interveio ao olhar para Sora e Donald.

- Mas creio que não há espaço para todo mundo. - o pato falou com desânimo.

- O sistema de comunicação está funcionando? - Vaan perguntou, e todos os olhares caíram sobre ele.

- Com a interferência dos heartless, nós não conseguíamos nos comunicar com fora deste mundo, mas já que eles não estão mais aqui, eu creio que sim.

Com a alegação de que tinha a ideia para tirá-los de lá, ele chamou Cid, e como Goofy de guia, eles desaparecerem por uma das portas do hall.

O silêncio imperava. Lilian estava quase agonizando com aquilo. Seu olhar caiu em Kairi, que estava nos braços de Sora. Eles pareciam ter uma conversa silenciosa daquela maneira, o que inconscientemente fez a moça de cabelos castanhos cor de mel esboçar um leve sorriso.

Zack estava ao seu lado, apenas alheio ao local. Preso em seus próprios pensamentos, ele parecia recordar a cena no Awakening, após o selamento dos portões brancos do Kingdom Hearts.

_Você a ama?_

Quando foi feita esta pergunta, a resposta saiu de maneira tão natural. Se fizessem essa mesma pergunta meses atrás, o rapaz poderia negar. Negar para si mesmo o que sempre esteve óbvio.

Ele sabia que precisava contar a ela algum dia. Lilian não esperaria para sempre. Mas não saberia se o sentimento seria recíproco. Porém, seus devaneios se foram ao perceber que Vaan voltara ao recinto.

O piloto mais novo tinha um sorriso na face.

- A nossa carona virá em breve. - ele anunciou.

Logo em seguida, um grupo formado por Vaan, Cid, Goofy e o rei saíram com a alegação de que dariam uma volta por Twilight Town e avaliar os danos da cidade e das duas naves caídas.

Algumas horas haviam se passado. O grupo havia acabado de voltar da visita à cidade. A Ragnarok foi a nave que mais sofreu com a queda, e precisava trocar a maior parte do sistema de motor, enquanto a High Wing precisava de impulsos para que o gerador secundário fosse ativado, já que Vaan havia desativados os controles automáticos que acionavam o gerador para que tivesse mais potência no principal, que havia sido seriamente avariado.

Os dois pilotos não contavam de onde vinham os reforços, o que intrigava alguns, já que vários mundos ao redor estavam provavelmente se recuperando das eras de trevas que havia assolado parte do vasto universo.

Horas depois, sons distantes que pareciam ser de algo funcionando vinha do lado de fora da mansão. Lilian e os outros correram para averiguar. Havia uma frota formada por três naves rondando o céu de Twilight Town.

- Nossa carona chegou. - anunciou Vaan, enquanto acenava para o alto.

As naves pousaram mais além. O jovem piloto correu na frente para os bosques, em direção ao centro de Twilight Town.

Mais a frente, Ashe liderava o grupo de pilotos de Rabanastre. Ao encontrar o grupo preso naquele mundo, ela abriu um sorriso, além do alívio que batia sobre ela.

Mickey a cumprimentou, enquanto ela reverenciava brevemente.

- Eu fico feliz por ver todos bem. - ela disse delicadamente.

Zack olhou para ela, e depois localizou Lilian com o olhar. Seguiu até ela e esboçou um sorriso.

- Ela é Ashe de quem eu falei que conheci em Ivalice. - ele explicou para a amiga, que olhava admirada não só para ela, mas também para o porte das três naves atrás dela.

O grupo voltou a seguir pelo bosque para a mansão, onde Aerith os esperava no alto da escada do primeiro andar, e abriu um sorriso ao vê-los.

Primeiro, eles carregaram Tifa até uma das naves, onde ela seria cuidada por um curandeiro que veio. Aerith a acompanhou, juntamente com Yuffie e Cloud. Leon seguiu para outra nave com Riku, o rei e as princesas. Na terceira nave, os tripulantes se resumiam a Cid, Vaan, Zack e Lilian. Sora, Donald e Goofy usaram a nave que estava sob custódia deles, que ainda funcionava perfeitamente.

O primeiro destino do grupo era Traverse Town, onde se reuniriam para discutir por onde começariam as providências tomadas com relação aos mundos sucumbido as trevas.

- Nós iremos reconstruir Radiant Garden, assim como fizemos uma vez. - Aerith disse determinada.

- Eu voltarei para Agrabah. - comentou Jasmine. - Cada uma das princesas devem começar pelos seus respectivos mundos e reerguê-los.

- Vaan e Cid, eu quero que vocês mandem um sinal para cada canto do universo. Muitos habitantes de vários mundos se exilaram nos mais diversos lugares. Nós temos que avisá-los. - Mickey pediu, enquanto analisava a situação. - Enquanto isso, cada um de nós portadores devemos nos concentrar em selar os corações dos mundos.

Nos dias seguintes, os grupos se dividiam e marchavam para vários mundos.

Sora, Donald e Goofy começaram por Atlantida e Port Royal, enquanto Riku e o rei iriam para Neverland. Lilian e Zack seguiriam com as princesas para ajudá-las. Vaan e Cid voltaram a Twilight Town, para dar início ao processo de reconstrução das naves.

Em dias, várias naves apareciam por Traverse Town. Os refugiados começavam a aparecer e se voluntariar a reconstruir seus mundos, principalmente Twilight Town e Radiant Garden, que foram os mundos que mais haviam sofrido danos.

E foi durante um de seus poucos momentos de descanso em que Zack foi pego de surpresa por ela.

O rapaz estava sentado próximo à beirada da Torre do Relógio, que dava para se ter uma bela visão da noite eterna de Traverse Town. Ele estava apenas descansando, sem pensar em nada específico. Acabou por não notar quando a moça ruiva apareceu.

- Porque não se junta aos seus amigos lá embaixo? - Kairi perguntou, surpreendendo o rapaz, que levantou num salto. - Não precisa se assustar. Eu não farei nada.

- Não é isso... - ele começou a dizer, mas percebeu que estava nervoso demais para agir naturalmente. Respirou fundo e a encarou. - Eu apenas não percebi a sua chegada.

Zack desviou o olhar logo em seguida. Preparou para sair, quando Kairi voltou a falar mais uma vez.

- Não precisa sair. - ela disse calmamente. - Eu peço perdão por tê-lo surpreendido. Mas gostaria de conversar?

O loiro voltou a fitar a ruiva com seus orbes castanhos.

Desde aquele dia, sua mente estava cheia de perguntas, e quanto mais procurava por respostas, mais dúvidas surgiam, o que o deixava mais confuso. Aquele seria o momento de responder pelo menos algumas dessas dúvidas.

Zack voltou a andar para a beirada, onde se sentou, e acenou um lugar ao seu lado para que a sétima princesa fizesse o mesmo.

Alguns poucos minutos, que pareciam ser eternos, fizeram o garoto refletir e organizar seus pensamentos para o que perguntaria primeiro. Então a mais recente dúvida em sua mente brotou de seus lábios de forma séria.

- Momento antes de você trazer a Lil de volta lá no Awakening, - ele respirou fundo, enquanto percebia o olhar atencioso da moça sobre ele. - o que você quis dizer com "guardião de nossos corações"?

Kairi deu uma leve risada, e quando começou a falar, ela não tirou o pequeno sorriso meigo de sua face.

- Após minha captura em Radiant Garden, eu e as outras seis princesas resistimos as investidas das trevas contra os nossos corações, nós conseguimos achar uma maneira de escapar, por mais que fosse temporária. - ela comentou. - Tentei entrar em contato com Sora, mas quando Riku e o rei nos acharam, ele havia desaparecido para me procurar. Ele corria perigo se me achasse, então eu impedi qualquer passagem que levasse ele a The World That Never Was.

- Foi quando as princesas se reuniram no Awakening, certo?

- Uhum! - ela assentiu. - Nós sabíamos que a criança não estaria segura se ela crescesse com o rei. Eu precisava escolher alguém de confiança, que tivesse um coração forte e determinado para que cuidasse bem da criança até que a hora chegasse.

- E porque eu? - Zack perguntou. - Eu não sou forte quanto deveria. Quase sucumbi às trevas!

- Eu sei, mas tive fé em você. Desde o início, por isso pedi ao Riku que levasse a criança para Twilight Town. Eu me comunicava com você através dela nos seus sonhos. Quando a keyblade apareceu para vocês dois, eu precisava mais do que nunca que a protegesse. Eu sabia da paixão que você nutria secretamente por ela, por mais que tentasse negar, então eu fiquei mais aliviada, até que seu coração mostrou sinais de que estava prestes a ceder. Naquela ilusão, eu precisei reunir forças o suficiente para pará-lo. - ela explicou. - Porém, quando você finalmente admitiu para o seu coração que a amava, eu pude conceder seu desejo de trazê-la de volta. Eu agradeço muito por ter cuidado bem da Lilian.

O silêncio voltou a predominar entre a dupla.

Zack estava feliz por dentro. Lilian, a garota que tanto amava, havia sido deixada justamente com ele. Por mais que não se sentisse merecedor desse presente, ele estava feliz por tê-la consigo.

- Eu acho que devemos ir. Não vão demorar a procurar por nós. - Kairi comentou quebrando o silêncio.

O rapaz assentiu. Viu a ruiva se levantar e ajeitar as vestes, enquanto ele ainda contemplava o céu noturno de Traverse Town. Levantou-se, e antes de se virar para encarar a ruiva, ele se preparou para falar.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Por quê?

- Por meu péssimo comportamento no Awakening. Eu não deveria ter gritado daquele jeito. - o rapaz falou sem graça.

- Não se preocupe. Eu creio que Sora teria agido da mesma maneira.

E sem mais nada a dizer, Zack conseguiu abrir um sorriso, e junto com Kairi, voltou para o Primeiro Distrito, onde todos estavam reunidos enquanto descansavam antes da próxima expedição.

- A propósito, o rei ainda irá anunciar, - começou Kairi antes de descer as escadas da torre. - mas haverá um grande baile em Disney Castle assim que tudo estiver terminado.

- Um baile?

- Todos estarão lá.

Zack ficou pensativo por um momento. Com certeza seria uma festa no mesmo estilo ou até mais grandiosa do que teve em Nárnia, antes de voltar. Porém, aquela festa o fez lembrar de algo.

- Como é Destiny Island? - o garoto perguntou curioso.

- Ah, é um lugar maravilhoso. - foi o que Kairi conseguiu responder de imediato, demonstrando um pouco de surpresa pela pergunta. - O imenso mar azul é lindo, principalmente na hora do crepúsculo. É um belo lugar. Mas porque a curiosidade?

- A festa poderia ser lá! - ele comentou animado. - Por favor! A Lil viu o mar apenas em Nárnia, e por muito pouco tempo. Mas ainda posso me lembrar do brilho no olhar dela. - o rapaz contou com um ar quase sonhador.

- Que assim seja. – a ruiva assentiu sorridente.

A dupla então deixou o topo da torre para ir ao encontro do grupo.

x-x-x

Já havia se passado um mês desde que Lilian e Zack haviam derrotado Xehanort e o Kingdom Hearts selado pelas keyblades. E também um mês que Lilian havia renascido. Quando saíram de Twilight Town, a própria Kairi, em companhia de Riku, contou tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, já que para a jovem, tudo parecia muito nebuloso.

Twilight Town e Radiant Garden estavam sendo reerguida aos poucos pelos habitantes, que a cada dia surgiam mais voluntários dos mais diversos mundos.

Lilian, quando não estava em algum mundo ajudando na reconstrução, ela se encontrava em Disney Castle, onde gostava de andar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Ela já tinha conhecimento da festa que o rei e a rainha planejavam para acontecer em dos dias em Destiny Island, o mundo natal de Riku e Sora.

Quando o dia havia chegado, a moça não conseguia esconder a ansiedade. Riku havia dito à garota que fosse com uma roupa simples, pelo fato do clima ser um pouco quente nas ilhas.

Vestida com uma saia simples de pregas e blusa de alças sem detalhes, ela optou por soltar os cabelos castanhos cor de mel. A High Wing, que havia conseguido ser retirada dos escombros de Twilight Town e reconstruída por Vaan, com a ajuda de Cid e dois mecânicos de Ivalice, estava pronta para partir.

Zack já estava quase a bordo quando a garota o encontrou. Ele parecia um pouco animado com tudo aquilo, pois eles realmente precisavam descansar depois de tudo o que haviam passado.

Riku, Kairi e Sora já haviam ido para Destiny Islands dias atrás. Eles terminariam os preparativos para a festa e recepcionariam os convidados.

Quando a High Wing pousou no hangar destinado às naves, Lilian pôde sentir a leve brisa marinha, que além do aroma, refrescava daquele calor da qual não estava acostumada.

Quem estava lá para recepcioná-los era Kairi. A moça de cabelos vermelhos exibia um sorriso simpático na face, enquanto observava os visitantes se aproximarem.

- Eu espero que tenham feito uma ótima viagem. – ela falou. – Sora espera por vocês na praça do vilarejo. E me atrevo dizer o quão ele está ansioso para vê-los.

O grupo seguia a jovem ruiva pelas ruas da ilha. Lilian e Zack permaneciam em silêncio, enquanto Mickey e Minnie conversavam animadamente com a guia. Vaan optou por ficar na High Wing e avisou que logo se juntaria aos outros.

As ruas estavam enfeitadas, com várias bandeirolas coloridas, e pessoas animadas eram visíveis em frente às suas casas. A praça que havia adiante estava tumultuada. Pessoas conversavam animadamente, enquanto crianças corriam e brincavam.

- Donald! Goofy! – uma voz familiar gritou animadamente.

Ao se virarem, eles depararam com Sora, que corria até eles acenando com a mão para o alto.

- Pode ter crescido, mas ainda parece àquela mesma criança de antes. – comentou o pato, que gerou risadas entre o grupo.

- Sabe muito bem que ele nunca deixará esse jeito Donald. – disse Kairi quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos parou para respirar.

O moreno cumprimentou a todos. Notificou de que Riku estava esperando todo mundo para se juntar ao início dos festejos. Também falou que o grupo de Radiant Garden, já que o mundo estava reconstruído o suficiente para Leon e os outros voltarem para lá, já haviam chegado.

O grupo seguiu para a praça principal.

Ao chegarem lá, Lilian ficou boquiaberta com o que via. A praça estava ricamente decorada com enfeites coloridos e brilhantes, que com a luz do sol, brilhavam de uma maneira quase que cegante.

Mas em meio a tanto brilho, a moça conseguiu distinguir Riku. Seus cabelos prateados reluziam, e ele parecia beber alguma coisa enquanto falava com um rapaz de cabelos loiros e espetados que também parecia bastante alegre.

Quando o olhar do rapaz de cabelos prateados encontrou os visitantes recém-chegados, ele se aproximou e cumprimentou a todos. Porém, por mais que ele aparentasse estar animado, Lilian podia ver claramente uma tristeza profunda no seu olhar. Queria poder conversar, mas aquele momento não se mostrava adequado para isso.

Minutos depois, uma música animada começou a tocar na praça. Muitos começavam a dançar. Alguns exibiam um show, enquanto outros pareciam mais tímidos para se juntar a toda àquela animação.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte, as cores do céu tomaram um tom vermelho-alaranjado. Quando a moça olhou para aquela cena, ela apenas se lembrou de Twilight Town. Casa. Era como podia definir aquele lugar que fizera parte da sua vida por tanto tempo.

A noite veio em seguida. Uma brisa suave e reconfortante percorreu pela praça. E com ela, um aroma quase que nostálgico de um tempo que parecia distante.

Lilian afastou-se aos poucos da festa discretamente. Esboçou um sorriso ao ver toda a felicidade do local, e deu as costas para seguir pelas ruas quase desertas do vilarejo.

Após uma breve caminhada, ela chegou onde queria. Uma imensidão de água sem fim, que poderia levar alguém para qualquer lugar e lugar nenhum ao mesmo tempo. As ondas se quebrando na praia, o aroma da maresia invadindo suas narinas e a sensação de nostalgia. Ali estava o mar.

As palmeiras cercavam aquela região, assim como algumas rochas, e mais a frente, no mar, um enorme banco de areia, que tinha uma árvore com o tronco torto.

A moça retirou seus sapatos para sentir a areia fofa e úmida sob seus pés. Por alguma razão, ela gostava daquela sensação. Continuou a caminhar até a praia, até sentir as ondas quebrarem e molharem seus pés. Pela água cristalina, ela pôde contemplar o seu reflexo. Olhou para o céu, que continha milhares de estrelas. Sentou-se na areia, e se preparava para deitar. Mas assim que fez isso e olhou para cima, ela viu o olhar esverdeado de Riku encarando a jovem.

Ela se levantou num salto, com o coração batendo forte, devido ao susto que tomou ao ver o rapaz ali. Lilian ao menos nem havia percebido sua aproximação. Quando estava mais calma, ela deu uma tapa em seu peito enquanto bufava de raiva.

- Não faça isso! - garota disse levemente corada.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu uma leve risada. Aquela risada que Lilian ouviu quando o conheceu. Deu uma tapa nele mais uma vez.

- Calma! Calma! – ele mostrou as mãos em redenção. – Eu não quis assustá-la.

- Idiota! – a garota exclamou e desviou o olhar para o mar.

O rapaz ainda riu mais um pouco, porém logo sua expressão mudou para algo sereno e suave.

- Você era desse jeito quando te conheci. – ele comentou com um sorriso na face.

A garota suavizou a expressão de raiva momentânea. Tudo parecia tão distante. Ela suspirou e contemplou mais uma vez o oceano. Porém, algo parecia reluzir próximo à praia. O rapaz de cabelos prateados e seguiu seu olhar. Num ato impensado, ela correu para dentro da água. O objeto que flutuava era uma garrafa.

Ela o pegou e correu de volta para onde o outro estava.

- Há um pedaço de papel aqui dentro. – ela disse ao destampar a garrafa.

- Deve ser alguma mensagem. Leia então.

A garota abriu o papel, que parecia desgastado. Atentamente, ela leu em voz alta.

- "_Posso não saber quem são vocês, mas vocês sabem quem eu sou. Sou aquele que ainda mantém a esperança, a luz no coração das pessoas." – _ela leu, e ao estranhar o restante do conteúdo, seu olhar confuso caiu sobre Riku.

- Eu me lembro dela. Foi eu quem a escreveu. – ele disse. – Quando Sora e Kairi haviam sumido. Eu vi mundo após mundo cair perante as trevas. Tentei salvar todos, mas falhei. Porém, eu ainda precisava ter esperança. Eu escrevi isso esperando que alguém achasse e pudesse manter a fé na luz, pois esse era o único jeito de derrotar a escuridão.

A garota lançou um olhar consolador a ele, que pareceu não perceber.

- Então eu reencontrei você. Crescida e determinada. A minha única esperança.

- Riku, eu...

- Sabe Lilian, desde aquele dia na Torre, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nesse olhar esmeraldino. – ele comentou, e se aproximou um pouco da jovem. – Não me recriminaste quando contei a verdade. Você me aceitou mesmo assim. Lil, eu não podia negar para o meu coração que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por você. Mas não fui capaz de salvá-la. Eu fui covarde e deixei que roubassem este teu coração puro, que ilumina até o mais profundo dos abismos.

A garota não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso. Mas seu coração entrou em uma mistura de dor e confusão. Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Tudo parecia tão nebuloso desde _aquele_ dia.

Riku a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele pegou suas mãos e colocou uma fruta estranha sobre ela. Era amarela e achatada, com um formato estranho de estrela. Lilian não pôde deixar de lançar um olhar de dúvida para ele.

- Esta é uma fruta de paopu. – ele explicou. – Há uma lenda. Ela diz que quando duas pessoas dividem essa fruta, os seus destinos estarão ligados para sempre. Mas sabe Lil, nós dois sabemos que não é comigo com quem seu coração quer dividir essa fruta.

- O que quer dizer? – ela se atreveu a perguntar.

- Em seu coração, a resposta irá achar. – Riku falou, e logo em seguida, lhe lançou um sorriso, que assim como seu olhar, era triste. – E sabe? Foi o próprio Zack que pediu para que a festa fosse aqui. Ele disse que você ama o mar.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra a ser dito, o jovem de cabelos prateados se virou de costas para a moça, e começou uma lenta caminhada em direção ao vilarejo.

Lilian o encarou até sumir de vista, e logo em seguida, teve seu olhar esmeraldino fitando o mar, e as ondas que quebravam perto de seus pés, com a fruta de paopu nas mãos. Havia muito que se pensar sobre aquela fruta. Ela talvez soubesse com quem dividir aquilo desde o início, mas sempre procurava negar o óbvio.

Levou sua mão ao peito esquerdo. Esperava que seu coração respondesse. Sentiu um toque frio sob a blusa. O pingente em formato de lua minguante que ganhara em Nárnia brilhava intensamente.

- Lil? – aquela voz familiar, a voz doce que sempre esteve com ela. – Você está bem?

Zack parecia preocupado. Seu olhar castanho a encarava. A garota não deixou de lançar um sorriso meigo para ele, que gerou um olhar de dúvida nele. Ele se atreveu a aproximar mais, postando-se ao lado dela.

- Obrigada por estar aqui. – ela comentou suavemente.

- Não Lil. Sou eu quem agradeço por estar aqui. – ele se virou, e ela fez o mesmo, fazendo ambos ficar um de frente para o outro. – Porém, eu irei partir. – e era possível ver a tristeza tomando conta de sua face.

- Por quê? – Lilian questionou um pouco espantada. Não conseguiria imaginar o que seria dela se ele não estivesse ali.

- Deixarei você e o Riku serem felizes. – o rapaz falou dando de ombros.

Ele se preparava para andar de volta pelo lugar de onde veio, mas a moça não deixou. Ela segurou sua mão. Seus olhos verdes olhavam Zack com súplica. Silenciosamente, ela pediu para que ele não partisse. Para que não a deixasse.

- Eu sinto muito Zack! – ela dizia com os olhos marejados. – Eu fui estúpida demais para ver algo tão óbvio. – e depositou a fruta de paopu em sua mão. – Dizem que quando duas pessoas dividem essa fruta, seus destinos ficam ligados para sempre. Você não vê? Não é com Riku com quem eu devo dividir essa fruta. Nunca foi.

O garoto a olhou surpreso. Virou-se para encará-la. Em seu olhar, ele podia ver claramente pelo que ela pediu. Ele abriu um sorriso e tomou a garota em seus braços, entrelaçando a sua cintura. Uma de suas mãos foi ao peito dele, e colocou por dentro da camisa que usava. De lá, ele retirou seu pingente em formato de sol, que brilhava intensamente num tom alaranjado, e emanava um calor confortável.

A garota pegou seu pingente em forma de lua minguante, e ele exalava seu brilho prateado mais intensamente. Ela levou o objeto ao pequeno sol, e de forma perfeita, os pingentes se encaixaram. Uma brisa diferente passou pelos jovens.

Zack aproximou o seu rosto do dela, e sussurrou:

- Eu sempre te amei Lil. – ele disse.

E sem mais uma palavra a ser dita, seus lábios se tocaram. O gesto logo se intensificou. Lilian levou suas mãos aos cabelos loiros do jovem, enquanto ele a trazia a moça para mais perto de si. Ela podia sentir seus pés deixarem a areia, pois o garoto a levantara no ar.

A felicidade de ambos naquele momento era algo além da compreensão. Passaram por tanta coisa. Brigas, perdas, e o destino de ficarem separados para sempre. Mas juntos eles conseguiram superar cada obstáculo. E agora tinham o tão merecido final feliz.

- Eu te amo tanto Zack. – Lilian disse, quando se separaram, mas seus rostos ainda continuavam muito próximos.

Os dois não podiam deixar de sorrir um para o outro.

Minutos depois, vários pontos luminosos invadiram o céu estrelado de Destiny Islands. Acabava de começar um show de fogos de artifícios, que com certeza deviam vir da praça central no vilarejo. Azul, verde, dourado, vermelho e várias outras cores preenchiam o espetáculo.

Toda aquela queima de fogos parecia durar a eternidade.

Quando o show finalmente cessou, Zack olhou para a moça, que segurava sua mão e mantinha sua cabeça encostada em seu braço. Era possível ver o sorriso abobalhado em sua face.

- Agora Lil, - o rapaz começou, e a garota voltou a fita-lo. – você pode ter escapado do baile em Nárnia, mas não pense que você conseguirá escapar da festança que está acontecendo na praça.

- Mas... Mas... – a garota corou e tentou questionar. – Zack, eu não sei dançar! Eu...

- Sem desculpas, mocinha! – e o loiro, animadamente, segurou a mão da jovem e a puxava em direção às ruas do vilarejo, onde seguiriam para a praça.

A praça, após a queima de fogos, estava mais animada do que nunca. A música animada tocava e todos dançavam em pares.

Mesmo desajeitada, ela tentou dançar. Aos poucos conseguia pegar o jeito.

Em seguida, uma música lenta se deu no lugar. Com os passos ritmados pela música, Lilian era guiada por Zack, que segurava delicadamente a sua cintura, enquanto a moça mantinha os braços entrelaçados em seu pescoço, e sua cabeça repousava.

O casal simplesmente parecia alheio a tudo. Presos em seus conscientes, que agora estavam unidos. Eles sabiam que aquela ligação jamais seria quebrada.

x-x-x

- Ai Zack! – Lilian havia tropeçado mais uma vez no que parecia ser uma escada. – Para onde diabos está me levando?

- Você logo verá. – foi só isso que o rapaz disse, com um sorrisinho na face.

Lilian mantinha suas mãos à frente, na tentativa de tatear algo que pudesse definir onde ela estava. Mas a única informação que tinha era que subia uma escada. Zack tapava os seus olhos com as mãos, e a guiava para onde quer que fosse.

Finalmente seus pés puderam sentir que a escadaria terminou. A superfície era plana, mas ainda não conseguira tatear nada, o que estava deixando a garota frustrada. Por fim, ela abaixou as mãos, pois seria inútil tentar descobrir qualquer coisa nas condições em que o rapaz a deixara.

- Estamos quase chegando! – ele sussurrou nos ouvidos dela.

Aquilo a deixou mais ansiosa.

Estranhamente, ela sentiu uma claridade incomum. Algo parecia iluminar o local onde estavam. Sentiu as mãos de Zack deixarem os seus olhos para pousá-los nos ombros.

- Já pode abrir. – ele falou animado.

Ela obedeceu.

A visão que teve foi do crepúsculo. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, enquanto o céu era pincelado por tons de laranja e vermelho. O cenário de uma cidade sendo reconstruída aparecia abaixo, sendo banhado por aquela luz.

Lilian olhou para trás e viu a Torre do Relógio reconstruída. Ainda faltavam algumas coisas, mas não fazia perder a beleza que tinha antes de sua destruição.

A moça estava em casa.

Desde que tudo terminara, ela havia pensado se algum dia voltaria para ver aquela cena novamente.

- E eu não posso esquecer a minha promessa. – Zack falou chamando a atenção da jovem.

Ele pegou dois sorvetes de coloração azul e entregou um deles para a amiga.

- Sea Salt Ice Cream! – o rapaz exclamou animado, sentando-se na beirada da sacada.

A garota o acompanhou, mas fitou o sorvete à frente. Por alguma razão, aquilo não era como ela imaginava, o que a deixou um pouco desconfiada.

- Se não tomar logo, o sorvete irá derreter.

- Tem certeza que isso é bom? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você acha que eu te daria se fosse ruim? Vamos Lil. Tome logo! – o rapaz incentivou.

Lilian respirou fundo e encarou o sorvete. Fechou os olhos e levou até a boca para dar a primeira mordida.

Era gelado. O primeiro sabor que invadiu foi o doce, para logo em seguida mudar para o salgado do mar. Era estranha aquela combinação, mas simplesmente era delicioso. A moça não demorou a tomar todo o sorvete.

- Isso é delicioso! – ela pôde exclamar.

- Eu sei.

O casal se encarou por um instante, sorridentes. Depois da festa em Destiny Islands, Zack havia pedido formalmente a garota em namoro, que aceitou animadamente sem pensar. Já fazia quase um mês que estavam juntos.

Após os festejos, eles passaram mais alguns dias nas ilhas, antes de voltarem para Disney Castle. Porém, no dia anterior, a moça foi avisada de que a High Wing partiria, e que sua presença era indispensável para a viagem que fariam.

Zack não contava o destino, apenas vendou os olhos da moça e a manteve assim até aquele momento. Era uma surpresa e tanto, ela tinha que admitir.

O rapaz, alguns minutos depois, se levantou. A moça voltou a fitar o palito em suas mãos. E uma inscrição nele chamou a sua atenção. Em uma das pontas, a palavra "Winner" estava cravada. Passou seus dedos delicadamente por ela.

- Zack! – Lilian o chamou ao se levantar. O garoto apenas a fitou. – O que isso quer dizer? – e mostrou o palito para ele.

Ele pegou o objeto e o fitou por alguns segundos. Logo em seguida, seus olhos castanhos fitaram os orbes esmeraldinos da moça, que demonstrava curiosidade.

- Você ganha um Sea Salt Ice Cream ao tirar o palito premiado. – ele explicou.

- E ele pode ser dividido?

- Ora, se você quiser, eu creio que sim. Mas com quem dividiria Lil?

- Eu acho que a resposta é óbvia, não? – ela disse esboçando um sorriso para ele.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra a dizer, eles se beijaram, enquanto o pôr-do-sol banhava aquela cena, assim como banhava tudo o que eles chamavam de "casa".

**Epílogo/Capítulo 0 – O Ciclo da Vida**

O lugar era completamente escuro.

Há o conhecido mundo entre mundos, dimensões entre dimensões, coração entre os corações. Mas ainda há aquele espaço que não corresponde a nenhum destes. É o que se encontra muito além: o vazio.

Dizer estar vivo se classifica em três critérios: coração, corpo e alma. Ela não sabia dizer se estava viva. Já não sentia mais seu coração bater, e seu corpo estava destruído. Porém, sua alma restou. E agora estava no vazio.

Os gritos, a dor, as lágrimas, tudo era agonizante aos seus ouvidos. Mas nada podia fazer no estado em que se encontrava. Aquele barulho parecia aumentar, até o ponto em que seus ouvidos, ou o que poderia classificá-lo como este, já não aguentavam mais. Queria parar, queria o silêncio, e a paz trazida com ele, de volta.

- Por quê? - ela indagava para si. - Porque me deixou?

Sentia-se sozinha, e o frio a fazia estremecer cada vez mais. Poderia morrer ali, mas percebeu que já estava morta. Não se mexia, apenas sentia à sua volta.

Porém, sentiu outra presença surgir. Não era nada comparado ao que estava em volta, muito menos com ela. Era imponente, superior. Não conseguia focalizar seu rosto direito, apenas que tinha uma face branca e feições femininas.

- Sozinha... - ela sussurrou para a mulher.

A recém-chegada a olhou de cima com superioridade. A pobre alma clamava por ajuda entre o que ela classificaria de lágrimas.

- Pobre criança abandonada. – a mulher disse calmamente, com uma pena notável em seu tom de voz. – Darei a ti o que tu queres. Cuidarei de ti até a hora prometida, onde terás que me entrega-la.

- Assim eu farei minha mãe! – ela exclamou.

A mulher sorriu vitoriosa, e como um jeito delicado, ela a retirou dali, daquele vazio que a cercava. O que era escuro sumiu, e depois disto, nada mais sentiu.

Até o seu despertar.


End file.
